When Miracles Happen
by StarrShyne
Summary: [Miracle] Doc's daughter is brought in to help with the team. A lot will happen between Colorado Springs and Lake Placid. COMPLETE
1. Old Friends, A New Team

_When Miracles Happen_

**_Disclaimer- Disney owns Miracle, this is a fiction based on that movie. I own only the OC of Georgia. _**

**June 1979 Colorado Springs, Colorado**

"Dad, how did you ever convince me to join this Olympic fiasco?" I asked as my father and I walked through the parking lot in Colorado Springs.

"You just finished the nursing program, and I thought you would enjoy the experience and traveling." Dad said.

"Dad, I am happy that Herb chose to bring you along as team doctor. I am even happy that Herb got the job as head coach for the USA ice hockey team. But do we have to start all this in June?" I asked as we entered the arena.

"Try-outs now, then we start training. Herb is very excited. I thought you loved hockey. You certainly enjoyed helping me with the Gophers." Dad said.

"I do love hockey, but in June?" I asked again.

"Consider it unusual air conditioning." Dad said with a smile. I laughed with him as we made our way to Herb's office.

Let me catch you all up on the situation. My dad is George Nagobads, known as Doc to the hockey players he works with. Herb Brooks and my dad have worked together for a very long time. Herb as coach and dad as team doctor. Last week Herb had been hired as head coach for the USA Olympic ice hockey team, and had brought dad along to be the team doctor. I had just finished the nursing program at the U and dad wanted me to assist him with the team. 'Great Experience' dad told me. I knew it would be, and training would be taking place in Minneapolis so dad and I could live at home.

"Hey Doc, how are things going?" Herb asked as we walked into his office. "Georgia, glad to have you joining us."

"I am glad to be here." I said.

"The boys should be arriving to register soon. Georgia, you can help with that. Doc, I want you and Craig Patrick to check a few of the players that are coming that are reporting sore muscles and sprains." Herb said.

Herb handed me a roster of boys that were invited to try-outs. I looked over the names recognizing some of them from when I had helped dad with the Gophers. When I was in school, dad had me practice by helping him at the U. I looked at the names of players I knew. Buzz Schneider, Rob McClanahan, Steve Janaszak, Mike Ramsey and Tim Harrerfrom the U, John Harrington and Mark Pavelich from UMD. I saw a number of players with Boston University marked next to their names- Jack O'Callahan, Dave Silk, Jim Craig, and Mike Eruzione.

"Georgia, if anyone registering complains of an injury, send them to your dad." Herb said.

I nodded and walked out of the office. Doors to the arena were due to open in 10 minutes. Staff was sitting at tables waiting to sign in the boys. I stopped by a refreshment table to get some water, before the madness started.

The doors opened and the men lugging gym bags and equipment poured into the lobby.

"Name?" I asked a brown haired man with a mustache.

"Ralph Cox, UNH." He said. I smiled at him.

"Hi Ralph, I'm Georgia Nagobads, the team nurse." I told him and he reached out his hand. I took his hand and shook it. "You're in the locker room down the hall. Second door on the right."

I marked off his name. Before I could turn around I felt myself picked up from behind.

"Georgy Nagobads, you get prettier every time I see you." I looked over my shoulder to see that I was being lifted off the ground by Rob McClanahan.

"And Robbie McClanahan, you get more flirtatious every time I see you!" I said and he set me down.

"You gonna go out with me yet?" Rob asked with a wink. This was an ongoing joke between us.

"I didn't see any pigs flying overhead, so no! I don't care if I am your alleged wife." I said and gave him a hug. "Great to see you here Robbie. Good luck. You're in locker room #2."

"Hey, what's you name?" I asked the next guy to walk up to me. He had blue eyes and dark hair.

"Jim Craig, Boston University." He told me and flashed a big smile.

"Jim, I'm the team nurse Georgia Nagobads." I told him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jim said.

"Okay, Craig you're in locker room #3." I told him.

"Harrington, UMD." The next guy told me. He was very tall.

"John Harrington," I said and marked off his name.

"Call me Bah." He said and extended his hand. "Aren't you the Gophers doctor's daughter?"

"Yeah, I'm Georgia." I said. Bah had a crooked smile that reminded me of really tall Huck Finn. "You're in locker room #1."

I stayed busy in that hallway, meeting players and directing them to their locker rooms- Mike Eruzione, Mark Johnson, Bill Baker, Dave Silk, Steve Janaszak and Dave Christian and so on. Looked like there would be stiff competition to make this team. I saw members of the advisory staff running around.

I walked into one of the locker rooms. "Hey, you're a woman get out of here!" one of the boys yelled at me.

"Trust me; you got nothing I ain't seen before." I told him.

"Relax Wells, she is the team nurse." A guy I recognized as Eric Strobel told him.

I giggled to myself. I got that a lot. Guys got really self conscious when I walked into a locker room. Usually I did try to knock just out of courtesy. Most of the guys were out on the ice. Some were still in the room, and others were returning from running drills on the ice.

I walked into the back room; my dad was talking with a man I recognized as Craig Patrick. I had met him maybe once before. Dad told me he got hired as the US assistant coach.

"Georgia, the young man on the second table, he is complaining of his shoulder hurting. Check him out." Dad said to me.

I nodded and walked over to the boy sitting on the table. He had dark hair and was still wearing his hockey gear.

"Hey, I'm Georgia, the team nurse." I said to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mike Ramsey." He said.

"Mike, what's up with your shoulder?" I asked him.

"I think I pulled a muscle, if I reach out very far it hurts." Mike said.

"Well, get your gear off and let me take a look at it." I said. "How long has it been hurting?"

"A little while after I went out onto the ice. I was shooting pucks and I felt a sharp pain, it's been sore ever since." He said while pulling off his gear.

I gently prodded at his shoulder. "Okay, lift you arm, tell me when you feel pain." I watched as Ramsey began to lift his arm. He lifted it halfway before saying it hurt. "Okay, I don't think anything is torn. Are you having spasms?"

"No."

"Seems like you just sprained it. We'll put some ice on it. If it keeps hurting we can put it in a sling, but I don't think the sprain is that bad." I said. "If you get any spasms or cramps, let me or dad know so we can massage them out. We don't want the muscles sore from being tight."

"When can I return to the ice for try-outs?" Ramsey asked.

"In a day or so, as long as you rest your shoulder. I'll get your ice." I told him.

I went to get him an ice pack. When I returned I wrapped up Ramsey's shoulder. Dad finished up speaking with Craig Patrick. We went out to the ice to see how the boys were doing, and who looked good.

Mark Johnson was skating great. I had heard great things about him out of the University of Wisconsin. Jimmy Craig was in the net deflecting pucks. I had heard Herb say something about Craig's mother passing away recently. I heard some of the advisory staff talking about cutting Eruzione. What a shame, he was a nice guy when I met him earlier.

Later when all the boys were called to a meeting, dad told me that Herb had already chosen the team. I was stunned, one day of try-outs and he has a team? Did he even consult the advisory staff?

"How can Herb know who he wants on the team already?" I whispered to dad as Coach Patrick read off the names.

"You know Herb, I am sure he has his reasons." Dad said.

I listened to the names being announced and was thrilled that Schneider, Janaszak,Ramseyand McClanahanall made the team. I also heard Eruzione's name announced. I wondered how the advisory staff felt about that considering they said he didn't have a shot of making the team.

As the boys who did not make the team got up to leave, I was surprised to see Tim Harrer among them. He had just helped the Gophers win a national championship. He was a very solid player. I was shocked that Herb had cut him from the team.

"Take a good look gentlemen, because they're the one getting off easy." Herb said appearing at the top of the stairs. "I'm putting a few of you on reserve in case someone gets injured or their game goes to hell. Final roster will have 20 names on it so more of you are going home. You give 99 you will make my job very, very easy. I'll be your coach; I won't be your friend. If you need one of those take it up with Doc or Coach Patrick."

Herb walked down the stairs as the boys all looked at each other. I turned to dad. "I can't be their friend?" I whispered.

"Here help pass out these." Dad said handing me a stack of psychology tests.

I listened as Coach Patrick instructed the boys to get a test on their way out. I couldn't understand the meaning of a psychology test to play hockey. I handed out tests as the boys walked by. I tried to hand one to Jim Craig but he held up his hand and walked on by. I shrugged.

"Georgy, I made the team!" Buzz said as he hugged me, squishing the tests into my stomach.

"I know, that is so great. You are obviously thrilled because I can't breathe." I told him. He laughed and stepped back.

"Listen, a few of the guys are going out tonight and you have to come. No ifs ands or buts." Buzz said.

"I have to? Dad did you hear this? I have to go out with them." I said, dad smiled.

"You might as well go. It's better than sitting around the hotel all evening." Dad said.

"Great, now I got parental consent." I said sarcastically. "Where are we going?"

"A bar down the street from the hotel. Meet us there around 8:00?" Buzz said.

"Sure, unless Burt Reynolds marries me between now and then." I said.

"Hey you can bring Burt!" Buzz said and we both chuckled.

That evening I walked down the street to the bar. When I walked in I saw Buzz sitting at a table with a few others that made the team. I recognized Bah immediately and Mark Pavelich was sitting there too. Dave Christian was there too.

"Georgy, we're over here!" Buzz yelled at me. I walked over and pulled up a chair beside him and Bah.

"Hey everybody!" I said. "What's going on?"

"These tests that Herb gave us. Do you have to take one?" Pavelich asked me.

"No, I told Herb he has known me long enough to know that I am nuts!" I said and we all chuckled.

"Verchota is done with his test!" Bah said.

"Georgy, what do you want to drink?" Buzz asked me.

"Beer will be fine." I told him.

"Why do they call you 'Georgy'?" Bah asked me.

"It's short for Georgia," I explained. "Mac started it and he also was the one that insisted it be spelled with a 'Y' instead of an 'IE'! He says it makes it fancy!"

"What kind of nickname is 'Bah'?" Verchota asked.

"When I was a baby, my brother who is 10 months older than me was learning to talk. 'Bah' was his word for baby and soon everyone was calling me Bah." Bah explained.

"I would just go by John." Buzz said.

"Oh really, William?" I asked Buzz.

"Don't call me that." Buzz said, and I laughed.

My beer arrived. I noticed at a table across the room sat Eruzione, Silk, Cox and O'Callahan. I realized that three of them were from Boston. And I was sitting with players from Minnesota. The split was obvious.

"Georgia, you gonna be with us at training in Minneapolis?" Christian asked.

"Yes, I am with this team, now through the end of the Olympics." I said.

"It's my wife." Mac said walking up to the table.

"Where?" I asked pretending to look around.

Mark Johnson was with Mac. They sat down at the table with us. I noticed that O'Callahan left a few minutes later. Mac and OC had a nasty confrontation in the 1976 play-offs, with Mac more or less getting the best of it. But surely O'Callahan was over that. He couldn't hold a grudge this long, and now he and Mac were teammates.

_I hope all my usual readers are out there. I am very excited about this new story. I have a feedback goal of 100! (My last story stopped at 93, LOL). So let me know what you think of this story and tell you friends! _


	2. Training Begins

_PrincessBethy- Here is more for ya! Seems a lot are curious of the pairing! _

_Nikkd03- The Mac and Georgia thing is explained in future chapters! Hope you enjoy this one. _

_Mae- Yes, Mac/Georgia will all be explained. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for your review!_

_Emador- Yes, Mac is a doll. Can't wait to read all your reviews! LOL_

_Klinoa- Wow, now my stories are educational! LOL, The background on Bah's nickname was true. I read it in an interview he gave about the movie. I have no idea how they get Buzz from William, then again my brother-in-laws name is Floyd, but we call him Johnny! Thanks for the compliments!_

_Meadow567-Yes, I never realized that explaining Bah's nickname would be so popular! _

_Lia06- Glad you like Georgia! Everyone is anxious for her to hook up! LOL_

_Stlouismvp26- Thanks for your review! Here is more for ya!_

_Babe7878- I will check out Friday Night Lights. I heard Tim McGraw is in it! Georgia's name will be explained later!_

_Moi- Loved your review! Mac is a great guy, so easily written as a best friend. Everyone is making hook up predictions! LOL_

_Thanks for all the reviews, I loved them and cannot wait for more!_

**Minneapolis, June 1979**

First day of practice. Herb had the boys running a few drills. Dad and I just had a few minor sprains to look after. Mark Johnson was out on the ice skating with the puck. He had great speed. But I could tell from the look on Herb's face that he wasn't happy with the way Mark wasn't passing the puck. I had known Herb long enough to know what he was thinking and what he wanted from his players……most of the time anyway. I had no idea about this business with psychology tests.

The next set of boys took out to the ice to run a drill with Herb. Robbie, Bah and Verchota were among them. Herb blew his whistle and the boys set out after the puck. I was so focused on the puck down by the net that it took me a second to realize what happened when I heard a loud collision. I looked and saw that O'Callahan had checked Mac to the ice.

Dad and I moved to see if Mac would need us. He was slow getting up. The other players gathered around.

"Nice hit, OC." Silk yelled from the bench.

Suddenly it all made sense. OC was still carrying a grudge from 1976. Silk, being OC's teammate supported this ridiculous display of revenge. Meanwhile, I had my jaw clenched so tight my teeth were hurting. Mac was a good friend of mine! He didn't deserve this.

"Tell your boy here to keep his head up and he won't have to worry about it!" OC said.

"Let's go!" Mac yelled as he charged at OC.

Coach Patrick started out onto the ice but Herb stopped him. "Hey Craig, let them go." Herb said.

Now I wanted to slap Silk, OC and Herb. I noticed that most of the boys just stood around watching. Jimmy Craig stayed back, Coach Patrick looked disgusted.

"Someone's gonna get hurt." I whispered to dad.

"When this is over, I'll take OC, you take Mac." Dad told me.

About that time, OC and Mac fell to the ice and the other players finally jumped in to pull them apart. I could see Mac's nose was bloody.

"Look like hockey to you? Looks more like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football to me. I dunno, how about you Craig?" Herb said.

"Yeah." Craig answered but looked like he had no clue what Herb was talking about.

Herb then gave this big speech about how this was not the team to settle old rivalries and we had to start becoming a team. I wasn't listening; I was worried about Mac's nose.

"Start with some introductions. You know, who you are, where you're from." Herb said.

"Rob McClanahan, St. Paul Minnesota." Mac said.

"Who do you play for?" Herb asked.

"For you, here at the U."

"Jack?" Herb asked.

"Jack O'Callahan, Charlestown, Mass. Boston University." OC said.

"Over here." Herb said.

"I'm Ralph Cox. I'm from wherever is not going to get me hit." Cox said and we all chuckled.

As Herb got the team back in order. Dad took OC and I took Mac to the locker room. OC didn't look hurt. Mac's face was bloody. Dad and I took the boys to separate rooms just in case the argument wasn't over.

"Mac, you know the routine up on the table." I told him. "What hurts?"

"Right now, I am still shaking." Mac said.

"Adrenaline is flowing. It'll be a while before you feel pain. In the meantime, I'll clean up your face." I told him. I took a wash cloth and started cleaning the blood off his face.

"You're an angel of mercy." Mac said. "When we getting married for real?"

"I still didn't see pigs flying this morning and I am not 35 yet." I said. "Close your mouth and breathe through your nose. Any difficulty?"

Mac did as I asked. "No, just a little pain." He told me.

"Nasal passages aren't crushed." I said as I put cotton up his nose.

"You're beautiful when you shove things up my nose." Mac joked but sounded so nasal it was even funnier.

"This is nothing. I am downright devastatingly gorgeous when giving prostate exams!" I said and winked. "All right strip down to your underwear, gotta check your ribs just in case."

"Only if you strip down too." Mac said as he started pulling off his gear.

"I would but remember what I was saying about slowing that adrenaline?" I joked back.

I quickly checked Mac's arms and ribs. Everything was okay.

"Well, your face is going to hurt for a few days, but you're alright." I told him. "Go shower up." I told him.

"Thanks, Georgy." Mac said and went to shower.

At the end of practice, I was sitting alone in a back room filling out some paper work. Herb had talked to OC and Mac and everything seemed smoothed over. I heard a noise in the doorway and looked up. Jimmy Craig was standing there.

"Hey, Jim. What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"I wanted your dad to take a look at my ankle, it's throbbing a bit. Is he around?" Jim said.

"He took Ross to the hospital. Think he may have cracked a bone in his wrist. But I'll take care of you. Hop up." I said patting the table.

Jimmy walked over and climbed on the table. He had already showered and was in his street clothes. He looked uncomfortable.

"Something wrong? You look tense." I asked him as I started to take his pulse for routine.

"It's just, you're a female. I haven't been examined by a female before. You know except for those nurses at the pediatrician's office." Jimmy said with a smile.

"It's okay. I get that a lot. I just tell the boys that I am a professional and that I have seen everything inside and out of the human body, so nothing will shock me." I told him. He smiled at this too. "Usually the boys are uncomfortable at first then get used to me. Although I had one guy a few years back decided to……how do I put this nicely……expose himself trying to show off, I guess."

"What did you do?" Jim asked as I checked his pupils (standard for hockey players).

"Stayed clam, told him he had nothing worth showing me so put it back where it was." I said and Jim laughed.

"You didn't?" he asked.

"Sure did. I then just sent him to my dad and never thought twice about it. But the next day he made the mistake of telling it as a locker room story. Mac almost put him in the hospital. It took five people to get Mac off that guy." I said.

"Mac your boyfriend?" Jim asked as I checked his reflexes.

"Nah, my best friend. Almost like my brother. Although he told me that if neither of us is married by age 35, we're marrying each other!" I said and laughed.

"What happened after Mac beat up that guy?" Jim asked.

"The police were called because it was an assault. Herb went and spoke on Mac's behalf and they never filed charges against him. And when Herb found out why Mac beat the hell out of that jerk, Herb kicked him off the team. Never had a nasty patient since." I explained. "Okay let's see that ankle. If you're still nervous, talk to me. Whenever a patient guy or girl gets nervous, I talk to them to distract them."

Jimmy turned and propped his leg up on a table. I ran a hand over his ankle.

"Nah, I'll be okay. You're not checking me for hernias are you?" Jimmy joked. "You don't have an accent like your dad, were you born in the US?"

"Yes. I was born in the US. My parents immigrated here from Latvia." I said flexing his ankle.

"You must look like your mom because you look nothing like your dad." Jimmy said.

"Actually, I am adopted. The Nagobads were unable to have children and adopted me in 1958 when I was eight weeks old. I have been with them ever since." I told Jim.

"Well I am sure you love your parents but your biological mother must have been very pretty." Jim said with a smile.

"Thank you, did you flirt with the nurses at your pediatrician's office too?" I asked and smiled in return.

"Oh, this is just conversation to keep me calm." Jim said but couldn't keep from chuckling. "Ow, that hurts."

"Well, it's just a sprain. Keep some ice on it and take it easy." I said.

Jimmy stood up to leave but stopped at the door. "Do you ever think about your biological parents?" he asked.

"Not really, not anymore. I love my parents so much that I never gave the people who conceived me much thought. Although, when I date someone, I always ask their parents if they gave a child up for adoption. I want to be sure I don't accidentally date my brother!" I said.

"Stop by and see us at the U some time." Jim said.

"I will. I know I'll be by the dorms to visit Buzzy, Janny and Mac. I'll stop by and visit you while I'm there some time!" I said.


	3. Poker

_BellaLou- Loved your reviews, thank you so much. I am enjoying everyone's suspense about Georgia's love life._

_Emador- Glad you had a good laugh. The marriage by 35 idea, I got from my brother who made that deal with a friend of our sister's. _

_Nikkd03- Thanks for the review. I am enjoying all these predictions._

_Misha- Thanks for your review. Glad you're enjoying the story._

_Troublesometwin2- Thanks for the review, I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_Darkdestiny2000- Thanks…only time will tell._

_Babe7878- Glad you liked the chapter. I like CSI as well._

_Meadow567- Mac/Georgy are cute, aren't they? Here is chapter 3._

_PrincessBethy- Yes, Georgia and Mac did. Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it, here is more._

_Klinoa- Strange nicknames, LOL. Mac is starting to epitomize, "Good guys finish last." Poor guy!_

_Moi- Loved your review. The connection about her name was cute. I had never thought of that which is surprising because I am a big Braves fan. LOL Anywho, her name will be explained eventually._

_Shell- Thanks for your review! I hope you like this story as much as you did the last one. _

_Keep those reviews coming! I am really enjoying reading and responding to them! _

A week later, I had decided to drive over to the dorms and visit the team. Actually Buzz was getting a poker game together and invited me. When I pulled up at the dorms of the U where the boys were staying, I saw Herb walking on the sidewalk with Jim Craig.

As I got out of my car I saw Herb throw away some papers and leave Jim standing on the sidewalk. I shrugged and locked my car. I walked over towards where Jim was standing.

"In trouble with the coach?" I called out to him.

He turned around. "Hey Georgia. Not really, he wanted to talk to me about not taking that psych test, and then asked me how my family was."

"It may be none of my business but speaking as a friend, if you ever want to talk about anything, just call me or pull me aside at practice." I said.

"Thanks. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked me as we walked towards the building.

"Buzzy is getting a poker game going. He invited me over. Said Verchota was supplying the beer. You wanna join us?" I asked.

"Sounds good. You play poker?" Jim asked holding the door open for me.

"Oh just a little." I said with a wink.

We walked up to the third floor. When I walked into Buzz and Bah's room, I saw they already were playing and that everyone had a beer.

"Georgy, my beautiful wife! Come get a beer, jump in the game!" Mac yelled from the poker table.

"Hey, Jim! How's it going?" Pavelich asked him.

"Not bad." Jim said sitting down at the poker table.

"There isn't enough chairs!" I complained with a smile.

"Sit on my lap." Mac said and patted his thighs.

"No way, you just want to look at my cards." I told him.

"Who me?" Mac said trying to look innocent.

"How soon we forget the 'National Championship Victory party incident'?" Janny said.

"Here Georgia, you can sit on my knee." Christian said. "I won't look at your cards, I promise."

"Thanks. Nice to see that chivalry isn't completely dead!" I said with a laugh and sat on his knee.

"Hey, I opened the doors for you on the way here!" Jim mock protested.

"Yes, but goalies are always gentlemen." I said. "That is why I went to spring formal with Janny."

(A Few Hands Later)

"Georgia, who taught you to play poker?" Bah asked looking at my pile of chips. "You've won the last three hands."

"Buzzy." I told them.

"Way to go, Schneider. We're getting beat by a woman and it's all your fault." Verchota said.

"Hey, we had to do something while traveling to those away games. I taught her to play poker." Buzz said.

"Couldn't you have just sat in the back of the bus and made out with her?" Verchota asked.

"Just because you did that with that little blonde sports medicine intern…what was her name again?" Pavelich asked.

"Celia, the infamous Celia how could you forget?" Bah asked.

"Right, Celia. Anyway Philly, the point is not all of us are you!" Pavelich said.

"Besides, kissing Georgy would be like kissing my sister." Buzz said.

"I feel so much love in this room." I said sarcastically.

(Later in the evening)

After we settled up, I had won 23. I had drunk just a few too many beers to drive.

"Mac, can I stay in your room? I don't think I should try to drive." I said.

"You don't have to bother Mac and Janny; I have a single room." Jim said. "You can stay with me."

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, you don't snore do you?" Jim asked with a smile.

I waved goodbye to the boys and followed Jim down the hall to his room. He opened the door for me.

"How did you manage to get a single?" I asked.

"There are 25 of us now that Herb had to send one guy home injured. Someone had to be alone." Jim said. "You're not like gonna puke all night are you?"

"Nothing like that. I just felt a little too buzzed to drive." I said. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I appreciate it!" I said.

"It's no problem. The couch pulls out into a bed." Jim said.

"Can I use your restroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jim said.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I splashed some cool water on my forehead. Feeling better I would just pee quickly and head to bed.

"AHHHHHH, OH HELL!" I shrieked.

"Georgia, what the hell?" Jimmy called from outside the door.

"I fell in the toilet; you left the seat up!" I called back and heard Jim laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry Georgy. I didn't expect to have a woman in my room tonight." Jim said but I could tell he was still laughing. "There are some towels under the sink."

"Thanks." I called and struggled to my feet. "My clothes are wet, what am I going to sleep in?"

"Your birthday suit!" Jim called.

"But I'll get cold!" I called back pretending to whine. I could tell Jim was kidding.

"I'll keep you warm. After all it's the gentlemanly thing to do. And you said goalies were gentlemen." Jim said and I could practically see the smile on his face.

"You're all heart!" I called out to him while stripping out of my wet clothes.

"Don't sell me short!" Jim called back.

I was glad that he couldn't see me because I was starting to blush. "Jim, do you mind if I shower; I feel kinda gross after swimming in your toilet."

"Only if I can join you!" Jim called in.

"Since when are you so flirtatious?"

"Since you're really sweet and you don't mind me being a bit silly!" Jim called. "Go ahead and shower."

I took a quick shower, even using his shampoo to wash my hair. Once I was feeling clean again I shut the shower off and stepped out. I turned and rinsed my clothes out and hung them up to dry. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door to the bedroom.

I saw that Jim had pulled out the couch into a bed and put sheets and blankets on it. I smiled but felt like I was imposing on him.

"You need something to sleep in?" Jim asked pulling me from my thoughts. "Although you look nice in a towel."

"I am so sorry, I feel like I am this big problem for you." I said.

"Don't be silly. All did was make up your bed. You're the one that fell in the toilet and now has to sleep naked." Jim said.

"Well if I have to sleep naked so do you!" I said and winked.

"Here, I'll get you something to sleep in." Jim said. Jim started digging through one of his dressers. After a few minutes he handed me a long t-shirt.

"Thank, Jim. Would you turn around so I can change really quick?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" Jim said but turned around.

I crossed to the other side of the room and quickly pulled the shirt over my head, then pulled the towel out from under it. "All done, you can turn around." I told him. "Jim I want to thank you. You have been so nice, letting me stay, letting me shower, and letting me wear your shirt."

"Letting you swim in my toilet. It's no problem. You're good company." He said.

"Thanks, you too." I said and climbed into bed.

Jim went to the kitchenette and filled a glass with water. He walked over and placed it on the table next to the bed/couch I was in. "In case you get thirsty during the night. I get thirsty after drinking. This way you don't have to stumble in the dark." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

Jim walked across the room to get in his bed. He turned out the lights.

"Hey Georgy?" Jim called.

"Yeah?"

"You offer for me to sleep naked beside you very often and I might take you up on it sometime." Jim said in the dark.

I blushed and was glad he couldn't see me. "Well you better be careful offering to shower with me." I said.


	4. July Goes On

_I admit this is a sort of filler chapter, but important to the next few chapters. Sorry it's so short, but I will be updating soon. Again Thanks for all the reviews, they are making writing this so much fun! _

_Klinoa- Oddest? How? Glad you enjoyed the comedy. Hope this update is quickly enough._

_BellaLou- Yeah, I think he would have a fun side. And you do gotta love Mac! I love your reviews and I am glad you're 'hooked'! _

_Meadow567- How was class? LOL Time will tell all!_

_Nikkd03- Their banter was fun to write too! And the 'Classic' is something you watch out for when you have two older brothers! LOL_

_Emador- Yay, an unofficial award. Glad you laughed a lot. Thanks for your kind compliments._

_Lia06- Please don't die! I want my stories to be harmless! LOL_

_Moi- Glad the toilet thing was so funny. Also glad you like Jimmy's personality! Here is a new chapter! _

_Anmerie- Thanks for the review. I am happy that you are enjoying the story. Here is an update! _

_babe7878- Well I don't enjoy causing messes, but as long as you were laughing! LOL_

**July 1979, Minneapolis**

"Georgia, give me your car keys." Dad said walking into the locker room where I was checking Christoff's wrist. "Craig and I are going to get gas today. It's supposed to be available."

"Keys are in my purse dad." I said and turned back to Christoff. "You landed hard on your wrist. I am putting you on the injured list for at least 3 days."

"Thanks, Georgia." Steve said and hopped of the table.

Steve walked out of the room and I finished filling out his chart. Before I could leave OC walked into the room.

"OC, what's up?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah. Did you get hurt during practice?" I asked.

"No, I came to apologize." OC said.

"For what? I haven't seen much of you the past week. So what could you have done to me?" I asked.

"I know you and McClanahan are close. I could tell you were shook up when I went after him in practice. And you have kinda given me the cold shoulder ever since." OC said. "Anyways, I am sorry. Mac and I have made peace just so you know."

"I admit, I was hurt when you attacked Mac. I felt like choking you. And I felt that you were immature to hold a grudge so long." I said. "But I also know that for this team to be successful we're all going to have to get along. As long as you don't hurt Mac again, or go after Buzzy and Janny, or Ramsey, we can be friends."

OC smiled at me. I smiled back. Maybe we could all get along.

"And now that we are all getting along, I say we join hands and sing Kum-ba-ya!" Christian said stepping into the room with Cox.

"Hey guys, I am ready to go." I said. A few of the guys had invited me to go to a burger restaurant with them. "Would you like to join us, OC? A few of your teammates will be there, Silk and Rizzo."

"Thanks for the offer but I do have plans." OC said.

(Restaurant)

"Georgy, are you going to Norway with us in September?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, just renewed my passport." I said. "Janny what are you eating?"

"It's a Mexican burger." Janny said. I looked at his burger piled with peppers, onions, salsa etc.

"I guess it's better than that vegetarian garbage that Marrow is eating." I said.

"I am a vegetarian!" Marrow said and shrugged.

"We should have a big party before we leave. You know to celebrate the start of pre-season!" Mac said. "Georgy, you're my date."

"Mac, maybe someone else would like to ask out Georgia!" Silk said.

"Anyone can ask her out, as long as I approve of them." Mac said and I rolled my eyes.

"Is Doc this protective of you?" Rizzo asked me.

"Dad is very protective. I am an only child. But Mac just wants to make sure no one marries me so he can!" I said with a wink.

"But we should have a party." Pavelich said.

"We can host it." Verchota said, patting Pavelich on the shoulder.

"Awesome, we should invite the entire team." Christian said.

"I bet we could have it in that lounge area of the floor we're staying on." Silk said.

"I'm not wearing a toga." Rizzo said.

"Me either." I said.

(Home)

"So Georgia, what do you think of the team?" dad asked.

"They all seem really nice. I like hanging out with them." I said. "Of course I could live without Mac proposing everyday."

"Robbie wouldn't be himself if he wasn't your 'husband'." Mom said.

"I know. I am looking forward to the next few months with the team." I said.

"Herb expects great things from this team." Dad said.

"He is about the only one. Everyone I talk to in amateur hockey says we haven't got a shot. Especially if we play the Soviets." I said.

"Don't sell those boys short. You have seen what Herb can do." Dad said.

"I hope the team succeeds, for Patti's sake." Mom said.

"Patti?" I asked.

"Yes, she called yesterday. She misses Herb, you know he is gone a lot and when he is home, she says he is so preoccupied. He hardly has time for her or their children." Mom said.

"This is only July, I mean opening ceremonies aren't till February." I said. "Maybe, I'll invite Patti to go shopping this weekend. You know get her out of the house for awhile."


	5. Swimming

_Nikkd03- I am one of three sisters, and we have two brothers so I know what you mean. Loved your review._

_Meadow567- Wow, a good filler chapter! And to answer your question- it was magnificent- a real work of art! LOL_

_Klinoa- I am happy about the response to Mac/Georgia. Mac is a dollbaby! The party is a few chapters away._

_Lia06- Ah, I love keeping people in suspense. Mac is such a sweetie!_

_Emador- Someone has to pay attention to Patti. Heaven knows Herb doesn't as much as he should!_

_Shell- Thank you so much. I hope you continue enjoying the story! _

_Please, keep the reviews coming! Any and all reviews are welcome! I enjoy reading them. I am hoping to meet my 100 goal! I hope everyone likes this chapter!_

**Late July, 1979 Minneapolis**

I sat on the front porch of my home waiting for Janaszak to pick me up. A bunch of the guys had decided to go swimming and I had been invited to go as well. I couldn't swim, but at least I could hang out with the boys.

Finally Janny pulled up in front of the house. I ran and jumped in the passenger side, throwing my bag in the backseat.

"Thanks for picking me up Janny. I couldn't get gas this week." I said.

"It's no problem, you live close by." Janny said pulling out onto the road.

"So how about those skating drills of Herb's?" I asked in reference to something the boys had started calling Herbies.

"What is it with Herb and conditioning? He never was this way at the U." Janny said.

"Herb says that in order to compete with the eastern block teams we have to be well conditioned." I said. "I am glad I don't have to do those drills. I just get to take care of all of you when they're over."

"Yeah, you and your dad have been busy lately." Janny said.

"I never saw so many sore muscles, sprains and tired people in my life. And no matter what dad says to Herb about the team needing rest, Herb ignores him." I said. "Who all is coming tonight?"

"Coxie, Silky, OC, Rizzo, Jim, Johnson, Ramsey, Bah, Buzz, Pav, Mac and I can't remember who else." Janny said.

"Sounds like we should have fun." I said.

We drove a short distance farther and Janny pulled his car into the community park. The pool looked deserted except for the team. Before I could even get out of the car I saw Bah take a flying leap and cannonball into the water.

I stepped out of the car, carrying my bag with me. I could feel the heat from the pavement seeping through my sandals, despite the fact that the sun was setting. 'So much for getting a tan!' I thought as we entered the gate around the pool.

"It's my wife and a goalie!" Mac called out across the pool.

I waved to him and sat my bag down on the nearest lounge chair. Just then Cox cannonballed into the pool and I got a few splashes of water on me. I kicked off my sandals and then spread a towel out over the chair. I pulled my sundress off, revealing my plain white swimsuit.

"What? No bikini?" I heard behind me and turned to see Jim Craig standing there. He was wet as if he had just got out of the pool.

"I don't have enough to show off, so I just wear a one piece." I said.

"Now you're selling yourself short." Jim said. "But you still look better in your swimsuit than the guys around here." Jim winked and walked away.

'How do you respond to a comment like that?' I wondered as I sat down on my chair and stretched out to relax. I watched the guys jumping about in the water. A few of them insisting on doing cannonballs, which meant I got splashed (but I laughed every time). A few lingered around the pool, talking or drinking beer and soda. Someone had brought a radio and Styx was playing.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Johnson asked. I hadn't noticed him walk up beside me.

"I can't swim. To be honest I am a little bit afraid of the deep end." I said.

"You could at least dangle your feet over the edge and hang out with us." Johnson said with a smile. He held his hand out to me. "Here, I'll get you a drink and then you can get your feet wet."

I smiled and took his hand. Johnson pulled me up out of the chair and we walked around the pool to where there were a few coolers. Silk and Pav were standing nearby drinking soda.

"What do you want to drink, Georgia?" Johnson asked.

"Just soda." I said. "Hey Silk, Pav. How are you guys?"

"Tired, but good otherwise." Pavelich said.

"Feel better after that massage I gave you?" I asked Pavelich as Johnson handed me a soda.

"Georgy, I missed you so much." Buzz said grabbing me up in a hug.

"Buzzy, you're soaking wet and you're making me all wet!" I shrieked playfully.

"Here that boys…I'm making her wet!" Buzz said and set me back down.

"I didn't mean it that way!" I said but the guys just chuckled. "Oh nevermind. I am going to go sit by the pool. There a lot more guys can make me wet."

"You're going to be really horny by the end of the night." Silk said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went to sit on the pool's edge. I carefully sat down on the concrete and dangled my legs into the pool. A few of the boys were playing Marco Polo but Rizzo couldn't catch anyone. I laughed just watching them.

Across the pool, Buzz took a flying leap into the pool, landing right in the middle of the Polo game. I felt a tickle on the bottom of my foot. I looked down and saw someone under the water tickling my foot. I pulled my feet out of the water. Jim Craig popped his head out of the water.

"You ticklish?" he asked smiling. The blue water made his eyes even bluer, they were very attractive.

"Very, especially on my toes." I said.

"Why aren't you in here swimming?" Jim asked.

"I can't swim. And I am afraid of the deep end." I explained as I put my legs back in the water.

Jim reached up and took my hands. "Come on in, I'll hold onto you."

"No, Jimmy. I am really afraid." I said.

"I won't let go, I promise." Jim said and tugged on my hands.

Between those blue eyes and Jim's smile, I was lost. I slowly inched off the edge of the pool. Jim held tight to my hands, helping me ease into the water. I wrapped both arms tight around Jim's shoulders.

"I got you, you're okay." Jim said putting his hands on my waist. "Kick your feet a little."

I did as Jim said and found that it helped me stay afloat easier, but I wasn't letting go of Jim.

"Relax, you're doing fine. Just relax." Jim said and kneaded my waist with his hands. Through my fear, I felt a pang of excitement.

"This isn't so bad." I said.

"Come on; let's go to the other side of the pool." Jim said pulling me with him. "See this is fun. Much better than trying to swim in my toilet."

"Am I ever going to live that down?" I asked.

"Considering, the next morning the first thing to greet me was women's panties and bra hanging in the shower…NO!" Jim said and we both laughed.

I started to relax. And as I relaxed, I realized that I was pressed against a wet, half-naked gorgeous guy, wearing just a swimsuit myself. 'There may be more truth to Silk's comment that I originally thought!' I thought to myself.

"Hey, you finally came in the water." Ramsey said. "Is Jim your floating device?"

"It's all a scam." Jim said to Ramsey. "She is just after my body!"

"Yes, it's true. I can't deny it." I said. "He is just so hott, I had to get in the pool to cool off."

"Is that why you dived in his toilet?" Johnson asked.

"Oh I give up. I fell in the toilet, can we move on?" I asked sarcastically.

Jim led me around the pool a few times. I was still nervous but my head was spinning at the same time.

"You having fun?" Jim asked. Was it wishful thinking or did he just pull me closer to him?

"Yeah, but the moment you let go of me, I'd sink and drown." I said.

"I won't let go." Jim said. "You want a piggy back ride?"

"I don't think I have had one of those since I was five." I said.

"Here, just move around behind me." Jim said. I slowly holding onto his shoulders moved behind him. "Now wrap your legs around my waist and I'll hold onto your legs."

I did as he asked. "You have smooth legs." Jim said.

"I shaved them myself." I said as Jim moved us through the water.

"You did a nice job." Jim said.

"Boy you're flirtatious again." I said, trying to gauge what Jim was thinking.

"Because I feel comfortable enough to just have fun." Jim said.

"Jim, she needs to be facing the other way!" OC yelled across the pool at us.

I felt myself blush. "You're just jealous, O'Callahan!" I yelled back.

A while later we were lounging in the water just talking in the darkness. Jim and I were in the corner of the pool, he was holding onto me, his chest pressed against my back. Mac was stretched out next to the pool. While the others just floated around or clung to the wall.

"Jim, I have to admit. You're the first person to ever get Georgy in a pool." Mac said.

"If she didn't get in, I would've thrown her in!" Silk said.

"Then you would've watched Mac, Rammer, me and Janny jump in after her. She is really scared of deep water." Buzz said.

"I am getting better now." I said.

"We should probably get going. We'll have Herbies first thing in the morning." Johnson said.

"Yeah, Johnson's right." Pav said.

As everyone climbed out of the pool and began gathering their things, Jim helped me out of the pool. "Thanks." I said. "For everything. I really had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Jim said as he wrapped a towel around my shoulders and gently rubbed my arms.

"Locker rooms to change are over here." I said pointing outside the gate. "I don't want to get Janny's car wet."

"Yeah, I rode with Silky; he wouldn't like a wet car either." Jim said as he helped me gather my things.

Jim and I walked out the gate to the entrance of the locker rooms. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at practice." I said.

"Yeah, be sure to stop by and visit me sometime." Jim said.

I nodded and smiled. "I will, goodnight Jimmy." I said and walked into the women's room.


	6. Comfort

_Emador- Take a deep breath! LOL, I am happy you were excited about the chapter. I loved your review. I will watch for flattery! LOL Buzz and Jim are both sweeties! _

_PrincessBethy- Thanks for the review! I see all the team a certain way and then try to write them as such. I am glad you enjoy the way I write them._

_Lia06- Patience young Jedi! LOL _

_Mae- Glad you love the story. I was 10 when my bro was 20, so I also know what men at that age are like! (I can still hear my brother saying to his friends, 'She repeats everything she hears, watch your mouth! LOL)_

_Klinoa- I am so happy you like Jimmy in this story! Glad to bring him out of the net a little bit! LOL_

_Meadow567- You make that sound so romantic! LOL Sometimes, even I laugh writing the boys!_

_BellaLou- Don't die- no killing intended! LOL Loved your review, I think all girls have that conversation with their guy friends! _

_Babe7878- Take a nap, you'll feel better! _

**Mid-August 1979, Minneapolis**

Herb was working the team really hard. In all the time I had worked with him, I had never seen Herb put so much effort on conditioning. The boys were very tired. Every day, I sat at practice and watched the boys. Bah, Buzz, and Pavelich were playing very well together. We started calling them the Coneheads. Herb must have noticed they were playing well together because he put them together to run several plays.

I also noticed Jimmy Craig struggling in the net. Many times he would lose his temper and hit his stick off the poles. Coach Patrick had told me privately that Jim's game had been off since his mother passed away. I watched Jim and wondered what was going on in his mind. It couldn't be easy on him to have lost his mother and now be away from his dad. And Jim never talked to anyone about his mother.

I decided it might not be a bad idea to visit Jim. Give him a friend to talk to, or maybe we could do something to take his mind off his troubles. So Friday night, after dinner, I drove to the U. I thought I could spend some time with Jim. If nothing else, I could remind him that I would always talk to him if he needed me.

I knocked on his door. I could hear either a radio or TV on inside. A few seconds later Jim opened the door. How is it that just in t-shirt and sweatpants he could look so nice?

"Georgia, what's up?" Jim asked.

"I just thought I would stop by and visit you a little while. You know say hi and see how you're doing?" I said.

"Sure, come on in." Jim said stepping aside and letting me in. "Have a seat."

I took a seat on the couch and saw the TV was on. Jim sat down beside me. "What you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much, relaxing mostly. Been watching some episodes of the 'Twilight Zone'." Jim said, pointing at the TV.

"Sometimes I can't follow this show." I said. "And all the episodes they have about airplanes being lost, abducted by aliens, etc…well it makes me nervous to fly." I said.

Jim chuckled. "Couldn't you see those headlines? 'USA Ice Hockey team lost in another dimension!'!" Jim said and I laughed too.

"I suppose, but if we get on that plane for Norway, and there is a creature outside my window chewing on the plane. I'm jumping out of the plane!" I said and Jim laughed again. "What's going on in this episode?"

"That guy there is taking his fiancé to his hometown to meet his family. At the beginning of the episode though, he killed a woman by throwing her under a train in the subway." Jim said.

"Sounds like this could get interesting." I said.

"You want to watch it with me?" Jim asked.

"Sure, but if it gets scary, I may hide behind the couch!" I said with a wink.

We settled down to watch the show. I lost myself in following the man on the TV as he tried to figure out why there was no record of him at his hometown, his family was gone and the town was different.

"Maybe, it's amnesia." Jim said about the show.

"Maybe he was abducted and just returned but doesn't remember being on a space ship." I said.

We watched further as the man found none of his family buried in his family plot. And then the man made his fiancé leave because he had an urge to kill her. I had to admit I was more confused than ever. But than the man cut his wrist and found machinery underneath.

"He's a robot." I said.

"This is getting really weird." Jim said.

"So Jim how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been okay." Jim said.

"Jim, I don't want to pry or get involved where I don't belong, but I know you lost your mom and well if you ever want to talk, I'll listen." I said.

"Thanks, but I'm okay." Jim said but I could tell that he really wasn't. But I decided not to push him.

I turned back to the show as the man/robot found the man that created him. Since he was a machine he couldn't hide that fact for long so he forced his creator to go marry his fiancé. The robot said she deserved better than to be deserted.

"Wow, that wasn't at all what I expected." I said as the credits rolled up the screen Jim didn't say anything. I looked over at him he seemed lost in thought. "Jim?"

"I miss her so much." Jim said.

"Well of course you miss her. That's only natural." I said moving closer and taking his hand.

"Sometimes I worry that I miss her too much and it scares me how angry I am about losing her." Jim said clenching his fists.

"These are natural feelings." I said.

"But I get so angry. She won't be there to see me in the Olympics, she won't be there when I get married, and she won't see my children." Jim said and I could see a few tears start down his cheeks. "And she won't see my brothers and sisters do any of that stuff either."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Jim, I know what you mean about the anger. Something I don't often talk about, but I used to be so angry because I was adopted. I hated my real parents because they gave me away. I hated them because for whatever reason they didn't want me. I was angry and hurt that they didn't even know me and threw me away. But one day I realized, that maybe they had good reason to give me away. Maybe they couldn't take care of me or something. But more importantly I realized that two people had wanted me. That two people brought me into their home and loved me more than anything. I have almost 22 years of memories with George and Velta and I wouldn't trade that for anything in this world."

"I loved her so much." Jim said and finally broke down crying. I started to rock him.

"Rather than be angry that she was taken away, you need to concentrate on all the happy memories with her and be thankful that you knew her." I said. "She got to be there for your first words, first steps, first day of school, first hockey game, your high school prom and graduation. Remember all the good times with her."

"But I miss her, I miss her so much. And I hurt for my dad who misses her too." Jim said through tears. He cried harder and I pulled his head down onto my shoulder as I rocked him.

"Of course you do, she was a great mother. It would be disrespectful if you didn't miss her. But at the same time, I am sure she wouldn't be at peace if she knew you were suffering like this." I said and stroked his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"But I don't know how else to feel." Jim said.

"You're mom…what was her name?" I asked.

"Margaret." Jim answered.

"Margaret would want you to remember her, but for you to be happy too. Take care of yourself, and your family. She'll rest better knowing that everyone is happy and cared for, but thinking of her in happier times." I said. "If you concentrate on doing that, it'll happen easier."

Jim didn't answer, so I just held to him and let him cry. I rocked him and tried to make soothing sounds.

"You probably think I am crazy…crying all over you like this." Jim said.

"Of course not. If I lost one of my parents I'd be the same way. As a matter of fact, I think you're very brave and strong to leave your family to come train for the Olympics." I said.

"I am so sorry for making such a scene." Jim said.

"What scene? It's just you and me. Besides, it'll do you good to get some of this out." I said still holding him.

I just sat there holding him and rocking him as he slowly calmed down. I felt so bad for him. I couldn't imagine the pain he was in. I don't know how long we sat there, but I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I knew, I was feeling like something was gently tickling my face. And I realized my head was on Jim's shoulder.

I opened my eyes and Jim was brushing the hair away from my face with his fingers. I smiled up at him. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I did too. But woke up a bit ago." Jim said

"Oh, you should have woke me; I didn't mean to be a bother." I said sitting up.

"You're not a bother. I was just sitting here thinking about you." Jim said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Do you know anything about your real parents?" Jim asked.

"Very little. I do know that both parents signed the forms releasing custody of me to the state of Minnesota. I don't know their names." I said. "I was released from the hospital after birth straight to an orphanage, where I stayed until the Nagobads took me home eight weeks later. They adopted me." I told him.

"They named you after your dad right?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Georgia Grace Nagobads." I said.

"But I still say you had a beautiful biological mother." Jim said.

"Thank you." I said. "I should get going, it's late."

"Aww, its Friday. Why don't you crash on my couch? This time you have dry clothes to sleep in." Jim said with a laugh.

"Stop talking about that!" I giggled and playfully punched his arm. "I'll stay, I guess."

I stood up and stretched out my arms. Jim stood up beside me and pulled me in a hug.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Thanks for you being so wonderful and such a good friend." Jim said and kissed my cheek. "I do feel better!"

"You're welcome." I said. "I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, well let's get your couch pulled out into a bed." Jim said.

"I'm going to the restroom." I said and walked towards the bathroom.

"Check the seat before you squat!" Jim called after me.


	7. Baseball at Buzz's

_Lia06- Hey, peace is a lot better than what my middle name means! And don't ask because I wouldn't tell Patrick O'Brien Demsey if he said it could be pillow talk! LOL_

_Mae- I'm infamous for saying what's on my mind, no matter how crude! LOL. Happy you liked last chapter._

_RoxyAngel- So happy you reviewed my story and that you like it. Even you have romance predictions. LOL_

_Nikkd03- I'll take it to Alabama! (You said 'somewhere'.) LOL_

_BellaLou- This chappie has some Mac in it! Hope you like it, love your reviews._

_Meadow567- I still have to think up a good 'question'._

_Klinoa- Loved your review! Loved the crowd. Glad I got you to like Jimmy. (Here is a tissue) So glad that you liked last chapter._

_PrincessBethy- Well circumstances would cause emotion in this case. So happy you're enjoying the story._

_Shell- Glad to be of service! LOL Hope you like this chapter as well._

_Emador- Awww, don't cry. And try to be patient, they may not! LOL_

_SweetAK- I am so happy you're reading my fic. Thanks for the review. _

Buzzy, where are you?" I called peeping in his room. I had driven over to the dorms to hang out with the boys.

"Pirate game, Georgy. Come on in." Buzz yelled.

I walked in and saw a few of the boys gathered around the TV watching the baseball game. I took a seat between Bah and Verchota.

"My wife's here." Mac said.

"Has anyone ever thought that you two were really married?" Bah asked.

"A few times." Mac answered. "Once we were at an away game and I didn't like the way the opposing goalie kept hitting on her during warm-ups. So when he went up to her while she was on the bench before the game, I just leaned over put my arm around her and said 'Hi, Rob McClanahan, this is my wife Georgia. How's it going?' You should have seen the poor sucker's face."

"Then there was the time that I was sitting in biology class at the U. It was the first day of the new semester." I started. "And this really cute guy sits down next to me. We started talking a few minutes and just then in walks Mac and yells across the room, 'Hey my wife's in here. She can be my lab partner and do all my homework.' Then walks right over to me, sits down on the other side of me, puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek. The guy I had been talking to gave me a dirty look and moved across the room."

"Did you ever tell the guy you and Mac weren't married?" Pavelich asked.

"That would have been a lousy argument considering Mac and I were always together, we were lab partners and he consistently referred to me as his wife. I once had a professor write my name down as 'Georgia Nagobads-McClanahan'. I asked him about it and he told me he thought Rob and I had gotten married over summer break." I said and the boys cracked up.

"Geez Mac, just go ahead and marry her. At least you'd be getting laid for your troubles." Verchota said just before Janny slapped the back of his head.

"Georgy and I are getting married if we reach 35 and neither of us is married yet." Mac said.

"As pretty as Georgia is, I'd say you're on your own, Mac." Bah said.

"Ah, Harrington you're so sweet." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, I think you're cute. Can I get a kiss?" Verchota said.

"Go kiss Chewbacca." I told him.

"A girl that is pretty and likes Star Wars." Pavelich said. "Kiss your wife goodbye, Mac."

"You allowed to date?" Verchota asked me.

"Yes, as long as Mac trusts them. It's like having two dads." I said. "But it hasn't been so bad. Kept me from ending up with losers."

"Can you believe the season Pittsburgh is having?" Buzz asked.

"City of Pittsburgh is on fire. Steelers just won a Superbowl and they are looking great in training this year too." Verchota said.

We ended up watching most of the game. Verchota and Pavelich talked some about the party they were hosting next week to kick off the pre-season games. After the game was over, I stayed a bit longer but wanted to get home before it got too late.

"Hey, guys. I am going to head home." I said, standing up.

"I'll walk you out." Verchota said jumping up.

"See everyone later." I said walking out with Verchota at my side. "You didn't have to walk me out."

"It's no trouble." He said shrugging. "You coming to the party next week?"

"Sure, as much as everyone is talking about it, I would feel left out." I said as we descended the stairs.

"Great, so maybe we could hang out at the party?" Verchota asked.

"Yeah, I am sure I'll see you around there." I said as I opened my car door.

"Cool, can't wait!" Verchota said and pulled me into a hug.

I laughed, "Glad you're excited." I said.


	8. The Party

_Mimi- As I said at the end of 'Do You Believe in Miarcles?' a sequel will be coming. As for this story, I never say never unless someone is asking me to cheer for a certain Nascar driver that shall remain nameless as to not offend anyone! Glad you like the story, hope you continue to enjoy it!_

_Mrs. Rizzo- Yay, you found me! I missed you! Hope you keep reviewing!_

_Eponine42- I sent you an email, I hope that explains everything!_

_Meadow567- He needed a rest! LOL_

_Emador- So glad you liked the Mac/Georgia stories. (Don't faint! LOL)_

_Anmerie- LOL, Your review was great. Glad you noticed that! _

_Klinoa- Yay, more crowd in the future! No kidnapping plans! LOL You're in love with Mac? Loved your review, it was fun!_

_BellaLou- Unless the addiction controls your life, no need for a 12 step program. LOL_

_Mae- Sarcasm is great! Well, read this chapter and see what you think! (I don't want to give anything away!)_

_Darkdestiny2000- Glad you're back. Hope you can read more updates!_

_Lia06- All will make sense soon! I am thrilled everyone seemed to enjoy the Mac/Georgia stories._

_Strangexbutxtrue- Glad you like the story so far! I wasn't born real close to the game either so don't be discouraged! _

_**Note- **This chapter is written in both first and third person point of views. You will understand why when you read it. I have indicated what point of view in the chapter to ease confusion. I hope everyone enjoys!_

**Late August 1979, Minneapolis**

I pulled up in front of the dorms and shut off my car. It was the big kick-off party that Verchota and Pavelich had been planning. I was excited to spend an evening with the team. Herb had worked us all ragged and we needed to relax and have fun.

I walked to the lounge, where most of the boys were already there. In the corner there was a baseball game on TV, and somewhere someone had a radio playing.

"How is my wife?" Mac said giving me a hug.

"Just fine, dear. Did you have a good day at work, honey?" I joked.

"The boss is a killer." Mac said. "Hey the party is in full swing, you want a drink?"

"I have one for her right here." Verchota said handing me a beer.

"Thanks." I said and took a sip of the drink. "Tastes strong."

"Hey, Georgy, I'll catch you later. I think the Coneheads are getting a poker game going. Maybe you can join in later?" Mac said and took off.

"How's things been going with you?" Verchota asked.

"Pretty good. Herb has been working all of you hard which keeps me and dad busy." I said.

"Georgia, how's it going?" Cox asked.

"Hey, Coxie. Going good. How about you?" I asked.

"Relaxing and having a few beers." Cox said.

"Sounds good. I am anxious to leave for Norway though." I said. "Wow this beer has a kick. What kind is this Verchota?"

"Just something I thought you would like." Verchota said.

"What do you say, we ditch Mac and run off to get married?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Christian standing there. "Hey, sounds good to me. But we better hurry, before Mac realizes I'm missing." I said and gave him a hug.

I went and mingled with some of the boys. All of which seemed to be having a good time. I started to feel a buzz coming on despite the fact I had just drank one beer.

"Hey, Johnson." I said turning to him because he was sitting next to me watching the ball game. "Would you go grab me a snack? I must not have eaten enough before I came."

"Yeah, no problem." Johnson said.

A few minutes later, Johnson brought me a slice of pizza and some pretzels. I ate them and felt a little better, but still slightly buzzed. The ball game went off and someone changed the channel over to professional wrestling.

The boys got rowdy and loud watching that so I got up to get away from the insanity. I started to make my way over to the poker game.

"Hey, Georgia, where you been hiding?" Verchota said.

"I was watching the ball game, but now there is wrestling on, so I decided to get out of the way before Baker bodyslams Suter." I said.

"Here, I got you another drink." Verchota said and handed me another beer.

"I don't know if I should. I am kinda buzzing from the last drink. I have never had a beer so strong." I said.

"Hey, just relax and enjoy yourself. We're all having fun. One more couldn't hurt you." Verchota said.

I shrugged and took a sip. From the wrestling fans I heard a loud cheer go out. "We better sit down, before a chair goes flying." Verchota said.

Verchota put his arm around me and led me to a couch in the back of the room. I sat down beside him. There was a couch next to us that Ramsey was sitting on talking to Strobel.

"So tell me about yourself?" Verchota asked.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Verchota asked.

"No. I dated a guy a while back at Christmas, but it didn't work out. He was very jealous of Mac and Buzzy." I said.

"You have siblings? You know sisters just as pretty as you?" Verchota asked.

"I don't think so." I said rubbing my cheeks. "My cheeks are getting numb."

Verchota put an arm around me. I was glad for that because I started to feel very dizzy.

(Third Person Point of View)

Georgia was well on her way to plastered as she sat on the couch next to Verchota. Her ears had started ringing.

"Hey Philly, I drank too much." She said.

"It's okay. That happens sometimes." Verchota told her and ran a hand down her cheek.

Georgia started to giggle. She took Verchota's hat from his head and put it on herself sideways.

"How do I look?" Georgia asked posing in the hat.

"Very nice." Verchota said and pulled Georgia onto his lap.

"Well now I can go do my nurse duties? Johnson needs a check up!" Georgia said and crawled off the couch.

"Why don't you stay here?" Verchota said pulling her back up on the couch.

"But Johnson needs a check up." Georgia said and tried to stand up.

She stumbled a few steps as she tried to walk. "Georgia, are you okay?" Ramsey asked seeing her stumble.

"I'm just fine. I am on my way to check on Johnson." She said and fell on the floor. She started laughing.

"McClanahan, come here." Ramsey yelled.

"What is it? I got a hot hand." Mac yelled back.

"Georgia is drunk." Ramsey told him.

Mac got up from the poker table and walked over to find Georgia lying on her back laughing at something in her own mind.

"How is she so drunk? I didn't see her drink that much." Mac asked Ramsey who shrugged. Mac knelt down beside her. "Georgia how much did you drink?"

"Two beers. Verchota gave me two beers and I drank them!" Georgia said, and then grabbed Mac's shoulders. "You have to help me find Johnson so I can examine him."

"Just two beers. You shouldn't have gotten this drunk." Mac said.

"That's all I drank MaccieRob. Where is Johnson?" Georgia said.

"Hey Verchota, what did she drink?" Mac asked.

"A few beers." Verchota said.

"How many?" Mac asked standing up.

"Two." Verchota said.

"She shouldn't have gotten drunk off just two beers." Strobel said.

"Did you put anything in her drinks?" Mac asked Verchota.

"A few shots." Verchota said. "I was just wanted her to relax and have fun."

"You mean you just wanted in her pants!" Mac yelled and lunged towards Verchota on the couch.

When Mac landed on Verchota the force sent the couch backwards causing it to upset. The commotion caught the attention of the rest of the boys.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Mac yelled while scrapping with Verchota, both were throwing punches.

"Guys, break it up!" Bah yelled and started towards the fight. Ramsey was already trying to pull Georgia out of the way.

"Mac stop!" Buzz yelled also rushing towards the scene.

As the fight continued several other boys hurried towards the fight. Marrow tried to grab Mac but caught an elbow to the chin, knocking him backwards. Broten was tripped by Verchota trying to kick from beneath Mac. Silk, Pavelich and Craig grabbed Mac and started pulling him off Verchota.

"Let go of me!" Mac screamed trying to get loose from their grip.

OC, Cox, and Rizzo were restraining Verchota who had leaped to his feet and was attempting to lunge at Mac.

"You don't own Georgia, McClanahan!" Verchota yelled.

"Stay away from her! You got her drunk on purpose! I should beat you senseless." Mac yelled.

"CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!" Bah yelled. Startled everyone quieted down but Mac continued to struggle to get loose as did Verchota. "Now what is the problem here?" Bah asked.

"Verchota put shots in Georgy's beer to get her drunk so he could take advantage of her." Mac yelled.

"Georgy are you okay?" Buzz asked kneeling beside her on the floor where Ramsey had left her.

"I'm fine, but I have to find Johnson." Georgia said.

"You're okay." Buzz said and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I didn't see your name written on her!" Verchota yelled at Mac, his breathing uneven.

"I ought to tell Herb what you did to her and have you kicked off the team!" Mac yelled, also panting.

"MAC!" Pavelich said. "Just calm down."

"Like you never gave a girl a few drinks to loosen her up!" Verchota yelled.

"Georgy isn't some rink-rat you picked up and kicked Pavelich out of the room so you could screw!" Mac yelled. "Georgy is one of us! Did you ever stop to think about her? And when was the last time you were tested for the clapp? Does it hurt when you piss?"

"MAC! This isn't helping anything!" Bah yelled. "Now both of you calm down before the police are called."

"I didn't force her to drink what I gave her!" Verchota yelled.

"You weren't honest with her about what she was drinking either!" Mac yelled back.

"Verchota that was a stupid thing to do!" Pavelich said.

"Yes, it was." Bah said.

"I have done it before, and you never said anything." Verchota said.

"Maybe we should have." Pavelich said.

"Those other girls we didn't know. But we are with Georgy everyday. We all like her and she deserves better than for anyone to get her drunk and take advantage of her." Bah said.

"Where is Johnson!" Georgia yelled from the floor.

"Why do you need Johnson?" Buzz asked her while rubbing her back.

"He needs an exam. I have to check Johnson's johnson." Georgia said and collapsed giggling. Johnson, who was standing nearby turned three shades of red.

"Mac, I think the reason this upset you so much is because it was Georgia that Verchota got drunk. Any other girl and you wouldn't have given it much thought." Bah said. "And Verchota you will apologize to her when she is sobered up!"

"JOHNSON!" Georgia yelled from the floor.

"Georgy, shhhhh! You're drunk." Buzz said.

"I'm a nurse!" she told Buzz.

"Mac, Verchota you two need to talk this out. We can't have this affecting the team." Jim Craig said.

Verchota and Mac stared at each other.

"We can stand here all night, if we have to!" Rizzo said.

"It was a dumb thing to do. And she got a lot drunker than I expected." Verchota said dropping his arms. "Truth is…I think Georgia is a great girl and I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Thinking with the wrong head as usual!" Bah said.

"Maybe I overreacted. But I love Georgy, she is my best friend." Mac said and lowered his arms as well.

"JOHNSON! I have to check your johnson!" Georgia yelled.

"We need to get her sobered up!" Silk said.

"Do you two think you can get along?" Bah asked Mac and Verchota.

"I can, as long as Georgy doesn't get hurt." Mac said.

"Me too. I will apologize to her." Verchota said.

"And you need to re-evaluate how you treat women." Pavelich said to Verchota.

"JOHNSON, I SEE YOU!" Georgia yelled and started crawling towards Johnson who was still turning red.

"Come on, Georgy. Let's go back to my room." Jim Craig said bending down to help her up.

"You sure, Jim? I can take care of her." Mac said.

"No, I don't mind." Jim said pulling her to her feet. "I have plenty of room and there is no need for you or Janny to be put out. Besides after that fight you need to rest!"

"Johnson, come here. It's time for your exam. Don't be shy Johnson, I have seen johnsons before!" Georgia said, trying to walk towards Johnson.

Jim put his arm around her and held her in place. "Come on Georgy. Johnson is healthy, he doesn't need a nurse." Jim said and started guiding her towards the doorway.

"But, I have seen those thingys before. In all kinds of medical books. I even saw one dissected in physiology lab!" Georgia told Jim as she wrapped both arms around his neck.

"Poor guy." Jim said.

"Let me know if she needs anything." Mac called after them.

"Johnson's johnson." Georgia said.

"You're going make Mark change his last name." Jim said as he helped her down the hall.

"He could be John Markson if he changes his name. There is no body part called a Markson!" Georgia said.

Jim opened the door to his room and helped Georgia inside. He sat her down on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Jim asked her sitting beside her.

"Johnson Johnson is a pharmaceutical company." Georgia said.

"I know." Jim said.

"Johnson Johnson could make something for Johnson's johnson." Georgia said and fell on her side on the couch giggling.

"Boy, when a word gets stuck in your mind!" Jim said and put a comforting hand on her back.

Georgia looked up at Jimmy. She grabbed his knee and pulled herself over to him.

"I think you should try to rest. Sleep it off." Jim said.

Georgia grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up and tucked her feet beneath her.

"You're cute, Jimmy Craig! A cute goalie! You got pretty blue eyes and nice hair." Georgia said and started running her hands through the hair at the base of his neck.

"Yeah, you definitely need some rest and to sleep it off…" Jim started but Georgia cut him off by pressing her lips against his.

Jim was so shocked that at first he wasn't sure she was actually kissing him, but once he realized she was drunk out of her mind he gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Georgy, I like you a lot, but I don't want you this way when you don't even know what you're…" Jim stopped talking when Georgia passed out against his chest. Jim sighed and stroked her hair. "NOW you kiss me."

Shaking his head, Jim picked her up and carried her over to his bed and laid her down. He took her shoes off her and tucked her under the sheets, making sure she was lying on her side. He placed a garbage can beside her. Jim then got a bottle of aspirin and a few glasses of water and sat them next to the bed.

Jim changed into a pair of sweatpants and then climbed into his bed next to Georgia. Checking that she was still on her side, he laid down to sleep.

(First Person Point of View)

The next morning I woke up and I felt incredibly thirsty. I opened my eyes to find that I was wrapped around Jim Craig. My head on his chest, our legs tangled and one of his arms around me. 'What happened?' I thought.

I tried to sit up but found my head hurt.

"Oh good, you're awake." Jim said. He handed me a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

I gulped down the water. Jim handed me a couple aspirin and I swallowed those as well.

"What happened? Did we…you know?" I asked.

"No, we didn't. Notice you're fully dressed." Jim said. I nodded. "What do you remember?"

"I was at the party, and some of the boys were watching wrestling, so I got up and Verchota gave me a second beer that was really strong. He sat me down on the couch and was being kinda…affectionate. I don't remember anything else." I said. "Jim what happened?"

"Verchota had put shots in those beers he gave you. He wanted to get you tipsy and….see where that went." Jim said.

"You mean he was trying to sleep with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but nothing happened between you two. Ramsey was worried that you were drunk, got Mac involved and the next thing we knew, Mac is beating the hell out of Verchota." Jim said.

"Did he hurt him?" I asked, knowing that Mac would have been livid.

"We split up the fight before anyone got hurt. They managed to bury the hatchet. Both apologized and Verchota admitted he was stupid to try something like that." Jim said.

"So why am I in bed with you?" I asked.

"I brought you here to sober you up and look after you." Jim said.

"In your bed?" I asked.

"I wanted to be sure that you laid on your side so if you threw up you wouldn't choke." Jim explained. "I actually laid you on the other side of the bed but you kept rolling over here. Finally I gave up and let you stay here. At least with your head on my chest, you couldn't choke if you vomited."

I giggled. "I do move in my sleep. Mom always tells me, if I have a baby, I can't put it in bed with me, I would roll over on it and smother it." I said.

"How do you feel?" Jim asked me.

"My head hurts a little." I said and looked at Jim. "Thank you, you didn't have to take care of me."

"I wanted to." Jim said. "You really don't remember anything else?"

"No, why? Did I do something silly while drunk?" I asked.

"Well, you tried to give Johnson a physical. You kept yelling about his, well his…johnson." Jim said.

"Oh no." I said. Poor Johnson and he is kinda shy too. "Does he hate me?"

"Nah, he knows you couldn't help it you were drunk against your will." Jim said.

"I didn't do anything else dumb did I?" I asked.

Jim looked like he wanted to say something. "No, just embarrassing Johnson was the only thing dumb you did." Jim said.


	9. Norway

_RoxyAngel- Always happy to provide a laugh! Didn't mean to be parentally unacceptable! LOL_

_Strangexbutxtrue- Wow, and she was drunk! LOL_

_Mae- No hurting Verchota! He is to stay HEALTHY! LOL And wouldn't making her his sister be punishing Georgy for nothing? LOL_

_Darkdestiny2000- Mac is a sweetie. I didn't realize the Johnson joke would be so popular._

_BellaLou- No depression from my stories allowed! LOL I see you laughed at the Johnson joke as well. I am happy you are enjoying the story so much. I love super reviewers. They are fun. Thanks for all the kind comments._

_Meadow567- Great review. I enjoyed you including your favorite quotes._

_Lia06- Everyone seems to like a drunk Georgia. Phil was being a man. So thrill that you like the story. Hope you continue reviewing._

_Anmerie-She was just trying to do her professional duties. LOL So glad you liked last chapter._

_Emador- (Breathe) I just saw him in that role._

_Moi- I can picture him doing it every time I watch the Norway scene. LOL I have two big brothers I'll loan you! LOL_

_Nikki- Glad my story is good medicine! (Well Georgia is supposed to be a nurse! LOL)_

**September, 1979 Norway  
**I was resting before the game in my hotel room. I had gone to lunch earlier with Buzz and Bah but decided I needed a nap more than I needed to listen to their ramblings about "hott Norwegian blondes". I had almost drifted off to sleep when I heard someone knocking on my door.

I walked over to the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Verchota."

I opened the door, wondering what in the world he could want. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Verchota asked. I motioned for him to come in the room.

"Georgia, I just wanted to apologize for what I did at the party. I had no right to give you anything to drink that you weren't aware of how strong it was." Verchota said. "Truth is, I think you're a great girl and I hope we can still be friends."

I looked at him. He looked sincere and since nothing had happened between us, I could put it behind us and move on.

"Thanks. I appreciate the apology. You may need to apologize to Johnson considering he won't let me anywhere near him as a nurse." I said with a laugh. "He told me that if he breaks his arm, he'll wait till dad is available to take care of him. Should make physicals interesting."

"So we're okay? You're not going to have McClanahan break my kneecaps or anything?" Verchota asked.

"Of course not. Mac always breaks necks to defend me!" I said with a wink. "Can I talk to you as a medical professional?" I asked sitting on the couch and patting a seat next to me.

"I guess so." Verchota said, sitting next to me.

"Now, I know it's the oldest trick in the world give a girl a few drinks and make her more…lovey-dovey. Adam probably did it to Eve. But it's not the smartest thing to do. The woman can dehydrate, suffer alcohol poisoning, or asphyxiate on her own vomit. Or she may wake up the next day and not have wanted to go quite so far with the guy giving her drinks." I said.

"I know. Bah and Pav gave me this long lecture on how to treat women. They said 'if all else fails, think if it was your mom or sister, how would you want a guy to treat her?'." Verchota said. "When I look at it that way, I can't blame Mac for going ballistic like he did."

"Phil, I think you're an okay guy. Nice smile, good sense of humor, great hockey ability. You don't need liquor to get girls. Just be nice and be yourself." I said. "You won't get laid as often, but when you do it'll mean more. You might actually find a girl you care about!"

"That all sounded good, except for the not getting laid as often part." Verchota said with a wink.

"Do I have to call Mac?" I asked sarcastically but gave Verchota a hug.

(USA Vs. Norway)  
For our first game, I didn't think we did terrible. However, we could have done a lot better. No serious injuries so dad and I watched the game from the bench while Herb paced like a caged animal.

Towards the end of the game, I walked down the bench. To my surprise, Silk, Buzz, Bah and Verchota were checking out girls. Buzzy was always so involved in the game that I was shocked that he was busy looking at girls in the stands.

"Oh wow, dynamite." I heard Bah say to Buzz then turn to Verchota. I stood behind them. "Look over here Philly, section two about fours rows up. Two girls blonde."

"Man their gorgeous." Verchota answered. I rolled my eyes and caught that Herb was also eavesdropping on their girl watching.

"Twins about seventh row up." Verchota and Silk told Bah.

"Lovely blonde girls." Bah said to Buzz.

No wonder we were only tied in this game. The boys would rather watch girls than focus on the game. 'Maybe they do need to get laid!' I thought with mild amusement.

When the final buzzer ended the game, I walked over to the ice to wait on the boys. I was going back to the locker room with them in case anyone had something that required medical attention.

I watched as the boys shook hands with the Norway team and then I watched Coach Craig meet them out on the ice. "Hold up, hold up hold up." Craig said to the boys as the reach the edge of the ice. "Get back out on the ice. Let's go"

"What for?" Bah asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. Let's go, back on the ice. Come on boys." Craig told them.

"What for?" Mac asked this time.

"We'll find out in a minute won't we? Let's go. Come on." Craig said and walked out onto the ice with them. I noticed he had a whistle in his hand.

Then I saw Herb crossing the ice and knew that the team was in trouble. The look on his face said it all. I walked over to dad, who looked as anxious to see what would happen as the team did.

"You guys don't want to work during the game. No problem, we'll work now. Goal line, that one." Herb said and pointed for the boys to line up for Herbies.

As the team grumbled and moaned while lining up, Craig came to stand with dad and me. I noticed most of the fans clearing out of the arena. The Norway team had left the ice completely.

Craig blew the whistle and the boys began skating across the ice. Even Janny and Jimmy were out there in all their goalie gear.

"You think you can win on talent alone…gentlemen you don't have enough talent to win on talent alone!" Herb told them. "Again."

Craig blew the whistle, the boys took off again. I looked at my watch wondering how long this would take.

"You think you can come in here and play the Norwegian National team and tie em, and then go to the Olympics and win! You got another thing coming!"

Craig blew the whistle again and again the boys took off skating.

"You better think about something else, each and every one of you." Herb told them. "When you pull on that jersey, you represent yourself and your teammates. And the name on the front is a hell of a lot more important than the one on the back. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! Again!"

Whistle blew and off the skated again. I sat down on the bench to wait this out. I thought 10-15 minutes, Herb will yell and make his point then we can clean up and go home. Although I was feeling sorry for Jimmy and Janny in that equipment.

I watched Herb rant and the boys skate a few more minutes then the rink manager approached dad and me. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but dad knew enough of the language to know what he needed.

"The rink manager wants to finish his work and go home." Dad said. "I have to go tell Herb."

"Herb!" Dad called out, walking across the ice. "The rink manager, he wants to clean the ice and then go home."

"Tell him to leave me the keys, I'll lock up. Again" Herb said

Craig hesitated but blew the whistle sending the boys skating again. I was shocked. Dad went to speak with the rink manager who looked upset. I was beginning to think Herb was going too far and that he had made his point, it was time to go. But Herb just kept the boys skating.

"You keep playing this way and you won't beat anybody who's even good let alone great." Herb yelled at the boys as the skated back to the line. "YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS TEAM; YOU BETTER START PLAYING AT A LEVEL THAT IS GOING TO FORCE ME TO KEEP YOU HERE! Again!"

The lights in the arena went out. The rink manager must have been determined to get us out of there. Some of the boys started to skate off the ice. Herb made them line up again. Now Herb was going too far. The boys were so tired and I was worried that someone would get hurt or sick.

Herb made Craig blow the whistle and the boys started skating again.

"Dad, someone is going to get sick." I told my dad. "Those boys are going to start vomiting on the ice!"

"I know, Georgia. Herb is going too far!" dad said.

"How about it Silky, you gonna be the first one to quit on me?" Herb yelled as the boys made to back to the line. A few of them falling on their knees. "How about you OC, you ready to go down? I think I got my money on you Verchota. Course you got a hot date in about an hour, but you're not looking to good for that right about now, now are you? Send them."

Craig hesitated, but blew the whistle. "Doc, you know this is madness right?" Craig said to Dad. Dad and I nodded in agreement.

I stood there, wanting to do something, but not quite sure of what. I looked at dad who eyes reflected as much concern as mine did.

"This cannot be a team of common men, because common men go nowhere." Herb said. "You have to be uncommon. Again!"

"Herb, this has gone on long enough!" Dad called out to Herb.

"Everybody on that line!" Herb told the team.

"Somebody's going to get hurt!" Dad yelled.

"Everybody get on that line!" Herb said. I heard the boys struggling to get to their feet and line up. I couldn't believe that Herb would ignore his own medical staff. "Again."

Craig looked down and I could tell that he did not want to blow the whistle.

"Again." Herb said.

"Herb…" Craig started but couldn't find the words to say what he wanted.

"Come on Craig, blow the whistle. Again!" Herb said.

I watched Craig shake his head and slowly started to lift the whistle to his mouth.

"MIKE ERUZIONE!"

I heard Rizzo's voice yelling his own name out. I looked over to where Rizzo was bent down in agony. Silky was clinging onto the net trying to stand up. Others were holding onto each other. I saw Rizzo trying to breathe.

"WINTHROP, MASSACHUSSETTS!" Rizzo yelled out.

"Who do you play for?" Herb asked him.

Rizzo struggled and stood up. "I PLAY FOR THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

Herb looked at the team, "That's all gentlemen." He said and began walking off the ice. I couldn't believe that that was the whole lesson. I guess it made sense though.

Dad and I headed out onto the ice to help the boys. Most of them had collapsed to the ice. Even Coach Craig was coming to help us. I ran to Mac who looked ready to vomit at any minute. I knew that dad and I were going to be busy with all these injuries tonight.

"Mac, are you okay?" I asked. Mac nodded. "Can you get to the locker room?"

I helped pull him to his feet and watched to make sure that he was able to skate off the ice. I looked down the ice and saw Jim lying on the ice. I ran over to him.

"Jimmy, do you need help?" I asked.

"Tired…I'm so tired, Georgy." Jimmy said and I helped him sit up.

"I know. Here, let's get you into the locker room and out of this equipment." I said and started pulling him up.

I held onto Jimmy as we made our way off the ice and towards the locker room. He was breathing heavily. I walked right into the locker room with him.

"Cover your crotches, I'm coming in!" I yelled as I walked Jimmy over to an empty bench and helped him sit down.

"My legs hurt!" Jim said.

"I know, here I'll help you get out of this equipment." I said and started undoing his leg pads.

"You're stripping me?" Jimmy said. I looked up to see he was smiling.

"I guess so." I said with a wink.

"Can I strip you next?" Jim asked.

"JIM-MY!" I said and felt myself blush.

"You're right, not here. Too many others I'd have to fight off!" Jim said.

"You're such a flirt." I told him.

"Only when the girl is smart, funny, pretty and likes swimming in my toilet." Jim said.

"Can we please leave that in the past?" I asked with a laugh.

"But you're so cute when you smile, and that story makes you laugh." Jimmy said.

"There's always a catch!" I said and rolled my eyes. I saw that Jimmy had gotten his jersey off and was working on his pads.

"Thanks for the help. I appreciate it. I am so tired." Jim said.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I just wish I could do more to help all the guys. I know you're all hurting and sore." I said.

I got the pads off his legs. I started on his skates. I was glad that he didn't make any jokes about me being on my knees. I would have blushed so red, I may have never returned to normal!

"I can take it from here." Jim said once I pulled his skates off. He had taken his upper body pads off.

"Okay, if you need anything else let me know." I said and looked up at Jim.

"I will." Jim said.

I stood up and gave Jim a hug. Jim kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Because you stripped me!" Jim said with a wink!

I laughed as I went to help dad with those complaining of sore muscles and cramps.


	10. The Exam

_Mae- Wow, now I'm getting threats! LOL J/K. Loved your review._

_Babe7878- Sorry about your team! I always love reviews._

_Meadow567- Sometimes I think my computer is haunted._

_Klinoa- Glad you're back. Always enjoy your reviews. Here is the update you were waiting on. (Side note- I have a hamster named 'Eruzione'.) And Yay- the crowd was back! I love the crowd. What is not right? So glad you like Jimmy now!_

_BellaLou- Goodness, I think you like the toilet joke more than Jimmy! LOL And I enjoy others silly moments too as long as it's not dangerous._

_Shell- Happy you laughed. It seems a lot of reviewers found it funny._

_Emador- That was a funny line- as glad you liked it. He is a cutie. Thanks for the compliments. Yes, he needed a lecture. You made my Johnson muse blush! LOL_

_Darkdestiny2000- She can be very diplomatic when she needs to be._

_Lia06- The guys need boyfriends?_

_Since I am so close to my goal and have A LOT of story left to go, I have decided to set a new goal of 250. (I almost have 100 now YAY!) And Thank you so much to all my faithful reviewers. I love reading reviews, it makes the story fun and I enjoy seeing how everyone reacts to some of my favorite parts of the story. So to all those mentioned above a great big hug and Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope you continue reviewing. And to my other great reviewers that I love so much- Moi, Nikkd03, Mrs. Rizzo, anmerie, strangexbutxtrue, and PrincessBethy- Thank you all so much as well (big hug) I enjoy your reviews and look forward to more in the coming chapters! _

**September, 1979 Minneapolis**

Another long day of practice as we prepared for a game in Thief River Falls. Dad finished up and went to meet with Herb and Craig. Most of the boys were slowly filtering out of the locker room. I had a few files to finish up and then I planned to head home for the evening.

I heard someone in the doorway; I looked up and saw Jimmy Craig standing there.

"Hey Jim, what's up?" I asked him.

"Well I have been feeling something lately that isn't going away." Jim said.

"Come on in, I'll take a look at you and see what's up." I said and patted the table. "Hop up."

Jim hopped up on the table. He must have just finished showering because his hair was wet, but combed. He was wearing jeans and t-shirt but was barefoot.

"So what are your symptoms?" I asked while taking his pulse.

"Well, sometimes I get dry mouthed. Sometimes I have trouble falling asleep. Sometimes I feel flutters in the stomach." Jim said.

"Hmmm, sounds stress related." I said as I put on my stethoscope. "How's your appetite?" I asked as I began to listen to his heart.

"I eat like normal." Jim said.

"Hmmm, breathe deep in and out." I said leaning over to listen to Jim's breathing. Jim did as I instructed. "Heart and breathing seems fine although your heart rate is a little fast."

Jim smiled and shrugged.

"Any other symptoms?" I asked while wrapping a blood-pressure cuff around Jim's arm. "Headaches? Nausea? Dizziness?"

"No, none of that." Jim said as I took his blood pressure.

"Blood pressure is normal. Is your sleep restless?" I asked, looking in his ears.

"No, I have had a lot of dreams lately." Jim said.

"Nightmares?" I asked checking Jim's pupils. "Follow the light with your eyes not your head."

"No, they're pleasant dreams." Jim said.

"When you say stomach flutters, is it pain?" I asked while checking his reflexes.

"Not pain, just my stomach kinda flip-flops." Jim said.

"Any acid reflux?" I asked.

"No." Jim said.

"Any sexual dysfunction?" I asked.

"Does dysfunction include not having any?" Jim said with a smile.

"Nevermind." I said and checked his reflexes.

"Any idea what it is?" Jim asked. I looked at him; he was smiling and watching me closely.

"Not yet. Sounds like maybe you're just a little stressed. I'm going to take your temperature." I said and dug out a thermometer. "Open up and hold this under your tongue."

Jim opened his mouth and I put the thermometer in his mouth. I had no idea what could be wrong with Jim. Trouble falling asleep, dry mouth, stomach flutters? It didn't add up to anything I had ever heard of.

"Georgy, I talked to Mac today." Jim said.

"Keep your mouth closed so I get an accurate temp." I said and put the thermometer back in his mouth.

I wondered if Jim was having any audio or visual problems. Maybe I should test his hearing and vision.

"I had to talk to him about something." Jim said.

"Jim, I need your temp now keep your mouth closed." I said and put the thermometer back in his mouth.

I wondered if maybe Jim needed a mild sedative for the nights he was having trouble sleeping. I should talk to dad about prescribing one for him. Jim looked healthy and I couldn't find anything wrong with him.

"Did Mac tell you I spoke to him?" Jim asked.

"No, I haven't seen Mac today other than on the ice." I said and put the thermometer back in his mouth. "You open your mouth one more time before I say you can, I am going to take your temperature from the other end!" I told him.

Jim held up his hands in surrender and I smiled at him. I looked through Jim's file. He had never complained of any of these symptoms before. None of the other boys were complaining of these symptoms either.

I walked over and took the thermometer from his mouth. It was normal. "Everything is normal. How long you been feeling this way?" I asked him.

"Since sometime in July." Jim said.

"Why did you never talk to me or dad about it before?" I asked.

"I wanted to but didn't want to sound ridiculous. But a few weeks ago I found out I might not sound so silly." Jim said.

I raised my eyebrows at him not understanding his rambling. I hopped up on the table next to Jim. "When do you feel these things? At practice?" I asked thinking it was stress.

"Whenever I'm with you." Jim said.

"What…"

I was cut off by Jim leaning over and pressing his lips against mine. I was so shocked that at first I didn't move but then realized who was kissing me and kissed him back. Jim's lips were gentle against mine. Just our lips were touching.

Jim pulled back and looked at me. His blue eyes were bluer than I had ever seen them. "And that's the cure." Jim said.

Jim leaned in and kissed me again. My mind was screaming 'I'm kissing Jimmy Craig!' I had wanted to for so long but feared rejection. I was very aware of Jim. He smelled of soap fresh from the shower, His touch was gentle as his fingers traced my arms.

I pulled back. "Why didn't you say something before?" I asked him.

"I didn't know exactly how you felt. I didn't want you to feel awkward around me for seven months if you didn't want to date." Jim said.

"What made you finally say something?" I asked.

"The night you were drunk, you kissed me right before you passed out." Jim said.

"I kissed you. Oh I am so sorry!" I said and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't be. After you kissed me, I decided I might as well take a chance. Worst that could happen would be Mac beat the daylights out of me." Jim said and pulled me back and made me look into his eyes. "You have no idea how many times I had to stop myself from kissing you. That night at the pool, the night we watched the 'Twilight Zone', last week in Norway."

"That's what you talked to Mac about wasn't it?" I asked.

"I wanted to give Mac the heads up on what I was planning. He said he trusted me with you, but the first time I made you cry he would turn me into 'Janice Craig'." Jim said.

I laughed, that sounded like my Robbie. "Wait a minute! Planning? This whole exam was a plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, notice my symptoms were those of a crush." Jim said and suddenly it did make sense. "It was actually fun, until you threatened me with a thermometer." Jim said with a wink.

"You're so cute." I said and kissed him again. "Wanna come home for dinner with me? Home cooked meal. You can meet my mom."

"Home cooking, sounds good." Jim said and jumped off the table. "It's not meatballs is it?"

I laughed as Jim took my hand and helped me off the table. "No, Rizzo isn't going to be there." I said.

"Great let's go." Jim said. We stopped so he could put shoes on. He took my hand as we walked out of the locker room, shutting the lights off behind us.

"Mom, dad…I'm home" I called as I walked in the front door. Jimmy behind me. "I brought a stray home."

"I'm a stray?" Jim asked.

"I always say that when I bring a friend home." I said.

"Is it Robbie?" mom called walking out of the kitchen.

"Mom, this is Jimmy Craig. He's the goalie from Boston University dad was talking about." I said.

"Oh, how nice to meet you Jim." Mom said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Nagobads." Jim said shaking her hand.

"None of that, call me Velta. I insist all Georgia's friends be informal with me." Mom told him. "As a matter of fact Robbie calls me 'Mom #2'."

I giggled. "I brought Jimmy home for dinner, I hope that's okay." I said.

"Of course, you always bring home strays." Mom said. "Come on, I was just about to set the table."

Mom had made Cornish game hen for dinner. I helped her get everything on the table. Dad came downstairs from his study when mom called for him.

"Hey Jim. Nice to have you in our home." Dad said when he saw Jim at the table beside me.

"Thanks, Doc. I appreciate you having me. But from what I hear Georgy brings strays home all the time." Jim said and elbowed me gently.

"All the time. Robbie, Buzz, Janny are always here. She even drags Ramsey home every now and then. They enjoy a home cooked meal off-campus." Dad said.

Jim smiled at dad's story.

After dinner, Jim and I went to sit on the porch. The sun was setting and it was nice to watch. Jim joined me on the porch swing. 'This looks like a scene from the south, all that is missing is lemonade and cotton fields!' I thought with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jim asked.

"Nothing, I was just letting my mind wander." I said.

"You're parents are really great. Now I know why you never thought about you're birth parents." Jim said and took my hand.

"So Robbie is cool with you dating me?" I asked.

"Yeah, he actually said he was glad it was me asking you out." Jim said. "He said he felt he could trust me, that a few others on the team he wouldn't be as comfortable."

"Jim, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You said I kissed you the night I was drunk. What exactly happened?" I asked.

"You finally got done going on about Johnson. I was sitting next to you, you start telling me something about being cute then you kissed me. I pulled you back and you passed out." Jim said.

"You pulled me back?"

"Georgy, I was crazy about you even then, and wanted so bad for something to happen between us. But not that way. You were drunk and didn't even remember it." Jim said.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I was hoping that it meant you were attracted to me." Jim said, shrugging.

"Still wondering?" I asked.

"Not at all." Jim said and squeezed my hand.

I curled up beside Jim and he put his arms around me. I had an incredible urge to pinch myself and see if this was all real.

"How do you think Herb is going to react?" Jim broke me from my thoughts.

"To what?" I asked.

"You and me." Jim said.

"I dunno, I never dated one of his players before." I said. "He might as well get over it!"

Jim chuckled. "Your dad cool with me?" Jim asked.

"Seems to be. I mean this is like a first date, I don't think dad is in there worrying about walking me down the aisle and giving me away." I said.

"This isn't our first date. This is…well I dunno what this is, but I want us to have a special first date." Jim said. I raised my head off his shoulder and looked at him. "Will you just trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you." I told him.

That evening after I had dropped Jimmy off at the dorms, I returned home and was getting ready for bed when my mother walked into my bedroom.

"He's a good looking one, Georgia." Mom said.

"Oh mama, he is so cute. Did you see those blue eyes?" I said and fell back on my bed.

Mom chuckled. "Yes, I saw his eyes. They are quite pretty." Mom said.

"And he is so sweet, and nice. And I love talking to him. And he is funny, he makes me laugh." I said.

Mom chuckled again. "Heavens Georgia, I haven't seen you this excited about a man since Shaun Cassidy and Andy Gibb."

I laughed, "Oh mom."

Mom pulled the covers up around me. "He is a nice boy. I hope you two stay together awhile." Mom said.

"Me too. What does daddy say?" I asked.

"He likes Jim. He said Jim was one of the nicest boys on the team." Mom said and brushed the hair away from my face.

"He is mama. I have had a crush on him for awhile now." I told her.

"Just always make sure that he respects you. And don't do anything you don't want to." Mom said.

"I won't and Mac will make sure of it!" I said with a chuckle.

"Get some rest now. You have practice in the morning." Mom said and kissed my forehead.

"Night, mom." I said.

"Night, little one." Mom said and turned out the light.


	11. First Official Date

_Strangexbutxtrue- LOL, we all envision kissing Eddie Cahill. (Or maube it's just you and me! LOL) I would be happy to read/review your fic. But puppy dog eyes only work on me from some of the Miracle guys. Wink_

_Lia06- Thought that was a typo but had to tease ya about it! LOL They just finally kissed and now you want them to get married! LOL_

_Mae- I couldn't tell from your review, were you excited! LOL JK_

_Darkdestiney2000- I like that part too. I want to portray Georgia as very close to Doc and Velta._

_Anmerie- Yes, I wanted to show that! I loved your review. (When you wrote 'finally', I said 'The Rock has come back…' Sorry, I had to! LOL)_

_Meadow567- Observant? Glad you liked it, I enjoyed writing it._

_BellaLou- Spades? Glad you enjoyed it. Here is more!_

_Klinoa- Well I am thrilled (jumping up and down) that I have made you like Jimmy. Loved your review. Yeah, that Jimmy was clever wasn't he! How many points? Hehe_

_Miraclegirl- Glad you're enjoying the story. Herbies are named after Herb. Look forward to more reviews from you._

_Emador- Jimmy is always adorable. Loved your review. I was glad you enjoyed some of the lines! (They were cute, in my opinion!)LOL_

_Shell- Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this as well._

_Mrs. Rizzo- (Breathe) Glad you laughed. I've made another love Jim! (YAY) Think Mrs. Eruzione would be sweet about it and not mind. Personally, I wanna be Mrs. Demsey! Wink._

**Late-September, 1979 (Saturday) Minneapolis**

(8:00AM)

I was asleep in my room but felt something tickling my forehead. I brushed it away and turned my head. I had just gotten comfortable again when I felt lips against mine. This made me open my eyes, but all I could see was thick dark hair. But the smell let me know it was Jimmy. Nothing smelled quite as good as Jimmy. (Except after the Norway herbies incident!) I kissed Jim back and lifted my arms around his neck.

"Waking me with a kiss." I said when Jim pulled back. He was knelling next to my bed. "Why Prince Charming, did you know that you look like USA goalie, Jim Craig?"

"I've heard that." Jim said and brushed the hair off my forehead. (The tickling I had felt earlier.)

"Oh, from who?"

"This cute little nurse I know." Jim said and smiled. His smile made me melt.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"You're mom let me in. Now she is cooking us breakfast." Jim answered and smiled again. I was glad I was lying down because my knees were getting weak.

"And why are you here? Not that I mind, but it's your day off and you're up early." I said.

"I am taking you out today." Jim said.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there. Just wear something comfortable and bring sunscreen." Jim said.

"You're so cute." I said and kissed him again. "I'll get dressed."

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet and started rummaging for what I wanted to wear. I noticed Jim sitting on my bed.

"Um, Jim. I'm going to be changing clothes in a few minutes." I said.

"I know, please continue." Jim said starting to smirk.

"Do I have to call Mac?" I said with a smile.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Jim said standing up. He kissed my cheek before walking out of my room.

I tried to decide what to wear. I wanted to look great for Jim. He looked yummy in his jeans and button-down shirt. I finally decided on a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top. It had been hot for September in Minnesota, but I grabbed a jacket just in case. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

I skipped down the stairs to find Jim and my dad watching the news together. 'Oh no, they're bonding!' I thought with laugh.

"Jimmy, where are we going?" I asked as he drove along.

"We're almost there." Jim said. "Can you sit still another few minutes?"

"No, where are we going?" I said and giggled.

"You're so cute sometimes." Jim said.

We drove a few more minutes and then I saw Jimmy take the exit that went to the zoo. I looked over at him and wondered if he knew where he was going.

"Uh, Jim. This exit goes to the Minnesota Zoo." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I hope there are no monkeys trying to hump a football." Jim said with a wink. I laughed remembering Herb's quote.

"You're taking me to the zoo?" I asked. Jim nodded. "Oh my god, you are so great." I said and reached over and hugged him. "How did you know I liked the zoo?"

"Most girls do. And I like the zoo. And I thought that we would really enjoy walking around and looking at the animals." Jim said and turned to kiss me quickly.

I couldn't believe how wonderful he was. Jim pulled the car into the parking lot. I could see the cute signs with animals pointing out directions around the property. We got out of the car and Jim walked around to my side and took my hand. I smiled up at him as we walked towards the entrance.

"Have you ever been to this zoo before?" Jim asked.

"Not in a long time. I think the last time I was here was senior year of high school." I told him grabbing a park map on the way in.

"Where to first?" Jim asked.

I looked at the map. "If we go left it's the Minnesota Trail area of the zoo. That's animals found in the US." I told him.

"Lead the way, we have all day." Jim said.

We walked to the left and entered the Minnesota Trail. The first exhibit was set up like a forest you looked at through glass.

"I came all the way to Minnesota to look at a skunk?" Jim said sarcastically. We looked at the little skunks jumping around inside the glass.

"Look there is a porcupine in there too." I told him. "I think the river animals are up here farther."

Jim and I walked farther up the trail and stopped where there was a stream set up for the water animals to play in. There was an otter on the bank. I smiled and leaned against Jim. I looked farther down the stream and saw that the beavers had made a dam.

"Jim, look a beaver dam. They built one even in captivity." I said.

"Where is OC?" Jim said with a laugh.

"What does OC have to do with anything?" I asked.

Jim looked around to see who was around us. He pulled me to the side and pulled me close to him and leaned down and spoke in a low voice, so no one else could hear.

"Last year we were at a holiday tournament in New Hampshire. You know how we all leave our doors open at hotels and stuff so we can hang out and yell down the halls." Jim said and I nodded. "Anyways, Rizzo and OC were rooming a few doors down from me and Silky. OC and Rizzo get into a shot drinking competition."

"Straight-laced Rizzo doing shots?" I asked.

Jim nodded and continued. "Anyway, OC and Rizzo are both drunk as hell from doing shots. Next thing we know, we hear OC yelling 'Look at those beavers! So many beavers! Beavers! Beavers! Beavers!' Well Silky was convinced that OC had ordered some of that pay-porn that hotels have, and he goes running down the hall to OC's room. He gets in there and it's a nature special on PBS." Jim said and I collapsed laughing.

"You mean, Silky went running to look at a nature special on public television?" I asked but kept laughing.

"Yeah, you have no idea how disappointed he was to see that it was about the great outdoors and had nothing to do with porn." Jim said.

"That is the funniest thing that I have ever heard." I said.

I kept giggling but Jim pulled on my hand and we started walking along the trail again. I never realized that something as simple as walking through the zoo with Jim would be the most amazing thing I had ever felt.

"Next is the Northern Trail." Jim said.

"What exactly is that?" I asked.

Jim looked down at the map. "Arctic animals. Is this a cold exhibit?" Jim asked.

"In some areas, why?" I asked.

"Oh no reason." Jim said. I gave him a look but shrugged. "Hey Georgy look up on those rocks."

I looked and saw a set of Musk Ox lounging on the rocks. They were nice to look at far away. They looked like if you got too close that they would smell bad.

"They have Siberian Tigers in this section that are beautiful." I told him.

We walked along pass the Caribou display. We came upon the Siberian Tigers. I let go of Jim's hands and walked over to the railing. The male tiger was asleep all stretched out and looking graceful. The female seemed to be pacing.

Jim put his arm around my waist. "They are pretty." Jim said.

"You know, the male was rescued from a circus that improperly cared for him. It was a big story all over the news here about five years ago when they brought him in." I said.

"I had you pegged as the kind of girl that liked animals. I was right." Jim said.

I smiled. I couldn't stop smiling. I was glad Mac wasn't there because if he was he would have been making fun of me for being as Mac says "Googily Eyed".

Next we walked to the Tropic Trails. I always liked to walk through that and pretend I was in the rainforest.

"Those tortoises are big enough to ride on." Jim said.

"With my luck it would bite me." I said looking at the large tortoises slowly crawling around their penned in area.

"There is a coral reef tank?" Jim asked looking at the map.

"Yeah, it's farther down the trail. It's really pretty." I said, pulling Jim's hand in that direction.

We walked to the big tank full of beautifully colored coral reefs. I knew that some of them were poisonous to the touch.

"Want to go snorkeling?" Jim asked. "No wait, I forgot you're afraid of deep water."

"But it is pretty isn't it?" I said.

"Prettier than that hissing cockroach we were looking at back there." Jim said. "Who wants to look at a cockroach?"

I laughed and shrugged. Jim put his arm around me as we walked over to an enclosed exhibit. It was a Komodo Dragon.

"Wow, that looks like a left over dinosaur!" I said.

"I wonder if he's done growing." Jim said. "Better yet, I wonder how big he was when they put him in there."

"I dunno, but I bet he is temperamental." I told Jim. In the distance we heard something shrieking really loud.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"The monkey cages are up ahead." I said. "They're trying to hump a football."

Jim laughed. "Herb probably wouldn't appreciate us stealing his line."

"Herb has lots of stupid sayings." I told Jim. "Like, 'You boys are playing worse and worse every day and right now you're playing like its next month!' I don't know where he comes up with some of the stuff that comes out of his mouth."

We walked to the monkey exhibit. There were no footballs to be seen, but one monkey insisted on shrieking.

"Is that her mating call?" I asked Jim.

"I dunno. It doesn't turn me on though." Jim said and I rolled my eyes.

"I hope not because I don't think I could sound like that if I sat on hot coals!" I said.

"Oh you don't have to do anything." Jim said and pulled me close to him.

"Are you always such a horndog?" I asked him.

"Have you looked in the mirror? Have you seen you?" Jim asked and I felt myself blushing.

"Thanks, I think." I said.

Jim leaned down and kissed me. "Simply the truth. You know what the first thing OC ever said about you was?"

"I am afraid to know." I said as we continued down the trail.

"He thought you were Mac's girlfriend, and he said 'Damn if that McClanahan doesn't have a fine piece of ass over there.'" Jim said and I felt my face actually start to burn. "Of course he made the mistake of saying it in front of Rizzo who then gave OC some big speech about respecting women."

"I never minded locker room talk, until I became the topic." I said.

"Which makes me happy that I am not the extremely jealous kind or I would have strangled a few of the guys before we hooked up." Jim said.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Never mind which ones!" Jim said with a wink. "What's next in this mock Amazon zone?"

"Sun bears. They are the cutest little cuddly looking things." I said pulling Jim along.

After lunch, Jim and I decided to see the rest of the zoo. I just couldn't believe that I was on a date with Jimmy Craig.

"Where are we off to next? A trail of Africa? The desert?" Jim asked taking my hand as we got up from the bench we ate lunch on.

"How about Discovery Bay? It's animals of the sea." I said.

"I knew we hadn't been in the ocean yet!" Jim said with a smile.

As we approached the bay, I saw a sign that read 'Shark's Reef'. I looked ahead and saw the building. This was a new exhibit built since the last time I had been to the zoo.

"I can't go in." I said stopping in my tracks.

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"You'd laugh at me." I told him.

"Honey, I won't laugh, but why can't you go see the sharks?" he asked.

I sighed, "Have you ever seen JAWS?" I asked him.

"Who hasn't?" Jim said. "…wait you're afraid to go into the shark exhibit because of JAWS?"

"I know it sounds silly. But I am terrified of sharks since seeing that movie. And what if we go in here and the tank breaks. I can't swim and while I am drowning a shark will eat me!" I said.

Jim pulled me into a hug. "Georgy, there are no great white sharks in there- JAWS was a great white. Great Whites are very hard to get to survive in captivity. And do you know how thick the glass in those tanks is? It's not going to break. You won't drown and nothing is going to eat you, except……well oh nevermind the point is you'll be safe."

I looked into his eyes and was lost. I knew that no matter how scared I was, I would go in with him. I nodded my head and Jim gave me a quick kiss.

When we reached the door, I stopped again. Jim squeezed my hand and looked at me trying to reassure me. We walked into the building and walked towards the tanks.

"See Georgy, they're Tiger Sharks, no great whites." Jim said. But I moved closer to him anyway. "You okay?"

"Don't let go of my hand. If one of those tanks breaks, you're going to have to get me out of this alive. I'm an only child- no pressure or anything!" I said with a smile.

"You're the only person I know that makes a trip to the zoo sound like a horror movie." Jim said.

I elbowed him gently in the ribs and he chuckled. Once I actually looked at the exhibits, I calmed down a bit.

"Can we go see the dolphins now?" I asked.

"I dunno, have they made any horror movies about dolphins?" Jim said with a wink. "You know Demonic Flipper or something?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

We walked over to the Dolphin Stadium. I loved dolphins. I could sit and watch them jump out of the water for hours.

"Can we sit and watch them for awhile?" I asked Jim.

"Sure, I don't mind." Jim said as we sat on a bench. "But aren't you afraid of that the tanks may break and you'll drown?"

"No, if the tanks break, dolphins are known to carry drowning humans to the surface." I said.

Jim smiled. "You're so cute sometimes, how is it you were single when I met you?"

"I dunno. I never met anyone special before. I mean I dated a few people, but I think my longest relationship was a month." I said. "But when I needed a date for a formal occasion or something, I always had lots of guy friends willing to take me. Mac took me to so many events he didn't even ask what flowers I wanted after awhile. He just showed up with tulips. I went to a few things with Buzzy. I went to winter and spring formals with Janny last year. Rammer took me to a wedding in his family. I even went to a Bar Mitzvah with Harrer."

"He's Jewish?" Jim asked wrapping an arm around me.

"No, his cousin is married to a Jewish girl or something. Anyway, we went. It was fun; he looks funny in a yamica. Tim is an okay guy but he doesn't have much personality." I said. "At one point Buzzy joked around and started calling me 'rent-a-date'."

"You all seem really close." Jim said.

"We are. And trust me if they didn't like you dating me. They would have made it VERY obvious." I said looking at the dolphins in the water.

I leaned my head on Jim's shoulder as we sat comfortably watching the dolphins. It was a very good feeling.

"Jim, today has been really fun. I can't thank you enough. This is could be the best date I have ever had." I said and kissed his cheek.

"I've had a good time too." Jim said and leaned down to kiss me softly.

That evening Jimmy drove me home. It was getting dark as we had spent most of the day at the zoo. I had had a wonderful time. Jim walked me up to the door of my house.

"Thank you so much for today. It was a lot of fun." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"I loved every minute. I am glad we had today off to spend some time together." Jim said and pulled me into his arms.

"Me too. So I guess I'll see you when we go to Thief River Falls?" I said.

"Speaking of away games. I know that we won't be staying overnight at Thief River Falls, but when we do go away to stay overnight, do you want to share a room?" Jim asked.

"Jim, I get my own room and so do you." I said.

"I know, I just meant that we could spend more time together if I stayed with you or you stayed with me." He said.

I looked at him not sure of what to say. A lot of emotions ran through me at once. "Jim, I wouldn't mind hanging out in our rooms but…"

"Georgy, I know I joke a lot but I never want to push you into anything you're not ready for. I am happy just being with you." Jim said.

"Thank you. I like being with you too." I told Jim. "And I think I would love to spend a lot of time with you while on away games. And if I just happen to fall asleep in your room watching 'The Twilight Zone' or 'Hee Haw' then I'll just have to stay in your room."

Jim smiled and me and hugged me tightly. "Well goodnight Georgy." He said and leaned down and kissed me.

"Goodnight, Jimmy." I said and kissed him again.

When I walked into the house, I walked up to my room and lay down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling a thousand thoughts running through my head. Jimmy was the greatest guy to come into my life in a long time and I could quickly feel myself getting attached to him. I didn't know what to expect in the next few months with Jim but was looking forward to them with great anticipation.


	12. Plane Eating Creatures

_Miraclegirl- LOL, that is one of my real silly fears! Loved your review._

_Emador- Good ole Suter! One liners are good, glad you caught them!_

_Anmerie- Road Trip! LOL I have that fear too, don't feel bad. Loved your review. I am sure Silk can live without it! LOL_

_BellaLou- I didn't mean him to be. But he is cute. I walk rather than run too._

_Klinoa- Zoos are great. I love them too. Cocky? He has to be a gentleman or Mac would beat him senseless. LOL_

_Lia06- Here is your update. Glad you like the story so much._

_Mae- The anxious of that author was great. I don't have a happy dance unless you count coughAchyBreakycough. Don't look at me like that, he's from my hometown! _

_Meadow567- Loved your review! And I am glad you picked up on the things Jim was saying! I was hoping someone would catch that! LOL_

_Killerkeanegirl- (Breathe) Your review was hilarious! You're great! I wish to have my own babies. (I already have their names picked out, know how I am decorating the nurseries, and know what music I am playing for them while pregnant! LOL) Yay, another conversion._

_Darkdestiney2000- Sweat chapter? LOL, JK Here's more!_

_Strangexbutxtrue- I'm getting so mucg love from last chapter! LOL So glad that you liked it._

_Bookgoddess- Thank you so much for all the nice comments in your review. I appreciate it! Thanks again! Hope you continue to review! _

_Crzy4severus- Loved the review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and review! _

_Thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming, they are fun and I enjoy them. I have great fans! LOL (Big hug). And I never thought that the beaver story would be such a big hit! LOL _

**Thief River Falls, 1979**

I boarded the plane between Mac and Buzzy. Jimmy had gotten on the plane ahead of us, now I had to find where he was sitting.

"So how did Herb react when he found out you were with Jimmy?" Buzz asked.

"He didn't say much, does he ever say much?" I said squeezing down the aisle.

"How are things going with the goalie?" Mac asked.

"Good. I am happy and I haven't found anything wrong with him that would require you beating the hell out of him." I said and Mac winked.

I found Jim and sat down next to him. Mac and Buzz took seats across from us. I leaned over and kissed Jim's cheek.

"Tired?" I asked him.

"Very. It's been a long day." Jim said.

"Well you can sleep on the plane ride back to Minneapolis." I said and snuggled up against him.

The plane started taxiing and I closed my eyes, hoping to sleep snuggled up to Jim. Somewhere I heard cards being shuffled. 'Bah must be getting a game started, as always' I thought.

Then the plane stopped. I sat up and looked at Jim. He opened his eyes and looked around. I looked over at Mac and Buzz who were also looking around the plane.

"What happened, why did we stop?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jim said.

"Quick look out the window, see if you see a creature chewing on the plane. It's raining and he chews on planes during rain storms." I said leaning over Jim to see out the window.

"No more 'Twilight Zone' for you." Jim said with a laugh. "I don't think anything is out there eating away at the plane."

"I wonder what time it is. It might be like 50 years later. We were in another dimension and didn't know it." I said and Jim started laughing.

"You're so cute and so imaginative." Jim said and brushed the hair off my shoulder as I sat up.

"I get nervous on planes. You never know when you'll end up in another dimension." I said.

"Are there women in this other dimension?" Silk asked leaning over the seat where he was seated behind us.

"Team, off the plane, it needs to be checked before we can take off." Herb said from the front of the plane. "We hit a moose that was on the runway."

The team started laughing. Jim and I stood up.

"Are they sure it was a moose?" I asked.

"I am sure that we're in the right dimension and that we're okay. You heard Herb, they're going to check the plane, and they'll know if something was chewing on it!" Jim said but I could tell he was suppressing laughter.

"So I am superstitious. Shoot me." I said and Jim kissed my cheek.

"You're just so cute. Will you still be my girlfriend in another dimension?" Jim asked laughing.

"Unless we're on a planet where the men all look like Chuck Norris." I said.

"Come on Mrs. Norris." Mac said with a chuckle.

We got off the plane and Herb yelled for a few of the boys to push the plane back into the hangar for inspection. Jim and I ran through the rain to an airport lounge. Jim and I sat down.

I was cold just from running through the rain. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Cold?" Jim asked.

"Yes, that rain is freezing." I said.

Jim pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back. I started to warm up; although I wasn't sure if it was from being inside or from being close to Jim.

"We're in the same time, look." Jim said pointing at a TV in the corner. "It's the NHL Vs. Soviet game."

"Looks like a train wreck." I said. "NHL lost bad."

A soaking wet Mac came walking over to us. Following him was a very wet Coxie, OC and Verchota.

"You boys are soaked." I said running over to them. "The minute we get on the plane, you have to change into something dry."

"Any idea on when we can get out of here?" Jim asked walking up to us.

"They said it wouldn't take long for them to look over the plane." Cox said.

We walked over and sat down. The boys who were soaking wet were shivering. Jim wrapped an arm around me. I looked at Cox; I think his lips were turning blue.

"How did you two finally hook up?" Verchota asked looking at us.

I looked at Jim, he shrugged. "I got enough nerve to approach her." Jim said.

"Tell the truth, I threatened you with a thermometer." I said and poked his ribs playfully.

"Hell Jimmy, you don't date for over two years and now you're with the team nurse of our arch rivals." OC said but there was no malice behind it. He was smiling.

"We're all one team now." Jim said.

"And what's wrong with Gopher girls?" I asked with a wink.

"When they look like you, not a damn thing." OC said and blew a kiss at me.

I giggled. Jim tightened his arm around me. "She is my girlfriend, OC!" Jim said with a smile.

"She may be your girlfriend, but she is still my wife!" Mac said.

"So you keep telling me!" Jim said and rolled his eyes.

"And don't you forget it!" Mac said and took my hand. "Husband and wife until death do us part."

We all laughed. "You keep that up and I'll be a widow sooner than you think." I said.

"But what a way to go. Death by a beautiful woman!" Mac said with a dramatic sigh.


	13. The Soviets and Jim

_Mae- Nah, I think everyone understands Mac and Georgia's bond; and Mac's sense of humor. LOL_

_Klinoa- Very flirty, which makes him even more cute! He really is a sweetie! _

_Darkdestiney2000- They are cute! Sure, I'll see what I can do!_

_Lia06- Twilight Zone fan? LOL More goofiness ahead, I promise! LOL_

_Shell- Mac is getting quite the following! LOL_

_Meadow567- Poor Moose! LOL_

_BellaLou- I love it when people include their favorite lines in the review! And Jimmy can be pushy with me anytime he wants. (Well Eddie Cahill can! LOL) My imagination too! _

_Miraclegirl- Thank you, I enjoyed your review! A sequel? What if the end of this story is Georgia's death in a plane crash on her way home from Lake Placid? (I didn't say that it was so please no one threaten to lynch me!)_

_Emador- Glad you enjoyed it! OC is a sweetie isnt't he?_

_Bookgoddess- Thank you again! You are so sweet. I work hard on my characters, thank you so much! _

_Strangexbutxtrue- They are coming soon, I promise! Poor Moosey! _

_Mrs. Rizzo- I dunno, I would LOVE to walk down a red carpet with Patrick and have people yelling at me: "Mrs. Demsey, Mrs. Demsey you look great! Who are you wearing? What a lovely maternity evening gown!" LOL_

_killerkeanegirl- Yes, Jimmy is very, very cute! Jimmy is a doll. _

**October, 1979 Minneapolis**

"Why are we all going into the locker room?" I asked as Herb ended practice a little early and ordered the boys into the locker room.

"I don't know." Dad said.

"Maybe he is going to cut some players." Janny said.

"Nah, he does that privately. Herb is very sensitive when it comes to letting players go." I said, knowing that Herb had been cut in 1960.

We walked into the locker room to see that a screen and video projector had been set up.

"Georgy, have you set up an educational health filmstrip for us to watch. You know on reproduction?" Silky asked and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Why, hoping to see some _beavers_?" I whispered and winked.

Silky made an odd face, and then yelled. "JIMMY!"

I started laughing and walked into the back room to see if anyone was complaining of an injury. Seeing no one, I walked back out to see Jim talking to Silk.

"Georgy, my wife." Mac said walking up to me.

"Mac, my husband." I said and hugged him. "How are things with you?"

"Great. What's up with the filmstrip?" Mac asked.

"I have no idea. Herb's idea." I said.

Speaking of the devil. Herb walked in and turned out the lights. All of us scrambled for seats. I sat in the back near Wells. Jim was leaning against the wall near us. I smiled up at him. (Herb had told Jim and me that if we were going to date, we were to keep it professional around the team. Despite the fact that the team knew, he didn't want any distractions.)

Up on the screen I recognized the Soviet hockey team. I had heard Herb talking about the Soviet team for the past year, even before he was hired as the USA head coach. He seemed driven to compete against the eastern block teams.

"Russian style of play boys," Herb started. "Fluid, creative, the forwards are constantly circling. They don't so much look for a man as they do a patch of ice. They get the mismatch, two on one, easy goal."

"Looks a lot like me out there huh boys?" Bah joked making us all chuckled.

Herb continued on with the film strip. "Boris Makhailov, captain for the past six years. He is the best player of his position and that includes as we just found out the NHL."

We all looked at the screen in wonderment." Do these guys ever smile?" Baker asked.

"They're Russians; they get shot if they smile." OC said, again we all chuckled.

Footage of the Soviet goalie came on the screen, "Vladislav Tretiak. You score on Tretiak keep the puck because it doesn't happen often." Herb said. I looked up at Jim whose face was unreadable. I wanted to hug him, he had been struggling some in the net and now he was being shown the greatest goalie in the world.

"42 games in the last 3 months 42 wins. Their main weapon is intimidation, they know they're going to win, and so do their opponents." Herb shut off the projector and turned the lights back on. Most of us looked a little shell shocked. "Look, I can give you all a load of crap about how you're a better team than they are, but that's exactly what it would be. And everyone in this room knows what people are saying about our chances. I know it, you know it."

I nodded silently. I heard the media and their remarks about how the team of college kids didn't have a chance for a medal, and that they hoped at least those kids didn't embarrass the country. That this team could never compete with the Soviets who were the best team in the world giving dominated world hockey for the past 15 years.

Herb continued, "But I also know there is a way to stay with this team. You don't defend them, you attack them. You take their game and you shove it right back in their face. The team that is finally willing to do this is the team that has a chance to put them down. NHL won't change their game, we will. Rest of the world is afraid of them, boys we won't be. No one has ever worked hard enough to skate with the Soviet team for an entire game. Gentlemen we are going to work hard enough!"

I looked around at the team. I knew Herb wanted to beat the Soviets. I knew this team was a long shot to do it. I looked at Jim his face still unreadable. The boys had been bonding well, even those from Minnesota and Boston. Could we really bond well enough to beat the Soviets?

When Herb dismissed the boys, I waited for Jim to shower up. He and I had plans to hang out after practice. I was so happy just to hang out with him.

"You ready to go?" I asked when he walked into the back, freshly showered and smelling great.

"Yeah, anything in particular you want to do tonight?" he asked as I gathered my purse to leave.

"Well, you have banned me from watching the 'Twilight Zone'." I said.

"You can watch it as long as you don't flip out on a plane next time we're on one." Jim said and took my hand as we walked out.

"Speaking of horror flicks and science fiction type stuff. There is going to be a two part movie by Stephen King on next month. 'Salem's Lot'." I told him as we crossed the parking lot. "It's about vampires."

"Am I going to have to buy garlic if we watch this?" Jim said.

"Nah, hanging garlic everywhere would just attract Rizzo." I said with a smile.

Jim laughed and we climbed in the car. As always, Jim immediately began playing with the radio. I didn't mind, we listened to a lot of the same stuff. Foreigner, Bad Company, Allman Brothers Band, Kansas, etc.

"So what are the big plans around the dorms tonight?" I asked as we pulled out to drive the short distance to the dorms.

"I haven't heard of much going on. Herb has been running us ragged." Jim said.

"Well now that he has seen what the Soviets did to the NHL, I look for things to pick up even more." I said.

"Do you think we could beat the Soviets if we played them?" Jim asked me.

"I don't know. They are a lot older than us, and more experienced. Not to mention that no one has anything encouraging to say about us." I said with honesty.

"I talked to my father yesterday." Jim said as we pulled into the parking lot of the dorms.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"He's hanging in there. Busy with my two younger brothers. Now that I am away from home they think they can get away with more." Jim said.

I nodded. I had heard him talk about helping his dad manage the family once his mother passed away. I was amazed to learn how big Jim's family was. Jim was the 6th of 8 children. I was worried that I would never learn everyone's names.

"I am sure they miss you as well." I said.

"Just the same, when we go to play Harvard, I am making a stop at home. Just because I am in Minnesota is no reason for them to goof off and let their grades slip." Jim said.

"You're a good older brother." I said getting out of the car. "The closest thing to an older bother I ever had was Mac. Which is kinda weird because he always wanted to marry me."

"Were you two in the movie 'Deliverance'?" Jim asked and I laughed.

"No, I can't play the banjo and you know I can't swim, so I would have been lousy in that movie." I told him as he opened the door for me to enter the building.

"Dad is coming to watch us play Harvard." Jim said. "He says he can't wait to meet you."

"What have you told him about me?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"That you're the team nurse, and really pretty, and very sweet, and smart." Jim said. "He asks about you every time I talk to him."

"He sounds nice. I hope he likes me." I said as we walked to Jim's room.

"He does already from what I have told him." Jim said as he unlocked the door and we walked in.

"So can I watch the 'Twilight Zone'?" I asked him.

"If you can find it on, I suppose so. Just tranquilize yourself for our next flight." Jim said and kissed my cheek.

I pulled Jim down to me and kissed him. I wasn't sure what came over me but I just had this incredible urge to near him. I wrapped both arms around his neck. I felt Jimmy run his hands down my back, pulling me closer to him.

Reluctantly I pulled away before we got carried away.

"Are you okay, Georgy?" Jim asked.

"Fine, I just have this thing for goalies." I said.

"Really? Because I have this thing for nurses." Jim said pulling me over to the couch.

"The goalie and the nurse, sounds like a romance novel with a sports twist!" I said sitting down next to Jim as he flipped the TV on.

We did find a few episodes of the 'Twilight Zone' on TV. Luckily they weren't episodes about planes. One was about this couple who woke up from a drunken stupor to find themselves in an empty town, with fake trees and such. Turns out they had been abducted by aliens and were live dolls in a giant alien's playhouse. I snuggled up in Jim's arms as we watched.

The second episode began. It was about a man who was being told what to do by the ghost of Hitler. It ended with him killing his best friend and then being killed by police.

A third episode started, it was a plane that pulled into an airport completely empty.

"Oh no, it's a plane episode, you can't watch." Jim said and pulled me closer to him.

"But it looks interesting." I protested.

"Then I'll just have to distract you." Jim said and pressed his lips against mine.

The TV immediately forgotten, I started running my hair through Jim's hair as he pulled me onto his lap. Jim pulled me tightly against him. I was drowning in the feeling of being in Jim's arms and his kiss on my lips.

Jim and I stayed that way for what seemed like forever, I could've kissed him forever. Jim pulled us both down on the couch without ever breaking the kiss. I ran my toes down the back of Jim's calf. Jim moved so that he was half-lying on me. I ran my hands down his back.

Jim ran a hand down my side and moved his mouth down to kiss my neck. I arched up into Jim's touch. Jim started pushing my shirt up. I realized if I didn't stop now, it would lead to one thing.

"Jim, Jim. We have to stop." I said. Jim halted his movements and laid his head down on my chest. His breathing was heavy.

"I'm sorry." Jim said trying to calm his breathing.

"For what? I let it go just as far as you did." I said.

"Georgia, can I ask you something?" Jim asked.

"Anything, you know that." I said.

"What exactly are you waiting on?" Jim said, but I could tell he wasn't angry just curious.

"Well, it's hard to explain." I said and rubbed his shoulders. "It's like, I am with you, and I like you a lot. I feel safe and comfortable with you. But at the same time, it doesn't feel right………..at least not yet."

"Would it help if I spread rose petals all over the bed?" Jim asked with a chuckle.

"Quit thinking with the wrong head." I said and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, but I have to use the one that has blood." Jim said, lifting his head to wink at me.

"Sometimes you are just so cute." I said.


	14. Time With Mac

_Eponine42- I heart Eddie too! I also heart Patrick O'Brien Demsey! I heart Eric Peter-Kaiser! I could be here all day if I wrote them all out! LOL_

_Miraclegirl- Torture? My stories are supposed to be fun. LOL Never realized the Twilight Zone would be so popular!_

_Mrs. Rizzo- Hey, I would be more excited about getting to the 'maternity' stuff! LOL_

_Klinoa- You sound like OC! LOL Sad? That is coming in a few chapters._

_Lia06- Big Family. My family is semi-big and I want to have a HUGE family myself._

_Anmerie- Loved your review! Georgia is funny sometimes! A lot about Jim's family will be in the story._

_BellaLou- Mac makes everyone smile! I love when people catch my one liners! Loved your review!_

_Nascarchick- But he is a good guy!_

_Killerkeanegirl- Yes, I want to carry my own children, all of them! I have a lot planned for it! He is a doll but he is still a man! LOL_

_Darkdestiney2000- Thanks_

_Meadow567- Your review confused me. ? Chev?_

_Emador- Jimmy is so cute sometimes! Beavers are still popular! _

_Shell- Thanks for your review! You're a person of few words! LOL_

**October 1979  
**The next week I went to visit Mac needing to talk to someone and he was my best friend. I knocked on his door.

"Georgy, how is my beautiful wife?" Mac said when he opened the door.

"Just fine." I said hugging him tightly. "Can we talk?"

"About anything. Is something wrong?" Mac asked.

"No, nothing like that." I said as Mac took my hand and led me into his dorm, shutting the door behind us.

"You want something to drink?" Mac asked.

"No thanks." I said and sat down on Mac's couch. "Where is Janny?"

"Over at the Coneheads'. So what's up? I thought you would be off with Jimmy." Mac said.

"I am going to see him later, but I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Okay, I'm your husband." Mac said with a smile.

"Well, it's just. I have been with Jim for about two months now. And I really care about him." I said and Mac raised his eyebrows.

"Care about him? Is that why you spend every minute you can with him? Is that why you visibly flinch every time he struggles in the net?" Mac asked. "I think you more than care about him."

"Okay, you caught me. I am falling head over heels, hopelessly, madly in love with him." I said.

Mac's face lit up in a smile. "Georgy, that is great. Jim is a good guy."

"I know, that is a small part of my problem." I said.

"So what is the large problem?" Mac asked.

"Well, I am finding it very hard to…oh how do I put this?"

"You're horny!" Mac said and chuckled. "Little Georgy is horny."

"I wouldn't say horny exactly." I said and was sure I was blushing.

"There is nothing wrong with being horny. As a matter of fact it's normal." Mac said.

"I'm not horny. I'm just strongly attracted to my boyfriend." I said. "It's more than just lusting after his body. It's like being with him physically would make us closer. And I want to be with him."

"Okay, so you're horny with feelings." Mac said and I rolled my eyes. "I think I understand. I mean you're falling in love with a good guy. And I'll admit Jim is an attractive guy, I can see why you would feel this way."

"And Jim and I are both exclusive. And his actions show me that I am more than just a passing fling to him. He has told his family back home about me." I said.

"So what is the problem? Why aren't you and Jim playing mattress hockey?" Mac asked.

"Well as you know, I've never done it before." I said and Mac nodded. "So obviously I want my first time to be special."

"You just said you were falling in love."

"I am, but I don't know how Jim feels about me. I mean this would be so much easier if I knew that he loved me." I said. "Am I making any sense?"

"You want both of you to be secure in love before having sex. You sound like every other woman in the world." Mac said.

"And last week, we were……making out and I really had to stop myself from just doing it. But I want it to be right and perfect." I said. "I mean I want it to be something special. But at the same time I don't want Jim to feel he has to take me to a bed next to a stream with harps playing and unicorns eating in a field nearby while a rainbow arches over the bed."

"Velta read you fairy tales as a child, didn't she?" Mac asked.

"Be serious." I said but was laughing.

"Okay, well when you feel its right, and you and Jim have your feelings for each other worked out. Then you can concentrate on sex." Mac said.

"But I want my first time to be special. I don't want to have sex for the first time on couch with 'Hee Haw' playing on the TV in the background." I said.

"Well, just ask Jimmy to take you somewhere special. That way the evening has some special meaning behind it." Mac said.

I liked the sound of his advice. "Mac, I love you. I don't know what I would do without you." I said and hugged him.

"I love you too, Georgia. Nothing can ever change that." Mac said. "And I am sure that if Jim doesn't already he will."

"Thanks, I hope so, because every day I am with him, I feel more for him." I said.

"I am so happy for you." Mac said. "My wife's falling in love with another man."

"Hey, I will always be your wife. Until someone marries me for real." I said.


	15. Trick or Treat

_BellaLou- Your poor boyfriend! LOL Seems everyone is happy to see Mac! Your favorite person, YAY!_

_Miraclegirl- Mac's her best friend and husband! LOL He is very versatile! _

_Darkdestiney2000- They are very close; good thing that Jim and Mac get along._

_Anmerie- Well Mac is her best friend. (And she really couldn't talk to Velta about this one! LOL)_

_Shell- I love all reviews! And if you can't talk to your 'husband' about sex, who can you talk to? LOL (Better than talking to Verchota! Hehe)_

_Nascarchick- Yeah, rare for a guy!_

_Meadow567- Sorry, Mac and Georgia enjoy being 'married'! Chev would be Georgia's friend if they ever met! LOL_

_Emador- Glad you were amused! You know what'll happen, how is the mystery! LOL I feel the love!_

_Lia06- I'm sure if Jimmy doesn't Mac will hurt him! _

_Killerkeanegirl- She could talk to Mac about anything! Eric's kids huh? LOL_

_Klinoa- Mac and Georgia are very close. She'd probably go to Mac first if she thought she was pregnant! LOL And she really couldn't be like "Hey dad, last week Jim and I were on his couch…" LOL I guess being the only girl in my department at college at school just makes me very open with men! _

_Strangexbutxtrue- Well, I'll forgive you this time! JK LOL_

**Halloween, 1979**

I was busy passing out candy to trick-or-treaters when Jimmy pulled up in the driveway. I waved to him. It was a mild night for the end of October in Minneapolis. Jim and I had plans to go to a community Halloween party. Several other players also had plans to attend the party as well.

Jim walked up onto the porch as I handed candy to a witch and clown. Jim gave me a quick kiss as he walked into the house.

"My costume here?" Jim asked.

"I picked it up, when I picked mine up." I said. "What time are we meeting the guys there?"

"Between 9 and 9:30. I told Silky you were passing out Halloween candy to the kids." Jim said and put his arms around my waist.

"I just love Halloween; it's such a fun-not-serious holiday." I said.

"Mom liked Halloween. I think she got a kick out of dressing up eight kids and sending them out the door." Jim said. "By the way, I asked dad just to be safe and he said that I am most definitely not adopted and that he and mom never gave any of us away for adoption. So there is no chance you and I are brother and sister."

I laughed. "I can't believe you remembered me saying that."

"Had a lot of kids come by tonight?" Jim asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, we always do being just outside the city." I told him. A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts.

I opened the door and saw two little cowboys, they looked like twin brothers. To my surprise Jim got off the couch and came to the door with me to see and talk to the kids.

Before we could sit down again, a ballerina and her brother dressed as a frog came bounding up the steps. They looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"You're enjoying this." I told Jim.

"Yeah, it is nice to see happy kids out having fun. I guess you're rubbing off on me." Jim said.

"No you just got a soft heart is all." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Where are you folks?" Jim asked.

"They went out to dinner. Dad said he felt guilty about being away so much and insisted that they go out this evening." I said. "Who'd have thought, my dad the romantic?"

Jim laughed. "Are you about ready to start getting ready for the costume party? I still can't believe you talked me into this costume."

"Let's go get ready. And I think you look great in your costume." I said pulling him up the stairs.

"It's more something OC would wear." Jim said.

"Yes, but OC is not my boyfriend and I think you look sexy in it." I said as we walked towards my room.

We walked into my bedroom our costumes were laid out on my bed.

"If anyone takes pictures of this I will never forgive you." Jim said but there was no threat behind it.

I handed him his costume. "You can go change in the bathroom." I said.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Jim said taking his costume and walking out of my room.

I changed into my costume. It was a bit more risqué than what I usually wore, but I thought it was so cute and when I saw the matching one for Jim, I just decided we had to go as this couple. I slid on the last touch, a pair of black pumps, and then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked cute, and couldn't wait to see Jimmy.

"Jim, how's it coming down there?" I yelled down the hall.

"I look so ridiculous. How did you ever talk me into this?" Jim asked.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. "Open the door, I want to see."

"Don't laugh." Jim said and slowly the door opened.

I looked at him. He looked so adorable in his leopard print loincloth. Actually it was kinda like a leopard print toga because it came up and covered one shoulder. It was fuzzy just like animals skin. I could tell he felt uncomfortable but he looked so sexy.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Georgia Grace." Jim said.

"I wouldn't laugh. You look great." I said. "Now Tarzan, how do I look?"

I spun around for Jim to see me from all angles. "You're one gorgeous Jane." Jim said. "I didn't realize jungle women were smooth skinned, I expected jungle girls to be hairy."

"Not this Jane." I said and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "Course the question now is, what are you wearing under that loincloth?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jim asked with a smirk.

"Well I know that if I really wanted to know, you would have no trouble showing me. But I know the team well enough to know that that will be the first thing out of their mouths." I said.

"I think they are going to be so busy looking at you that they won't even notice me." Jim said. "You really do look hott." Jim said and pulled me tightly against him.

"Really, Tarzan like?" I asked.

"Mmmm, Jane look good." Jim said pretending to grunt. Then he lowered his mouth to mine.

"We better go before we're late." I said though I was reluctant to pull out of his arms.

Jim and I drove across town to a dance club that was holding a community Halloween party. When we walked in we immediately spotted several members of the team already there and in costume.

"Georgia, that is some outfit…wow!" Mac said when he walked over to us.

"Thanks." I said looking at his Superman costume. "Shouldn't you be Robin? Where is Batman?"

"Be quiet!" Mac snapped with a smile. "I just can't get over how good you look in a leopard skin mini-dress."

"Mac, you're going to start drooling." I said.

"Jim, I am taking my wife back." Mac said to Jim.

"If you do, you have to wear this costume." Jim said.

"He doesn't like being Tarzan." I explained.

"Have you seen your Jane?" Mac joked. "Jim you look fine. Wait till you see the Coneheads. You'll forget about feeling silly."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Bobbing for apples right now." Mac said.

"Jimmy, what are you wearing under that?" OC said walking up to us. I gave Jim a look that said 'I told you so'.

"That's for me to know and Georgy to find out." Jim said.

"Georgy, you're looking great." OC said and hugged me.

"Thanks, Huck Finn, where is Tom Sawyer?" I asked. OC looked cute, he had his hair disheveled and wearing bibs with no shirt and chewing on a piece of straw.

"Tom is getting a drink." OC said pointing to the bar where I saw a similarly dressed Rizzo. Rizzo was Tom Sawyer.

"Tarzan would you go get Jane a drink?" I asked and Jim gave me a funny look.

"What does Jane want? Better yet, why are we talking this way?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, bring me a daiquiri." I said.

Jim kissed my cheek and walked off to the bar. Mac put an arm around me. "Now that he is gone, what do you say we consummate the marriage?" Mac said.

"I think it would be interesting to see who would win in a fight between Tarzan and Superman. That's one you never see in comic books." I said with a laugh.

Mark Johnson walked up and joined us. He looked adorable dressed in knee-length shorts with suspenders on them, socks pulled up to his knees and a bow-tie. On his head was a little French hat and he was carrying a lollipop bigger than his head.

"Mark, you look so adorable." I said and hugged him.

"See, I told you women would like that costume, Johnson." Silk said walking up to us. Silk looked very sexy dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. The long cape and mask and Silk's natural good looks; he looked great.

"Where is Tarzan, Jane?" Johnson asked.

"Getting me a drink." I said.

"Georgia, I have to ask are you really dedicated to Jim. If you're not, and in that outfit, how about we meet…" Silk started.

"What is it with you boys? I put on a dress and suddenly you've all got more hormones than the locker room of a Jr. High football team." I said sarcastically.

The guys all chuckled as Jim came back and handed me my drink. Rizzo was with him. Rizzo looked cute as Tom Sawyer.

"Jim are you wearing underwear?" Silk asked.

I couldn't help laughing. Jim rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it." Jim told him.

Suter walked over to join us; he was dressed as a Leprechaun. He looked so cute, like he should be walking in a St. Patrick's Day parade.

"Since when does Jane wear nylons?" Suter asked.

"This Jane is wearing them; I don't care what anyone says." I said and Jim put his arm around me.

"You should wear dresses more often." Suter said and winked. I was shocked; Suter was always a bit shy.

"I may never wear another one, all you men want to drool over me." I said.

"That's because you're a girl we know, so we can pick on you some. Meanwhile we talk like this to another girl and either she would slap us or her boyfriend would." OC said.

"Look what just walked in the door." Rizzo said, pointing at the door.

We all turned and looked. Cox was dressed as Snoopy and Christian was dressed as Charlie Brown. It was the cutest thing. They walked over to where we were all standing.

"Coxie, you are so cute." I said.

"Thanks." Cox said.

"So where are the Coneheads, I want to see these costumes." Jim asked.

"They're around here somewhere." Silk said.

I spotted Baker at the bar. He was dressed as Luke Skywalker.

"Baker looks great to be from a galaxy far, far away." I said, pointing at him.

"He is just hoping to lay Leia." Mac said, and I giggled.

"If Luke's here, that means that somewhere should be a Hans Solo." I said. "Where is he?"

"Calm down, Georgia. It wouldn't really be Harrison Ford." Jim said and kissed my temple.

"Oh my GOD!" Christian said. We all turned and looked and saw the Coneheads walking towards us.

I had to suppress laughter as I looked them over. Bah was dressed in work boots, jeans, a blue shirt that was partially unbuttoned, sunglasses and a construction hat. Pavelich was dressed in cowboy boots, jeans, a leather jacket, and bandanna tied around his neck, a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat. Buzz was dressed as a police officer. He had a night stick and everything.

"Oh Lord, they're the Village People." I said still trying not to laugh.

Beside me I could feel Jim chuckling. Cox looked stunned and Suter had begun laughing. The three joined us.

"Hey guys, been to the YMCA lately?" Christian asked.

At this point, I had to laugh. "I'm sorry. You guys do look cute, but its just so funny." I said.

"I thought you boys were 'in the navy'?" Rizzo asked.

"Alright go ahead and joke, but we're going to win the costume contest." Buzz said.

"You entered that?" OC asked.

"Yeah, we figured what the hell." Bah said.

"Leave them alone, after all they are _macho, macho men_." I said and started laughing again.

"Jim what are you wearing under there?" Buzz asked. This made me laugh harder.

"I am sorry, but everyone looks so cute, and I told Jim you would ask him that." I said while trying to stop laughing.

"You're not so funny, 'Georgia of the Jungle'." Pavelich said.

"What a Halloween, Star Wars, Tom and Huck, Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Superman, Phantom of the Opera and now the Village People." I said still giggling.

"Come on, Jane. Let's dance a few." Jim said pulling me onto the dance floor.

Jim pulled me into his arms as we began swaying to the music. It felt so good just to be with Jim. I nuzzled against him. I noticed OC dancing with someone near us.

"Are you having fun?" I asked him.

"I hate to admit it but I am. A good bit of it is because you look so cute in that outfit." Jim said.

I looked up at him. "You look cute in your costume too." I said.

I leaned up and kissed Jim, from the corner we heard whistles. We looked over and saw Cox, Suter and Christian whistling and making faces at us. I laughed and leaned my head back down on Jim's shoulder.

We danced a few more. I never realized what I was missing before Jim came along. Then again, the team and especially Mac, Buzz and Janny were such good friends that I never felt like I was missing anything. More like everything had fallen into place at the right time. Like they had been my friends to save me back for Jim.

'Whoa, where are these thoughts coming from?' I asked myself. 'I really am in love with Jim.'

"May I cut in?" Baker asks.

"Sure, just don't let Darth Vader near her." Jim said.

I put my hands on Baker's shoulders. "I get to dance with Luke Skywalker." I said with a wink. "Where is Hans?"

"I left him with Chewbacca." Baker said with a smile. "How are things going with Jim?"

"Very good. I am really crazy about him." I said.

"Well that's obvious." Baker said.

After finishing my dance with Baker, he and I walked over to join the others who had seated themselves at the bar. Jim ordered me another daiquiri.

"When are they announcing this costume contest stuff?" Cox asked.

"Yeah, I want to hear if the Village People win or not." Rizzo said.

"They said they were announcing winner's at 11:00." Buzz said.

"By the way, we entered all of you as well." Bah said.

"WHAT?" most of us said in unison.

"Buzz why would you do that?" Christian asked.

"Because everyone looks so cute, and Bah put me up to it." Buzz said.

"If I have to get up there wearing this loincloth, I will never forgive you." Jim told Buzz.

"What are the prizes?" OC asked.

"Jack'O Lanterns full of candy." Pavelich told them.

"How is the judging done?" Baker asked.

"Well we gave them your first names and costumes. The judges walk around throughout the evening to see the costumes." Bah explained. "That way no one knows who the judges are."

I just shrugged. "If the Coneheads win, I say we make them sing." I said.

I sipped on my daiquiri while we talked about the team and a few other things. I spent a lot of time sneaking glances at Jim who looked so handsome in his costume.

"Is it 11:00 yet?" Silk asked.

"In another 5 minutes." Johnson said.

A few minutes later, someone in charge jumped on the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the moment you have all been waiting for….The winners of the Costume Contest." He said.

"I can hardly contain myself." Mac said sarcastically.

"The judges have informed me that they had a very tough time deciding the winners as there are many great costumes here." The announcer said. "Our first category is Greatest Costume of a Pop Culture Icon- and the winner is Bill dressed as Luke Skywalker."

We all clapped and cheered, Baker walked up to the stage though he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Next prize is for Best Female Costume…" the announcer continued.

"You know, I think Baker needs a girl to be Princess Leia." I said to the boys.

"Baker just needs a LAY-A." OC said. I rolled my eyes as some girl dressed as the bride of Frankenstein made her way on stage with Baker.

"Next is for the Best male costume- and the winner is Dave dressed as the Phantom of the Opera." The announcer said.

We all clapped and made Silk go up on stage. Baker looked relieved to have another of his teammates on stage with him.

"Next we have the prize for the cutest couple in costume- and the winners are Jim as Tarzan and Georgia as Jane." Was announced.

As the team all start cheering and clapping and whistling, Jim and I looked at each other. OC pushed Jim out of his chair and I took Jim's hand.

"It'll be okay. Just remember you look sexy." I whispered to him as we walked up on stage. We were each handed pumpkins full of candy. We walked down to stand next to Silky who was cheering for us.

"And next, the most original costume- the judges decided on a tie. So the winners for most original costume are Jack as Huck Finn and Mike as Tom Sawyer." The announcer said.

I had to laugh at the look on OC's face as he and Rizzo walked up on stage. "Good grief we're winning almost everything. Maybe we should let someone else win." Jim said.

I shrugged while still clapping. "No wonder Buzzy signed us all up." I said.

"Next Prize is for most colorful costume…" the announcer started.

"When this is over, do you want to head out?" Jim whispered as we clapped for some girl dressed as a ballerina who had just won.

"Sure, you want to head back to your dorm?" I asked. "I wouldn't mind spending some time with you and I want to give my parents their privacy."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Jim said.

"And our last category, the most creative, crazy costume, and the winners are Buzz, Bah, and Mark as the Village People." Was announced and all of us from the team started clapping and cheering.

Bah, Buzz and Pav looked so cute when they came up on stage. I was glad that everyone was having fun. I took Jim's hand as we left the stage. I was so happy that he was a good sport about his costume; then again Jim is pretty easy going.

"That was more fun than I would like to admit." OC said.

"We're going to head out." Jim said. "Buzz, I am not sure if I am speaking to you or not."

"Okay guys, Jim you enjoy that sexy Jane of yours." Silk said.

"Goodnight you guys. Have fun." I said as Jim and I walked out of the club.

Jim opened the door for me as I walked into his dorm room. I set our pumpkins full of candy down on his coffee table. Since Jim had a single room it was a lot like a small apartment.

"I had fun tonight." I said turning around to face him.

"Me too, costume and all." Jim said. "You looked so nice all evening."

"Thank you." I said and hugged him. "And thanks for being my Tarzan."

"You wanna sleep on the couch or sleep in bed with me?" Jim asked.

"You got something I can sleep in?" I asked him.

"I always got t-shirts for you." Jim said.

"Are you too horny to just sleep with me?" I asked.

"Hey, I respect your feelings. Whenever you ready to do whatever you're ready for is fine with me. However, if I grope you a few times while I'm asleep, I can't help it." Jim said with a smile. I knew that he was kidding and that he wouldn't be pushy.

"I would love nothing more than to sleep curled up in your arms." I said to Jim.

I changed into one of Jim's t-shirts that were large enough to be a nightshirt for me. When I walked back into the main room, Jim had changed into sweats and a t-shirt. He always took my breath away, no matter what he was wearing.

"Ready for bed, Mrs. McClanahan?" Jim joked.

"Yes. But don't call me that, it'll inflate Mac's ego." I joked back.

I climbed in bed and Jim followed me turning out the lights. I curled up in his arms. This is where I felt the safest and most content.

"Jim, you make me feel so safe and so happy. When I am in your arms the whole world feels right." I told him. I could feel his arms tighten around me.

"You make me feel happy too. Every day with you is a new adventure because you're such a quirky person." Jim said.

"I never felt about anyone before how I feel for you." I told him.

Jim leaned down in the dark and kissed me. At first it was a soft and gentle kiss but soon Jim was kissing me harder and rolling me beneath him. It was amazing, I couldn't breathe but I didn't want to let go of him. Finally, Jim pulled back but his breathing was shallow.

"Goodnight Georgy." Jim said and stroked my cheek. I laid my head on his chest. He pulled me tight against him and fell asleep.


	16. Two Days In November

_Anmerie- Buzzy dancing……police uniform……sorry you were saying? LOL_

_Miraclegirl- I see him in it when I close my eyes. Yes I know, I'm having a great week in sports._

_BellaLou- No, I'm sure our team looked the best! And you sound like OC cheering on Jimmy! LOL_

_Moi- Bobby is a cutie! Johnson was supposed to be a little boy. Loved your review._

_Nascarchick- They are cute images, aren't they?_

_Darkdestiney2000- He was a little boy. Doesn't he look innocent enough for it?_

_Meadow567- Jaws scares me more. I've seen sharks, never saw an alien! LOL_

_Killerkeanegirl- Wow, you're quite the Georgia/Jimmy fan! Silk makes a hott Phantom! EPK (sounds like a medical term LOL). If you get EPK, I get POBD! LOL_

_Klinoa- No crowd? LOL I also love Tom/Huck! I wish I could draw it too._

_Emador- In the whole world? LOL I see Coxie in that costume too! _

_Shell- (tears) Thank you so much. They are cute friends, aren't they? LOL_

**November 4, 1979, Minneapolis**

I was helping my mom clean up the dishes from dinner. I had left practice while Jim was in the hallway with Craig bouncing a tennis ball off the wall and catching it.

"Georgia, how are things with Jim?" mom asked.

"Good, he is having a little trouble in the net. Craig Patrick has been helping him with it. Jim is anxious to go to Massachusetts so he can visit his family." I said.

"We should have him over for dinner soon." Mom said. "He is such a nice boy."

"Yeah, I adore him." I said. "I can't wait to meet his dad at the Harvard game."

"Jim really helps with his family." Mom said. "His mother must have been a tremendous woman to instill such values in such a young man. How many boys in their twenties are interested in helping raise their siblings?"

"He is exceptional, that is for sure. The way he calls and checks on his brothers' school work, and talks with his dad. It's amazing." I said.

The phone rang. I threw down the dishtowel I was holding and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Georgy, turn on the news." Jim said into the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just turn on the news, you need to see this." Jim said.

I pushed open the door between the kitchen and living room. "Dad, turn on the news. Jimmy says it's important." I called to my dad who was reading on the couch.

Dad got up and turned on the TV to the evening news.

_"Top story tonight, a group of Iranian radicals consisting mostly of students, stormed the US embassy in Teheran, Iran today. They have taken 90 hostages, 63 of them are Americans. This attack is in response to the Ayatollah Khomeini encouraging his countrymen to attack Israeli and US interests. President Carter is in meetings at this time deciding on a plan of action as to get the situation under control and the American hostages freed."_

I froze watching the TV, I could see the rebels burning an American flag and pulling blindfolded people from the building.

"Georgia are you there, are you there?" I heard coming from the phone. I had forgotten I was holding it I was so caught up in the moment.

"I'm here." I whispered into the phone, still stunned by what was on the TV.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"What is going to happen now?" I asked barely above a whisper. Mom had stopped to stare at the TV as well. She and dad exchanged a look of dread and hurt.

"I don't know. You heard them President Carter is in meetings, and he is very diplomatic." Jim said.

"What if the Soviets get involved? They have been itching to expand their territory towards the Middle East as it is." I said as mom went to sit with dad on the couch.

I closed the door to the kitchen and leaned against the sink.

"Georgy, are you okay?" Jim asked.

"I am just stunned is all. I mean the thing with the Klan yesterday and now this. This is international. This affects so many people." I said.

"Do you need anything? Can I do anything for you? That is why I called you, to make sure that you would be okay. You're very gentle hearted. Do you want me to come over or anything?" Jim asked.

"No, I'll be okay." I said. "Do you mind if I stay with you after practice tomorrow?"

"Of course not, you're always welcome here you know that." Jim said.

I hung up the phone and walked into the sitting room, where my parents were still watching the news as the coverage of the hostage crisis continued. I joined them on the couch where my mom was in tears. I took her hand and tried to smile encouragingly.

**November 5, 1979**

I sat on the couch in Jim's room watching the news while he talked to his dad on the phone. I caught parts of the conversation. Something about the trip to Harvard next week, his brother's report card and one of his aunts. I focused on the TV. I was watching the news. No new news on the hostages, and the American public was calling for their release.

Then the news switched over to the continuing story about an anti-KKK rally that had gotten completely out of hand earlier in the week.

_"Two days ago in Greensboro, NC the Communist Workers party attempted to hold a 'death to the Klan' rally that turned deadly."_

Jim came and sat next to me. He must have finished his phone conversation. He put an arm around me as I continued watching the news.

_"Members of the KKK and other neo-Nazis arrived at the rally and opened fire on those leading the rally. Five members of the Communist Workers Party were killed while seven more were wounded. Spokes people for several white supremacy groups have hailed this as a sign that their message cannot be suppressed…"_

"I often wonder what people like that think about me." I said.

"Who?"

"The Klan or neo-Nazis. I mean how would they view me, I am the American born daughter of immigrants." I said. "I mean as long as no one harms me or my family I could care less what they think of me, but I am curious as to what their opinion would be."

Jim took my hand. "I simply can't imagine that much hate and anger towards entire races of people."

"Me either. But I am also very afraid of people with that much hate." I said. "You know, my sophomore year of college, I had a lit class with a neo-Nazi."

"Really? I mean I knew a few were around my campus tried to be white supremacists but I never was around them." Jim said.

"Well I think it's a law that every school has to have two or three of those kinds of people. Well second semester of my sophomore year, Buzzy, Ramsey and me all took a lit class together. That way, I would read the books, we could all rent the movies and then I could tell them the differences between the movie and the book for the test." I said and Jim chuckled. "Anyway, in this class, Rammer sat next to me and Buzzy in front of us. This neo-Nazi was in there with us. You know the type, wears Swastika's and acts tough, uses a lot of slurs. He sat behind me, and it was unnerving."

"Did you know him?" Jim asked.

"No. Actually that class was the first time I had ever seen him. His last name was Jacobs; I don't even know his first name. I just remember that I couldn't look him in the eye. And he made me very uncomfortable. All I could think is what would he say, what would he do if he knew my parents were immigrants? Would he threaten me or them?" I said.

"So what happened?" Jim asked.

"One day he cornered me before class started. I was scared to death, but he asked me out. I politely said that I had a boyfriend even though I didn't. Rammer walked in and sat down and heard the tail end of the conversation. After class, I told Rammerthat I was afraid he wouldn't take no for an answer. I had watched him pester another girl in the class for a date. Well the next day, Ramsey met me outside the building and insisted on walking in with me. When we got to our classroom, Ramsey took my hand and walked in with me. When we sat down he kissed my cheek. Jacobs leaned up and apologized to Rammer, saying he didn't know we were together. Rammer, just nonchalantly said it was no problem. Never talked to the guy again." I finished my story.

"Sounds like you got some great friends." Jim said.

"I do. And a great boyfriend too." I said. "But I still have this nagging in my mind. You know, how do those neo-Nazi feel about people who don't know what they are?"

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"I mean, I am adopted. I could be anything. I could be Irish, English, German, New Zealander." I said with a smile. "I could be anything. Would they hate me just because I couldn't prove my heritage? Again I don't care what they think, just curious."

"I know what you are." Jim said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a nurse. You have dedicated your life to helping others. You're a kind person with lots of friends who would do just about anything for you from what I have seen. You're absolutely beautiful and so smart. That's what you are." Jim ran a hand down my cheek and I turned into the caress.

Jim cupped my cheek and lowered his mouth to mine. He kissed me soft and gentle. I ran my fingers through his hair. Jim deepened the kiss and pushed me back onto the couch. I knew that this would be one of our slower make out sessions, and that Jim wouldn't push it beyond just making out.

"Are you ready for bed?" Jim asked me as we lay in each others arms on his couch.

"Yeah, after that, I would love to sleep in your arms." I told Jim, referring to the making out we had just done.

Although, I felt guilty because against my stomach I could feel that Jim was aroused. To be honest I was too, and I found myself wondering how much longer either one of us could be satisfied with kissing, holding hands, and cuddling.

"Well let's go. I am tired." Jim said and we both sat up on the couch. "Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"No, go ahead." I told him. He leaned down and kissed me then went to the shower.

I smiled and went over to Jim's dresser. I pulled out one of his longer t-shirts that I slept in and quickly changed into it. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up around me. I turned out the lights and laid down. I inhaled deeply, the smell of Jim all through the sheets and pillows. It was very calming and soothing.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Jim was climbing into bed. I felt Jim pull me into his arms, pulling my head against his chest, but I never opened my eyes, never giving any indication that I was half-awake.

"Georgy, are you awake?" Jim asked, but I stayed still, just wanting to sleep.

I felt Jim stroke the hair back from my face. It was something that he often did. So many times he would brush the hair from my eyes or off my forehead.

"I guess you're asleep, baby." Jim said and kissed my cheek. "There are some things I have wanted to tell you, but I always lose my nerve."

I was anxious for what I was about to hear but forced my breathing to remain even so Jim wouldn't know I was pretending to be asleep.

"Georgia, I wake up and can't wait to see you. I fall asleep and whether you're here or not, you're the last thing on my mind. I think about you all the time. And……I think I'm falling in love with you." Jim said and kissed my forehead.

It took every bit of restraint I had to keep from leaping for joy. I remained still so that Jim could say everything he wanted.

"I didn't even know that I wanted to fall in love until I found you. Every time I see you…I can't explain it. If you could hear this you would probably think I was some sort of mumbling sap. I just wish so bad that I could tell you how I feel. I have tried but it's a hard thing to say even when you mean it…and I mean it." Jim said and then to my surprise chuckled. "My mom always told my sisters: 'Nothing can bring a man to his knees and shake up his world like being in love with a woman.' I never believed it; but now I do."

Jim tucked the hair behind my ear. I was trying hard not to cry, not to wrap my arms around him and not to let him know I was awake.

"Why can't I just tell you this when you're awake? I tell you everything, things that I never tell anyone else. I tell you about mom, I tell you about my fears of being cut from the team, I tell you about my family problems, but yet I can't tell you this." Jim said and kissed my forehead again.

Jim pulled me tighter against him and went to sleep.


	17. Jimmy Goes Home

_Lia06- Sorry about your comp. Yes, I think they're cute too! LOL_

_BellaLou- Loved your review! I thought Georgia would be the perfect character to address those issues. And Jimmy is just so cute! LOL_

_Anmerie- Jimmy is so great, we all love him! LOL Your review was great, but I don't see Georgia 'raping' Jim. LOL_

_Klinoa- Loved your review. You'll have to wait and see! LOL (I miss the crowd. LOL)_

_Killerkeanegirl- No, I am in PA for now. But being from KY, I understand what you mean about the klan. At least EPK is happy disease, LOL. So is POBD! (I suffer from it!)_

_Nascarchick- Time will tell!_

_Strangexbutxtrue- We're all jealous of Georgia. We all want Jim……and Rizzo……and Mac……and OC……and Johnson……and Buzzy……and Bah……_

_Darkdestiney2000- Like candy! LOL_

_Meadow567- Give the boy a break! He's trying he said. LOL_

_Emador- So many people call Jimmy a doll, I should manufacture 'Jimmy Dolls'. I could be rich. At least he isn't pushy. I really wanted the neo-Nazi scene to show that while very happy with her family, Georgia struggles with her own heritage. And of course Ramsey is just so cute to help her out! LOL_

_Miraclegirl- Please don't cry! (Here is a tissue in case I'm too late! LOL) _

**November, 1979 Minneapolis**

It was the next week after Jim had made his late night confession. He didn't know I had heard and I didn't let on that I knew anything. Jim acted no differently towards me, but I felt this urge to hold onto him every minute of every day. I realized why falling in love was sometimes described as drowning. Thoughts of Jim consumed my mind, controlled my emotions and I wanted to be with him physically.

Jim was going early to Massachusetts for our game against Harvard so that he could spend some time with his family. He wanted to see his dad and check on his brothers.

"So, I'll see you when we get to Cambridge?" I asked as I helped Jim pack the last of his things.

"Yeah, and Pop will be at the game. He really wants to meet you." Jim said.

"I am looking forward to it." I said. I stood on tiptoe and kissed both his cheeks. "One is for your brothers and one is for your dad. Tell all three that I say hello."

"I'll do that." Jim said. "Now do I get a goodbye kiss?"

I smiled as Jim lowered his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go.

"Well, I should get going, my plane leaves in an hour." Jim said.

I nuzzled my nose against his. "Call me when you get there, so I'll know everything went okay." I said.

"I will Georgy." Jim said and kissed me again. "Georgy."

"Hmmm?" I said snuggling against him.

"I…I…um…I…I'm going to miss you." Jim said finally.

I smiled. "I will miss you too, but it's only two days." I said.

"I know, but I hate being away from you." Jim said and then tried to cover his words. "Never know when Mac may try to steal you away."

"Well, just have a safe trip and I'll see you at Harvard." I said and kissed him one last time before he walked out of his dorm room.

The next day I sat on the plane reading. The team was on its way to Massachusetts. I had found an Alfred Hitchcock book that had stories in it that had been used to make episodes of the 'Twilight Zone'. Jim had called me the night before and said that he had arrived home okay. Meanwhile his youngest brother who was 14 and in junior high had made kissing noises in the background.

"Hey, how are things going?" OC said flopping down in the empty seat next to me.

"Good, how about you?" I asked setting my book on my lap.

"Not bad. Got tired of listening to Strobel snore in the seat behind me." OC said. "How are things with the Romeo Goalie?"

"Good, I can hardly wait to meet his dad at the game." I said.

"You know after Jim's mom died, he didn't date much." OC said and I looked over at him. "Silky and me even tried setting him up on dates but nothing ever happened. He just didn't seem to want to date. Hell for the hockey team banquet last year, he took this girl from my Econ class that I had set him up with. Well the following Monday I asked her how the date went, she said that he walked her to her door, kissed her on the cheek and that was it."

"Did he date before his mom died?" I asked.

"He had a girlfriend that he went out with for several months. I can't remember her name though. She was a nice girl at first, I guess, she didn't really hang out with our crowd. Anyway, then Jim's mom died and this girl changed completely. Or maybe her true colors showed through. She wouldn't go to the funeral. I mean everyone who knew Jim was there, this boy was devastated, as I am sure you know from the way he reacts even today,"

I nodded.

"Well, after that…it's hard to explain. It's like she……Stacey was her name. Anyways, Stacey didn't seem to understand that Jim needed time to mourn his loss and that he would never be the same. She just expected Jim to bury his mom and life go back to normal. I remember one night I could hear her throwing a hissy fit from all the way down the hall because he wanted to go home and spend the weekend with his dad rather than with her." OC continued.

"What finally happened?" I asked.

"She told Jim that 'she didn't have time to sit around waiting for some mama's boy to quit moping and act like a man.' She dumped him and we haven't seen much of her since." OC said and I felt anger rise within me. How could anyone be so insensitive? Jim had just lost his mom and this Stacey sounded so selfish, if I could get my hands around her neck.

"Jim never talked about her. He told me he dated a few girls in high school but nothing serious." I said.

"Well, Jim didn't date much after the Stacey incident. Silky and I were actually getting ready to sign him up for priesthood." OC said with a smile making me giggle. "Last May, Rizzo and Jim had a long talk, in case you haven't noticed Rizzo tries to solve everyone's problems. Anyways, Jim said that he was ready to start dating again. All of us who were close to him cheered at that. Then we went to try-outs a few weeks later and you know the rest."

"I am glad that he had you boys there to help him through the rough times." I said.

"Jimmy adores you, you know?" OC said and I smiled. It was so great to hear it from someone else.

"I adore him too." I said.

"I haven't seen Jim this happy in awhile." OC said and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad he found someone so special. No one deserves it more than him."

"Georgia, where is Jimmy?" Herb asked walking through the locker room.

"He should be here. I hope they didn't get stuck in traffic." I said.

"Have him suit up when he gets here. I'll see you all on the ice." Herb said and walked out the door.

Herb was in his usual mode before a game. A few minutes later Jim walked into the locker room. I rushed to hug him.

"I missed you." I said and kissed him.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Jim said and hugged me tight.

"Suit up, Herb was getting nervous that you were a bit late." I said. "Where is your dad?"

"He went to his seat. I gave him the passes to get to the locker rooms after the game." Jim said.

I kissed him again and went to find my dad and see if anyone needed us. No one needed anything when I found dad so we walked out to the ice.

"Your sweetie make it in?" Craig asked me.

"Yeah, he is suiting up." I told him.

We ended up beating Harvard which was exciting to the boys from Boston. I laughed to see OC, Silky, Rizzo and Jimmy so happy to beat Harvard. I giggled as we walked to the locker rooms.

In the locker room after the game, I was wrapping Broten's knee that he had sprained during the game.

"Georgia, you almost finished?" Jim asked walking into the back room.

"Yeah, I think dad can handle the rest." I said looking up at Jim who was already dressed in his shirt and tie.

"Well come on, Pop is waiting to meet you." Jim said.

"Okay, hold on. Alright Broten, stay off that knee as much as you can for a few days. I'll check it again when we get back to Minneapolis." I told him.

Jim took my hand and practically dragged me out of the room. We walked out of the locker room and down the hall. There was a lounge off to one side where refreshments were for the teams and staff. Jim pulled me inside.

"Pop, this is Georgia." Jim told the gentleman who was sipping some coffee, sitting on one of the chairs in the room. The man stood and extended his hand to me. "Georgy, this is my dad Donald."

"So nice to meet you, Mr. Craig." I said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, but call me Donald." He said. "Jimmy, you were right she is beautiful." Donald said with s wink.

"Thank you." I said and felt myself blush a bit.

"Jimmy tells me you're the team nurse." Donald said.

"Yes and my dad is the team doctor. He is finishing up with a few of the boys right now." I said. "Jim would you get something to eat, I am starving."

"Sure." Jim said and walked towards the catering tables.

"Would you like to sit down?" Donald asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said and sat down.

"You know, I was very surprised when Jimmy told me he had a girlfriend. But the more he talked about you the more I understood why he liked you so much." Donald said.

"What a sweet thing to say. Thank you." I said.

"Georgia, Jim told me once that he could never be with a girl that couldn't love his mother. I never understood what he meant because Margaret had passed away, so unless the girl knew her before, how could she love Margaret." Donald said and took my hand. "But when Jimmy started telling me about you, I finally knew what he meant. You just opened up your heart and welcomed Margaret right in. You asked questions about her to learn what she was like. You weren't intimidated by her memory in Jim's heart."

I held back tears. "I don't know what to say. I know Jim loves her still, and she will always be apart of him. And I love him very much." I said.

"I can tell you do, and I am so glad you do. He really adores you." Donald said and I could tell he was fighting back tears too.

I leaned over and hugged Donald. "You've got a wonderful son. You and Margaret did a great job raising him into the terrific person he is today." I said.

"Thank you. It's not hard to see why Jimmy is so crazy about you." Donald said.

"Pop, that's my girlfriend you're hugging. Lucky for you I trust you with her." Jimmy said with a wink and handed me a plate of snacks.

"Thank you." I told Jim.

About that time my dad stuck his head in the door.

"Hey dad, come on over." I said and waved him over to where we were sitting. Dad walked over to where we were. "Dad this is Donald Craig, Jimmy's dad."

"Pop, this is Georgy's dad, Doc. Actually George Nagobads. Sorry Doc." Jim said.

Donald and my dad shook hands. "Think nothing of it Jimmy; I think Velta is the only one who calls me George anymore. You can call me Doc too, Mr. Craig." Dad said.

"Then call me Donald. It's nice to meet you." Donald said. "May I say you have a beautiful sweet daughter."

"Jimmy is a great boy too. I think he is a wonderful young man." Doc said.

I giggled. I knew parents bragged on their own kids, but bragging on other people's kids was funny to watch. I ate my food while Donald and dad talked a bit. Mostly about the team and the upcoming games.

I knew that we should give Jim and his dad some time alone before we had to board the bus and go back to the hotel.

"Dad, we should so see if Herb needs us for anything before we leave." I said. "Donald it was great meeting you."

"Take care Georgia, Doc." Donald said.

Dad and I found Herb and Craig getting the boys ready to load the bus. OC and Silky were still excited to have beat Harvard. I giggled as I climbed on the bus as the boys starting loading their bags. I took a seat next to the window, leaving the seat next to me open for Jimmy. I looked out the window and could see Jim standing on the sidewalk talking to his dad.

I watched through the window as Jim hugged his dad, and then got in line to board the bus. I was anxious to hear how Jim's visit home had been and how his brothers were. Jim boarded the bus and came to sit next to me. I could see the tears in his eyes. I silently pulled him into my arms as the bus pulled out for the hotel.

Once at the hotel, Jim came with me to my room. Since he hadn't checked into a room, he was just going to share mine. He set his bags down next to where I had left mine earlier. I was tired so I began digging for nightclothes.

"How was things at home?" I asked.

"Not bad, my brothers had 900 questions about you. I had a long talk with both them to make sure everything was okay in school and such." Jim said. "It was good to see Pop, I missed him more than I realized."

"Well I am glad to have you back." I said wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I missed you too. But my brothers asked so much about you, I talked about you quite a bit. And dad was asking about you." Jim said.

"I like your dad, what a sweet man." I said. "Of course he is a good man because he raised you. And you're the greatest thing to come into my life in a long time."

Jim leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped both arms around him. I kissed him hard, wanting to crawl inside of him if that were possible. I felt Jim pull me tight against him. We stood there kissing for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably just a few minutes.

I pulled back so I could breathe. "I am going to change for bed." I said and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, having changed, brushed my teeth and hair pulled into a ponytail, I emerged from the bathroom. I saw that Jimmy had also changed into sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in. He was pulling back the covers from our bed.

"Pop really likes you." Jim said. "He had said that you sounded so great before he met you, he couldn't wait to meet you. Then tonight he said you were so pretty and very sweet."

I crawled into bed. "Glad that everybody is getting along. Now I have to met all your siblings someday." I said.

Jim climbed into bed beside me and turned out the lights. He pulled me against him, and I laid my head down on his chest. I could hear his heart beating.

"Tomorrow is back to Minneapolis. It's going to be hard being away from home for the holidays." Jim said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanksgiving is coming fast and Christmas will be here before you know it." I said. "But we'll spend the holidays together."

"That sounds great, Georgy." Jim said and kissed me.

"It'll be fun, we'll watch the parade for Thanksgiving, and mom will make a big turkey, you and dad can watch football." I said.

"How is it you make everything better?" Jim asked and kissed me again. "You make being away from home a lot easier."

"You make being at home a lot better." I told him and kissed him.

"I…I…that is…I…" Jim was stuttering.

"Jim? You okay?" I asked, although I had a suspicion of what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, I am just tired. Let's get some sleep." Jim said. He kissed me one last time and we snuggled up to sleep.


	18. An Old Friend Arrives

_Lia06- So glad you liked Donald, I worked hard on portraying him._

_Nascarchick- Yes, very close. Maybe soon._

_Darkdestiney2000- His dad and bothers play a special part in future chapters._

_Meadow567- Hey, one stuttering person is all I can take! LOL_

_Emador- Both goalies are Romeo's! LOL_

_Moi- Hey, at least he is trying, better yet he feels it. LOL_

_Klinoa- He'll say it eventually, I promise._

_Killerkeanegirl- Oh no, now this is getting dangerous! LOL Be patient, he will tell her someday! _

_BellaLou- Loved your review. Jimmy will get it out soon. Glad you like suspense._

_Miraclegirl- He was trying but couldn't quite get it out. (You were right, LOL.) Thanks for the compliments._

_Shell- I love writing the families, especially since Georgia and Jim are so close to their families._

_Anmerie- What's weird about Doc and Donald? I am so glad someone openly expressed dislike for Jimmy's ex-girlfriend. The bus idea was intriguing. _

_I just want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! It makes writing this so much fun. So to all of my regular reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please keep reviewing! And for a few of you I haven't heard from in a while, I miss you! _

**Minneapolis, November 1979**

The boys were already out on the ice in a circle doing warm-ups. I stayed behind in the locker room to finish putting a few things away, and then headed down the hall to join the team on the ice.

"Hey Georgia." I heard behind me in the hall. I turned around and saw Tim Harrer.

"Hey, Tim? What are you doing here? Are the Gophers practicing early today or something?" I said while giving him a hug. "I have seen you all over the papers; you're doing great this year."

"Actually Herb called me and wants me to join team USA." Harrer said.

"What? But…" I was at a loss for words. "Oh well the boys are on the ice warming up."

"Thanks Georgia, I'll catch you later." Tim said and walked towards the ice.

I stood stunned in the hall. I had no idea what to think. Why would Herb bring in another player NOW? We had all been together for six months and the Olympics were just a few months away. The team had developed a chemistry and Harrer wasn't part of that.

Then a worse thought struck me. We were down to 21 players, which meant we only had to cut one more before Lake Placid. But now that Harrer was here we would have to cut two more players. Two that had been here since day one. There was no question that Harrer would make the final cut; the year he was having left no question to that. Jim's spot on the team should be safe, I mean every team has to have two goalies and Herb had mentioned that Jim's game was improving.

I started walking down the hall again, knowing that I would be needed at practice.

'Oh my god, RIZZO!' The thought struck me like lightning. Rizzo had been struggling on the ice since practically we started practicing. And Herb was always a bit harsh on him too. Rizzo would be sent home. This would hurt Jimmy, who was good friends with Rizzo. And I think OC would be down right lost without Rizzo; those two were like twins.

I walked out to the ice and saw Tim talking to Herb and Craig, and I couldn't help noticing that the team was watching him. I spotted dad on the bench and walked over to where he was.

"Another of Herb's great ideas that none of us understand." I whispered.

Dad looked as if he wanted to say something but stayed quiet. I sighed and turned to watch practice.

After practice, I sat in the back room thinking about what was going on. Tim had done well at practice. Meanwhile the entire team was looking at him like he was an outsider, and really he was. I could tell that Craig Patrick wasn't thrilled with Herb's idea to bring him here, but didn't know what he could do about it.

I wondered how long it would be before Herb sent Rizzo home. I mean the way Rizzo was playing there left little doubt that he would be the one cut even before Tim was brought in. I hated this, I liked Rizzo; he was one of the nicest guys on the team.

I hopped up on the table and put my head in my hands. This felt so difficult. I couldn't even hate the outsider because he was a friend from the U. Suddenly I felt arms around me and I knew it was Jim. He smelled so great fresh from the shower.

"Hard day?" he asked. I nodded against his chest. "Do you want to come back to my dorm with me?" he asked. I nodded against his chest again. "Do you want me to hold you awhile?" he asked and again I nodded against him. "Are you going to talk at all?"

"Yeah." I said and looked up at him. "I am just so emotionally drained."

Jim smiled and leaned down and kissed me. "It'll be okay. We'll grab something to eat and then head back to the dorms."

"You're so great." I said and hugged him tightly.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jimmy said.

"Where would I be without you?" I asked and buried my face in his neck.

"Georgia, I….I….well…You ready to go?" Jim asked. I nodded and he helped me off the table. I kissed him and we walked out of the locker room.

Jim opened the door to his room, and I walked inside carrying our food. We had stopped off and got a pizza on our way back to the dorms. I sat the pizza box on the couch in the middle.

"What the hell is Herb doing?" I said. Jim looked at me under those long lashes of his.

"What do you think? Herb is doing whatever it takes to win." Jim said and sat down on the couch.

"Bringing in another player now; that is so unfair to all you boys that have been here all along slaving away trying to make this team." I said.

"Herb missed getting a gold medal in 1960, you know that. He is not going to miss getting one this time." Jim said. "Herb would put the devil himself on the team if it meant beating the Soviets."

"How are the other boys handling it?" I asked.

"OC says that Herb isn't going to do anything that he is just messing with our heads. Rammer says it's ridiculous that Harrer is here. Of course Ramsey and Harrer were Gophers together so he is in an odd position." Jim said.

"And Rizzo." I asked. The look on Jim's face told me he suspected Rizzo would be cut too.

"He is trying to stay positive. He says he thinks everything will be okay." Jim answered.

We didn't talk much while we ate. I was still stunned that Herb would bring in another player now. Jim seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as well. As soon as Jim took his last bite of pizza, I climbed into his lap.

Jim wrapped both arms around me. "You feel better now?" Jim asked.

"Yes, you make everything better." I told him and felt him nuzzle against my hair.

"I…..I….well I'm glad that I could help." Jim said.

It was true, as long as I was in Jim's arms, everything seemed better. I felt safe from the world. I would forget all about the hostages in Iran, the fuel problems, rallies gone wrong and Tim Harrer.


	19. Thanksgiving Eve, 1979

_Emador- Yeah, I knew with her being a Gopher Girl, she would be friends with Harrer. (And don't forget the Bar Mitzvah, LOL.)_

_Miraclegirl- So glad to make your day! Don't scream, you might scare someone! LOL_

_Klinoa- Yeah, I should hug my Rizzo muse, but my Chevon muse might get jealous! LOL_

_Meadow567- No stuttering! Jimmy is enough! You'll just have to wait! _

_Darkdestiney2000- I am glad someone else sees them that way too. Actually, if I were a slash writer I'd make them a couple. LOL (Then again, my Chevon muse would be mad!) _

_Killerkeanegirl- I knew you were kidding! LOL I will hug Rizzo……well Patrick and cheer him up! LOL_

_Nascarchick- Close, but no cigar! _

_Lia06- He could make things better for me too. (Well Eddie Cahill could! LOL)_

_BellaLou- I can ramble on too, so don't worry about it! LOL How is the 'poor boyfriend'? hehe _

_Moi- Nah, we all picture these boys fresh from the shower! LOL (They're so cute, I wish there were more shower scenes in the movie!) _

_Nikkd03- Yay, you're back! Loved your review! And someone needed to be nice to poor Timmy! LOL _

**Thanksgiving Eve, 1979 Minneapolis**

I knocked on Mac's door. I was at the dorms to pick up Jim as he was going to stay with my family for Thanksgiving and many of the other boys had planned holiday things. Mac, Janny, Rammer and Buzzy were each taking some out of town guys home for Thanksgiving with them. A few others were going to try to cook for themselves in the dorms.

"Hey Georgy, what are you doing here?" Mac asked when he opened the door.

"Just came to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving and talk for a few minutes." I said and gave him a hug as I walked into his room.

"It'll be good to be home for a few days." Mac said.

"Yeah, Jim is staying with us for Thanksgiving. Friday I am dragging him to the day after Thanksgiving shopping insanity." I said and sat down on Mac's bed. "Janny go home already?"

"Yup, left about a half-hour ago. He loaded up Johnson, Christian, Strobel, and off they went." Mac said.

"Who is going home with you?" I asked.

"Silky, Rizzo, OC and Coxie." Mac said.

"Can I come too? I want to see your parents' faces when OC walks in." I said, referring to their old rivalry.

Mac smiled at me. "OC has promised to behave. And Rizzo threatened him if he doesn't."

I laughed. "Anyone going home with Harrer for the holiday?" I asked and Mac gave me a dirty look. "Hey, he is part of the team, no matter how we feel about it."

"I know. Truth is, Harrer is a good guy. Well you know him too. He is a nice guy. He can't help that Herb brought him in now." Mac said.

"I know, I kinda feel sorry for him. He really hasn't done anything wrong, but we're all looking at him like a skunk at a wedding." I said.

"That's because he's not one of us. He wasn't there when me and OC tried to kill each other at first practice. He wasn't there when we nicknamed the Coneheads. He wasn't there to hear you yelling about Johnson's johnson. He wasn't in Norway to be tortured with those endless Herbies." Mac said.

"I know Mac, but Herb is drooling over Harrer like I would be if Bo and Luke Duke walked in." I said and Mac chuckled.

"Does Jimmy know you're lusting after a couple of country boys?" Mac asked with a smirk.

"I don't think he would be exactly shocked considering a few weeks ago I made him watch the Country Music Awards so I could see Mickey Gilley and The Oak Ridge Boys. Their bass singer is cute." I said and Mac rolled his eyes at me.

"You two playing hockey between the sheets yet?" Mac asked.

"We tried but we couldn't get the net to fit under the sheets with us." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. You two seem so close and happy, I was just wondering." Mac said.

"To be honest it is so hard not to. I mean every time I am with him, I just ah." I said and looked dreamy.

Mac laughed. "Well, just have him take you somewhere special like I said and let nature take over."

I smiled up at Mac. "And you won't be jealous that I lost my virginity to someone other than you?" I winked at him. "Then I won't be a virgin on our wedding night."

"Damn, I was hoping to train you to my specifications. It's so hard to unteach what another man has programmed a woman to do!" Mac said dramatically.

I laughed and threw a pair of socks at him. "You make women sound like robots!" I said but laughed because I knew he was kidding.

"Georgy, as long as you are happy and Jim is good to you, I support anything you do." Mac said as he sat down next to me.

"Thanks, Robbie." I said and hugged him. "You're a good husband."

Mac laughed again. "You better get going; I know how Velta starts getting things ready the night before."

"Yeah, and Jim is expecting me." I said and stood up. "Thanks for everything Mac. I'd be lost without you sometimes."

"That's what husbands are for." Mac said and hugged me again before I walked out of his room.

I walked down the hall to Jim's room. The door was open and Jim was inside throwing the last few things in a bag. I knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey Georgy, I'm almost ready to go." Jim said and zipped up his duffle bag.

"Did you call your dad and give him my phone number in case he would need to reach you?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Yeah, Pop said one of my aunts is having him and the boys over for dinner tomorrow. He is glad I'll be with you since I couldn't go home." Jim said and walked over and kissed my cheek. "That is from him by the way. He told me to be sure to kiss you for him."

I smiled. "He is so great. How are the boys?" I asked referring to his younger brothers.

"Driving dad crazy while on holiday break from school, but good other than that." Jim said and picked up another bag. "Ready to go?"

"Let's roll, Dan-o!" I said and we walked out.

At home the minute Jim walked in my mom gave him a big hug. "Jim, it is so good to have you here for Thanksgiving." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for having me Velta." Jim said and hugged her.

It tickled me to see how much my mom liked Jim. Dad joined the fray and shook Jim's hand.

"Georgia, take Jim up to the guest room and help him settle in." mom said.

I took Jim's hand and pulled him up the stairs behind me. The guest room was next door to my room. I opened the door for him and turned on the light. Mom had put fresh sheets on the bed for him despite the fact that the room hadn't been used in awhile and had been cleaned after our last visitor.

"Make yourself at home. Feel free to use or do anything you like." I said.

"Thanks." Jim said and sat down his bags. "Are you really going to drag me shopping Friday? The stores are always such a mess."

"That's part of the fun. It's like a tradition to get out there among the Christmas shoppers and start the Christmas season." I said.

Jim smiled and pulled me into his arms. "Only you could make getting pushed and shoved by old grandma's trying to get the early-bird special on Santa throw-rugs sound fun." Jim said and kissed my forehead.

I laughed. "I am so excited to spend the holiday season with you." I said.

"Mom always loved Christmas. She would get up at like 6:30 in the morning and put on a big pot of coffee, for her and Pop. Then around 7:00 my two younger brothers would wake up and proceed to wake the rest of the house up. Then all 8 of us kids or whoever was still left at home once the older ones started moving away, would gather in front of the tree for a photo. Mom had one for every year from 1947 until 1976, which was her last Christmas. Then dad would put the Yule log in the fire place, and we would all start opening presents. The oldest child at home got to pass out presents as the rule, which infuriated my youngest brother." Jim said. I smiled at his story as he continued. "Once we finished opening gifts, those of us that were older would help the younger ones with their toys and batteries and such. And while we played with our new stuff, whatever it was, and mom would cook a huge Christmas dinner. When we sat down to eat, we would join hands and say grace, then dad would always carve the goose."

"Sounds wonderful." I said.

"It was." Jim said.

Later, after mom and dad had gone to bed, I was sitting in the living room, snuggled under an afghan, watching the 'Twilight Zone' while Jim was in the shower. It felt so good to be home relaxing, and have Jim upstairs showering. I knew he was going to miss being at home with his dad and brothers for Thanksgiving but, I was determined that he have fun while at my home.

I heard Jim come down the stairs. "Don't you ever get tired of this show?" he asked from behind me.

"No, I love this show. Wanna join me?" I asked and held open the afghan for him.

"Can't refuse an offer like that." Jim said with a smile and sat on the couch next to me.

I curled up in his arms and wrapped the blanket around both of us. I inhaled deeply as he always smelled so good, especially straight from the shower. We sat and watched the show, which in this episode had a young reporter trapped in a town with extraordinary physics.

"You know, if I can't be with dad and the boys for Thanksgiving, I am happy I can spend it with you." Jim said. I looked up at him. "In an ideal world, I could take you home with me so that I could be with you and my family for Thanksgiving."

I leaned over and kissed him. Jim slid a hand behind my neck to hold me in place. Jim deepened the kiss. I gently ran my knuckles down his cheek.

Jim pulled back and looked at me. "Georgia, I…I…I wanted to tell you that, well…I…I would like to have something to drink."

I smiled at him, hoping that one day he could actually get out those three little words.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." I said.

"Thanks." Jim said and left for the kitchen.

That night I was asleep in my room. I felt something touch my hand. "Georgy, wake up." Jim whispered.

I opened my eyes. My room was completely dark so it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could see Jim kneeling next to my bed; he had my hand in his.

"Jim, is everything okay? Are you sick?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"No, nothing like that." Jim said and sat down on the bed next to me still holding my hand. "I just couldn't sleep."

"You sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Georgia, the reason I can't sleep is I have something on my mind, and if I don't just go ahead and say it, it's going to drive me insane. I have been lying in the next room, going crazy because there is something I want…need to say so bad and…"

"Jim, what is it?" I asked and squeezed his hand.

"I am just going to say it." Jim said and kissed my hand. "Georgia, I…I…I love you. I love you."

I felt lightheaded. I had waited so long to hear that. I leaned forward and gently touched his face.

"I love you too, Jim. I have waited so long to hear you say that. I love you too." I said and kissed him gently.

"I have tried so hard to tell you. But I just couldn't, but I had to because the emotion was…it's so strong…" Jim pulled my lips against his again.

Jim kissed me hard and I forgot to breathe I was so caught up in him. Jim moved onto the bed and gently pushed me down, lying beside me.

"I think I am dreaming." I said. "I feel like I am floating. Are you really here?"

Jim ran his hand gently down my face. "If you're dreaming, I am dreaming the same thing. I'm here and I love you." Jim said. "It's so much easier to say after the first time."

"I love you too, so much. I was so afraid to tell you because I didn't know how you would react." I said.

"Georgia, I don't know when or how, but I fell in love with you." Jim said. "I think I've loved you since you got scared about something eating the plane in Thief River Falls."

"I fell in love with you that day at the zoo." I said and kissed him again.

I was floating. Jim told me he loved me. And I loved him.

"Would you stay and hold me until I fall asleep again?" I asked.

"You know I will." Jim said and pulled me into his arms even tighter. Snuggled up against Jim, I went to sleep.


	20. Friday After Thanksgiving, 1979

_Moi- YAY, Jimmy is making people happy! He is sweet. Loved your review! I am an RA so I am used to being woke up at night._

_Darkdestiney2000- LOL, last time I got up 4AM and went out shopping. _

_Nascarchick- I promised he would._

_Meadow567- Yes, Georgia is happy he finally said it! LOL_

_BellaLou- A shopping virgin? Men are wimps about the flu! LOL Yes, I really enjoy showing how Doc and Velta feel about Jim. Great review! _

_Rcaer38- Thank you for the review! I appreciate the support. I hope this update is soon enough. LOL_

_Nikkd03- He left once she fell asleep. I am so happy you like the story. I missed your reviews, LOL._

_Killerkeanegirl- You died? So glad no one saw you jump! LOL McBlue Eyes? Awwwww, I am your favorite! (hug)_

_Strangexbutxtrue- Never get tired of hearing it! LOL So glad you like the story. You comment on things in the chapter that makes each review fun! LOL _

_Miraclegirl- Jimmy is very sweet! LOL Everyone is happy he finally said it! LOL_

_Emador- (BREATHE) Glad someone else out there likes the Oakridge Boys! LOL_

_Klinoa- Maybe you noticed Bo and Luke because they are so cute! LOL YAY, the crowd is back. I love the crowd! Loved your review! Thanks for letting the crowd make an appearance! LOL_

_Anmerie- Yes, I would have enjoyed seeing the McClanahan's reaction to OC. "Mom this is Jack O'Callahan, remember him we had a spat in 76!" LOL_

_Lia06- Jimmy is awesome isn't he? LOL I wish that like Pinocchio he could become a 'real boy' LOL._

**Friday after Thanksgiving, 1979 Minneapolis  
**"Georgia, what are we looking for again?" Jim asked me as I pulled him through the store.

"Perfume for mom." I said.

"What are you getting Doc?" Jim asked.

"I have no idea." I said. "What are you sending your dad for Christmas?"

"Money, he really needs it. This way he can buy for my brothers." Jim said. I squeezed his hand to assure him that everything would be okay.

"While I am here I want to pick up some clothes." I said.

"For who?" Jim asked.

"Uhhh, for charity. I'll donate them to some charity for the holidays." I said. "Will you help me pick them out?"

"Sure, might as well be useful while I am stuck in this madhouse." Jim said good naturedly.

We made our way over to the men's clothing section of the store. I knew what I wanted to get, but getting it would be another trick entirely. I started looking through shirts, but I was unsure of what size to buy.

"Hey, Jim help me pick out the sizes?" I asked.

"What sizes should we get if you're going to donate them?" Jim asked.

"I dunno. What sizes are your younger brothers? I imagine anything that would fit them would fit the average teenager." I said.

Jim shrugged and started digging through the rack. He pulled out a green flannel shirt. "This would fit the 8th grade monster that last night told me he finally asked out Kathy Lambert." Jim said and I giggled. His love for his brothers was so special.

"That's a size medium. I'll pick out three more shirts in that size. Now find something to fit that 11th grade monster that doesn't have a girlfriend." I said with a wink.

"Maybe you should donate some girl's clothes?" Jim suggested.

"Nah, my mom and Patti Brooks will do that. Every year those two do something with the women's shelters." I said and was the truth. "When you're done with the shirt, pick out some jeans that would fit your brothers. They are average size right?"

"Not if what I got runs in the family." Jim said and I didn't understand right away. I looked up at him and he winked at me.

"James Craig that is horrible." I pretended to be indignant, but was laughing. "Go pick out some jeans. Three pairs in both sizes."

"Yes, dear." Jim said sarcastically and started looking for jeans.

I finished picking out shirts in the sizes that Jim had told me. Jim walked towards me carrying the six pairs of jeans I wanted.

"We should get some socks too." I said. "And two pairs of shoes."

Jim shrugged. "Guess so." He said. "What are we doing after we finish up here?"

"I have to stop at the bank and then we can head on home." I told him.

That night, after Jim went to bed I sat up in my room, putting the clothes Jim helped me pick out earlier in Christmas boxes. I marked each one as 'From-Santa' I had found a large box in the attic that was empty, so I put all the Christmas packages in it.

I then sat down at my desk and took out a Christmas card. On the cover was a scene of Santa Claus and his reindeer. I opened up the card and began to write.

_Dear Mr. Craig,  
__Here are some presents for your two youngest sons, and some money for you to use as needed. I hope that your holidays are filled with love and joy. May you and your family have a very Merry Christmas and all the blessings in the world for the New Year. _

_Happy Holidays,  
__Santa_

I took the cash from my purse that I had gotten out of the bank earlier in the day and placed it in the card. I put the card in an envelope and laid it in the box with the presents. I smiled. Now, Jim's family could have a good Christmas. I smiled to think of the surprise of an anonymous package on their front step, containing just what the family needed.

I wrote Jim's home address in North Easton, Massachusetts on the box after I taped it up. I hid it in my closet so that Jim wouldn't find it, and went to bed.


	21. Time in Wisconsin

_Emador- (Clam down). Glad you caught the semi-naughty joke! LOL You'll just have to wait and see. Loved your review! _

_Lia06- She loves Jimmy. No you can't have him; Georgia won't let you! LOL_

_Klinoa- Awww, I liked Luke (I have a soft spot for dark haired men!). I am glad you like Georgia! _

_Anmerie- (I need a tissue.) I almost cried reading your review! You like totally hit on everything I want people to see about Georgia and Jimmy as a couple. Thank you so much for your review! _

_Miraclegirl- Yeah, Georgia is very smart! LOL And she loves Jimmy a lot!_

_BellaLou- She is a sweetie, isn't she? LOL But Georgy is a little concerned that you said a man's body can't handle strenuous activity! (wink) Yay, a new fan! Hi BellaLou's boyfriend. (He denies liking my story, like OC denies liking 'Dallas' in 'Do You Believe in Miracles?') Keep making him read it! LOL_

_Darkdestiney2000- Like honey, LOL._

_Nascarchick- You'll see it soon1 _

_Nikkd03- I wanted to show how much Georgia loves Jimmy. Gift exchange is a few chapters away! _

_Meadow567- Here's your update!_

_Killerkeanegirl- Wow, Georgia has all kinds of admirers, LOL. Loved your cough! When I watch CSI:NY, I call him 'hunny'! LOL_

**Milwaukee, WIIHL All-Stars Vs. USA  
**I sat in the locker room following the game, we had won, but I wasn't happy. Tim Harrer had scored a goal and Herb all but drooled on the kid. Rizzo looked completely dejected. All I could think is Herb is going to send Rizzo home and ruin the guy's Christmas. 'Ho ho ho, you got to go, go, go!' I thought and sighed in frustration.

"Georgy, are you okay? You're making a terrible face." Mac asked walking into the back room where I was.

"Mac, you know that as a person I like Harrer. I know you feel the same way. But he doesn't belong on this team." I said.

"I know, I totally agree." Mac said and hopped up on the table next to me.

"Last week, when Herb threatened to cut Rizzo in front of the entire team, it took every bit of strength in me not to beat Herb with his own stick." I said.

Mac chuckled. "You did mean hockey stick right?" Mac asked.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I meant hockey stick. Do you honestly think that when I have the hottest guy ever to come out of Massachusetts that I am going to chase some bull-headed old married man?"

"Don't let OC hear you say that someone other than him is the hottest guy to ever come out of Massachusetts." Mac said with a smile.

"In all seriousness, Harrer being here is affecting the team. It's like now everyone has a cloud over them or something. And Harrer has to be about as comfortable as a preacher's wife in Alabama wearing a girdle at an all you can eat pancake breakfast." I said.

"That's it, no more 'Hee Haw' for you." Mac said. "But I know what you mean."

"Has anyone thought of trying to talk to Herb? You know tell him that the team doesn't think this is fair. What about Coach Patrick? Craig is always more sensitive and receptive than Herb." I said.

"And what would we say to Herb? We don't think this is fair because now you'll send two of our friends home?" Mac said.

"Well I certainly don't think it's fair that everyone's parents are buying tickets and reserving hotel rooms that they might not get to use." I said. "Oh lord what if Jimmy gets cut?"

"Chances of that are slim. Jim's game is really coming together. Besides, who would we stick in goal if we cut Jimmy and then Janny gets hurt? Doc?" Mac said and we both cracked up.

"I still say someone should talk to Herb, or Craig." I said. "I would but Herb would say that I just don't want to be separated from my boyfriend."

"Maybe we should talk to them. I mean Herb can't do no more than tell us all to 'Fuck off' right?" Mac said.

"Probably wouldn't be the first time." I said.

When we loaded the bus, I took a seat next to Jim. He kissed my cheek.

"What are Mac, Rizzo, OC and Johnson up to?" he asked.

"What? I dunno, what are they doing?" I asked.

"They pulled Coach Patrick aside while we were loading bags and said they had to talk to him right away it was important. All five of them are standing in front of the bus." Jim said.

I lowered my voice so just Jim could hear, "Mac said that he was going to talk to the coaches about how everyone felt about Harrer being here." I said.

"Think Herb will listen?" Jim whispered.

"Only if we hog-tie him and threaten to throw him in a lake." I said.

We watched as Craig Patrick got on the bus and a few seconds later Herb followed him off the bus.

"Remind me when we get to the hotel, I want to call Pop and make sure he got the money I sent. I wanted him to have it in plenty of time to shop for the boys." Jim said.

"Oh sure thing." I said. Silently I wondered if my package had arrived yet. "How's he doing?"

"Last time I talked to him, he was a little stressed out. Money is really tight. Bills to pay, the holidays coming up, and getting his tickets and hotel room for the Olympics." Jim said.

"And you're brothers?" I asked.

"Romeo got on the phone the other night telling me all about his Juliet." Jim said. "8th grade romance is such steamy stuff, don't you know?"

"He must be cute like you if he has such a big romance." I said with a laugh.

"He thinks he's Casanova." Jim said.

"He sounds cute." I said.

"Don't tell him that, his ego is getting out of hand as it is." Jim said with a laugh.

I giggled and entwined my fingers with Jim's. I smiled up at him, so happy to just be with him, even if it was just sitting on a bus.

A few minutes later, Herb and Coach Patrick got on the bus. Moments later, Mac, Rizzo, OC and Johnson. Their faces gave no indication as to how the talk had gone. The bus pulled out and headed towards our hotel.

I walked into Jim's hotel room with him. I had my own room, but wanted to spend some time with Jim.

"I'm going to go ahead and call Pop." Jim said.

"Go ahead. Tell him I said hi." I told Jim and sat down.

Jim picked up the phone and called his dad. I sat quietly while flipping through the hotel menu.

"Hey Pop, how are you?" Jim said. "I'm okay, we won tonight………..Yeah, Georgia is good too, she says hi………did you get the money I sent you?...really what did it say?...oh really."

There was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door and saw Mac standing there.

"Hey Mac, what's up?" I asked.

"Herb is going to send Harrer home." Mac said.

"How did you accomplish that?" I asked amazed as I hugged Mac.

"Well, we didn't think we would, Herb was determined that Harrer was what we needed. But then Johnson told Herb that we were a family. Herb understood that and said he would send Harrer home." Mac said. Happiness flooded through me.

"He told Herb we're a family? I never saw it like that before but we are." I said and started to laugh. "We're a family!"

I leaped into Mac's arms laughing and crying. We were a family. I had 20 brothers and a boyfriend. My father and two coaches that were like uncles to me. I hugged Mac tight.

Jim walked over to us. "This something I need to be jealous of?" Jim asked with a smile.

"She may be your girlfriend, but she is my wife." Mac told him.

"Herb is sending Harrer home." I said.

"Well that is good. At least now things will be fair." Jim said.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone. I just wanted to tell Georgy that Harrer was going home. I'll see you in the morning." Mac said.

Jim and I stepped back into his room and shut the door.

"How are things at home?" I asked Jim.

"Good, strange thing happened though." Jim said as we sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are the boys okay?" I asked.

"Everyone is fine. It seems my family has a secret Santa." Jim said.

"Oh really?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah, yesterday Pop got a package and in it was a bunch of presents marked for my brothers all from 'Santa'. And there was a card for my dad with 200 cash in it, telling him to use it as he needed and wishing my family Happy Holidays." Jim said.

"Really?" I said, feigning surprise.

"Georgia Grace, you can stop I know it was you." Jim said.

"Me?" I asked still pretending to be innocent.

"Georgia, you bought those clothes for my brothers. That's why you had me pick out their sizes. You sent that money to my dad, which is why you needed to stop at the bank." Jim said.

I smiled and looked down. But Jim put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him. "You may not have the stealth skills of James Bond, but you have the heart and soul of an angel." Jim said and leaned forward to kiss me.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Well, first of all the package was postmarked Minneapolis. And everything just added up." Jim said.

"Did you tell your dad it was me?" I asked.

"No, he is just so happy." Jim said and took my hand. "Because of you, my brothers will have gifts under the tree for Christmas morning, all the bills are paid, and dad will be able to have a family Christmas dinner."

I started to cry. "I am so glad. I wanted them to be happy for Christmas. I know that you're dad lost his job and has had a rough time and you're not there…" I said and Jim pulled me into his arms.

"Georgy, I wish you could have heard him. He was so thrilled and excited. He didn't think he would be able to give the boys a good Christmas this year, and now that he can…he was just out of this world excited." Jim said. "And now I feel better because I was so worried about them. Whatever made you go to all this trouble?"

I looked at Jim. "It was no trouble at all. It was the least I could do for the family of the man I love." I said and gently touched his face. "You and I are in this together, everything. And when I can do something to help you or your family, I am going to do it. Just as I know you would do the same for me and mine."

Jim nodded. "I love you so much." Jim said and kissed me softly. "You are the most amazing woman. I have never met anyone so generous and gentle and good-hearted and beautiful, inside and out as you."

I leaned over and kissed Jim again. "I love you too." I told him.


	22. Taking Mac's Advice

_Nikkd03- Well, I hope your research paper goes well! (Too bad your topic ism't Jimmy Craig! LOL) Yay, another Jimmy fan!_

_Lia06- If you faint, Doc can resuscitate you. LOL_

_Bookgoddess- Thank you so much. I always enjoy your reviews._

_Darkdestiney2000- Jim and Georgia should come with a diabetes warning! LOL_

_Klinoa- Never fear, lots will still happen for Georgia and Jimmy in December 1979._

_Killerkeanegirl- Foreshadowing? If Doc was the goalie the team would have to be terribly desperate. LOL_

_BellaLou- Georgy is glad to know that some strenuous activity is okay! LOL I won't tell you boyfriend anything! I am so happy you enjoy my story so much. Hope your boyfriend is still reading! LOL_

_Nascarchick- Well, thank you! _

_Miraclegirl- If he got mad at her for trying to do a good deed, I would've written Donald slapping him! LOL_

_Meadow567- Well, I'll forgive you this time! LOL Yeah Rob is always cute! _

_Emador- Thanks, I threw some Mac in there for his fans._

_TheBalckSoul- Thanks so much! Always so happy to see a new reviewer! _

**December, 1979 Minneapolis  
**I sat at practice, watching Jimmy in the net. I thought about the past few months with him. I really loved him and he loved me. I adored his family, and my mother wanted to adopt him. We had grown so close, it was a bit scary. We knew what each other was thinking, and feeling. I was closer to him than I had ever been anyone in my life including Mac.

I looked at Mac out on the ice and thought about what he had been telling me. I decided that I would talk to Jim when practice was over.

"Georgia, you or your dad take a look at Broten's knee after practice." Craig Patrick interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, sure thing coach." I said.

I walked over to dad. "Coach Craig said that we need to take a look at Broten's knee." I told him.

"I can do that. I may take him for x-rays." Dad said.

I looked onto the ice where Herb had called the boys over and was drawing on the glass to show them a play. At least now when he tried this, they understood what he was talking about.

I anxiously waited for Herb to dismiss the boys; I wanted to talk to Jim. Dad kept glancing at me, I must have looked antsy.

Finally Herb dismissed the boys and they took off for the locker room. Dad and I followed. He immediately took Broten aside to check on him. When I got into the locker room, Pavelich was complaining of a sore neck. I took him to the back room to check him out.

"When did it start hurting?" I asked him.

"During practice, I think when Silk checked me, my neck snapped harder than I thought." Pav said.

"Okay, let's check your vision just in case. Did you hit your head?" I asked while checking to see how his pupils dilated.

"No, I would have said something immediately if I had." Pav said.

I gave Pav a full exam to be sure that he didn't have a head injury. He was okay, so I told him to take it easy for a few days and keep ice on his neck for the evening. When Pav went on his way, I went to find Jim.

I stopped just short of the room the boys dressed in. "Alright, woman coming in so cover em up or I'll see what little you got." I called in.

"Who is she calling little?" Silk asked sarcastically.

I walked in and saw Jim sitting at his locker buttoning up his shirt. I walked over and sat down on his lap.

"Hello? Did you miss me or something?" Jim asked with a smile.

"A little, but I just wanted to talk to you." I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"Something wrong?" Jim asked.

"No. I wanted to talk to you about this Friday night." I said.

"What about it? Aren't you going to sit in front of my TV watching the 'Twilight Zone' like you do most Friday nights?" Jim asked.

"Actually, I was hoping that this Friday, you would take me somewhere special. That we could go out and have a nice evening." I said.

"What do you want to do?" Jim asked.

"It doesn't matter. You come up with something, doesn't have to be really fancy. I just want a special evening out with you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, sounds great. I would love to go out on the town with the prettiest girl in Minnesota." Jim said and kissed me.

"That's great, now do 'Scarlet and Rhett'." OC said.

"OC, go look for some Beavers." I told him.

"Go examine Johnson's johnson." OC told me and we both laughed.

"So I'll see you Friday night?" I asked turning back to Jim.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Jim asked.

"7:00ish." I said.

"I'll be there." Jim said. I kissed him one last time before getting up to go meet with Herb.

(Friday)  
"Georgia, you look very nice this evening. What is the occasion?" Mom asked as I came down the stairs. Jim was due to pick me up at any minute.

"Jim and I are going out." I said.

"You look wonderful. You really do." Mom said and hugged me.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my favorite black skirt that was short but not short enough to be a mini-skirt. With that I was wearing a light blue sweater, and black pumps. I had made sure every hair was in place, that my make-up was perfect and that I had on just the right amount of perfume. I laid my purse and coat over the back of the couch to wait for Jim.

"You coming home tonight?" dad asked.

"I doubt it. I'll probably crash at the U." I said.

"Well have a good time. If the roads get bad, you and Jimmy head in early." Dad said.

"We will." I said and kissed his cheek. Then the doorbell rang. "That must be Jimmy."

I opened the door, Jim was standing there. I opened the door for him. "Hey Doc, Velta." Jim said stepping in the house.

"Good evening, Jim." Mom said.

"Are you ready to go?" Jim asked.

I nodded. "Just let me get my coat." I said. Jim helped me put my coat on. I waved to my parents, and then Jim and I left.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Jim said as we walked towards his car. "I feel something like a Prince Charming escorting the beautiful princess." Jim said.

"Thank you." I said. "But I don't like prince charmings."

"You don't? Then what do you like?" Jim asked as he opened the car door for me.

"Hockey goalies from North Easton, Massachusetts." I said and kissed him before sitting down.

Jim walked around and climbed in as well. He started up the car and pulled us out onto the road.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"To dinner and then a movie. Sorry it's not very original, but I thought you would like it." Jim said.

"Don't apologize, it sounds wonderful." I said and took his hand. "You could take me to a dogfight and I would be thrilled as long as I was with you."

"I would never take you to a dog fight. You would jump in and try to break up the fight and then call the law on the organizers, which would probably be linked to some kind of organized crime. Next thing you know Marlon Brando, James Caan, Al Pacino, and Robert Duvall are after us!" Jim said while laughing.

"If the Godfather has nothing better to do than run illegal and inhumane dog fights, and by the way this is the silliest conversation you and I have ever had." I said laughing.

"Sorry, Coxie mentioned the Godfather earlier and ever since OC has been talking with that accent." Jim said.

"Glad I missed that one." I said. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Deluca's." Jim said. "Rizzo went there a few weeks ago and fell in love with the place. Then Silk went there, tried to pick up a girl and struck out. So I decided I just had to see this place."

"Silk struck out? What a blow to that ego." I said with a smirk.

"I am sure he will get over it." Jim said.

We drove a few minutes more before pulling into the restaurant that Jim had been talking about.

"Exactly what kind of place is this?" I asked when Jim opened the car door and helped me out.

"Like a family dinner with a bar kind of place, according to Rizzo." Jim said.

"Sounds nice." I said and took Jim's hand as we walked inside.

A hostess seated us at a booth on opposite sides of each other and handed us menus.

"What looks good?" I asked Jim. "Never mind, you're a steak and potatoes man. And I don't like steak."

"They got a few chicken dishes that might interest you." Jim said.

The waitress came and took our orders.

"Jim, any word on when Herb is going to cut the last player?" I asked.

"No, he seems to be having a hard time deciding." Jim said. "He knows it'll break the heart of whoever it is. It must be the lowest feeling in the world to be the last player cut."

"I don't want anybody to leave. I am so attached to every one of those boys." I said. "I mean I love Bah and Verchota chasing blonde girls. I love all the Coneheads' poker games. I love Mac calling me his wife; he's done that for a few years now. I love the way Rizzo is everyone's friend and bends over backwards to help people. I even enjoy watching OC and Silk think they are God's gift to women."

Jim laughed. "Yeah, they're all good guys. I have become good friends with most of them."

Soon our meal arrived. While we ate I admired how handsome Jim looked in just jeans and a button down shirt. He was so good-looking; he made any outfit look good.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"I saw this one called, 'Savage Weekend'. Looks like a horror flick, which is your kind of thing." Jim said.

"You're so wonderful." I said.

"Just because I looked in the paper and found a horror flick at the movies? What will actually taking you to the movie get me?" Jim asked and winked.

"Oh, I think that may be worth a kiss or two or twenty." I said.

"Just kissing, I'm hurt." Jim said with mock hurt in his voice.

I concentrated on my food, afraid that I was blushing. We finished our meal with some light conversation. Jim told me that his dad still didn't know that it was me who sent the Santa package.

"Are you ready to go see the movie?" Jim asked.

"Yes, take me to be scared." I said and stood up, taking his hand. "Will you hold me through the scary scenes?"

"Why do you think I picked a horror flick?" Jim asked with a smirk.

"And here all this time I thought you were catering to my interests." I said, pretending to whine.

"I was, but it also benefits me." Jim said and I laughed. We walked out to his car and got in.

The theater was just a few minutes away from the restaurant. When we arrived, we learned the movie we wanted to see wouldn't be showing again for about a half hour. So after getting our tickets we sat down to wait in the lobby.

"We get to see the late show." Jim said.

"Yeah, I was planning on heading back to the dorms with you anyway." I said.

"Okay, I don't mind." Jim said and I took his hand.

"I hope the movie is good." I said, trying to change the subject before I lost my nerve for later.

"Well, I guess we can go on in and get seated." Jim said and took my hand and led me into the theater.

When the movie started, Jim put his arm around me and I snuggled against him. The movie had several couples all going to the woods to camp for the weekend, while a friend worked on a boat he was building. But most of the first 45 minutes of the movie was various sex scenes. All the couples were having sex by the lake they were visiting.

"Jim, did you accidentally bring me to a porn show?" I whispered.

"Didn't think this was in the movie, but why complain?" Jim whispered back and I rolled my eyes.

"Remind me to recommend this movie to Silk and OC." I told him.

Then the killing started. There was a psycho-killer in a mask, killing the vacationers one by one. It was a bit gory. I was a nurse so I didn't mind the blood, but the way the people were dying made me gag. I clung to Jim. He smelled so good.

Finally the movie was over and the credits rolled. Jim held my hand as we stood up and headed out of the theater.

"Did you like that movie?" Jim asked.

"It was a typical slasher flick. Except it bordered on porn." I said.

"Yeah, made the whole movie better." Jim said with a wink.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Sometimes you are just so cute."

Jim opened the car door for me and I got in. I scooted over to the middle seat. When Jim got in he looked a bit surprised.

"Scared someone is going to get you?" He asked with a smile.

"No, I just wanted to be closer to you." I said and leaned over and kissed him.

Jim smiled at me and started up the car. I stayed snuggled against him the entire trip back to the U.

"You're certainly in a snuggly mood tonight." Jim said as he drove.

"It's because you are so sexy and I love you so much and I just love being close to you." I told him.

"Did OC give you chocolate?" Jim asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"A few years ago, OC swore that for Valentines Day he gave his girlfriend at the time a box of chocolates that were aphrodisiacs." Jim said while laughing. "None of us believed him, but I had to check anyways."

I giggled. "No, OC didn't give me any candy. I just like being close to you." I said.

"No complaints here." Jim said and kissed me.

I snuggled even closer to him if that was possible and nuzzled against his neck. I could smell his cologne and thought that my head would spin. He smelled so good and I loved being in his arms. Jim pulled his car up in front of his dorm.

We walked up the stairs to his room. It was late and the halls were empty. I didn't even see any other members of the team. Jim opened his door and I stepped inside his room and flipped on a light. Jim took my coat and hung it up with his. I kicked off my shoes. I turned on the lamp next to Jim's bed.

"You want something to drink?" Jim asked.

"Oh, no I am fine." I said and walked over and turned out the large overhead light.

Jim pulled a soda out of the mini-fridge in his room. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, good dinner, mild porn and had a hott girl with me all night." Jim said.

"I'm glad. I had fun too." I said and took his hand.

"So you want to watch TV or something?" Jim asked.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his and put my hand behind his neck so he wouldn't pull away. Jim wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my free arm around his shoulders and pulled myself into his lap, but Jim leaned back pulling me with him.

"I'll take making out." He said.

I leaned forward and kissed him again. I moved my legs so that they were intertwined with his. I reached up and undid the top few buttons of Jim's shirt. He pulled back and covered my hands with his.

He studied my face for a moment. "Are you sure?" Jim asked.

"I love you more than anything. Nothing can be more right than making love with you." I said.

Jim gently touched my face. "I love you Georgia Grace." Jim gently moved on top of me and lowered his mouth to mine. "Let me know if anything is too fast, or uncomfortable. I promise I'll be gentle and go slow."

He lowered his mouth to mine again and I smiled as he kissed me. His kiss was gentle and I felt myself get lost in it. I finished unbuttoning Jim's shirt as I felt him sliding his hand up my thigh and beneath my skirt.

I lay awake gently stroking Jim's hair. He had collapsed on top of me and I wouldn't let him move. I loved the feel of his bare skin against mine. Jim's head was resting on my shoulder. I could feel his hipbones cutting against mine. It was an odd sensation that I enjoyed. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. I just enjoyed the weight of him above me. My head was still in the clouds from making love with Jim. I had never experienced such a high in my entire life.

"Georgia, I have never experienced something like this." Jim said and rose up to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, nothing so powerful. It's intense." Jim said. "I have never felt love this strong before. Sometimes it feels like I can't breathe, but it's the most amazing feeling in the world."

"I know what you mean. It is a powerful feeling but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Being with you is amazing." I said and brushed the hair off his forehead..

"It's a little scary sometimes. I didn't know I could fall in love this fast. And I didn't know I could fall in love this much. But you're in my heart and I feel like you're the other half of my soul. Like if I didn't have you, I wouldn't be complete." Jim said.

"I love you so much." I said. "And I have imagined sex in a lot of different ways…..but this was…….I can't describe it, there aren't words. It was breathtaking, and amazing and it was like time stopped. "

"I know. It was as if our spirits united or something. I know I sound ridiculous but…"

"No, you don't. I know because I felt the same way. It was unbelievable." I said.

"I never knew it could be like this." Jim said and lowered his mouth to mine.

"I love you, so much." I told him.

"I love you too. Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I said.

"For tonight. For giving yourself to me, that meant so to me." Jim said.

"You're welcome. I am yours, all yours." I said. "Always yours."

He kissed me again.


	23. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

_Miraclegirl- Glad you liked it, I wasn't sure it was good! _

_Anmerie- Actually when I wrote the last half of ch. 22, I kept hearing Celine Dion's "Power of Love" in my head. Once again you see just how I want Georgia and Jimmy to appear. _

_Emador- (Take a deep breath!) Your review made you seem more excited than Goergy or Jimmy! LOL (PS- I love Andre the Giant!)_

_BellaLou- Please let him read it; it's vital to future chapters! Give him a big kiss for me as Thanks for his comments on the last chapter you let him read! LOL Loved your review! When I wrote last chapter, I had "Power of Love" by Celine Dion stuck in my head! Thanks for the review! _

_Lia06- Yes, jokes about OC are always funny! _

_Strangexbutxtrue- So glad it fogged up your computer screen! LOL Always glad to hear from you._

_Meadow567- Loved that you included your favorite dialogue. So glad everyone is excited Jim got laid! LOL_

_Darkdestiney2000- Time will tell all. Patience young Jedi! LOL_

_Killerkeanegirl- wow, you were really thrilled about last chapter. I don't think he knew about the sex scenes, it was just a bonus, LOL. Well Silk is bound to strike out once in awhile._

_TheBlackSoul- Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!_

_Klinoa- YAY, the crowd is back. I HEART the crowd! (Hugs all around! LOL) Hope to see more of them. I am glad I have been deserving them. Please don't die! _

_Shell- Yes, everyone is happy she took Mac's advice, especially Jimmy! LOL_

_Nikkd03- I made you speechless? Jimmy was awefully sweet, wasn't he? Thanks so much for your review! _

_**Note- **In the movie, it has the Soviets invading Afghanistan before the game in Milwaukee. However, in reality the invasion took place on Christmas Eve. So as in my last story, I have chosen to write this chapter according to real events. I hope everyone enjoys and Thanks so much for all the reviews!  
Also I have surpasses 250 reviews! Yay, HUGS> Dare I set a new 350 goal? Thanks for all the reviews. All of the reviews are fun and I love the correspondace! _

**Christmas Eve, 1979  
**Mom and I were busy getting a huge meal together for the team was coming over that evening. I was so excited to be spending Christmas with the boys. We had four turkeys to bake. I had been baking cookies for two days.

"Georgia, you have a letter." Dad called into the kitchen walking in from outside.

I walked into the living room and took it from him. There was no return address, but it was postmarked North Easton. I sat down on the couch and opened the letter.

_Dear Georgia,  
__Margaret used to say that God allows angels to walk the earth. I now believe her because one of those angels has blessed my life. You are an angel. I know that it was you that sent me a special Christmas package marked from Santa. I haven't told Jim that I know it was you. I wasn't sure who it was at first, until I saw the postmark. You are without a doubt the most beautiful person I have ever met. Your wonderful gentle, heart makes your outer beauty multiply a hundred times. I didn't think that people like you still existed in these turbulent times, but I was happily surprised. And I couldn't be happier that you are with Jimmy. He loves you very much, and the truth is, I do too. Because of your great generosity, my family will have a great holiday. I wish there was something I could do to thank you or repay you. I can't tell you how special I think you are. You and your family have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I can't wait to see you at Lake Placid.  
__Love,  
__Donald Craig_

I wiped a few tears from my eyes. I was so glad that I was able to help Jim's family. I would do anything for Jim, but I never realized such a simple act could bring such gratitude. I held the letter tight to my chest and smiled. One less worry on Jim's mind was such a great gift for me.

"Georgia, can you start on the turkey dressing?" mom called out the kitchen to me.

"I'll be right there mom." I said, and tucked the letter away in my pocket. I wanted to keep it.

I was sitting in my room at my desk, when I heard a knock at my door. I looked at the clock. It was still a bit early for the boys to start arriving.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Jim walked in. "Hey you're early."

Jim walked right into my room and over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. "I need a pair of your panties."

"What no hello? No I love you?" I asked while watching Jim look through my underwear.

"Hello, I love you. I need a pair of your panties." Jim said, he quickly walked over and kissed me then returned to the open drawer.

"What do you need with my panties?" I asked and walked over to him as he rifled through pairs of underwear.

"Just trust me; I need a pair of your panties." Jim said.

"Well, you have seen my panties several times in the past two weeks. So what is this about?" I asked.

"Yes, I have seen your panties, and I have enjoyed it. But I need a pair for now." Jim said.

"Any certain kind of my panties you looking for? I got cotton, silk, lace, hi-cut bikini cut…"

"What the hell? Why do you women need underwear to be so complicated? Men we have boxers or briefs." Jim said. "I am looking for something sexy."

"I don't understand what you're doing." I said.

Jim held up a pair of lacy purple panties. "How about these? Do they have the imprint of my teeth on them?" he asked.

I giggled. "No. You can have them for whatever you need them for." I said.

"Okay, and stay out of the guest room. I got something in there." Jim said.

"This is getting weirder by the minute." I said. "Can I now have a proper kiss?"

Jim smiled and pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently.

"So what is all this secretive stuff and needing my panties?" I asked.

"Something that Mac and I are working on." Jim said.

"If you and Mac are in this together, I'm in serious trouble." I said with a laugh. "Come on, you can help me set up for the boys."

We went downstairs where mom was setting the table and setting up some extra chairs in the sitting room. Dad was watching the news while mom pestered him to go carve the turkeys for the boys. I started laying out the plates while Jim was counting out napkins.

Mom laid a hand on my arm. I looked up at her but her face was pale, her eyes were glued on the TV. I looked up at the screen and saw army tanks moving across the screen.

_"In response to Afghan president ignoring Soviet warnings that they were too sympathetic to US causes, the Soviets have invaded Afghanistan taking hostage the Afghan president…"_

I took Jim's hand and motioned for him to look at the TV. When he realized what was going on, he closed his eyes and sighed.

_"Many fear that this is the Soviets first step in taking over land to expand their own territory all the way to the Middle East."_

I sat down at the table. For the past week, I had been upset that the hostages in Iran wouldn't be released by Christmas. But now, on Christmas Eve, the Soviets had invaded another country.

Jim put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why? World events are getting worse not better." I said.

"It'll be okay, Georgy." Jim said kneeling down to hug me.

"Will it? Are those hostages going to live? Is this invasion going to lead to war? What if we have even more fuel problems from the middle east?" I asked.

"Georgia, things in the world are going to happen and we can't control them. And right now a lot of things look bad. But it's Christmas, and we're together. And no one can interfere with that." Jim said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him. "You're right. I'm sure everything will work itself out." I said and hugged him.

I looked over to see dad holding my mom.

"We should get things ready. When those boys get here they'll be ready to eat. And who knows what might happen if Rizzo can't eat." I said and laughed.

Jim kissed me and we stood up to finish getting everything in order.

When the boys arrived, we had the large dinner that mom and I had worked so hard on. Herb and Craig were there. Herb was calmer than I could ever remember seeing him. Craig was in pleasant spirits. The boys were very happy. I was thrilled to see the team happy. If they couldn't go home for the holidays, at least we could all be happy together.

Jimmy got up as soon as he finished eating and went upstairs. I had no idea what he was up to.

"Georgy, we need more beers." Morrow yelled.

"There are more in the kitchen, I'll bring them in." I said and walked into the kitchen.

I was digging in the fridge when I heard the kitchen door open. I looked up and saw Mac standing at the sink, putting empty plates down.

"Hey, Mac." I called.

"You've had sex." Mac said and smirked.

"What….how did you know?" I asked while pulling out a case of beers.

"Because for two weeks you have walked around glowing. You have this 'I've thoroughly been screwed into the middle of next month' look all over your face." Mac said with a laugh.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah, you wear it well. Then again you have always looked pretty when smiling. And you haven't stopped smiling since Jim came along." Mac said.

"I love him so much." I said.

"I got that feeling. So was it all you dreamed of? Were there rainbows and unicorns?" Mac asked with a laugh.

"It was great." I said.

"That's good. Jim has looked really happy lately too. I was going to rib him about it until I saw your face and realized what was going on." Mac said.

"Speaking of you and Jim, why do you two need a pair of my panties?" I asked.

"You'll see later." Mac said.

"What are you two like going to run them up the flagpole in Lake Placid so that like the Chinese are saluting a pair of women's panties or something?" I asked.

"Oh just wait and see." Mac said helping me carry the beers out into the living room.

I walked into the living room and stopped short. Jim was standing there dressed as Santa with a large bag. It looked so cute.

"Is this the big surprise that was in my guest room?" I asked him.

"Part of it." Jim said. "Do you like it?"

"You look adorable. But I ain't cleaning up after any reindeer." I said and kissed him. "What's in the bag?"

"Everyone's Christmas presents." Jim said.

I watched as Jim began passing out packages to the team. It was gag gifts but the guys were just too cute. Apparently Mac and Jim had been in on this together as to what to get each boy. Suter was given a leprechaun's hat as a joke about his Halloween costume. Bah had been given a workman's hat because he had been one of the Village People for Halloween. Mac was blowing bubbles at the end of the table. OC had a huge cigar; Buzzy was wearing a clown nose, and Verchota a pair of horns. Johnson had on a beanie, Christian had on a clown's wig because the team picked on his curly hair, and for some unknown reason Rizzo was wearing antennae's. I stood behind the boys at the table watching everyone having fun.

"Here Georgy, we didn't forget our favorite nurse." Jim said and handed a box to me.

"Thanks boys." I said and opened the box. Inside the box was a stuffed chimpanzee.

"Look Jane, its Cheetah." OC yelled.

"It's cute. Did you get a football for it to hump?" I asked sarcastically.

"Georgia Grace Nagobads!" Herb snapped but was smiling.

"Sorry, Uncle Herb." I said. I always added the uncle when trying to be cute.

"Here, let me help you." Mac said walking over to me.

He took the chimp from my hands and wrapped its front arms around my neck and Velcroed its hands together. It looked like the chimp was hugging me. I laughed and hugged Mac as the boys clapped telling me how great I looked.

Mac then walked over and took a box out of the bag. Mac walked over and handed that box to Silk. Silk opened the box.

"Your girl left these at my place." Mac told Silky as everyone started laughing and clapping.

Silk pulled a pair of purple lace underwear out of the box. I recognized them as mine. It was the pair that Jimmy had taken from drawer upstairs, earlier. I looked over at Jim who was laughing and clapping. I raised my eyebrows at him. He caught my stare and tried to look innocent. I had to laugh.

"With some milk and cookies. Give her a hug for me." Mac told Silk and slapped him on the shoulder.

Silky was chuckling and shaking his head, "You guys are unbelievable."

I put my hands on my hips and looked at Mac. He winked at me.

"Hey boys, we still got two more presents to open up." Jimmy said, holding up two packages. He handed Craig a package. "Coach Patrick from the boys."

"Thought you forgot." Craig said taking the package. He read the card. "To Craig……that's beautiful boys."

We all laughed and watched Craig open the small box. He laughed when he saw what it was. "Oh you're gonna like this one." He said to Herb and pulled a small plastic whistle out of the box. We all laughed as Herb turned around and muttered something at us. Craig blew the whistle.

"Again" a few yelled. Craig blew the whistle again.

"Again." We all yelled and laughed. Again blew the whistle.

"Again."

Herb took the whistle, "It's going back in the box." He said and put it away. We all laughed.

"And Herb, Merry Christmas from the boys." Jimmy said and handed a package to Herb. Herb took the package and looked at us. We all started a drum roll as Herb opened his gift. Herb opened his gift to find it was a bullwhip.

"Ah yes, the gift that keeps on giving!" Herb said and we all laughed.

We all started yelling for Herb to make a speech. Herb stood up and faced us. "Well this may come as a shock to some of you guys, but I'm really not very good at making sentimental speeches." Herb said.

We all pretended to be shocked. Making gasps and such!

"And I don't think I should start tonight, so…" Herb hesitated and actually smiled. "Hey thanks for having me over Velta."

"Goodnight Herb." Mom said with a wave.

"Merry Christmas, Doc." Herb said and shook dad's hand. Herb waved at Craig. Herb looked at all of us. "You guys have a great holiday!"

We all called good-bye to Herb as he left. Mac started blowing bubbles again.

"Let's play some football!" OC yelled.

The boys all jumped up and began putting coats and gloves and such on. I laughed and gathered up a few more dishes to be put in the kitchen sink. Janny walked in behind me.

"Thanks, Janny but you didn't have to do that." I said.

"I was glad to help." Janny said.

"How much longer do you think Jim is going to be in that Santa suit?" I asked.

Janny looked at me a bit confused. "I have no idea, why?"

"Because there is something so wrong about being this turned on by Santa Claus." I said, peeking my head out the door into the living room. "I mean, I have heard of sitting in Santa's lap but if I do, we'll melt the North Pole."

Behind me, Janny starts laughing like crazy. I looked back at him.

"Georgy, you're the first person I have ever met to have naughty thoughts about Santa." Janny said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"It's not so much Santa as it is who is playing Santa." I said and Janny nodded.

We walked out and put our coats on. Janny went ahead out with the boys. I could see a few of them building a fire. I hugged my own big Santa Claus.

"You are going to get me into trouble in that suit." I whispered in his ear.

"How is that?" Jim asked.

"Because you just look so yummy." I whispered in his ear and gently nibbled his earlobe.

"Hell, if I had known I'd get that reaction, I would have dressed as Santa in August." Jim said. Taking my hand we walked outside.

The boys had a football game going although they seemed to be making up rules and boundaries as they went along. Jimmy went to join them. He looked so cute playing football in a Santa suit.

I saw Craig walking out of the house. He wrapped his coat around him to shield from the cold.

"Are you going home, Coach Craig?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but this has really been fun. I am glad I came." Craig said.

"Well have a safe drive home, Merry Christmas." I said and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Georgia." He said.

As Craig walked to his car, Buzz slid over the hill into a snow drift. All the boys were having such fun. I was glad. Right now they didn't have to worry about hostages, invasion or anything political. They didn't have to worry about herbies, the Soviet team, or the final player to be cut. Right now they could just enjoy the holiday as the family they had become.

Later, all the boys had left to go celebrate in their own way. Mom and dad had gone to bed, and it was just Jim and I sitting by the Christmas tree in the living room. Jim had changed out of the Santa suit. I was snuggled up in his arms looking at the tree and enjoying the heat from the fireplace.

"It was nice of your parents to have the team over tonight. Now I see where you get your generosity from." Jim said.

I turned in his arms to kiss you. "What did Silk do with my panties?" I asked.

Jim laughed. "Took em with him. He'll probably show them off as a notch in his belt."

"I want to give you your present now." I said and crawled over to the tree to dig for it.

"But it's not morning yet." Jim said.

"Its 1:30 in the morning, close enough." I said and found his gift. I crawled back over to him. "Here."

I handed Jim a small box that I had carefully wrapped. Jim took it from my hand and started pulling on the tape. I smiled, anxious for him to get the gift opened.

He opened the box. "Georgia, it's beautiful. I love it. How did you ever find it?" Jim said.

"I bought it in early November and put it back for Christmas." I said.

Jim reached in the box and pulled out the gold chain, on the chain was a golden charm of a four-leaf clover. It glittered in the light flickering from the fireplace.

"Georgy, thank you so much. I love it." Jim said leaning forward and kissing me.

"I knew it was for you. I saw it and immediately thought of the clovers on your mask and just had to get it for you." I said. Jim put it right on. It looked great on him. I leaned in and kissed him again.

"You want your gift now?" Jim asked and I nodded.

Jim went to the tree and reached far behind it and pulled out a small box. The wrapping job could have been better, but it was the most endearing thing to see that he had tried. He handed me the small box and I pulled off the paper.

I was left holding a small box, so I lifted the lid. Inside was a glass sleigh ornament. I took the ornament out and held it up to the light. I was beautiful and so delicate looking.

"I bought that ornament to celebrate our first Christmas together." Jim said and took my hand. "And every Christmas from now on, I will buy you another ornament, so that one day our tree will be covered in memories."

"Our tree?" I asked and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, our tree. I think that you and I are definitely in this together for a long time. Every time you say 'always', it feels right and doesn't scare me like I thought it would. And whatever the future may bring I wouldn't trade what I have with you right now for anything. And I wanted you to have something special to remember this year with." Jim said.

I felt a bit choked up. "Jim, thank you. That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I love you. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too." Jim said and stroked my cheek. I leaned into his hand and he gently pulled me forward to kiss him.

"You want to stay in my room tonight, at least until time for mom and dad to get up, and then you have to go to the guest room." I said.

"I would love to stay a few hours with you." Jim said.

I kissed him again, and then both of us stood and quietly walked up the stairs.


	24. New Year's 1980

Since this chapter contains many lyrics that are important to the story and couldn't be removed, this chapter will be available at Meadow567's website. Please read this chapter there. Sorry for the inconvenience.

StarrShyne


	25. January 23, 1980

_TheBlackSoul- So happy you laughed a lot. I enjoy good humor!_

_Darkdestiney2000- Silky was one of my favorites as well. OC is easy to write one-liners for._

_Meadow567- So glad I could help you fell better. Drunk Silky is popular in both my stories! OC and Rizzo are very cute._

_Klinoa- Loved your review! Yay, the crowd, and they were dancing! Whooo hooo! It was a fun chapter to write._

_Lia06- I have 7 nieces/nephews, so I am well acquainted with Bob and Larry. Silk was scary?_

_BellaLou- Actually, I think you and Casey are a good team at making funny/awesome reviews! How is Casey? I love finding that people laughed at last chapter. I hoped they would. You're awesome, kiss the boyfriend for me and tell him I said hello! LOL_

_Emador- Deep breath, in and out! I think you're laughing more than me. _

_Strangexbutxtrue- I enjoy chatty reviews. The funny ones are the best! _

_Nascarchick- LOL, everyone laughed a lot._

_Moi- Laugh for days? LOL I still giggle when I think about last chapter._

_Killerkeanegirl- I hadn't thought of the Britney/Madonna thing, but it's funny! If you have EPK and BH; then I get POBD and EC! LOL_

_Eponine42- My brother used to go to karaoke bars and sing country songs. Then pick up girls by claiming to be Garth Brooks' cousin. (He looked just enough like Garth to pull it off to!)_

**January 23, 1980 Minneapolis  
**Practice was over and the boys were leaving the locker room after showering up. It was Steve Christoff's birthday and the guys were throwing him a party at the dorms later that night. I waved to a few of the guys as they filed out of the locker room. Dad, Herb and Craig had left early to meet with the USOC. I was finishing up a few files, when I noticed the locker room was awfully quiet. I peeked out into the main room and it was deserted.

"Looks like I'm the last one out." I said to no one, and walked back into the exam room.

I put the files in the cabinet and turned to put away some supplies dad had left out. Before I could reach the table, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. The smell told me it was Jim straight from the shower.

"I thought I was alone." I said, leaning back into his arms.

"I stayed behind and waited for everyone else to leave." Jim said and started kissing my neck.

I sighed, and leaned back. I could tell Jim was shirtless, but wearing jeans.

"Do you remember when I came in here giving you a list of crush symptoms so I could kiss you?" Jim asked. I nodded. As Jimmy continued kissing my neck, he began unbuttoning my blouse. "And you asked me if I had been having nightmares. I told you no, that my dreams had been pleasant. Do you know what one of those pleasant dreams was?"

Jim finished unbuttoning my blouse and ran a hand over my stomach. Kissing my neck again. "It was laying you down on that exam table and giving you a whole other kind of physical." Jim said and I thought my legs would give out just from his words.

I turned around in his arms and pressed my lips to Jim's. He pushed my shirt off my shoulders. I then wrapped both my arms around his neck. Jim pulled me tight against him. Without breaking the kiss, Jim bent down, reached behind my knees and pulled my legs around his waist.

Without pulling apart, Jim walked us over to the exam table, and then sat me down on it. I kicked off my shoes. Jim gently pushed me back on the table, then climbed up to join me. I ran my hands over the smooth skin of Jim's back.

Behind us we heard a throat clear. Jim pulled back and looked down at me. His eyes full of confusion. We looked at the doorway. Standing there was Mac, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice, Jimmy. You, a guy from Boston University, get to do what so many Gophers have thought about doing to the team nurse." Mac said still smiling.

"McClanahan, what are you doing here? I watched you leave earlier." Jim said.

"I forgot my wallet." Mac said holding it up for emphasis.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day?" I asked.

"I'm leaving now. I'll see you two at Christoff's party." Mac said. "Jimmy, have fun screwing my wife. Georgy, nice bra." Mac said and walked out.

I giggled and laid my head against Jim's shoulder.

"Now where were we?" Jim asked and lowered his mouth to mine again.

By the time we made it to Christoff's room the party was in full swing. Everyone was there, talking, eating, and drinking. After New Year's we had banned music. Strobel and Broten had brought some movies for us to watch when we got bored.

"Hey Steve, Happy Birthday." I said and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Georgia. " Steve said. "You guys make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks, man." Jim said and shook his hand.

We walked over and found a space on the floor and sat down next to the Coneheads. Before we could say anything, Mac plopped down in front of us.

"Nice to see you two could pry yourselves apart." Mac said

"Very funny Mac. You're just jealous." I said with a wink.

"Surprised you two had the energy to come here." Mac said still laughing.

"What movies are we going to watch?" Pav asked.

"I am not sure. I know Strobel said something about action and took off in a hurry about something." Mac said. "Did you two shower?"

"What makes the difference?" I asked.

"I have material to blackmail you with." Mac said laughing.

"Oh, I am sure that people would be shocked to know that Georgy has sex with her boyfriend." Jim said.

"Sex in bed is one thing. Sex on her examining table in the locker room is a whole other thing." Mac said and started laughing.

"Mac, I love you dearly, but sometimes I wonder why." I said laughing at him.

"I just thought of something. Instead of examining Johnson's johnson, you were examining Jimmy's jimmy." Mac said and started laughing again. Jim and I both shook our heads.

"Who wants to watch Star Wars?" Strobel yelled.

"I do, I do. That Harrison Ford is so cute." I said.

"It's going to be a long night." Buzz said.

"Come on, Jimmy. I want to see Han Solo." I said tugging him towards the TV.

"I wonder if Strobel knows how nutty you get watching Star Wars." Jim said laughing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You want to sleep on the couch tonight?" I asked sarcastically.

"You two sound like an old married couple!" Bah said. "Damn, we didn't even get to throw Jim a bachelor party!"

We settled down in front of the TV along with most of the guys. Pavelich handed Jim and I a few beers, while Strobel started the movie. I sat between Jim's legs and leaned back against his chest. Someone turned off the lights and the room was dark except for the TV.

"You know, I would actually dump you if Han Solo ever asked me out!" I told Jim with a wink.

He rolled his eyes. "Great, my girlfriend is leaving me for a guy whose best friend is a walking rug!" Jim said sarcastically.

"Awww honey, don't be sad. You can have Princess Leia." I told him.

"Even better, I always wanted a woman with cinnamon rolls on her head!" Jim laughed.

We settled down to watch the movie. I had seen it several times before but loved it, and couldn't wait for the next chapter to come out.

"Han looks so sexy dressed in that Storm Trooper outfit!" I whispered to Jimmy.

"You'd get mad if I drooled over Leia that way." Jimmy pretended to whine.

"Nah, she's not your type." I said.

"And Han is yours'? I thought your type was hockey goalies from North Easton?" Jimmy asked sarcastically.

"I lied." I said with a wink. "I mean look at Captain Solo, even you have to admit that he is hott."

I then turned around and faced Jimmy. I moved so that my legs were on both sides of him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I pulled his head down to mine to kiss him thoroughly.

"What was that for?" he asked. I moved to nibbling along his neck. "Georgia, are you trying to kill me?"

I licked up his neck to nibble on his earlobe, and felt his hands tighten on my waist. "I was just thinking," I whispered. "How incredibly, unbelievably sexy you would look if you were to dress up as Han Solo for me sometime."

"I dressed up as Tarzan for you, that was enough!" Jimmy said. I gently bite his neck and he sucked in his breath. "You do remember we're in public right?"

"Hmmm, wonder who'll be first to tell us to stop?" I whispered. I moved to nibbling on the other side of Jim's neck. "You know, I would do anything 'Han Solo' asked me to do."

"And where am I supposed to find a Chewbacca?" Jim asked though his breathing was getting a bit shallow.

"Coach Craig has a sheep dog, close enough to a wookiee!" I said and slid my hands down to rub Jim's nipples through his shirt.

Jim closed his eyes. "What am I…..oh god……supposed to say, 'Can I borrow your dog to help me get in…….Georgy's pants?'?" Jim whispered.

"Please…….don't need a Chewie. Dress like Han Solo sometime?" I whispered and before he could answer, I dropped my hand to his crotch and traced my fingers against the zipper of his jeans.

Jim let his fall back. Still teasing him, I traced the shell of his ear with my tongue. "It's one of my 'pleasant dreams'." I whispered.

Jimmy laid his hands over mine to cease my ministrations. He kissed me hard, I was afraid my lips would bruise. "Can we leave?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It would be rude to leave Steve's party this early!" I said with a wink.

"You know two can play the teasing game." Jim said and pulled me tight against him.

Jim kissed me gently then ran his tongue along my lower lip. Jim's fingers began tracing circles along my neck. My breathing quickened as Jim's fingers slid down my collarbone and traced my bra strap downward. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder. I bit back a whimper as Jim traced the outline of my bra with just his fingertips.

"Ready to leave yet?" Jim whispered.

Not trusting myself to speak I nodded against his shoulder. Jim chuckled and helped me to stand up.

Waving goodbye to the others we nearly ran out of the room.

Jim and I made our way down the hall to his room. While he stopped to unlock the door, I hugged him from behind. I ran my hands down his chest and over his stomach. I reached down and unzipped his jeans. I heard Jim groan and he finally got the door open.

Jim pulled me inside the door and kicked it shut with his foot. Before I could react, he picked me up and was carrying me towards the bathroom.

"Jim, what are you doing?" I asked.

He set my feet on the floor and turned the shower on. He turned back to me and began undoing the buttons on my blouse.

"Remember those 'pleasant dreams' we have been talking about all day?" he asked.

I nodded while pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Another of them was making love to you against the shower wall." Jim said and pulled me against him.


	26. Unexpected

_Moi- I am sorry, I didn't quite understand your review! But I appreciate that you read last chapter! _

_Lia06- Jimmy and Georgia are in love and………expressing it! I could just see the teams' faces if Mac said "I saw Jim and Georgia fooling around on the exam table!"_

_Strangexbutxtrue- Warning: this story contains a hott goalie getting in the pants of his girlfriend. Turn back now if this offends you._

_Miraclegirl- Mac is great to write. Sounds like you really liked last chapter._

_Killerkeanegirl- Glad you enjoyed the jokes on anatomy! Enjoy your shower. _

_Meadow567- You thinking of an Aerosmith song? LOL_

_Nascarchick- Well Jimmy is so hott! _

_Darkdestiney2000- I think Harrison Ford when young was very sexy! I love Chewie too. I wish I could have him as my sidekick! LOL_

_Klinoa- Yeah, I laughed too at the Mac walking in on them scene. _

_BellaLou- Casey still reading the story? I can imagine his reaction to last chapter, LOL. Hey when you got a great guy, you spoil him, (hehe). So kiss him again and tell him I said hi! LOL Harrison Ford is hott as Han Solo, but as Indiana Jones………wow, I need a cold shower! If Jimmy really asked Craig that, how would Craig respond? ("Sure, just have him home by noon the next day!" LOL)_

_Nikkd03- LoL, my Jimmy muse is quite sated………for now!_

_Emador- I enjoy a play on words! Not a Jimmy fan? Have you seen him? LOL_

_TheBlackSoul- Well could you blame Georgia? Look at what she is dating! LOL_

**February 8, 1980 Minneapolis  
**My dad and I were taking care of some minor injuries after practice. The team was showering getting dressed and chatting about a place to get dinner. I had planned on spending the evening packing for Lake Placid. I had started packing, a few days earlier.

Coach Craig walked into the locker room. He walked over to Cox. "Coxie, Herb wants to see you." Craig said.

Suddenly the locker room got quiet as we all looked at each other. It was the moment we had all dreaded. The final player was being cut, Coxie was going home. None of us could look at each other. None of us wanted to lose a family member. The air was so thick, I couldn't breathe. I looked up at my dad, sadness in his eyes. I looked at Coxie, who looked like the world just crashed around him.

I couldn't take it anymore. As tears welled up in my eyes, I turned and rushed out the back door of the locker room. I wasn't sure where to go but I wanted to be alone. I ran down the tunnel and to the ice. I let myself into the bench area and sat down. I couldn't stop crying. I pulled my knees up into my chest.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see Jim standing there. He sat down and pulled me against him.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"No, I wasn't ready for this." I cried. Jim rocked me back and forth.

"But we knew that someone would have to be cut." Jim said.

"I know. But I expected it to be Rizzo. I had made my peace with sending Rizzo home and was ready to say goodbye to him. I even had thought about what I wanted to say to Rizzo. I was going to tell him how much I enjoyed him being with us and that I would miss his meatballs." I said. "I never thought it would be Coxie."

"I know. And to tell the truth, I feel guilty for being happy for Rizzo." Jim said. "But we have to move on; we leave for Lake Placid in two days."

"Yeah, I know. Dad is mostly packed; I still have to finish packing." I said. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jim asked and I nodded. "Good, because I hate to see you cry."

"I love you so much." I told him.

Jim leaned in and kissed me gently. I had just wrapped my arms around his shoulders when we heard a throat clear.

"Mac, will you quit interrupting…." I started looking up to see Craig Patrick. "Oh Coach Craig!"

Craig smiled at us. "Sorry to interrupt but you guys need to go pack. We need to be at the airport to leave for New York City in two hours."

"But I thought the Soviets were boycotting the Lake Placid games?" Jim asked.

"Herb just got a call. Brezhnev is pissed at President Carter and is sending his teams to embarrass the Americans in their own country. We got to get to New York right away for the exhibition game." Craig said.

Craig walked away and I looked over at Jimmy. His face was unreadable. I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me.

"We better go. We got a lot to do in a short amount of time." I said.

We sat on the plane. Most of the team asleep, trying to rest up for the game. I was reading another Alfred Hitchcock book. Jim was sitting next to the window. Most of the flight he had been staring out the window. I reached over and took his hand. He smiled over at me.

"Jim are you okay?" I asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine." He said.

"Did you call your dad and let him know we were going to New York and that the Soviets were going to play in the Olympics?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he is leaving for Lake Placid in a few days. One of my aunts is going to stay with the boys." Jim said.

"I am so proud of you for making the team. You have worked so hard and now we're on our way to play the Soviets." I said.

Jim tried to smile but I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Jimmy, something is bothering you. What is it?" I asked. "We're a team, remember? What's bothering you?"

"It's just, mom wanted me on this team more than anything. Now here I am, a member of the USA Olympic Ice Hockey team, on my way to the Olympic Games, and she's not here to see it. She's not here to enjoy it." Jim said.

I squeezed his hand. "Jim, when we get to New York City, I want you to look up into the sky. I want you to look at the stars." I told him.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"Because, there is more than just stars up there. One of those shining objects isn't a star at all. It's your mother, beaming with pride at you. Beaming so bright that she lights up the night sky." I said. Jim looked over at me and I wiped a tear from his cheek. "Jim, there is no doubt in my mind, that your mother is watching you and that she knows you've made this team."

"How do you always make me feel better?" Jim said and kissed my cheek.

"Because I love you so much." I said.

"Mom would love you so much. If I took you home to her, I could see her dragging you shopping, introducing you to all her church lady friends and bragging about you till you're embarrassed." Jim said.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that she would've liked me." I said.

"Well Pops loves you. My two little brothers ask about you all the time. The youngest one asks lots of personal questions about you." Jim said with a laugh.

"Oh really? Like what?" I asked.

"Guy stuff. He is curious." Jim said.

"What does he ask?" I asked again.

Jim looked around to see if anyone was listening. "He asks stuff like what's your bra size, what kind of panties do you wear, how far up your shirt or down your pants do you let me go. Stuff like that."

I started laughing. Junior High curiosity from his youngest brother, it was hilarious.

"And what do you tell him?" I asked.

"To act like every other 14 year old and stuff a Playboy between his mattresses." Jim said and I laughed harder.

"You did not?" I said.

"Sure I did. Couldn't tell him the truth. So telling him to get a Playboy and mind his own business works just as well." Jim said.


	27. Events in the Big Apple

_Strangexbutxtrue- I didn't know about the humming thing. Guess you really do learn something new everyday! _

_TheBlackSoul- Poor Jimmy? You ain't seen nothing yet! LOL_

_Darkdestiney2000- Thanks, here is the more you were looking for! _

_Miraclegirl- I enjoy writing Jimmy's brothers! LOL I always cry writing Coxie leaving._

_Klinoa- Yeah, I always wanna hug Coxie when he gets cut. His brother isn't really perverted………just curious! LOL _

_BellaLou- I wish I could've seen those looks, just to see his reaction! Oh, yes, isn't Indiana Jones sexy! LOL I always hate saying goodbye to Coxie. I cry over everything too so don't feel bad. I love your reviews, keep them coming! (PS- My Georgia muse read your reviews about Casey; now she thinks he's cute and says for you to kiss him from her! LOL ;-))_

_Meadow567- He is emotional about his mom- not the time to have sex on a plane. Especially with her dad on the same plane! LOL You're worse than OC cheering for Jimmy to get laid._

_Killerkeanegirl- Loved your review. It reminded me of one of my friends from college! LOL_

_Emador- So glad you liked the Playboy between the mattresses joke! I am fond of my 'Jimmy's Little Brother' muse! _

_Lia06- Well, I don't think Jimmy is a bad big brother…...just straight to the point. Yeah, but Coach Craig did have important news! _

_Moi- Well, Georgia certainly does help build his stamina! LOL_

**February 9, 1980Madison Square Gardens, NYC  
****Three Days Till Opening Ceremonies**

This game was a disaster from the beginning. We were so intimidated by the Soviets; the Soviets capitalized on that. This game was a nightmare. Jim screaming at his teammates in frustration. Herb and Craig neither one knew what to say to pull the team together. And OC couldn't resist starting fights with the Soviets.

Even I was in awe of the Soviet team. They were so much older than us, and never showed any emotion. They did things on the ice I had never seen in all my years of watching hockey and working with the Gophers.

Just when things couldn't get much worse, OC was checked to the ice and was grabbing his knee. Dad went out onto the ice to check on OC. Looking down the bench, the boys were a mixture of frustrated, upset and in general confused. I knew this game was a bad idea. Dad was able to get OC over to the bench but OC was in great pain.

"We should take him to the back, get a more thorough exam." Dad said and I nodded.

Dad and I helped OC to the locker room. Once inside the locker room, we helped OC up on the table. I helped OC out of his gear. He wasn't saying much but was wincing in pain.

"I'll go get some ice." I said and left dad to examine OC's knee.

While getting the ice, I prayed that OC's knee injury wasn't bad. We had to face Sweden in just three days. The team couldn't afford an injured player. More than that, OC wanted to play in the Olympics more than anything. I didn't want to face it, but knew that Herb might have to send OC back to Charlestown.

Dad walked into the room with me. "How is he?" I asked.

"I don't know if the ligaments are stretched or torn." Dad said. "I am going to make the arrangements to take him to the hospital. He will need x-rays. I also need to update Herb."

"Okay, I'm going to ice up his knee." I said.

"Stay with him, Georgia. He needs a friend right now." Dad said.

I nodded and watched dad walk out of the locker room to make the arrangements. I carried the bag of ice and went back to where OC was lying on the table. I smiled at him and started wrapping the ice around his knee.

"Three damn days, and now I'm hurt." OC said.

I looked at him, not sure of what to say. I wanted to comfort but at the same time I had to be realistic about his injury.

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know anything for sure yet." I said and touched OC's hand.

OC squeezed my hand. "Herb will have to send me home. He needs a healthy team." OC said. I looked up and saw tears in his eyes.

"Jack, just try to relax. I know you're upset but staying calm will help matters more than anything." I said and held his hand.

OC started crying. I leaned down and hugged him. I wished so much that I could tell him that everything would be okay.

Suddenly OC pulled back from me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Georgy, promise me something!" OC said his voice stern.

"I'll do anything I can for you, OC. You know that." I said.

"If Herb sends me home, you tell him to bring back Coxie to replace me!" OC said. "You argue with him, do whatever you have to. Don't let him bring in someone from outside the family. If I can't go to Lake Placid, I don't want to be replaced by a stranger."

"I'll do what I can, Jack. I don't want anyone else from outside the family either. But I would much rather you go with us." I said. "Now, just stay calm until we know more."

"Georgia, if Jimmy doesn't marry you someday, I will kick him in the ass." OC said and kissed my cheek. "You're a good woman."

"Well, let's get your knee healed up before you go kicking anyone in the ass." I said with a laugh.

I left OC alone to go check on the other team members that were filing in after the carnage on the ice had ended. 10-3 heading into Lake Placid was not exactly the momentum I had hoped for. The boys all looked subdued.

A few of the boys asked me about OC but I really had nothing I could tell them other than he needed X-rays. Dad walked up to me.

"It's a media circus out there." He said. "Herb is going to talk to OC. Then we need to get him into an ambulance and off to the hospital."

"Herb say anything?" I asked.

"He isn't sure what to do, but talks like he wants to keep Jack if he can. Herb knows how hard those boys have worked to get here." Dad said.

"I never knew that getting attached to the players was a bad thing." I said. "When one of the Gophers got hurt, it was part of the job. When one of these boys gets hurt, you hurt with them." I finished and dad nodded. Dad pulled me into a hug, I knew I must have looked drained.

"Let's go get the ambulance crew and have them load up OC." Dad said.

I followed him to the back of the arena. An ambulance was there waiting for us to signal them to load up an injured player. Dad spoke with the EMT for a moment and then they followed us, towing a stretcher behind.

We walked into the locker room, OC was still lying on the table. Tears still in his eyes.

"OC, I'm going to the hospital with you. We need some x-rays." Dad told him and OC nodded.

The medics raised the stretcher up to table level. Dad and I helped OC scoot over onto it. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Everything is going to be okay, just relax." I said. "And if you're a good boy at the hospital, they'll give you a lollipop."

OC chuckled. Dad and I walked out of the locker room and down the hall with him. They loaded OC into the ambulance and my dad climbed in with him. I waved to them both as they pulled away.

I turned and walked back down the hall. I saw Jim standing at the bottom of a staircase, wearing half his gear. He looked angry about something.

"Jimmy, what the matter?" I asked him.

He looked at me, his blue eyes wide with anger. "Herb is sitting me on the bench." Jim said.

'This night is getting better all the time!' I thought sarcastically. I sighed and put an arm around Jim.

"It's been a long night. We got killed on the ice. You're upset, OC is on his way to the hospital, we're all exhausted. We should just go back to the hotel and relax." I said.

Jim nodded but didn't say anything. I could feel the tension in his shoulders. I steered him back to the locker room, hoping maybe a warm shower would calm him down a little.

Jim had been quiet the entire trip to our hotel through NYC. We walked inside the hotel and checked into our rooms. Now that we had an even number, Jimmy was rooming with Silk. I still had my own room, because I was the only female. Jim followed me to my room.

When we walked inside, Jim threw his stuff in the floor and flopped down on one bed. I looked at him wondering how to approach him.

"This is bullshit." Jim said. I was surprised, Jimmy was rarely this angry.

"Everything will work out. I am sure the team can pull together." I said.

"Herb has no right to bench me." Jim said sitting up. "That is my net!"

"You're name isn't on that net! It's just as much Janaszak's net as it is yours'. He our goalie too you know?" I said, aggravated. "So you sit out a game or two! Janny can handle things in the net. The team is what's important."

"Come on Georgia, you know better than that!" Jim snapped.

"I do? Tell me what am I getting wrong? Janny is our goalie! He just won a national championship before trying out for this team. He is every bit as good as you are." I snapped back.

"He hasn't played much in seven months; do you really think he is ready to be in goal in the opening game of the Olympics?" Jim snapped with more sarcasm than I liked.

"I don't know, but I don't think he could do worse than letting the opposing team score 10 goals!" I snapped. Janaszak was my friend and I felt as if Jim were betraying that somehow.

Jim's eyes flashed something I didn't recognize but he leaped to his feet. "If I was doing so horribly, why didn't Herb pull me out of the game tonight?" Jim yelled.

"I don't know! But I do know that if he benches you this team won't shrivel up and croak! Janny can lead this team too!" I yelled.

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it. Janny is a good player, but I have been in the net all this time…"

"RIGHT!" I yelled. "YOU have been in the net all this time. Imagine how Janny feels! YOU were the one getting all the extra help! YOU were the one playing in almost every minute of every game. YOU, YOU, YOU! Do you know how many times I have wanted to tell Herb that he does have 2 goalies on this team?"

"YOU WANT ME BENCHED?" Jim yelled.

"I WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR THIS TEAM!" I yelled back. "You're my boyfriend and I love you like no other. But Janny has been my friend a long time; and I won't let you make me choose between you two!"

"I am not asking you to choose, I am asking you to see my side!" Jim snapped.

"I do see your side. I just don't agree with it and wish you would see Janny's side in this." I snapped.

"I do see Janny's side and I am sorry that he hasn't played much. But I have worked and sacrificed for 7 months to get here and now three days before the Olympics Herb wants to pull me out of the net." Jim said.

"You think Janny hasn't made sacrifices to get here? You think he didn't miss his family? That he doesn't have his own Olympic dreams?" I said.

"Georgia, do you really think that pulling me out is good for this team?" Jim snapped.

"WILL YOU QUIT WORRYING ABOUT YOU?" I yelled. "This team right now has got bigger problems than whether or not you're on the bench! We were just massacred by the Soviets! More than that, OC is at the hospital right now with a knee injury. He might not even make it to Lake Placid. Why don't you show a little concern for OC?"

"I am concerned for OC! You don't know me at all!" Jim said.

Jim brushed past me, picked up his bags and walked out without another word. I stood feeling anger and misery take over me. Jim had walked out on me kept running through my head. My head was spinning. Jim had said I didn't know him and then walked out on me. Before I realized it, I was crying. Crying harder than I could ever remember.

**TO BE CONTINUED………**


	28. Later that Night

_Strangexbutxtrue- Here is a tissue. Do you need a hug?_

_Meadow567- I actually forgot the word 'sooner'. Maybe I'll repost later. You're happy they're fighting?_

_Emador- Cry and Scream! LOL What is a 'russafrasser'? Glad you liked the part with OC._

_TheBlackSoul-You okay?_

_Darkdestiney2000- We'll see who she goes to. OC can be so sweet sometimes._

_Lia06- I got the impression that you liked the emotion! LOL_

_Moi- Yes, all couples fight, but poor Georgy! Glad you liked the sides to the argument. _

_Killerkeanegirl- My Georgy muse is very strong willed._

_BellaLou- Your reviews are so much fun! Thank you for all your compliments. Well, when you finally do see Casey, kiss him bunches from me and Georgia! Nah, don't be jealous of Georgy. She is so crazy about Jimmy (When they are not fighting.) But she likes her male fans! (Picture Georgy blowing kisses at the crowd here! LOL) And do tell me his reaction to the fight! Have a great spring break!_

_Klinoa- Evil? I am so crushed! LOL At least the crowd didn't try to lynch me! _

**February 9, 1980, NYC  
**"_WILL YOU QUIT WORRYING ABOUT YOU?" I yelled. "This team right now has got bigger problems than whether or not you're on the bench! We were just massacred by the Soviets! More than that, OC is at the hospital right now with a knee injury. He might not even make it to Lake Placid. Why don't you show a little concern for OC?"_

"_I am concerned for OC! You don't know me at all!" Jim said._

_Jim brushed past me, picked up his bags and walked out without another word. I stood feeling anger and misery take over me. Jim had walked out on me kept running through my head. My head was spinning. Jim had said I didn't know him and then walked out on me. Before I realized it, I was crying. Crying harder than I could ever remember. _

Feeling like the walls were closing in on me, I ran out of the room. I desperately tried to remember which room was Mac's. Somewhere in my head I remembered that for this hotel, Mac had been assigned to room with Ramsey. I had seen Ramsey walking into Room 1987. I took off running down the hall towards that room.

I found room 1987 and began pounding furiously on the door with the palm of my hand. I must've looked like I just broke out of a psych ward. Crying and pounding on a door.

Ramsey opened the door and I leaped into his arms before he could say a word.

"Georgia, what is wrong?" he asked but wrapped an arm around me and pulled me inside the room. "Are you hurt? Something wrong with Jim? Is Doc okay?"

I shook my head and tried to talk. I was crying so hard it was difficult. "Where….Mac…..need….Mac"

"Mac went downstairs to grab something to eat before the bar closed." Ramsey said and helped me over to one of the beds. He sat us down realizing that I wasn't letting go. "What is going on?"

Again I tried to talk. "Jim…fight..."

"You and Jim had a fight?" Ramsey asked and I nodded against his chest. "Well Jimmy is crazy about you. I am sure that whatever happened, it can be worked out."

I shook my head. "I…didn't mean…"

"Calm down. It'll be okay. I don't see any fight being enough push Jim away from you." Ramsey said. "Can I get up to get you something to drink?"

I nodded and let go of Ramsey. I sat on the bed and heard Ramsey moving about the room. A few minutes later he sat next to me again.

"Here," he said and handed me a damp washcloth. "It'll take some of the red and puffiness out of your face. Now take a deep breath and try to slow your breathing."

I did as he said and held the cloth against my face. It felt cool against my skin that was burning. Ramsey put his arm around me again and I leaned against him trying to control my breathing.

"You're making me feel like the nurse." Ramsey said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Ramsey put a glass of water in my hands.

"Thanks." I said.

About that time we heard a key in the door and the door opened. Mac walked in.

"Georgy, what happened?" He asked and rushed over to me.

"Georgy and Jimmy had a fight." Ramsey said. "She was at the door crying and looking for you."

"What was the fight about?" Mac asked.

"Jimmy was upset that Herb wants to bench him, and I said that Janny would do fine in the net. Things got out of hand, I said some mean things to him, and he walked out." I said, still leaning against Rammer.

Mac took one of my hands. "Jimmy is stressed out right now, I am sure he didn't mean it. He loves you. I know I've seen it." Mac said with a wink and smile.

I couldn't help a small giggle.

"You've what?" Ramsey asked.

"Never mind." Mac said. "Point is, Jimmy adores you. I am sure he just lost his temper. He would never hurt you intentionally."

"You really think that?" I asked, not sure of what to think.

"If I didn't, I'd already have blacked his eyes for making you cry." Mac said.

"I love him, Robbie." I said.

"I know. And I've never seen you happier than when you are with him." Mac said. "I am sure that it'll all be okay."

"You want to stay here with us tonight?" Ramsey asked.

"She is staying here, no arguments." Mac said. "She can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks Mac." I said and hugged him.

"It's no problem. What are husbands for!" Mac said.

(2:30AM)  
I couldn't really sleep. I tossed and turned. I couldn't stop thinking about Jimmy. Where was he? What was he thinking? What would happen to us? I finally flopped back and slammed my fists off the mattress.

There was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock it was 2:30 AM. I started to get up to get it.

"Georgy, stay in bed. I'll get it." Mac said and got off the couch.

I heard Mac open the door.

"Mac, are you still speaking to me?" I heard Jimmy ask.

"Depends, what do you want to say to Georgy?" Mac said.

"She told you about the fight?" Jimmy asked. I couldn't see anything from where I was laying.

"Yeah, Rammer calmed her down and she told us. I have known Georgy a long time, but I've never seen her cry like that." Mac said.

"She was crying? God, I really messed up." Jim said. "Mac, you know I wouldn't hurt Georgia for the world. I love her. I just said some stupid things. I didn't mean them, and I would never hurt her."

"I know that, which is the only thing that kept me from confronting you myself. I love that girl." Mac said. "But I like you enough to trust you with her, even when you two are fighting."

"I want to talk to her. Either she isn't in her room or she won't answer the door. She wasn't with her dad. I thought maybe you would know where she was." Jim said.

"She is here. I didn't want her to be alone as upset as she was." Mac said.

At this point, I got out of bed and walked over to the door. Jim was in his sweats and t-shirt. Luckily, Jimmy trusted Mac, otherwise, I would've looked very suspicious in his t-shirt.

"Hey Georgy, can we talk?" Jim asked.

I nodded. "Thanks for everything, Mac. Thank Ramsey for me when he wakes up." I said and hugged Mac.

I walked out into the hall and Jim followed me down the hall to my room. I opened the door and let him inside. He sat down on the bed.

"Georgia, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never want you to cry." Jim said.

"I am sorry too, I said some mean things. I didn't mean them." I said and went to sit next to Jim.

"Truth is, you know I like Janny and I respect him as a goalie. And I know that he would do fine in the net. It's just, I have worked so hard to get here. The thought of not playing, it kills me." Jim said. "Makes me feel like I let mom down."

"Oh Jimmy, you're mother would be proud of you for making it this far. She wouldn't be let down. As a matter of fact, I bet she is in heaven calling all her friends and bragging on you." I said and took his hand.

Jim chuckled. "I hope so." Jim said and then looked up at me. "When I walked out of here earlier, I felt like I couldn't breathe. It hurt me so much that we were fighting. I couldn't sleep, so finally I decided that I had to talk to you."

"I couldn't sleep either. I was so afraid that I had pushed you too far. And when you said that I didn't know you…"

"I didn't mean that. You know me better than anyone. I would be so lost without you." Jim said and touched my cheek.

"I love you so much, and the thought of losing you……it scared me worse than anything I have ever felt." I told him

"You'll never lose me. You promised me 'always' and I'm holding you to it." Jim said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, I have to. You're the other half of my soul, and I hate being mad at myself." I said with a smile. "You forgive me?"

"Before I even found you in Mac's room." Jim said and leaned in to kiss me.

His kiss was gentle, but I could feel the emotion he was conveying.

"You want to stay the rest of the night with me?" I asked. "I think we'll be able to sleep now."

"Sure, I'll stay but we can't sleep." Jim said standing up and flipping off the lights. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We gotta have 'make up sex'. It's a rule." Jim said and pulled me against him.

"Can't break the rules now can we?" I said. I was glad he suggested it because I had an incredible urge to be as close to him as possible.

"I love you Jim." I told him.

"I know. And I love you." Jim said and kissed me again.

Jim gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"This Mac's t-shirt?" Jim asked. I could feel him running his fingers under it, along the tops of my thighs.

"Yeah, he let me borrow it to sleep in." I told him.

"There is something almost kinky about taking Mac's shirt off you." Jim said, his hand drifting higher to my stomach.

(4:15 AM)  
"Are we made up?" Jim asked me.

I looked up from his chest. "If I'd known it'd be like this, we'd fight more often!" I said with a laugh.

We'd never had sex like that before. It was gentle but aggressive and very passionate. We each knew that the other was trying to convey so many emotions.

"Georgia, I'm sorry….." Jim started but I laid a finger over his lips.

"No more of that. We were both stressed, had a fight and now it's over!" I said and kissed him gently. "It's over. No more talking about it."

"You're so beautiful." Jim told me and rolled me beneath him. "I don't tell you that often enough."

"You're the beautiful one." I told him and touched his cheek. "Soft, silky hair. Pretty blue eyes. Pretty smile."

"Sounds like we could have some beautiful children." Jim said.

"I don't know. What if my biological family were circus sideshow freaks?" I asked with a laugh.

"They couldn't have been, you're too pretty for that. If anything your biological mother was on the beauty pageant circuit and wasn't ready to be a mom." Jim said.

"You can stop the sweet talk, I'm already naked and on my back." I said with a small laugh.

"And I love you this way." Jim said and started kissing along my collarbone. "But you are pretty. Sometimes I can't believe you're actually mine."

"I'm yours' for always." I told him.

I felt Jim run his hand along the inside of my thigh as he moved over to kiss my mouth, stealing the breath from my lungs. I couldn't suppress the moan that rose in my throat.

"Ready for round two?" Jim asked.

"Already? You're hornier than usual tonight." I said with a wink. But in truth I was still feeling the need to be as close to him as I could. Must have been a side-affect of the fight.

"I can't help it. I just feel like I can't seem to get close enough to you tonight." Jim said as if he had read my mind.

Too overcome to speak, I pulled his mouth to mine. I felt him smile against me, when I wrapped my legs around his waist.


	29. Lake Placid

_Miraclegirl- It's okay! I forgive you! LOL Loved your review! I would never make the two lovebirds too unhappy! _

_Klinoa- Wow, I made the crowd speechless! Whoopiiieeee! Yoda can crush boulders with his fists using the force! (Nevermind, I'm in a very Jedi place right now! LOL) Yay, you liked them making up._

_BellaLou- Well, Georgia and Jimmy really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, love each other! (Here is a towel for your forehead!) Awww, they are very cute when happy! I love answering your reviews. You and Casey are so much fun and such nice folks and such a cute couple! Yay, Casey made it home! Men have a way of causing trouble, LOL. He liked the fight? He didn't worry that they would break up forever? LOL Wow, he is a little like Georgy; fight just for the make-up sex! (She is amused and wishes for you to kiss him again for her! LOL)_

_Killerkeanegirl- Jimmy and Georgy agree! Slow your heartbeat down before you faint! _

_Meadow567- Here is more Jimmy and Georgia! I have never ever watched Dawson's Creek, so you lost me on that idea! _

_Butterflykisses71- I think any sex with Jimmy would be good! LOL_

_Emador- Jimmy and Georgia loved the make-up sex too!_

_TheBlackSoul- I love writing Mac! Everyone seemed so nervous when they fought._

_Lia06- Georgia and Mac are very close. He is a lot like her brother!_

_Strangexbutxtrue- Seems that after last chapter, everyone took a collective sigh of relief! Maybe I should have developed a warning to let people know that Jimmy and Georgia were going to fight! _

_I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them and responding! I love the reactions to the chapters! Thanks to everyone who reviews regularly! (BIG HUGS!) I haven't heard from some of you in a while, but hope you're still enjoying the story! _

**February 11, 1980Lake Placid, NY  
****XIIIth Olympic Winter Games**

Finally we made it to Lake Placid. Dad had called me and told me that OC had just stretched the ligaments in his knee. Now we just had to wait to see what Herb would decide. Dad and OC had went on to Lake Placid and were going to meet us there. In the meantime, I felt like Herb had taken over dad's duty of looking out for me. It was kinda cute, he would call my room and check on me. Made sure I was on the bus when we left and offered to pay for my breakfast.

We had to go to the Olympic Ice Arena to register the team. Dad was going to meet us there with OC. Herb went in ahead of us, I stayed with Coach Craig and the rest of the team. When we walked inside the building, I grabbed onto Coach Craig's arm.

"What is wrong?" Craig asked me.

"This many foreigners speaking other languages in one room makes me nervous. Especially with all the trouble the US is having with foreign policy." I said.

"Just stick close to the team." Craig said with a smile. "We're all a little nervous."

OC walked towards us on crutches. I could see Herb talking to dad and Walter. We all gathered around OC to see how he was doing. I let go of Craig and started snuggling into Jimmy's side.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"All these foreigners make me nervous." I said.

"You better stick close to Jimmy." OC said with a smirk. "These Russians might kidnap you. Who knows when the last time they saw a woman without a moustache was!"

I started laughing. Herb walked over to us and we started registering. I filled out papers verifying that I was medical staff for USA Ice Hockey.

"Where to next?" Jim asked when we finished up and started walking towards the bus.

"To the hotel to get checked in. We should try calling your dad's hotel room and see if he has made it in. You'll want to call your brothers and give them info on how to contact you while you're in Lake Placid." I told him.

"You're in there tomorrow, Jimmy. Let's bring it up a notch." Herb said stopping us.

"Thanks Herb." Jim said.

As we walked on towards the bus, I squeezed his hand. Maybe now he wouldn't feel so guilty about letting his mother down. I looked out onto the ice, and OC was standing there. I fought the urge to go hug him.

Jimmy and I climbed on the bus, waiting to continue on to the hotel.

"When was your dad supposed to get in?" I asked Jimmy.

"Sometime this afternoon. I'll leave a message for him at his hotel, if I can't get a hold of him." Jim said. "He was really excited to come when I talked to him the other night."

"That is great. What are your brothers saying?" I asked.

"They're going to watch all that they can on TV and call me all the time, they said." Jim said.

"Who are you rooming with while here?" I asked.

"Silky. I am going to give Pop and the boys your room phone number and stuff too." Jim said.

"I was just about to suggest that." I said.

OC climbed aboard the bus, smiling from ear to ear. He hobbled back to sit with Rizzo.

"I'm playing. I'm playing." OC said.

"That's great." We all told him.

"Herb says he is going to wait and see how my knee heals." OC said.

(Hotel)  
That evening, I was in Jimmy's room helping him unpack. Silk had gone out to meet with his family. Jimmy had called his dad earlier and we were going to meet him for a late dinner in a few hours.

"Georgy, I am going to shower before we leave." Jim said.

"Okay, I'll finish putting your jeans away." I said sorting his clothes and putting them in a drawer.

Jim kissed my cheek and went into the bathroom. I was excited to see Donald again. I hoped he would be able to enjoy his time in Lake Placid.

I stood back and looked, Jim had brought like 100 pairs of socks. I shook my head and started putting them in a drawer, while making sure we left room for Silk to unpack his things.

The phone rang. I shoved the drawer shut and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, there's a chick on the phone." Came from the other end. "Where's my brother?"

"Well, if you're looking for Dave Silk, he is out with his family. If you're looking for Jim Craig, he is in the shower." I said. "Who is this?"

"I'm Jimmy's youngest brother. Are you Georgia?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Jimmy's in the shower right now. We're going to meet your dad in a little bit." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I just talked to dad a few minutes ago that's how I got this number." He said. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"Jimmy says you're a real babe." He said.

I was surprised at his switch of topic. "He does?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah. Is Jimmy a good kisser?" he asked.

I started laughing, remembering that he was only 14 and Jim had said very curious. "That's between me and your brother." I said still laughing.

"And what else is between you and my brother?" he asked. I could tell he was giggling. "Have you two got to second base yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Second base, you know his hands up your…."

"I know what it is." I cut him off.

Thank goodness Jim walked out of the bathroom at that moment. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of Jim with just a towel around his waist. Water from his hair dripping down his chest.

"Who is on the phone?" Jim asked.

"Your baby brother, wanting to know if I have let you to second base yet?" I whispered putting my hand over the phone.

Jim rolled his eyes and took the phone from my hand. "What are you saying to my girlfriend?" Jim asked.

I giggled and fell back on the bed. I listened to Jim's end of the conversation.

"You'll meet her after the Olympics……Sweden……I promise you'll meet Georgia soon enough…."

I wondered what Jim meant. We hadn't talked about 'us' after the Olympics. I knew that Atlanta was still working to sign Jim. I loved him but at the same time was afraid that his NHL career would cause us to grow apart. I hadn't told Jim any of this because I knew he was under enough pressure playing hockey without me adding romantic problems into the mix.

Jim hung up the phone and looked down at me. "My brother has a very vivid imagination to only be 14." Jim said.

"It's those Playboys you wanted him to have." I said with a smile.

(Across Town)  
We met Donald in the bar of the hotel he was staying in. He looked glad to see us.

"Hey kids." Donald said as we joined him at his table. "Glad you both made it."

Jim hugged his dad. "How do you like it here, Pop?" Jim asked.

"So many people." Donald said. "Georgia, so happy to see you again."

I hugged him. "I was glad you invited me." I said.

"So how is the team looking for tomorrow's game?" Donald asked.

"OC is out with stretched ligaments in his knee." Jim said.

"The Olympic committee is not happy about it either. My dad said that Walter had a fit, saying if we lose another player, we won't be able to put a good team on the ice." I said.

"How do you like the hotel here?" Jim asked his dad.

"It's great. Mark Johnson's family is staying right across the hall." Donald said.

"Rizzo was named captain." Jim said.

"He must have been thrilled." Donald said. "Rizzo will be a good captain though."

"The boys called earlier. Seems they are anxious to meet Georgy." Jim said.

"Oh yes, they ask about her all the time." Donald said. "As a matter of fact, they told me they hope someone gets a mild injury so that when Georgia helps them off the ice, they can see her on TV."

I laughed. "Good grief, if I knew they were that nosy, I would have sent them pictures of myself." I said.

"Georgia, there is something I have been meaning to ask you." Donald said. "Forgive me if you find this rude, but I am curious about you. Jim mentioned you were adopted."

"Yes, the Nagobads brought me home when I was 8 weeks old." I said.

"They have done such a wonderful job raising you. You're such a lovely girl." Donald said.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Do you know anything about your birth family?" Donald asked.

"No, it was a private adoption and records are sealed. I have no interest at all, Velta and George are my parents. I am actually kinda thankful that whoever had me, gave me such a great life with other people. If they couldn't keep me for whatever reasons, at least they gave me happiness with another family." I said.

"Your parents, where are they from?" Donald asked.

"Latvia. Dad studied medicine in Germany during World War II. Then they came to the states." I said.

"And you became a nurse, wonderful." Donald said.

"I'd like to stick with the sports medicine side of it. I really enjoy being part of the team." I said. "Guess I got addicted to it while working with the Gophers."

That evening as we said our goodbyes, Jim told me to stay inside the hotel while he hailed a cab. He said there was no sense in me freezing. I stood in the lobby, Donald waited with me.

"Jimmy really loves you." Donald said. "I don't know what he'd have done these past several months without you in his life."

"I love him too." I said.

"Again, I can't thank you enough for what you did at Christmas." Donald said.

"I was happy to do it. You're the family of the man I love, I was glad to help." I said.

"You know, Jimmy talks to you about Margaret. He never talked to anyone outside the family about her after she died." Donald said. I looked at him. "He would talk to me and his siblings, but never his friends. Rizzo once told me that Jimmy clamed up at the mention of his mother."

"I enjoy his stories about her. I wish I could've met her." I said.

"She would have loved you. I am so glad you're with Jimmy. You're good for him." Donald said. "I don't know what you did, but he is coping better than ever with her being gone."

"Thank you." I said and hugged him.

"Georgy, I got a taxi." Jim yelled.

I turned and walked out of the hotel and climbed in beside Jimmy.


	30. Game 1 Sweden

_Darkdestiney2000- I love writing Jim's little brother! He makes me laugh._

_TheBlackSoul- Thank you. I like fluff now and then! _

_Nikkd03-Yay you're back! I missed you. Glad you still like the story!_

_Miraclegirl- "cute" LOL I am so happy you're excited about the story!_

_Klinoa- Isn't that brother cute! LOL I just love writing him. If he saw her in person, he'd probably stare at her chest!_

_BellaLou- Thank you so much! You can keep the towel for future chapters! Or to hit Casey with when he gets "ideas" from the story! LOL I certainly hope you're not killers- it'd suck if two of my favorite reviewers went to prison! LOL (And I'm blue/green colorblind so don't hurt me if I wear blue, because I might not know I have it on! LOL) Everyone seems to enjoy Jimmy's little brother. As always kiss Casey because……well why not? LOL_

_Killerkeanegirl- EC in a towel is a hott thought! Love the gush! _

_Meadow567- I never realized Jim's littlest brother would be so popular! Donald is great to write too._

_Strangexbutxtrue- I haven't decided about the girl yet! In my last story she was Rizzo's girlfriend._

_Moi- Well think- if Georgia was to say that Jim was a bad kisser, than the little bro has blackmail info! That and he is comparing himself to Jim._

_Emador- It is quite a picture! (and Georgy gets to know what's under the towel!) I do love the little bro too! He is just adorable in my mind. LOL_

_Lia06- Sleepy?_

**Just to be safe- I am rating this chapter "R". Consider yourself warned! **

**February 12, 1980USA Vs. Sweden  
**(First Period)

We're not even through the first period of our first game and Mac is hurt. I crossed my fingers that it was nothing bad as he told me and dad where he was feeling pain. Dad and I helped Mac to the locker room. I looked at the scoreboard 1-0.

In the locker room, I helped Mac out of his pads. He was in pain and looked upset. I tried to hug him comfortingly while dad looked at his thigh. I could see a nasty deep bruise forming.

"Upper leg contusion." Dad said.

"Bad enough to send me home?" Mac asked.

"No, you'll sit out the rest of the night. You should be fine for our next game." Dad told him. "Georgia, get him some ice and make sure he keeps his leg propped up. I'm going to brief Herb."

Dad walked out of the locker room and I went to get Mac ice for his leg. When I came back to Mac he had his leg propped up and was sitting at his locker.

"Here is your ice." I said and handed him the bag of ice.

"First period of the first game……I really screwed up." Mac said.

"Anybody can get hurt; you'll be fine in a few days." I said and hugged him. "Besides, Jimmy's little brothers were hoping that somebody would get a mild injury, hoping to catch a glimpse of me on TV. You made them happy at least."

Mac smiled, and I knew he was feeling a little bit better. The team started filing into the locker room, all quiet and not sure of what to do. A few of them got water to drink.

I walked out to the hallway to see if I could find dad. Instead, Herb and Craig walked right towards me talking about something.

"Georgia, you're going to just have to trust me on what I'm about to do." Herb said.

I nodded but was thoroughly confused. "Herb, you do what you think is best." I said but was still lost.

Herb nodded. "Craig, you stay with her. Don't let her slap me." Herb said.

I raised my eyebrows and followed them into the locker room. Herb stalked around the room, looking at the players, his face unreadable. I stood at the back of the room with Coach Craig. OC was standing on his crutches next to my dad.

"This is unbelievable. You guys are playing like this is some throw away game up in Rochester. Who we playing Rammer?" Herb yelled.

"Sweden." Ramsey said.

"Yeah, you're damn right, SWEDEN!" Herb yelled and knocked over our equipment table. "IN THE OLYMPICS!"

I wasn't sure how to react and the team was shocked. Herb had never been this angry in all the years I had watched him coach.

Herb looked at Mac sitting on the bench, ice on his knee. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Herb asked. "Put your gear on." Mac and all of us just stared at Herb. Herb repeated himself, "I said put your gear on!"

"Doc told me I can't play." Mac said.

"Yeah, I know you gotta a bad bruise!" Herb sneered. "You know what, put your street clothes on, cause I got no time for quitters."

"Come on Herb." Rizzo said. "Nobody's quitting here."

"You worry about your own game." Herb snapped at Rizzo. "Plenty there to keep you busy."

Rizzo looked hurt by that remark. I had to wonder what Herb was doing, Mac was hurt, but he was antagonizing him.

Herb turned back to Mac. "Bruise on the leg is a hell of a long way from the heart…candyass."

I tensed up and felt Craig put a hand on my shoulder. I could see the fury blazing in Mac's eyes.

"What'd you call me?" Mac asked.

"You heard me." Herb said.

I was furious. Mac was hurt and Herb didn't care. Craig actually put his arm around my shoulder and held tight. Before I could react Mac had stood up and thrown down his ice pack and was hobbling towards Herb.

"You want me to play, huh? Is that what you want?" Mac started to yell while advancing on Herb.

"I WANT YOU TO BE A HOCKEY PLAYER!" Herb yelled in Mac's face.

"I AM A HOCKEY PLAYER!" Mac screamed back as Johnson and Ramsey moved to hold Mac back. "YOU WANT ME TO PLAY ON ONE LEG; I'LL PLAY ON ONE LEG! WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?"

Herb walked past me and Craig. "Think that'll get him going?" Herb asked.

"Oh yeah," Craig said with a smile. I realized what Herb had been up to. "I'll clean up."

I went to help those who were trying to clam down Mac.

(Third Period)  
It was 2-1 late in the third period. Mac had stayed in this game, but I could see the pain written on his face. We needed to at least tie this game if we were going to have any chance to the medal round. I was so wrapped up in the game.

The clock was quickly counting down, we needed to tie. As the seconds ticked away, I knew Herb would have to pull Jim out of the net so we could have an extra skater. I watched closely, wanting to be near Jim when he climbed into the bench. Craig sent Baker out onto the ice. Jimmy was yelling at Herb wanting to know when to leave the net.

Herb called for Jim, and Jim left the net. I moved down the bench and stood near him as he climbed into the bench. We both were watching on the ice as Schneider was struggling for the puck. Buzz kicked it loose and over to Baker. Baker shot at the last second and scored.

We all cheered, we needed the last minute tie. I jumped into Jimmy's arms as the team celebrated. I saw Herb and Craig shaking hands.

"Jimmy, you were great out there!" I said as we started making our way to the locker room.

"Can't believe we pulled that off at the last second." Jim said.

"I need to check on Mac, his leg must be killing him." I said and hurried on to the locker room.

I found Mac pulling off his pads. "How's the leg?"

"Hurts like hell." Mac said.

"Shower up and then see my dad." I said.

I stayed in the locker room to avoid the media insanity that was outside in the hall. I stayed with OC in the catering area.

"How's you knee feeling today?" I asked him.

"Better, your dad checks it everyday." OC said. "Georgia, I want to thank you for standing by me when I got hurt. I know it sounds silly, but it was comforting knowing that you cared what happened to me."

"That's what teammates and girlfriends of your friends is for!" I said with a smile.

"You and Jimmy made any plans for after the Olympics?" OC asked.

"No. I know the Flames want him, so he'll probably be off to Atlanta and I'll be back to Minnesota." I said.

"I am sure that Jimmy won't just throw you aside." OC said.

"Look, when he is away from me and it means an NHL career……..OC I just want to enjoy the Olympics and being in Lake Placid with him." I said, not wanting to think about this anymore.

OC seemed to understand. "So what do you and Jimmy have planned for tonight?" OC asked.

"Just going back to the hotel and relaxing." I said. "He'll probably be tired after the game."

When we arrived back at the hotel, Jim came with me to my room. Walking into my room, Jim flopped backwards on the bed. I laughed at him and called the front desk to check for messages.

"You're brothers left a message for you." I told Jim.

"What did they say?" Jim asked.

"They said: 'Jimmy, you weren't lying, Georgia is a babe. We saw her on the game, and even Aunt Lucille said she was pretty.'" I told him.

Jim chuckled. "Sounds like those two. They can't wait to meet you." Jim said.

"They sound like funny guys." I said.

"Boy, am I tired!" Jim said. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"You want a massage to unwind?" I asked him and started pulling loose his striped tie.

"Just a massage?" Jim asked and winked.

I pulled his tie off and threw it to the floor and then climbed over to straddle Jim's waist. "You just lay back, relax and let Nurse Georgy give you some special attention." I said and leaned down to kiss him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Georgy?" Jim asked, his breathing starting to calm. I was snuggled with my head on his tummy.

"Yeah?" I asked and looked up at him.

"I know you were a virgin when we started dating, so I gotta ask……where did you learn how to do that?" Jim asked and ran a hand through my hair.

I chuckled and placed a quick kiss above his bellybutton. "I'm a nurse, so I had to study all the nerve endings! All the pleasure spots." I said and climbed up his body to kiss him. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

"If I enjoyed it anymore, I'd be dead." Jim said and stroked my cheek. "Why did we wait so long to have sex again?" he asked with a wink.

"Well, I like to think I was worth the wait." I said.

"You were well worth the wait. You were worth every cold shower I took. I drained Minnesota's 1, 000 lakes, but it was all worth it." Jim said and I laughed.

"Sometimes you say the most romantic things." I said sarcastically.

Jim laughed. "Do you know how it feels when your 14 year-old brother is getting more than you?" Jim asked.

"He's sexually active?" I asked horrified.

"No, I'd kill him for that. But the way he was talking, he has got up his girlfriend's blouse." Jim said. "I think that is why he is so obsessed with knowing what I do with you. You know, competing with his brother type thing."

"You are so cute. The way you are with your brothers is great!" I said

"I love you, Georgia."

"I love you too." I said and kissed him again. "So did I pass the 'oral exam'?" referring to the joke from OC.

"Hell yeah, you pass dating and move right to professor!" Jim smiled over at me, and I blushed.

"So are you all relaxed?" I asked.

"I may need some more relaxing in" Jim said. "You know try different 'relaxation techniques'!" He sat up and finished pulling his open shirt off his shoulders.

I giggled. "Let's not hurt ourselves. I wouldn't want to have to say to Herb: 'We were in bed together, got carried away and fell out of bed.'" I said and giggled.

"You're worth the risk. We'll just be sure to stay towards the middle, or just camp out on the floor." Jim said and I laughed.

"I actually kinda miss your couch-bed back at the dorms. It was nice to camp out on." I said as Jim set about pulling my shirt off. "What are you doing?"

"It's your turn to relax!" Jim said and wiggled his eyebrows at me as his hands reach for the zipper of my jeans.

"Baby, you don't have to. I did that because I wanted to. You said you were tired." I protested not wanting Jim to feel obligated after playing a grueling game.

I was content to just be with him. But Jim slid my jeans down and off my legs, throwing them off to one side. Jim then moved back up and briefly kissed my mouth before moving to my ear.

Jim traced the outer shell of my ear with his tongue, "And you know what energizes me like nothing else," Jim whispered; I could feel his fingers inching under the edge of my panties. "Hearing you moan my name." Jim moved back down the bed. My breathing quickened when I felt Jim run his tongue along the top edge of my panties. "Over and over again."


	31. Valentine's Day in Lake Placid

_BellaLou- Was he wanting to cuddle after reading last chapter? (wink) Maybe he got ideas from Jimmy and Georgia! I like to portray that Herb cares about Georgy since he has worked with Doc so long. Well luckily, now Jimmy is getting WAY more than his little brother! LOL I'm your favorite Miracle writer? YAHOO! Thank you so much! Talk to you later, and be nice to Casey! LOL (Ps- I so want to know his reaction to this new chappie you're about to read!)_

_Emador- Do you need a cold shower? LOL I am going to make you a shirt that says 'I (HEART) Jim Craig's Baby Brother'! _

_Nikkd03- A riot? Wow, I didn't realize that people were so emotional about this story! LOL_

_Strangexbutxtrue- Wanted to be sure that no one could say that I traumatized them! LOL_

_Darkdestiney2000- Jim doesn't compete! The brother competes. (Not so much competes as tries to be more like Jim!)_

_Lia06- Ah, well glad you're awake now! _

_Meadow567- Wow, I didn't realize Jimmy fooling around with Georgia made OTHER girls smile! LOL_

_Klinoa- I agree with both your conclusions and add 3) Herb realized that dealing with an angry Georgia would not help the point he was trying to make and would more than likely get Jimmy into the fray! LOL _

_Killerkeanegirl- Wow, what a hat! As long as you don't read aloud, the 3 yr. old should be fine! _

_Butterflykisses71- Enjoy the shower? LOL They do seem popular! _

**February 14, 1980USA Vs. Czechoslovakia**

We won! We not only won, we had dominated the 2nd best team in the world 7-3. The team was celebrating and cheering. They all looked so happy. Jimmy was playing great. I was so proud of him.

"Georgia, I'll be by to pick you up later." Jim said as he walked into the locker room.

"Okay, see you then." I said as he walked past.

"Big plans for Valentine's day?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, Jim has some big surprise thing planned. He won't tell me anything except when he is picking me up." I said.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

When I arrived at the hotel, I went to my room alone. Jim had gone off to his own room to get ready to go out. I walked into my room and found a large white box setting on my bed. I looked at it skeptically. I didn't know if I should open it or not. I mean with all the problems the US had with foreign policy…and the Munich Games murders flitted through my mind. What if it was a bomb?

I slowly crept to the box and saw a card on it. My name was written across it in Jim's handwriting. That was a relief, I was sure that Jim wouldn't send me something dangerous.

I opened the card: _Georgia, I picked this out for you to wear this evening. Love, Jim._

I smiled and lifted the lid from the box. Inside was beautiful red evening gown. I gasped as I reached in and pulled it out of the box. It was ankle length with thin straps and a design of sequences around the bust line.

I rushed over to the mirror and held the dress up in front of myself. It was beautiful. I had no idea where Jim had found it, but I loved it.

I hurried to put it on. It fit me perfectly. How did Jim ever find it and in my size? I twirled in front of the mirror looking at myself, feeling like a princess.

I pulled my hair into a French twist, which looked very classy with the dress. I carefully put on my make up.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"Your husband!" I heard Mac call.

I walked over and opened the door. Mac was standing there.

"Georgia Grace, you look beautiful." Mac said.

"Thanks, Jim picked this out for me." I said.

"Personally, I would have gone for something see-through." Mac said with a wink. "Happy Valentine's day." Mac said and handed me a small heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Mac, I have a boyfriend this year. You didn't have to buy me candy." I said. Mac always bought me candy for Valentine's Day when I was single for the day.

"You're still my wife." Mac said and pulled me into a hug. "I'll still buy you candy when we're 85 years old and in a nursing home together, while I am beating the old geezers away from you with my cane."

I laughed. "You're so sweet. Middle of the Olympics and you remembered." I said.

"Well, if a man forgets Valentine's Day the wife gets angry and then the husband is sleeping on the couch and getting no boom-boom!" Mac said and I cracked up.

"Where are you and Jim going tonight?" Mac asked.

"I have no clue. It's something he has planned." I said. "Silky must know what the plans are because he kept winking at me today. Anything Silky likes, scares me!"

"Speaking of Jimmy." Mac said. We looked down the hall and saw Jim walking towards us. He was wearing a suit and looked terrific. "Georgia, you're drooling."

"I am not, but if I was who could blame me." I said and Mac chuckled.

Jim stopped at my door. "Hey Mac, what're you doing here?"

"Visiting my wife, before you sweep her away." Mac said. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Georgia, you look wonderful." Jim said and kissed my cheek. He handed me yellow roses.

"Jim they're beautiful. I love them." I said.

"Jimmy, I don't mean to cramp your style, but yellow symbolizes friendship. Red symbolizes love." Mac said.

"I know, but Georgy likes yellow roses because of the Dolly Parton song." Jim said. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"He's right. You know, 'Yellow Roses, the color of sunshine.'?" I told Mac.

Mac looked exasperated. "I give up, you two were made for each other. You two have a good night." Mac said.

Mac turned and walked down the hall.

"Georgia, I have never seen you look more beautiful." Jimmy said.

"Thank you, I love this dress. I don't know where you found it, but Thank you for it." I said and kissed his cheek.

"When I saw it, I could picture you wearing it tonight. It was just how I wanted you to look." Jim said.

"And you look great too. So handsome without the striped tie." I said with a giggle.

"Are you ready to go, our reservations are in a half-hour." Jim said.

"Sure, let's go." I said and allowed Jim to lead me from the hotel room.

Jim had a cab take us somewhere across town. When we stepped out we were in front of a huge restaurant. It looked fancier than anyplace I had ever been to before.

"Jim, what is this place?" I asked.

"Herb mentioned it, I guess he brought Patti here the other day." Jim said and held my hand as we walked into the restaurant.

I looked around it was beautiful, there was a band playing, a few people scattered across the dance floor.

"Reservation for two under the name of Craig." Jim told the host.

"Yes sir, Mr. Craig. You're table is this way." The gentleman said and led us across the room to a table near the dance floor.

The host pulled out my chair for me. I sat down. "Your waiter will be with you soon." The host said.

"Two more things, sir." Jim said to the host.

"Of course, anything." The host said.

"We are not to be disturbed by the media or fans if at all possible." Jim said. The host raised an eyebrow, obviously not recognizing Jim.

"We're from team USA Hockey." I explained.

The host nodded. "Of course, we will do all we can to ensure your privacy and our staff shall remain professional." He said. "And your next request?"

Jim motioned for the host to lean down to his level. I felt sorry for the host, he probably thought we were nuts. Jim whispered something in the host's ear.

"Of course sir, I will arrange that right away." The host said and walked away.

"What did you tell him to do?" I asked.

"You'll find out later." Jim said. "I want this to be a Valentine's Day you'll never forget."

"Well, we're at the Olympics, that kind of a once in a lifetime thing." I said, but Jim only smiled.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"Jim that meal was spectacular, I can't eat another bite." I said.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Jim said.

"This could be the best Valentine's Day I've ever had." I said. "Freshman year of college, me, Mac and Buzzy spend the evening watching a 'Love Boat' marathon."

Jim laughed. "I just wanted tonight to be so special for. Something you would never forget."

"Well, I am having a great time." I said.

"I'm glad, would you dance with me?" Jim asked.

"I'd love to." I said.

Jim walked around the table and pulled my chair out for me. He took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. Jim nodded at the band and then pulled me into his arms.

"I had the host tell the band make a request to the band for me." Jim said.

I had to hold back tears when I recognized the song. As 'When a Man Loves A Woman'.

"I love you so much." I told Jim and kissed him.

"I love you too, more than anything." Jim said. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"These past few months with you have been amazing." Jim said.

"I feel the same way. I am so glad you came into my life." I said.

"I guess that part doesn't apply to you. You're not heartless. You've got a beautiful heart." Jim said.

I smiled up at him and kissed him again. It felt so good to be in his arms. And I knew what he was trying to say through the song.

"Jim, can that be 'our song'?" I asked.

"Why do you think I chose it? It just felt right." Jim said. "Let's go sit down."

Jim took my hand and led me back to our table. When we arrived I saw champagne on ice at our table and two glasses on the table.

"Jim, did you order this?" I asked as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Yes, I thought considering the occasion, champagne was appropriate." Jim said. "Would you like me to fill your glass?"

"Yes, I would." I said.

Jim took the champagne bottle and filled both my glass and his.

"A toast?" Jim asked.

"What do you want to toast to?" I asked.

"How about a toast to the most beautiful woman I know. Who is the other half of my soul, and I love more than I ever thought I could love a person." Jim said.

Jim clinked his glass against mine.

"You know Jim, most guys don't go through this much just to get laid on Valentine's Day!" I said with a wink.

Jim chuckled. "You're onto my scam!" Jim said and winked.

"Jim this has been an incredible evening. I can't thank you enough." I said.

Jim reached across the table and took my hand. "Georgy, you know that when the Olympics are over, I'll be going to Atlanta." Jim said.

"I know." I said and couldn't look him in the eye. Why would he bring that up now?

"Depending on how the team does in the Olympics, I may have to go to Atlanta as early as the end of this month." Jim said.

I nodded, unable to speak and or look at him. I could feel tears threatening. I felt like Jim was trying to prepare me for the long separation from him in the NHL.

"Jimmy, we were having a good evening, I don't want to talk about this now." I said and swallowed back a sob.

"Georgia, we need to talk about this now." Jim said and squeezed my hand.

I nodded, even though I would have rather talked about anything else in the world. I focused on the tablecloth as best I could with tears in my eyes. I swallowed hard and spoke again.

"I know you've waited a long time to be in the NHL. I understand that you have to leave." I said.

"I have to go to Atlanta. And I want you there with me." Jim said.

I looked up at him, he was smiling at me. "You do?"

"Georgia, of course I want you there. I love you, sometimes so much that it hurts. I feel like you're part of me. That if I didn't have you…I wouldn't be me." Jim said.

I smiled at him. "I love you too."

"Every morning I wake up with you in my arms, sometimes I just watch you sleep, other times I kiss you to wake you up. But I want to be able to wake up with you in my arms for the rest of my life." Jim said and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

I realized what was going on and started crying. Jim stood and walked to my side of the table. He then got down on one knee and took my left hand.

"All of my life, I wanted to fall in love with a beautiful, wonderful woman. I never expected to find her in Minneapolis, but I did. If you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Georgia Grace Nagobads, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I choked out before crying anew. I was smiling, laughing and crying at the same time.

I watched as Jim slipped a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. He then leaned up and kissed me. I held him in place for a moment, wanting to savor the feelings that were overtaking me.

Jim pulled back. "I love you, Georgy." He said and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I told him.

I kissed him again. "We should head back to the hotel, I can't wait to tell everyone." I said.

"Is Mac going to let you marry me?" Jim asked.

"Are you kidding? I will probably have to let him and dad both give me away!" I said and laughed.

"You're sure you want to marry me?" Jim asked.

"Jim, I can't see doing anything else with my life. I want to be with you forever. To give you children, to be the proud NHL wife, to feel you beside me when I sleep, to grow old with you. There is nothing I want more than to be your wife." I told him.

Jim kissed my hand. "Let's go then. We have some people to shock."


	32. Valentine's Day Continues

_GilmoreGirl- I enjoy making people laugh. Thank you for the review! Hope to hear more from you!_

_BellaLou- Calm, relax, you okay? LOL Thank so much for your great and consistant reviews! I was hoping for the proposal to be a big surprise. I am so happy you liked it. Thank you for being such an enthusiastic reviewer! Definitely get Casey's reaction! If he proposes, tell me how he does it! LOL Mac and Georgy are so fun to write! I get the giggles sometimes too! (Hugs) Talk to you later!_

_Meadow567- Patience young jedi, feel the flow of the force! LOL_

_Emador- Happy Birthday from Jimmy and Georgy! LOL My muses wanted to sing to you but when Bah tried to dress up like Billy Idol things got out of hand! LOL_

_Killerkeanegirl- No, I don't want you to die! Don't die! No, its not dumb to tear up! I love evoking emotions of all kinds! _

_Arwen101- Thank you so much for your great review! I am so glad you like the story and it helped you enjoy spring break! Thanks again, and I hope to hear more from you!_

_Darkdestiney2000- You okay? I loved your review! It was great! I dunno how I come up with this stuff but I am glad that people like it! _

_Miraclegirl- Funny how Mac is involved in Georgy's life! LOL (Here is a tissue.) Happy Easter to you too……a little late!_

_CandieBabie30- Yay, I enjoy making people happy! Thank you so much for your review! I hope to hear more from you! _

_Klinoa- (I blow kisses at the crowd!) Yay, I made you love Jimmy! LOL My Jimmy muse is quite pleased that he has changed your opinion of Jim Craig! LOL_

_TheBlackSoul- Thank you! I tried so hard to make it romantic! _

_Strangexbutxtrue- They could make goalie babies anytime! LOL (Well anytime since December!) Jimmy has great genes and looks great in jeans! LOL (Sorry I couldn't resist the bad pun!)_

_Butterflykisses71- Thanks so much! I am so happy to know that people enjoyed last chappie!_

_Lia06- No you can't have him! My Georgia muse doesn't share him with any woman but his mom! LOL But I understand what you mean, I wish I could have a guy as romantic as my Jimmy muse! _

Back at the hotel, we wanted to tell my dad first. I practically ran, pulling Jim behind me to my dad's room and started knocking on the door.

Craig Patrick opened the door. "Georgy, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Hey Jim."

"Is my dad here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you guys come on in." Craig said letting us in. My dad was inside watching TV.

"Georgia, what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be out for the evening." Dad said.

"Doc, we need to talk to you." Jim said taking my hand.

"Are you both okay?" Craig asked.

"We're fine, Coach Craig." I said.

"Doc, I need to ask for your blessing to marry Georgia. I've asked her to marry me and she said yes, but I would hate to do anything that would hurt you or Velta." Jim said and squeezed my hand.

"You want to marry Georgia?" dad asked seeming surprised.

"More than anything. I know she is your only child, but I promise I will always take care of her." Jim said.

"Georgia, are you sure?" dad asked.

I sat down next to dad and took his hand. "Daddy, I love Jimmy very much. I can't see my life without him. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I think he would be a great father and you know I want to have children someday." I said. "I want to marry him."

Dad turned my hand over and looked at my engagement ring. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"They say daddies giving their little girls away is hard. Now I understand. You're not a little girl anymore. No longer dumping sand in the middle of the living room floor, no longer putting your mother's make-up on the cat, no longer skipping around the house singing 'Off to Meet the Wizard of Oz'. You grew up on me. Now you're getting married." Dad said. "You have my blessing."

I hugged dad. "We better call mom." I said. "Oh don't cry, she'll cry enough for all of us when we tell her."

"Jimmy, welcome to our family. We're glad to have you as long as you treat Georgia good." Dad said.

"I will Doc, I promise." Jim said and hugged my dad.

"Jim, sit down a minute." Dad said.

Jim sat down next to dad. Dad took Jim's hand as an affectionate gesture.

"Jimmy, when Velta and I got married we wanted to have a houseful of kids, much like the family you're from. We both wanted a large family. When we found out that we were unable to have children, it was devastating. But then we looked into adoption and found Georgia. She was so full of life and energy it was like having a houseful of kids." Dad said and we all giggled. "I know you love Georgia, and will be good to her. And I am so excited to welcome you into our lives as a son-in-law. It's like Velta and I are getting another child."

"Thanks, Doc." Jim said and hugged my dad.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Craig said.

"We have to call mom and then we have to tell the team." I said and jumped for the phone. I dialed as Craig talked to Jim.

"Mom, mom are you sitting down?" I asked when she picked up.

"I am laying down, Georgia. I was about to go to sleep." She said.

"Mom, Jim and I got engaged tonight." I said. I couldn't hear anything on the other end of the line. "Mom, are you there?"

"I'm here baby." Mom said but I could tell she was crying. "Oh Georgia, that is wonderful. You couldn't do any better than Jimmy. I am so happy for you."

"Mommy don't cry, we don't have flood insurance." I said.

"My baby is getting married." Mom said crying.

"Mom, I am so happy. I can't wait to start planning the wedding." I said.

"You're going to be such a pretty bride." Mom said.

"Thanks, mom I have to go tell the team. I'll let you talk to dad." I said. "I love you mom."

I handed the phone to dad and stood up. I started towards the door but Craig grabbed my hand.

"Congratulations Georgy, I know how happy you must be." He said.

"Thanks Craig." I said and hugged him.

I then ran out into the hall and started knocking on all the doors of the team. I ran from one room to the other knocking.

"Georgy, you're going to disturb the entire building." Jim called.

"I don't care! This is my big moment!" I said still knocking and running.

A few at a time the doors started opening and confused looking, the guys stepped out into the hallway. I kept knocking on the doors that didn't open until they did.

"Jim, your girlfriend has finally lost her mind." Broten said.

"What is she doing?" Marrow asked.

"Just listen to her." Jim said.

"Okay Georgia Grace, we're all here so what is this all about?" Buzz asked.

I dragged Jim to the center of the hallway among the open door and peering teammates.

"Everyone, Jim and I got engaged tonight!" I said.

There was a mixture of clapping, shocked faces and cheering. The guys all gathered around us. Most of them hugging us and congratulating us.

"Georgy, you're getting married for real!" Mac said and hugged me.

"I'll still be your wife. You'll just be my OTHER husband." I told him.

"Mac, I asked Doc, Now I am asking you, can I marry Georgia?" Jim said.

"I trust you with her." Mac said.

"So when's the wedding?" Pavelich asked.

"We talked about it in the cab on the way back here." I said. "I am going to Atlanta with Jim to help him transition to the NHL. Then we're going to go back and forth between Minnesota and Massachusetts till the wedding this June."

"I can't believe that Jimmy is getting married. And to such a pretty girl!" OC said.

"Did you expect him to marry a girl who is a real bow-wow?" Baker asked.

"Well he didn't date for so long, I figured once he retired from hockey he would start reading and spending a lot of time at the library and marry some old spinster bookworm he met there." OC said.

"Thanks a lot OC." Jim said and rolled his eyes.

"But now you got a hott girl." OC said.

"What did your dad say?" Rizzo asked Jim.

"We haven't told him yet." Jim said.

"Georgy where is the ring?" Christian asked.

I held up my hand for him to see.

"Nice job, Jim." Bah said.

"We should go call Pop." Jim said.

"We'll see you guys later." I said and hugged several more people as we made our way down the hall.

Jim and I walked into my room. He immediately walked over to the phone.

"Jimmy, tell him you want to meet for breakfast, we should tell him in person since he is right here in Lake Placid." I said.

Jim nodded and dialed the phone. While he talked to his dad, I kept looking at my ring. It was beautiful, solitaire diamond. It had to be at least 2 carats. How did he ever afford it? My head was spinning. I couldn't believe that Jim had proposed. I was going to be with him for the rest of my life. I felt like I might have to have my smile surgically removed.

"He'll meet us around 8:30." Jim said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Great, what do you think he'll say?" I asked.

"I know he is going to be thrilled. I think he sensed I wanted to ask you before I left for Atlanta." Jim said.

I walked over and kissed Jim. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. "Did you really put make-up on the cat?"

I laughed. "I was 4 years-old, give me a break. Mom thought she would never get that lipstick off of Honey."

"You know, when I picked out that dress, I had two things in mind!" Jim said.

"Oh really? What?" I asked.

"I could see you wearing it when I proposed. And then later, what it would be like to take it off you!" Jim said and lowered his mouth to mine, his fingers finding the zipper of my dress.

**February 15, 1980  
****Lake Placid, NY**

Jim and I hurried to the restaurant that we had agreed to meet his dad at for breakfast. When we arrived Donald was waiting for us at a booth. Jim squeezed my hand as we sat down across from his dad.

"Morning kids, how are you?" he asked.

"We're fine." I said.

"Pop, we got some news we need to tell you." Jim said.

"Okay, tell me." Donald said.

"Well, last night. I asked Georgia to marry me, and she has accepted." Jim said.

Donald looked stunned. "Married? You're getting married?" Donald asked.

"This June, it'll be a lot of work to pull a wedding together that fast, but my mom has been planning my wedding since I was in 1st grade." I said.

"That is wonderful. Oh Jimmy I was hoping you'd marry her." Donald said. "I wish your mom were here."

"Me too, because by now she'd already have Georgy shopping for kitchen curtains and picking out China patterns." Jim said and put an arm around me.

"Georgia, I couldn't be happier that Jimmy wants to marry you. No one could ask for a better daughter-in-law than you." Donald said.

"Thank you. I know everyone says it's letting go of daughters that is hard, but I'm sure letting go of Jimmy will be just as hard." I said and took Donald's hand. "I will take care of him and do everything I can to make him happy."

"I know you will." Donald said. "And I insist that for Christmas, you and Jim bring your family and come to North Easton." Donald winked at me.

"That sounds wonderful." I said.


	33. The Love of Friends

_Emador- Don't cry! (Here is a tissue!) I love evoking emotions! Good luck with Track season! (hug)_

_Killerkeanegirl- Fluffy like a cat? LOL (Sorry I am in a very good mood today!)_

_Meadow567- No, if I was engaged to Jim Craig, I would run through the streets shouting about it! LOL_

_Miraclegirl- You're a poet and don't know it! (Sorry, I couldn't resist the bad pun!) LOL_

_Darkdestiney2000- If there were too many Rizzo's and Jimmy's, no other men would ever get girls! All women would either have a Jimmy or a Rizzo! (Except me, I would have a Jedi! LOL)_

_BellaLou- I AM NOT A GIRLIE GIRL! I am a tomboy through and through. Bad Casey! Take back all those kisses you gave him from me! LOL Guess he could call me worse things than a Girlie Girl! So glad you enjoyed Georgy banging on doors! I'm your new idol? Yay! (hug) Well even though Casey is bad, bad, bad (LOL), he should enjoy this chappie. (Although he might get "ideas", just warning you! Us women have to stick together! LOL)_

_Klinoa- Always glad to help make your days better! I am so glad people like Georgia. I work hard on developing her!_

_TheBlackSoul- I love writing Donald! _

_Lia06- Of course, it's like making sure the big brother likes you! LOL Make-up on the cat was one of my favorite things! LOL _

**February 16, 1980USA Vs. Norway**

**Lake Placid, NY **

We had just beat Norway. The team was celebrating and I was happy for Buzz who had a terrific outing. I was also impressed at the amount of attention the team was starting to receive. Suddenly everyone was interested in us. There had been numerous requests for interviews with Jimmy, all of which Herb had refused. It was a team effort and Herb wanted no one put in the spot light.

On a more humorous side, we had heard rumors that young men were running around Lake Placid claiming to be members of our team in an effort to attract attention and pick up girls. I actually hoped to meet one of the imposters, just to see how funny it would be to flash my Team USA Medical Staff badge in his face!

I was in Jimmy's room after the game relaxing. Silk had gone somewhere earlier but didn't say where. Jim and I were watching TV. Actually he was watching TV while I doodled a mock-up of a wedding invitation.

"Here, Jim take a look at this and see what you think." I said.

"Dr. and Mrs. Visvaldis Nagobads…….who is Visvaldis?" Jim asked.

"That's my dad's real first name. He goes by his middle name George because it's easier to say and sounds more American." I explained.

Jim nodded and started reading again. "Dr. and Mrs. Visvaldis Nagobads announce the wedding of their daughter, Georgia Grace Nagobads to James D. Craig, son of Donald and the late Margaret Craig. Vows will be exchanged on the thirtieth day of June, Nineteen hundred and eighty at five o'clock in the evening. All-state Chapel of Worship, Minneapolis, MN. Reception to follow."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"The wording is too fancy." Jim said.

"It supposed to be formal." I said.

"Can't we elope? You know skip the fancy stuff and get right to the honeymoon?" Jim asked and wiggled his eyebrows. I gave him a dirty look. "I was kidding. I know how excited you are. But does Shakespeare have to write the invitation wording?"

"It was just my first idea……the first of many you'll see over the next few months." I said. "But you don't worry about the wedding. You worry about the Olympics."

The phone rang and Jim answered it. "Hello……watching TV and listening to Georgy try to write our wedding invitations…….I don't know……..sure we'll be down in a bit." Jim said and hung up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That was your husband, he says a few of the guys are having drinks in the bar downstairs and wanted us to come down." Jim said.

"Sounds fun." I said looking around for my shoes.

"I thought the guys would be tired after the game, but I guess a few had the energy to go out." Jim said as he pulled on his shoes.

"Well Mac is always hyper after winning a game. Sometimes riding home from an away game, I would have to sit with Buzzy if I wanted to sleep because Mac would be so wound up. Then Mac would sit by Janny and Janny would want to choke him." I said.

Jim and I rode the elevator down to the lobby. When we stepped off, we started walking towards the bar. When we walked into the bar, we didn't see anyone.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I dunno, they must be in the back room." Jim said and we started walking there.

"Probably went there to avoid fans or media." I said.

We walked into the back room. "SURPRISE"

The team all yelled and clapped as we walked in. Mac jumped up to hug me. OC slapped Jimmy on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a surprise engagement party for you two." Rizzo said.

"You didn't think that something as exciting as you two getting engaged could happen and us not throw a party." Silk said.

"And as much as we love you both, we had to throw a party." Buzz said.

"I'm speechless!" I said.

"That's a first!" Mac said.

"I don't know what to say." Jim said.

"Well, sit down. Enjoy your party." Wells yelled.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked, sitting at a table.

"Well OC and Silk started yelling that we had to have Jim a bachelor party." Suter said. "And Rizzo suggested we should have a party for both of you."

"Then Mac suggested we have a surprise party for you while here in Lake Placid so that we would all be here." Baker said.

"Ramsey suggested the bar and OC came up with the idea of calling you and just inviting you down to hang out." Bah said.

"I think I am going to cry." I said.

"No crying, it's a party!" OC said.

"So Jimmy, how do you like being engaged?" Rizzo asked.

"It's fine. Georgia is already gathering wedding ideas. Earlier she was trying to figure out the wording for our invitations." Jimmy said.

"What's wrong with saying, 'Doc and Mrs. N want you to come see Georgy marry Jimmy Craig. Alcohol at the reception to follow!'?" Silk asked.

"Oh that sounds so romantic! Will there be an Elvis impersonator there to sing 'Hunka Hunka Burning Love' in the middle of the ceremony too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Georgia, are you going to have some hott bridesmaids I can flirt with?" OC asked.

"No, I am going to have hott bridesmaids that you have to leave alone." I said.

We heard someone clinking on glass. And saw Mac tapping a fork on his beer bottle. "I'd like to make a toast."

"Where's the toaster?" Verchota yelled and we rolled our eyes.

"I have joked about Georgia Nagobads being my wife for a long time." Mac started. "And I am absolutely honored to be giving a toast at her engagement party. She is one of the greatest women I know and I couldn't love her more. I am so happy for both her and Jimmy. I can tell how happy they are together. Jim, you've got a great girl. I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

Everyone raised their beers. I hugged Mac. "Mac that was beautiful." I said.

"I am also going to make a toast." OC said. "Jimmy has been a good friend of mine for a long time. And I am so glad that I can now call Georgy a friend. I have never seen Jim as happy as he has been with her and I am so excited to see them share the rest of their lives. So Jimmy, Georgia from the bottom of my heart, congratulations."

More raised beers. I snuggled against Jimmy feeling warm and in love. He put an arm around me. Rizzo then stood up with Mac.

"We have something for Georgy." Rizzo said. "Mac actually talked us into this."

"Georgy, we are all so happy for you, and we all love you in our own way." Mac said.

"Over the past several months, Georgy you have become very special to all of us. The other night, we all were talking about you, and we realized that you've been more than just the team nurse, Doc's daughter, Jimmy's girlfriend, and of course Mac's wife." Rizzo said and we all giggled.

"So we prepared a song to tell you what you are to all of us. You're everyone's sweetheart." Mac said.

"Oh no they're gonna sing." I said to Jim as I watched the boys gather at two tables. The boys started singing 'My Girl'.

"Sounds like dinner was late at the dog pound." Jimmy said.

"It's the sweetest thing I have ever heard. Off key and all." I said.

"That is the sweetest most wonderful thing." I said. "Thank you so much."

"I am glad you all have day jobs." Jim said but was smiling.

"They can be our band for the wedding." I said with a wink.

"I'd rather have the Elvis impersonator." Jim said.

"You boys are so sweet, thank you so much for that……inspiring song." I said.

"Let's open the presents!" Strobel yelled.

"Presents?" Jim asked.

OC put an arm around me and leaned over to talk to Jim. "We were lucky to find a novelty shop in Lake Placid selling something besides Olympic memorabilia." OC said.

"Novelty shop?" I asked as Mac and Rizzo piled gifts on the table.

"Yeah, you know we had to get you some 'gifts' to help you start out your marriage right." Silk said.

"Better yet, we wanted to watch Georgia blush." Christian said.

"Who's first?" Rizzo asked.

"Open mine first, it's something they can both 'make use of'." OC said.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not bathroom towels?" I asked as OC handed Jim and small box.

"We should get her some towels the way she likes falling in toilets." Christoff said with a wink.

Jim pulled the tape off the box and lifted the lid. He peeked inside the box then chuckled. "Just what I needed." Jim said lifting out a pair of handcuffs. I rolled my eyes as the guys clapped.

"Are there keys for those things?" Johnson asked. "I'd hate for the hotel maid to find Jim handcuffed to the bed."

"Keys are in the box too." OC said. "Every married couple needs a pair of handcuffs."

"I'll take your word for it." I said, not letting on the thoughts that those handcuffs provoked.

"Me next!" Mac said. "I found this set on clearance from Valentine's Day. I hope you like it."

Mac handed me a package that he had attempted to wrap in toilet paper. "Nice wrapping job." I said.

"Thanks, I did it myself." Mac said.

I tore off the toilet paper and opened the box. Inside was a black silk nightgown with huge red hearts on it.

"Mac, I love you, but this is the gaudiest looking thing I have ever seen." I said holding it up as several guys whistled. I was laughing and so was Mac.

"Jim's half of it is on the bottom of the box.." Mac said.

"There's more?" I asked digging through the box. I found a pair of silk boxers, also black with the large red hearts on them. I handed them to Jim.

Jim held them up as the guys laughed and clapped. "These look like something a bad porn star would wear." Jim said while laughing. "Thanks Mac, Georgia and I needed to dress alike."

"When I saw them, you two just had to have them." Mac said while laughing.

"It's actually kind of cute." I said.

"You know, that could be something to RIP off each other." Morrow said.

"Here Jim, I picked these out." Verchota said handing Jim a paper bag that was stapled shut.

We all kind of looked at each other, knowing Verchota's sense of humor. Jim pulled the staples out of the bag and looked inside, then his brow furrowed as if he was confused.

"Verchota, what hell are these?" Jim said pulling two large round, circular objects colored white.

"They're body condoms!" Verchota said.

"You mean these are just HUGE condoms?" I asked looking at one.

"Talk about safe sex!" Ramsey said.

"Hey Jim, looks like we finally found some condoms big enough to fit you." I said with a wink.

"Yeah, all the others are just so small they hurt me." Jim said.

"Yeah right. In your dreams…." Echoed from the team.

"What exactly are they supposed to do with those?" Broten asked.

"Not have a baby!" Verchota said.

"Or go out in a rainstorm!" Buzz said causing more laughter.

"Verchota, I don't know how to thank you for this….well this." I said.

"My gift next." Silky said. "It's for Jimmy."

Silk handed a bag to Jim. Jim looked skeptical but opened the bag anyway. He started laughing.

"Silky you trying to get me in the doghouse already?" Jim asked as he pulled out a plastic ball on a chain.

"Every married man should have one!" Silky said as the guys laughed.

"Yeah for the wife to hit him with when he's dumb." I said.

"And if I enjoy being married?" Jim asked Silk.

"IF?" I asked and crossed my arms, pretending to be indignant.

"I was just kidding." Jim said and kissed my cheek.

"Okay now, before we give you our gifts, you have to know that we love you both very much." Buzz said with a mischievous look.

"Buzz, what have you done?" I asked.

"My fellow Coneheads and I wanted to get you and Jimmy something very special." Buzz said barely suppressing a laugh.

"Why does that make me nervous?" I asked.

Buzz handed me a box wrapped in newspaper. Bah handed Jimmy very funny shaped something wrapped in a plastic bag. Jim and I looked at each other. Jim shrugged and started to opening his package.

"This is a gift for those lonely nights when Jim is on the road and you're apart." Pav said.

I started opening my package. I glanced over at Jim who was pulling the bag away from his gift. I finally got mine unwrapped. I stared and then looked over at Jim. I was holding a vibrator; he was holding a deflated blow-up doll. The boys all started laughing and clapping.

"What the hell?" Jim asked but was laughing.

"To assist with loneliness." Bah said. I could feel myself blushing.

"Georgia, I read somewhere that a woman should always put a condom on that before use." Buzz said.

"I'm a nurse, I know all the……details of……oh nevermind." I said. "I think I'll just wait for Jimmy to come home, but thanks for the……..Plan B?" I said not sure what to say.

The guys laughed.

"Jimmy, what are you going to name her?" Bah asked indicating the doll.

"I have to name it?" Jim asked. "Well, if it's supposed to keep me company when I'm away from Georgy, wouldn't I call it her name?"

"No, no, no. You never name your blow-up doll after your girlfriend/fiancé/wife." Verchota said. "She is supposed to be about fantasy."

"Spoken like a man with experience with one." I said sarcastically.

"She needs a fancy name. Something exotic." Pav said. "Call her 'Lorelei'."

"Mine doesn't get a name?" I asked pretending to be indignant.

"Nah, women fantasize about the man in their life, while men just fantasize." OC said. "You can call yours' Jimmy if you insist on naming it!"

"Better they give us this stuff now than at the wedding." Jim said with a laugh.

"Yeah, at the wedding is when we give you all the boring gifts, like blenders, curtains, toasters and so on." Johnson said.

"Well if he could go almost three years without sex, I think that he could wait a few days over a road trip." Rizzo said.

"Next gift." Janny said and handed a box to Jimmy. "It's to help out with 'Lorelei'!"

Jim looked through the box. "What the hell is this Janny? It's like every Playboy from the past 5 years!" Jim said.

"I went around and gathered up all the ones that the team had with them." Janny said.

I started cracking up. "You all donated your Playboys to Jimmy." I said.

"Yeah, almost all the guys had a few with them. Sorry Georgy, no one had any Playgirls." Janny said. "But Pavelich had some 'Field & Stream'."

"That's quite alright." I said with a laugh.

"Okay, last gift is from me and Christian." Johnson said.

Johnson handed me a velvet bag full of stuff. I pulled the drawstring and peered inside the bag. I reached in and started pulling things out and handing them to Jim.

"A riding crop? A blindfold? Edible body paint? Erotic dice? I dunno know what this is." I said holding up a bottle of something.

"Flavored massage oil." Christian said.

"I see." I said and continued with the bag. "Edible panties? Where did you guys go, Sodom and Gomorrah?"

"Actually it was all in the adult section of the novelty shop. We thought you and Jimmy might enjoy it, or at least have a good laugh." Johnson said.

"Think of it as a 'kit' of sorts." Christian said.

"Everyone, thank you so much for the party and these……interesting and…..actually cute gifts." I said. "It means so much to me that you thought of us at the happiest time of our lives."

Jim and I stayed with the guys for a long time drinking and talking. It was so great to be among my friends. Things at the Olympics were going well, and I was engaged to the love of my life. I couldn't remember ever being happier.

Finally it came time to say goodnight. Jim and I gathered up our gifts and put them in bags so that no one would know what we were carrying. We hugged the boys goodbye and went upstairs to my room.

"Can you believe those guys?" I asked flopping down on the bed.

"They're really something else." Jim said.

"And those gifts they gave us. I would be so embarrassed to purchase some of those things. They got guts." I said.

"I dunno, a few of them I just can't wait to try out." Jim said crawling onto the bed beside me.

"Jimmy, you are the horniest man alive." I said and kissed him. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Well there is a reason for that. Have you seen what you look like? Why wouldn't I be?" Jimmy said and kissed me again. "And you're so much warmer and affectionate than 'Lorelei'!"

"And just which of our gifts did you want to try out?" I asked.

"I'll get them all; we have all night!" Jim said.


	34. Will the Real Jim Craig Please Stand Up?

_TheBlackSoul- I love when people laugh at the humor I write. Thanks so much for your review!_

_Emador- Thanks! I just had to get Janny to do that! (Kill some of the sweet innocent image he had until we got ahold of him! LOL)_

_Strangexbutxtrue- Just think of what Jimmy and Georgia can do now! LOL JK I love those boys! _

_Darkdestiney2000- I love 'My Girl' too, its such a sweet song! _

_Nascarchick- Sweet and silly! LOL_

_Lia06- Thanks, that was a fun chapter to write._

_Killerkeanegirl- The vibrator was actually from all 3 Coneheads, but I get the humor at Buzz being one of the ones involved with that particular gift! LOL (I didn't actually think of it that way until you and one other person pointed it out to me!) Poor puppy, but I wouldn't worry; pets are very understanding! My two cats are patient with me! LOL_

_Meadow567- Just cute? Curses! LOL JK And thanks for explaining to me the thing about Buzz! LOL_

_BellaLou- I like the toilet joke too! What would Casey say to those kinds of engagement gifts? LOL Well I'm obsessed with Yellow so I am not sure what Casey would say about me! LOL Yay, he has me bookmarked! Give him all my kisses back and 3 new ones! LOL (Yeah that means spoiling him!) I would love him to review on his own! Maybe he will for my next story! Loved your comments on last chapter! I actually enjoy writing the team interactions. Thanks again! _

_Butterflykisses71- Body Condoms are just oversized condoms that serve no real purpose other than silliness! Just for a laugh! (They were something I could see Verchota finding funny!)_

_Klinoa- The point of the party was so they could give the serious gifts at the wedding! It was just for a joke, but fun. Besides, none of the boys (not even Verchota) would show vibrators and Playboys in front of Velta or Patti Brooks! _

_Racer38- Thanks for your review! No one has ever asked so nicely for an update before! LOL I hope you enjoy! _

**February 18, 1980 USA Vs. Romania  
**"We beat Romania!" Craig said to me.

"Looks like Herb has to deal with another press conference." I said as we walked into the locker room.

"Seems the reporters all want to talk to your fiancé." Craig said. "To be honest, I've never seen Jimmy's game look so good."

"I am so proud of him. And Donald is just such a proud dad; he's like the man giving out cigars in the maternity ward!" I said and Craig laughed.

I went to the back room to assist dad with any injuries. No one was there except for OC, sitting up on one of the tables, listening to his own heartbeat with my stethoscope.

"What are you doing?" I asked. OC looked up.

"Just amusing myself." OC said. I knew he had been a little depressed about not getting to play.

"I can see if we have an enema bag around if you're looking for a real good time." I said with a wink.

"Kinky!" OC said with a smile.

"Why don't you come out with me later?" I asked.

"Look Georgy, I think you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, but you did just get engaged to one of my best friends." OC said with a laugh.

"Well, I don't think Jimmy would mind, because it's not a date. Jim and Donald are having dinner together this evening. I have decided to give them some time alone. And I need to go shopping, so you can go with me." I said.

"Am I going to have to walk around with tampons in the cart?" OC asked, and I laughed.

OC and I had been out shopping, when we decided to go to an ice skating pond. OC was walking well on his knee and said that it didn't hurt much. He was hoping to play in the medal round, if we won our next game. OC and I sat down on one of the benches to watch the skaters out on the ice.

"It was nice of you to let Jim and his dad be alone for dinner." OC said.

"They need time to themselves, they always will. They are very close." I said.

"I think you're good for him. He has been so happy these past few months." OC said.

"Well I know that he is good for me." I said. "I have never been so happy or felt so complete in my life."

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" OC asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said. OC nodded and got up and walked to the refreshment stand nearby.

OC had not been gone long when a young man sat down next to me. I glanced over at him. He looked about my age and had ice skates on.

"Are you in town for the Olympics?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said.

He extended his hand to me. "Hi, I'm Jim Craig. Team USA ice hockey." He said.

I was face to face with one of the imposters. He was pretending to be Jim to flirt with me. I decided to teach him a lesson.

"Nice to meet you. You're the goalie, I have heard so much about you." I said with false enthusiasm and shook his hand. "I have seen you in the net, you're very amazing."

"Thank you. You would see a lot more of me, but my coach won't let anyone interview me. He is trying to keep the spotlight on himself." The man said.

"Sounds like a strict coach. I hear he has won National Championships in Minnesota." I said. "Where did you go to college?"

"Is your boyfriend here at the Olympics with you?" he asked.

'Nice change of subject. You must not know much about the guy you're impersonating.' I thought. 'It would have to take an awfully shallow girl to fall for this.'

"Yes, he is." I said. "Here he comes now."

OC handed me a hot chocolate and sat down next to me. "Honey, this is Jim Craig, the goalie from the US Olympic hockey team." I said winking at OC to play along.

"Oh it is. Nice to meet you Jim." OC said. "I have seen you play, you're amazing. Any word on if Steve Janaszak will get to play?"

"Who? Oh yes, Steve should be off the injured list soon." The man said.

"I thought Jack O'Callahan was the injured player. Isn't Janaszak the back-up goalie?" OC asked.

"Oh, right, but Steve hasn't been felling well." The man said.

"Well I hope he feels better soon." I said.

The man must have realized that he didn't know enough to fool me and Jack. And since he believed I was with my boyfriend he had no reason to flirt. "Well, I should be going……"

"Just one minute." I said and laid a hand on his arm. "You're not Jim Craig and if I were you, I'd quit pretending."

"What do you mean? Of course, I'm Jim Craig." He said.

I pulled my Team USA Ice Hockey Medical Staff badge out of my shirt and showed him. "You see, I know Jim Craig quite well. I am Team USA's nurse. I know all the players and you're not one of them. You have never been on our team. Furthermore, I am Jim Craig's fiancé, and let me tell you, you couldn't hold a candle to him in looks or personality." I said noticing people were starting to stare as I raised my voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The man tried to say.

"And let me tell you something else that you don't know. Herb Brooks isn't trying to keep himself in the spotlight. He just doesn't want any one player getting more attention than another while it is a TEAM effort. And this is Jack O'Callahan!" I said pointing to Jack. "He is one of Jim's best friends. Now, you better quit parading around Lake Placid pretending to be my fiancé to pick up girls. Jim already has a girl!" I said and grabbed Jack's hand. "Let's go, I have to get home to the REAL Jim Craig!"

OC and I stood up and walked away leaving people staring at the imposter.

"How was your evening out with OC?" Jim asked when OC and I walked into Jim's room.

"There's the real Jim Craig." I said and jumped into Jim's arms.

"What is she talking about?" Jim asked.

"Jim, some guy was pretending to be you to flirt with her, and she told him off." OC said with a laugh. "I didn't know such a sweet girl had that temper buried inside her."

"Pretending to be me?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, remember those stories we heard about men claiming to be athletes from the Olympics to pick up girls and such? Well one sat down next to me claiming to be you." I said.

"What did you do?" Jim asked OC.

"I didn't get a chance to do anything. Georgia flashed her badge and started laying down the law." OC said.

"It made me mad. I mean what if he does something illegal while posing as Jim? Witnesses would say Jim Craig did it, and suddenly we're in a scandal!" I said. "And what if he fools around with girls while claiming to be Jim? We go home and nine from now, we got women showing up with babies and child support claims!"

"Georgia, relax. I am sure if that would happen they would look at me and say 'I didn't sleep with you.'" Jim said.

"They better say that!" I said with a giggle. "If they tried claiming to have been with you I would tell them to identify your birthmark!"

"I don't want to hear this!" OC said feigning illness.

I giggled again. "OC, after being nurse to the team for seven months, I know where lots of people's birthmarks are!"

"Jimmy where's Georgy's birthmarks?" OC asked.

"How was dinner with your dad?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Would you believe my brothers asked if you'd be wearing white?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"Yeah Georgia, are you going to wear white?" OC asked with a knowing grin!


	35. Another Day In Lake Placid

_Meadow567- Sorry about your computer problems! Hey, I love that nosy brat, and yes Georgia is feisty._

_BellaLou- Hope you get your energy back. I'm Casey's new best friend, YIPPIE! Kiss him tow more times because I love having friends! LOL I have a love? I like reviews that ramble and you always say interesting things! I might not update again for a few days, just warning you because you're always so excited that I update so often. Talk soon!_

_Emador- Yes, your favorite Jimmy's baby brother is always good for a laugh. _

_Lia06- Yay, I love causing people to laugh._

_Killerkeanegirl- I love long reviews! Well they used their gifts when they got them, but I didn't go into detail. I might include them in future chapters. Yes, Jimmy and Georgia are most definitely in love. _

_Wakingbear- I hope you enjoy more of the story! Thanks so much for reviewing._

_TheBlackSoul- Thanks, I loved writing her doing that._

_Darkdestiney2000- In real life there were men impersonating the athletes at the Lake Placid games (Dave Silk's mother encountered one in Lake Placid in reality) which is why it was included in both our stories. The other author knew in advance of my plans to write an impersonator of my own._

_Klinoa- Thank you, Georgy sends you a big hug! Poor Velta, fainting because of what the boys bought Georgia, LOL. It'd be even funnier if she knew Mac was involved. LOL_

_Racer38- I giggled so much about the title, so I am glad you found it amusing as well._

_Miraclegirl- Thanks so much! I love when I make people laugh! _

_Thanks to all those who review consistently, I love reading the response to my story that I am happy to announce will last 4-5 chapters longer than I had originally anticipated. I am so excited that everyone seems to enjoy the story. And I love the correspondence of reviews and shout outs. Thanks again. _

**February 20, 1980 USA Vs. West Germany  
**As I stood behind the bench hugging my dad as the boys rushed onto the ice, a tremendous wave of emotions overtook me. One- we had qualified for the medal round. All of our hard work had paid off. Two- We would more than likely have to play the Soviets during the medal round, and I truthfully had to question if we could beat them. Three- there would be more media than ever looking at us.

I hugged OC, who was standing behind the bench as well, without his crutches. I knew he was disappointed that he hadn't got to play yet. I was hoping he could play in the medal round. OC and I turned and walked out onto the ice to celebrate with the team.

I looked over and saw Jimmy, being hugged by Rizzo, Johnson and two of the Coneheads. He looked so happy; I was so happy for him. Playing in these Olympics was truly a dream come true for him, and I knew that he so desperately wanted to do well to please his mom.

I walked over to Jim and hugged him before being squished against him by Mac hugging us both.

"Mac, I can't breathe!" I laughed.

"I can't believe, we're on our way to the medal round." Mac said.

"We still have a lot of work to do, let's not get ahead of ourselves." I said.

At that moment Buzzy came over and hugged me and dragged me away to the locker room.

"Georgy, will you check OC's knee and see what you think?" dad asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Good, he is waiting in the back for you." Dad said.

I walked to the back and sure enough OC was waiting for me.

"Alright, O'Callahan, drop your pants, turn your head and cough." I said with a wink.

"After that you going to make me bend over and grab my ankles?" OC asked with a smile.

"Of course, I want to make sure I have a healthy team!" I said.

"Poor Jimmy, if you do those kinds of things to him." OC said.

"No, with us, he does the 'prodding'." I said and OC started laughing.

"This is the strangest way of talking dirty I have ever seen." He said still laughing.

"Let's see that knee, OC." I said.

Later at the hotel, Jimmy and I were watching TV. Jimmy had been kinda quiet. I looked over at him.

"Are you okay Jim?" I asked.

"We can't beat the Soviets." Jim said. "I keep thinking about it and there is no way. We can't score on Tretiak, we can't skate with them……we can't win."

"Don't you say that. Do you realize that you dominated the Czechs? No one gave us a shot of placing better than 5th, and now we're in the medal round. This country is excited about us. Us, a bunch of college kids." I said. "We're all over the news. People are excited about something good. Instead of worrying about hostages, and Afghanistan, they are cheering for us."

"But Madison Square Gardens…."

"Was almost 2 weeks ago, and our team has grown a lot since then." I said.

"You really believe we can win?" Jim said.

"I think this team can do anything. And I know that you'll have an angel on the ice with you." I said and took his hand. "And someone who loves you very much behind the bench."

"I want mom to be proud of me." Jim said.

"She is, and so is your dad. And I am proud of you, so is my parents. Everyone is proud of this entire team." I told him.

Jim looked up at me. "Do you ever think of what our life together will be like?" Jim asked.

"I think you should worry about the Olympics and worry about married life later." I said.

"You know what I mean." Jim said. "Doesn't it ever cross your mind?"

"Sure it does. Every day, I think about what its going to be like to be your wife. To cook your breakfast and send you out for the day. I think about a lot of things about our future." I said. "What do you think about?"

"I can't wait to see what you look like under a wedding veil." Jim said and I smiled. "I can't wait to carry you over the threshold of our first home. And we will christen every room."

I started laughing. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to want to buy a house with lots of rooms?"

Jim smiled at me. "No complaints about that." Jim said and kissed my hand. "And I can't wait to see how you look pregnant. Those cute maternity clothes; and midnight craving for pickles and ice cream."

"Let's wait awhile for that one." I said.

"I thought you wanted a large family?" Jim asked.

"I do, but not right away. I mean we'll be settling into our new life and I want some time alone with you." I said.

"What do you want boys or girls?" Jim asked.

"I want some of each. Whatever Mother Nature gives me, I will be happy as long as they are healthy." I said.

"I don't know if I could handle being daddy to daughters. I mean knowing that there are men like OC and Verchota out there. I might lock them in their rooms until they're 40 if I had little girls." Jim said and I laughed.

"You're going to be a great father. I can see you taking your son to the rink to skate and shoot pucks." I said.

"Do you ever think about what you want to name them?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I decided a long time ago that my firstborn would be named after Mac. He has been the best friend I could ever ask for, and I want to pass his love for me onto my children." I said. "So, if I have a little boy, his name will be Robin James Craig. And if it's a little girl, I'll name her Robin Margaret Craig."

"You would name her after mama?" Jim asked.

"Of course, I think it would be great for our daughter to be named after her grandmother." I said and squeezed his hand. "I know how much you love her."

Jim pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much. I don't know how you knew, but I wanted to name one of my daughters after her."

"Well enough talk about the future." I said looking at him. "You need to concentrate on the medal round. We got a lot of work ahead of us and you need to be more focused than ever." I said.

"You keep me focused." Jim said and kissed me, pushing me back on the couch.

"Jim what is it with you?" I giggled as he kissed down my neck. "Since getting to Lake Placid, you've been hornier than ever."

"We're both young, you're sexy, and I'm madly in love with you!" Jim said reaching for the hem of my shirt.

Jim pulled my shirt off and lowered his mouth to mine. 'It's that three years of pent up sexual energy coming out!' I thought with a smile. I slid my hands up the back of Jim's shirt, to feel the rippling muscles of his back.

Then the phone started ringing.

"Let it ring." Jim said and tried to wrap my legs around his waist.

"I have to answer it." I said trying to get off the couch. "I'm the team nurse, I'm on call all the time." I said giving Jim a final kiss and sliding out from under him. "Someone might be feeling sick or need something."

I picked up the phone "Hello!"

"It's my sister-in-law, sister-in-law, sister-in-law!" Jim's 14 year old brother was chanting on the other end of the phone.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Hey, Jeff. Can I help you with something?" I covered the phone and whispered to Jim, "It's you baby brother again."

"I tried calling Jimmy's room but Silk told me that Jimmy was with you. But I'd rather talk to you." He said. From the corner of my eye I saw Jim stand and finish taking off his shirt, and walk towards me.

"You would? Something you need?" I asked him.

"Are you a virgin?" Jeff asked.

"What? What kind of question is that?" I asked, flabbergasted but giggling. Then Jimmy wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing on my shoulder.

"Just trying to see what my brother has been doing!" Jeff said but I could tell he was snickering.

"Why are you so curious about me in……intimate ways?" I asked, trying to keep my breathing even as Jim's fingers were unzipping my jeans.

"Last time Jimmy had a girlfriend, I was too little to understand what he would be doing with her." Jeff said, as if that should explain everything. "Has Jimmy seen you naked?"

"That's a private issue." I said and gave Jimmy a dirty look as he pushed me to sit down on the bed and pulled my jeans off my legs. I covered the phone, "You do realize I am on the phone, with your baby brother no less."

Jim only chuckled and winked at me.

"What's your bra size?" Jeff asked. I started wondering of a nice way to get off the phone, as Jimmy climbed onto the bed and sat behind me.

"Are you trying to compare me to your girlfriend?" I asked.

"I asked Jimmy and all he would tell me was 'more than a handful is too much.'" Jeff told me.

I started laughing. "You are so cute!" I said to Jimmy, forgetting Jeff for a second. I leaned back to kiss Jim.

"Thanks, from what I've seen you're pretty hott yourself!" Jeff said.

'whoops, still got the little brother on the phone.' I thought, still kissing Jim.

"Almost done talking on the phone, I am getting kinda lonely." Jim said, tracing light circles on my tummy.

I covered the phone again. "I don't want to be rude, but he keeps talking." I said.

Jim took the phone from me. "Hey Jeffrey, go look at your Playboys and I'll call you in the morning!" Jim said and hung up the phone.

I giggled as Jim pulled me around to face him. "Now where were we?" I asked him and leaned in to kiss him.


	36. Miracle On Ice

_Darkdestiney2000- Jimmy's little brother is so popular that he has inspired a future chapter. LOL_

_Emador- Did you wear your shirt for Jeff? LOL Glad you liked the talk about the future! It was one of my favorite parts too._

_TheBlackSoul- Jeff seems to be quite the popular guy! _

_Miraclegirl- Well rest easy there are a few chapters left in this story and I have a few more coming once Georgia and Jimmy are done._

_Nikkd03- Glad you're still here. I miss you when you're gone! LOL So glad that you liked the last few chapters. Hope you're able to keep reviewing._

_Lia06- Jeff seems to have become more popular than Jim and Georgy. Hmmmm_

_Wakingbear- What was the 'awe' moment?_

_Klinoa- Yeah, I have seen Mac's name as both, but Robin worked better for my purposes. I hope things are getting better for you in Chemistry. If all else fails tell the teacher that you have great 'chemistry' with the boys in Miracle. LOL_

_BellaLou- Sorry this update took so long, I was working on a genealogy project. If it makes you feel any better, I found out that one side of my family came to the US from England in the 1600's. Jimmy's little brother is so funny. I work with Jr. High kids as part of my requirements for a few of my classes and let me tell ya, some are just that nosy and annoying. Go ahead and laugh, Jeff is meant to be funny. I cannot wait to hear what your top 5 favorite Jimmy/Georgia moments are. And how is Casey? Does he like Jimmy's little brother? When you don't talk about him, I start wondering if you two had a fight. I hope not. I love your reviews. Long reviews are always fun as long as the person is making sense and you always do._

_Racer38- Another Jeff fan? Wow, he is more popular than I ever thought he would be. I am sure that everyone knows a person like Jeff._

_Moi- Mac's name is in dispute, so most of us just write whichever name we like better! _

_Arwen- Jeff's nosiness and involvement will be addressed in a future chapter. Actually all these questions is part of a small plot involving Jeff. Glad you are enjoying the updates and I was happy to hear from you again._

_Killerkeanegirl- I don't know your cousins, but I am so glad you like Jeff. Georgia loves how Jimmy eases his tensions, LOL. _

_Meadow567- Could you have imagined what Jeff would've heard if Jimmy had done that? And what would he have said if he did hear that? BTW, All my muses are unhappy and fighting. Just when I thought everything was figured out too! LOL_

**February 22, 1980 USA Vs. Soviet Union  
**I stood watching the quiet locker room. The boys were all lost in their own minds. I had left my dad looking at OC's knee and came to look at how the other boys were doing. No one was talking. Bah was getting his stick ready for the game. Jim looked to praying; I wondered where his Rosary beads were. Mac was taping his stick. We all knew tonight's game was going to be tough; and we knew the entire world was watching.

I walked out into the hall, where I saw hundreds of messages for our team had been hung on the wall. I got the feeling that some people actually believed the outcome of this hockey game could affect the cold war. I sighed and hoped the boys didn't feel undue pressure.

I suddenly felt arms around my waist and I was lifted off the ground.

"I'm playing Georgia" OC said. I looked over my shoulder to see OC smiling from ear to ear.

"That's great!" I said as OC set me back down.

"Coach Craig just told me to suit up!" OC said and I thought he was starting to choke up. I pulled him into a hug.

"I am so happy for you. Now you and Jimmy, Silky and Rizzo will all be on the ice. Just like old times." I smiled at him.

"I better go suit up." OC said.

I smiled as I watched him walk back into the locker room. I knew Donald was somewhere in the arena. Back in North Easton, Keith and Jeff (Jim's two youngest brothers) would watch the game with their Aunt Lucille when it was aired, as would my mother back in Minneapolis. Jim's oldest brother Donnie (Donald, Jr.) had called early this morning wishing Jimmy good luck!

I went back in to the exam room. Dad was alone, cleaning up. He smiled at me when I walked in.

"Excited about the big game?" dad asked.

"I'm feeling a lot of things." I said. "I'm a little overwhelmed. I am so excited for Jimmy and I want him to have an awesome game. And I am happy for OC getting to finally play! And I look at Mac, Buzzy, Ramsey, Baker and all the boys I went to college with getting to play in the Olympics……it's just so much all at once!"

"Georgia, can I confess something?" dad asked.

I giggled. "You didn't cheat on mom did you?" I winked.

Dad chuckled. "At my age I wouldn't have the energy!" I giggled again and sat next to dad as he continued. "I never dreamed that I would ever get to do something like this. Growing up in war-torn Latvia, I dreamed of a better life, but never did I think I could be apart of something so spectacular as the Olympics! I know it sounds silly because I am not an athlete competing……."

"It's not silly at all. You're an important part of the team. The guys look up to you as grandfather type person. You're who they go to when their hurt, and a lot of the guys confide things in you. You're just as important as Craig and Herb. If you weren't the media wouldn't hound you." I winked at him.

"Georgia, you're a great daughter. You've made your mother and me so proud." Dad said.

"Don't make me cry before a game. It'll distract the boys!" I said with a giggle. I leaned over and hugged my dad.

Coach Craig walked in. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded as dad and I stood up and walked into the locker room. The boys were still quiet and OC had his face buried in his jersey.

Herb walked in and patted OC on the shoulder. I had no idea what Herb would say. His greatest wish was to defeat the Soviets. I looked around at the boys and wondered if we had trained hard enough. Could we beat them?

"Great moments are born from great opportunity." Herb said. "And that's what you have here tonight boys. That's what you've EARNED here tonight! One game…if we played them 10 times they might win 9. But not this game…not tonight! Tonight we skate with them…tonight we stay with them. And WE SHUT THEM DOWN BECAUSE WE CAN! Tonight we are the greatest hockey team in the world!"

I looked at the boys. They were all listening to Herb and responding in their own way. "You were born to be hockey players, every one of you! And you were meant to be here tonight! This is your time. Their time is done, its over. I'm sick and tired of hearing about what a great team the Soviets have! Screw em! THIS IS YOUR TIME! NOW GO OUT THERE AND TAKE IT!"

Herb walked out of the locker room. Dad and Craig followed him. I looked at the boys and felt so much pride I wanted to cry. As the boys began gathering the sticks and equipment, I crossed the room to Jimmy. He looked up at me, I leaned down to hug him.

"Good luck out there. Keep your glove up!" I kissed him. He smiled at me.

I turned to leave but saw Mac and stopped to hug him. "Skate hard and don't be intimidated!" I said.

I made my way to the bench, where dad, Herb and Craig were already. The Olympic Ice Arena was full of fans and I saw American flags across the crowd.

"What took you so long?" Herb asked.

"Someone needed a good luck kiss." I told him.

"Just what I needed, an aroused goalie!" Herb said.

I was caught off guard. "Herb!" I shrieked.

Herb chuckled. "What? You're not the only one who knows how to be a smart-ass!" he said and patted my shoulder.

I had to giggle. That was the last thing I'd ever expected to hear out of Herb. I looked around the arena. I spotted Patti and the kids behind us. I looked further and saw Donald. I smiled and waved; wishing again that Margaret could be here to see her son playing in one of the biggest hockey games ever.

The boys started out on the ice and the arena got even louder. I clapped as well and watched Jimmy take his place in the net, immediately looking for his dad. I looked at the Soviets and almost felt a cold shiver. They seemed so emotionless; almost like robots. Distantly I heard Herb mention that the Soviets didn't look too nervous.

As the boys climbed into the bench, I stood with the coaching staff. A camera breezed by and I remembered to smile. I looked down to our net, Jimmy was surrounded by Silk, Rammer, Johnson, Morrow and Mac. At the opposite end of the ice was Vladislav Tretiak; considered the best goalie in the world.

I held my breath as both teams skated to center ice for the face-off. Johnson against Soviet Captain Boris Makhailov. The ref dropped the puck and the Soviets won the face-off. As both teams took off skating down the ice, I followed with my eyes, unable to look away.

Soviets took the puck behind our net, I could hear Jimmy yelling to his teammates, as Morrow took control of the puck. (In the back of my mind, I wondered how much English the Soviet players could understand.) Soviets took back the puck and took a shot. Jimmy deflected it. I realized if I didn't relax, I would pass out; and Jeff would never let me hear the end of it!

I could hear Herb yelling at the boys to keep the puck out of the middle. Petrov had control of the puck and was being pursued by Rammer. Petrov took another shot and Jimmy deflected it! I saw Makhailov throw Mac over the wall, but Mac was quickly back on the ice. I sighed with relief that he had not re-injured his leg.

Buzzy gained control of the puck. "Come on Buzzy." I cheered.

Buzz was slashed by a Soviet player and lost control of the puck. "That was a slash!" OC yelled before I could. The offense was not called.

The Soviets skated to the USA net and scored the first goal of the game. I leaned my head on Janny's shoulder to cover my frustration. Looking down the bench were several frustrated players. I feared that the Soviets would start rapidly running away with this game as they had in MSG.

"Forget about, forget about now! Come on let's go." Herb said.

I took a deep breath and focused back on the game. Face-off again won by the soviets as the skated back towards our net. This time Jimmy deflected the shot. Morrow mad a hard check, and Rizzo was thrown into the boards.

OC go! OC get in there." Herb told him.

OC quickly jumped over the boards and went out on the ice. I smiled as I watched him finally playing in the Olympics. OC was skating across the ice at high speed and made a hard check to a Soviet player. I jumped up cheering for him.

Pavelich passed the puck to Schneider. Schneider took a shot and it went in! We all jumped and cheered. OC skated across the ice to celebrate with his teammates. His defense being a part of that goal. As the players on the ice hugged, I hugged Broten and then hugged Strobel.

"Way to go, Buzzy!" I cheered. I had a brief flashback to all the times I had cheered for him back in Minnesota at the U.

When Buzz came to the bench, I hugged him tight, then looked up at the scoreboard, 1-1.

"Talk to each other out there, boys!" Herb yelled.

"Play your positions!" Craig yelled.

Johnson was thrown over the back of the Soviet net.

I watched closely, knowing that the boys needed to keep the puck out of the USA zone. But the Soviets skated right back down the middle of the ice, despite the yelling of most of the bench. I started to yell to look out, but the Soviets had already scored. I saw it coming, because it was a common play from the Soviet team.

As the boys kicked in frustration along the bench, I could see frustration in Jim's body language. I was starting to get a feeling of déjà vu from MSG and worried that the Soviets would just run away with the game.

The crowd tried motivating the team. I watched the Soviets win another face-off. As the Soviets dominated the center of the ice.

"Boys, listen to Jimmy out there. Talk to him!" I yelled and I swear Herb smirked.

I looked up, 20 seconds left to go in the 1st period. Jimmy was deflecting several shots. I hoped he could hold on, and us finish the period down by just one goal.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Johnson take out onto the ice. I watched Christian in the neutral zone, then he shot the puck and it was blocked by Tretiak. Johnson virtually out of no where picked up the rebound and shot, this time the puck went past Tretiak and into the net!

The two buzzers rang at once. One announcing the end of the period; the other announcing the goal. I stood clapping and giggling as the team went on the ice to celebrate with Johnson. From the other side of the glass, I heard fast talking in the Russian language. I looked over and saw Tikhonov was arguing the goal with a ref. Before I could think much longer, Coach Craig grabbed my elbow and was pulling me towards the locker room.

Once out n the ice, I found my way to Johnson and hugged him. We all walked towards the locker room listening to the renewed enthusiasm from the crowd.

(2nd Period)  
I stood behind the bench, watching the teams on the ice before the start of the period. I looked towards the Soviet net and did a double-take. Vladimir Myshkin was in the net.

"But……they benched Tretiak?" I asked in disbelief. I looked over and saw that indeed Tretiak was sitting on the bench. I looked up at Craig and Herb, who were looking at each other.

"Well boys, they just put the best goal tender in the world on the bench." Herb said.

Soon the period was starting and the boys were lining up on the ice or taking their seats on the bench. With the game tied, and the boys so excited, I was feeling a new rush of emotions, mostly flying high. I glanced up in the stands, and saw Donald smiling and clapping; making me smile even wider.

I clapped as the Coneheads took the ice for us, the Soviets kept the puck in the USA zone. Jimmy deflected several shots. Bah broke away with the puck but Myshkin stopped the puck.

Soviets regained control of the puck and skated back to the USA zone. One of the Soviets checked Jimmy to the ice, and scored a goal. I didn't pay attention to that; I had heard the impact as Jim hit the ice. I watched, waiting for Jim to get up, but he didn't.

As the crowd was silent, the team skated to check on Jim. Those on the bench jumped up to see what was going on. 'Why isn't he getting up?' I kept thinking.

Dad moved to the gate, just waiting for the signal to go to Jimmy. Up in the crowd, I could see the concern on Donald's face. I started shaking; a million thoughts going through my mind. I knew I couldn't cry, because that would make the situation worse; and the biggest part of me want to rush out to be at Jimmy's side.

Herb called to Janaszak. I saw Mac was with Jimmy on the ice and felt a little relief, that if I couldn't be with Jim, my best friend could be.

Slowly Jim starting getting to his feet, I could see Mac talking to him. Jim finally stood and the crowd cheered. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was then I noticed Craig had his arm around me. I looked up at him.

"You okay now?" he asked me. "There for a minute, you were pale and shaking; looked like you were going to pass out."

"I'm okay now, just a little shook up." I said and gave a small smile.

Herb walked by, "You marrying one tough man."

I gave a small laugh, and dad came over to hug me.

"Are you okay?" dad asked.

"I'm more worried about Jim." I said and dad hugged me again.

"He will be fine. If he shows any signs of dizziness, I will pull him out, but I think he mostly just had the breath knocked out of him." Dad said.

(3rd Period)  
3-2 with 20 minutes left. The game was close and I was hoping against hope that the boys could pull off a win.

I stood by Herb and Craig watching the teams on the ice. The crowd was cheering so loud I could barely hear myself think.

"Boys, come here. Bring it in." Herb yelled to them. The team skated over to the bench. Even Jimmy came out of the net to be with us at the bench. "Listen to them" Herb said.

We were all quiet for a moment just listening to the crowd. 'USA! USA! USA!'

"That's what you've done." Herb told the boys. "Now we've come from behind in every game in this tournament so far and we can do it again! We can beat these guys!"

"Come on Herb, get your guys to the face-off!" a ref yelled over to us.

"Everybody in." Herb said. Everyone on the team even Dad, Herb me and Craig put our hands in the middle. "WHO DO YOU PLAY FOR?" Herb yelled.

"USA!" we all yelled.

The boys climbed over the wall to be seated while others took their positions on the ice. Ramsey, Silk, Christian, McClanahan and Johnson lined up with Jimmy in the net.

Johnson was once again face to face with Makailov for a face-off. Johnson won the face-off. He passed back to Ramsey who passed back to Johnson. Johnson shot the puck around the boards. Soviets gained control and brought the puck down to the USA zone. Craig made a save.

I was glad that Jimmy had no ill effects from the incident in the 2nd period. Another save and another. Craig passed the puck to Christian. Petrov came up behind Christian and slashed him. This time the ref called it.

"Two Minutes for slashing" the ref called.

"Coneheads lets go, Coneheads!" Herb called as the three took out to the ice. "Come on boys, let's take advantage of this."

OC passed to Harrington. Harrington passed back to OC then back to Harrington. Harrington then passed to Ramsey then to Schneider. Buzz took a shot bit it was stopped by Myshkin.

"Keep it going now boys. Keep up the intensity!" Herb yelled.

I heard Jimmy yelling that there was 16 seconds left in the power play.

"Last rush, come on Silky!" Craig yelled as Silk skated by with the puck.

"Come on Silky!" I yelled.

Silk was checked as the puck came loose; Johnson picked it up and shot it straight into the net. The buzzer sounded marking the goal.

As everyone jumped up from the bench cheering, I hugged my dad as we clapped and cheered. Johnson had tied the game with the power play ending. The team all skated out onto the ice to celebrate. The entire crowd was on its feet.

"That's my boy!" Craig said to Mark when he came back to the bench. I gave him a hug.

3-3, we still had work to do. Herb told the boys that. Back on the ice the game had resumed and the Soviets had control of the puck. Craig made two awesome saves and then cleared the puck.

"Keep them wide!" Herb called to the team.

"Come on Buzzy!" Rizzo yelled as Schneider skated down the ice with the puck.

"Rizzo, go!" Herb said sending Rizzo out onto the ice.

Rizzo skated out; Harrington made a check as Pavelich took control of the puck. I heard Rizzo calling to Pavelich. Pav saw Rizzo and yelled for him. Pav passed the puck to Rizzo who skated down the ice with it. Rizzo shot the puck and scored!

I stood in shock, cheering as the bench was cleared, and the team went congratulate Rizzo. After months of struggling, Rizzo had scored the goal that put us ahead of the Russians. Even Herb threw his arms up to celebrate the goal. Donald was on his cheering.

Halfway through the 3rd period, we had gained a one goal lead over the Soviets. As the boys skated back over to the bench, I hugged Rizzo, his smile could light up a room. 10 minutes left to play and we were ahead. Face-off and we were back playing. "Play your game. Play your game!" Herb told them.

Jimmy was making one amazing save after another. And all of the coaching staff, even dad was getting wound up. I couldn't stand still. Every time Jimmy made a great save, I cheered. "That'd a boy Jimmy!" dad yelled.

Mac got the USA zone cleared. Many of the boys were pounding on the boards to show their support. 7:09 left to play.

"We're going to go in short shifts, boys." Herb told the team. "Short shifts, 30-40 seconds. Keep an eye on it Doc."

Dad had the stop watch. I knew that these next minutes were critical. The Soviets always dominated the end of the 3rd period because they were better conditioned. No one could ever skate with them by the end of a game. Now we had to in order to win, Herb had conditioned them well; I knew we could do it.

Jimmy made another amazing save.

"Switch it up, go go go!" Herb yelled sending fresh players onto the ice.

I had never seen the boys playing so hard. I looked at dad keeping track of the seconds. From the other side of the glass I could hear Tikhonov yelling in frustration.

"Keep it going now boys!" Herb yelled.

Makailov was skating down the ice, he shot and it was knocked away by Jimmy.

"Chip it out!" Craig yelled.

The boys cleared the puck and Pavelich was checked hard. Herb called for the boys to switch again. Fresh players went onto the ice. Jimmy yet again made another amazing stop.

"Play your game boys!" Herb yelled.

"Get off the boards, bring it off the boards!" Craig was yelling.

Herb asked dad about the time and then had the players change again. I was watching the clock 3:19 left to play. I knew the Soviets would need an extra skater, and started watching for signs of when they would pull Myshkin.

"POISE AND CONTROL!" Herb told them.

Out on the ice, our boys were battling for the puck. Ramsey gave a hard hit to a Soviet then we took off with the puck.

"Okay no more changes until the next whistle!" Herb told the team.

"Come on Jimmy!" Craig yelled.

"When they pull Myshkin, I want fresh legs." Herb said to Craig and pointed at OC. "OC"

"Yeah!" Craig said.

The Soviets had the puck back in our zone. 1:33 left to play. Herb and Craig were yelling things out onto the ice. Jimmy made two more saves.

Craig jumped up on the boards, "CHIP IT OUT! CHIP IT OUT!" he yelled.

1:00 left to play. I looked but the Soviets weren't pulling Myshkin, but Tikhonov

was yelling in Russian. I wondered what they were waiting for with less than a minute left to play.

"They're not pulling Myshkin!" Craig said to Herb.

"He doesn't know what to do!" Herb said, referring to Tikhonov.

No team had ever been able to skate an entire game with the Soviets, and now that we could, Tikhonov had no other plan to win.

The boys had started hitting on the boards as the seconds were quickly ticking down. I was holding my breath, watching the clock, and crossing my fingers.

I could hear the screaming crowd counting down the seconds. Everyone was on their feet, the team was jumping up and down. I had never heard anything so loud.

…..4, 3, 2, 1 and a loud buzzer.

I yelled as the arena erupted. The team flew out onto the ice, Equipment was thrown everywhere. I saw Craig hug Herb, and my dad was cheering. The look of joy on my dad's face was priceless.

"We beat the Soviets, daddy!" I yelled over the noise and hugged him.

"It is so wonderful for these boys. They have worked so hard." Dad said.

We turned and were pulled into a hug by Craig.

"Congratulations Craig. What a great accomplishment." Dad told him. Craig was practically glowing.

I kissed Craig on the cheek. "You and Herb have done so much with these boys. You have so much to be proud of." I told him.

Craig walked out onto the ice and was hugged by Johnson. I saw Herb looking at the boys on the ice. He looked a little stunned. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Congratulations Uncle Herb. I know how much you wanted to win this game." I said and kissed his cheek. "I am so happy for you."

"I think a goalie is waiting for his victory kiss!" Herb said with a wink.

I looked out and saw Jim celebrating with his team mates. I made my way out onto the ice. Looking in the stands, I saw Donald cheering. He saw me walking across the ice and waved at me.

Jimmy was skating along the boards high-fiving the crowd when I got to him.

"We won Georgy!" Jim yelled and picked me up in a hug.

"I am so proud of you." I said, but in the back of my mind felt a pang of sadness again that Margaret wasn't there. "You were so amazing out here!"

"I love you so much!" Jim said.

"I love you too." I told him and gave him a quick kiss. "Where is Mac?"

Jim held my hand as we made our way into the fray of players hugging and celebrating. I was squished between people and hugging people.

"Georgia!" Mac yelled and hugged me from behind.

"I am so proud of you Robbie!" I yelled.

"I can't believe we won!" Mac yelled, setting me back on my feet.

When we were told we had to leave the ice, we made our way to the locker room, amid cheers and photoflashes. The boys filed into the locker room to clean up. Herb was busy with the media. My head was spinning so fast, I actually sat down and leaned against the wall, trying to clam my thoughts. After a while Dad poked his head out of the locker room.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked, wondering if I was needed inside. From the sounds of cheering and hollering the boys were still doing, I guessed no.

"Everyone is fine. Craig is trying to get the boys to hurry up. OC is looking into getting a keg." Dad chuckled.

"Big night, huh?" I heard behind me. I looked and saw Donald walking down the hall.

I leaped to my feet and ran to hug him. Donald chuckled. "Hey there, Sissy."

"I am so excited, and so happy for Jimmy. I have never seen him play so good." I said.

"He was amazing out there." Donald said. "Hi, Doc." He said as dad walked up to us.

"You must be very proud of Jimmy." Dad said. "I know I am."

"Speak of the devil." I said as Jimmy walked out of the locker room. He walked over to join us. "Dad we should let them be alone."

"Nonsense, you're family now. This is your moment too." Donald said.

I smiled at him.

"I am so proud of you Jimmy." Donald said. "You were great out there."

"Thanks Pop." Jim said and hugged his dad.

"And you're mom would be so proud too." Donald said.

Later, back at the hotel, an impromptu party was in full swing in the hallway. All of us leaving doors open, music playing, TV's on as we watched ourselves on the game and the news.

Over all this noise, I managed to hear my phone ringing. I ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Georgia, what a night!" I heard mom on the other end of the line.

"Mom, I am so excited. It was amazing you cannot imagine the feeling of being in that arena tonight." I said.

"The whole country is excited. The phone here has been ringing off the hook. Everyone that knows us has been calling. The boys are all over the news." Mom said.

"I know, President Carter called Herb!"

"Is Jim okay? He was shaken up in the 2nd period." Mom asked.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Could you put him on the line? I actually called to talk to the all-star goalie." Mom said. I giggled.

"JIMMY, MY MOM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" I yelled down the hall. A few seconds later, Jim walked into my room.

"Hey, Velta." Jim said into the phone. I smiled and left him to his call.

I walked down the hall and into the Coneheads' room. Bah was well on his way to hammered.

"It's the almost Mrs. Craig!" Pav yelled when I walked in.

"Georgy sit by me a minute." Bah said and pulled me onto the couch next to him. "I have some marriage advice for you!"

"What is it?" I asked, giggling at Bah's slightly slurred speech.

"Have a baby right away." Bah said and saluted me with his beer can.

"Why? You want to be its godfather or something?" I asked.

"No. If you had a baby, you'd be an instant MILF." Bah said.

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Of all the things I expected him to say, that was the last thing I thought would come out of his mouth.

"Well it's true. And don't tell that I told you this…." Bah said then dramatically looked over his shoulder, as if to see who was listening. "But Janaszak likes MILF women. He says MILF's are experienced so they know what they're doing. Janny says they're….'no training necessary'!"

"JANNY! No way, not sweet little quiet Janny!" I laughed harder.

About that time Jim walked in, giving Bah and me a funny look. Of course, I was doubled over in laughter.

"What did my mom want?" I asked him.

"Just to congratulate me on tonight's game and stuff." Jim said.

What a night, indeed!


	37. The Finland Game and the Long Road There

_Trblmkr831- So glad to have a new reader/reviewer! And yet another Jimmy's little brother fan. _

_Lia06- Please don't move to Switzerland, I updated as fast as I could. Just when I had this chappie done, a whole big idea swept in and I changed some things! _

_Darkdestiney2000- Have you never seen 'American Pie'? Anywho, MILF is 'Mom I'd Like to F$#.'_

_TheBlackSoul- I can quote that speech by heart. It is amazing._

_Klinoa- Sorry about Janny! I just could see him saying that for some reason. A guy I go to school with likes to date MILF's because he says "when you're done with mom, you can play PS2 with the kids!' This story has 4-5 chappies left, and then Chev/Rizzo sequel will be starting._

_Meadow567- The part you were waiting on has been bumped to the next chappie, so that this chappie could take another turn. Patient young Jedi, they will be coming. (Sorry I couldn't resist the pun.)_

_BellaLou- I dunno if they used the term MILF back then or not. I do remember hearing my older brothers say it when I was little, but I didn't know what they were meaning until I was much older! This story will have about another 4-5 chappies. I cannot wait to see you top 5 Jimmy/Georgia moments. When I have completed this story. I will begin posting my sequel to 'Do You Believe in Miracles?', and I have a few other stories on the way as well. But you may feel free to email me or message me online at anytime. I talk a lot myself and the only time I use tact when talking is if I am like in church or talking to authority or something. I am glad that everything is okay with Casey! (Give him a big kiss from me! Spoil him some more! LOL) And more Jeff will be coming in future chapters, so tell Casey to get ready. Also, I will be very interested in Casey's reaction to the next chapter I post, so be sure to be looking for his reaction so you can tell me. Talk to you soon. HUGS_

_Emador- Sorry about Janny, but he was such a likely target. And Bah is so cute when drunk. I may kidnap him! LOL_

_Killerkeanegirl- Love the gush. Anywho, I am glad that the MILF thing was found amusing, because I meant it to be funny! Janny could maybe sing 'Stacy's Mom' No wait, we hate the Stacey in this story! _

_Note- I didn't get as many reviews as usual last chappie………I hope I haven't offended anyone or made the story boring. Anywho, I am asking my reviewers for help. I want to get a tattoo of a Shamrock like the ones Jim Craig wore on his mask. However, I have been unable to find a good clear pic of them to give the tattoo artist. I know a lot of you visit websites about the players and such, so if you would find a good, clear pic that the tattoo artist could use, please email or message me the link. (Or put the link in you review.) Thanks so much. _

**February 24, 1980 USA Vs. Finland (Gold Medal Game)  
**As we rode the bus to the Olympic Ice Arena, I looked at Jim. He was playing in the gold medal game. No matter what happened in this game, we were going to be leaving for Atlanta soon. I couldn't believe the Olympics were almost over. I smiled at Jim; I was so proud of him.

The bus stopped at the arena. We stood up to file off the bus. Jim was behind me when I stepped off the bus.

"Mama?" I said. Standing there, waiting for our bus, was my mother. Smiling and waving.

I ran to hug her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"You didn't think I would miss my family winning a gold medal did you? So I decided to surprise you and be here with my family." she said and brushed the hair out of my face. "My husband and daughter taking care of the greatest hockey team in the world. And my new son, leading the way in the net."

"Oh, mom. I am so glad you're here." I said and hugged her again.

"Where is that new son of mine?" Mom asked.

"I haven't married Georgy yet!" Jim said with a smile, walking up to us. "How you doing, Velta?" Jim hugged her.

"Doesn't matter, you're family now!" Mom told him. "I am so glad I can share this with you two. Jimmy, you were so wonderful against the Soviets."

"Thanks." He said.

"Mommy #2!" Mac yelled and ran to hug mom.

"Hello, Robbie" she said.

"I am so glad to have both my mommies here!" Mac said and kissed her cheek.

"You've been doing so wonderful in these games." Mom told him.

"Ready to go in?" I asked them.

"I am going to my seat; I'm sitting with Patti and the children." Mom said. She kissed Jimmy's cheek. "Good Luck, Jimmy."

We watched her walk into the arena.

"I am so happy she is here." I said.

Jim put his arm around me as we started into the building. "Well, I've just been kissed by one beautiful Nagobads woman. How about a kiss from another beautiful Nagobads woman?" Jim asked with a smile.

"You're so cute!" I said and kissed his cheek.

When we reached the locker room, Jimmy went to get into his gear and I went to check our medical equipment to be sure everything in order.

(End of Period 2)  
We trudged into the locker room, down 2-0. I had no idea what to think. All I could think was 'we've come too far to lose now'. Herb walked in and stalked around the room. I moved closer to Coach Craig, expecting for Herb to throw something at any minute.

"If you boys lose this game, it'll haunt you to your graves!" Herb said and walked out of the locker room.

I moved to get Jim some water.

"TO YOUR FUCKING GRAVES!" Herb yelled, sticking his head in the door. And then he was gone.

I looked at the boys, wondering what was going on in their minds. I kissed Jim, and then went out towards the bench to check on Herb.

(End of the game)  
When the buzzer rang and the scoreboard showed 4-2, I could not stop the tears that started. I hugged my dad first, and thought of the joy he must be feeling.

"_I never dreamed that I would ever get to do something like this. Growing up in war-torn Latvia, I dreamed of a better life, but never did I think I could be apart of something so spectacular as the Olympics!"_

I looked out onto the ice and saw someone wrapping a flag around Jimmy. I made my way out onto the ice, thinking of him every step of the way. I loved him so much, and now he had won a gold medal. We had come so far.

"_AHHHHHH, OH HELL!" I shrieked.  
__"Georgia, what the hell?" Jimmy called from outside the door.  
__"I fell in the toilet; you left the seat up!" I called back and heard Jim laughing. "It's not funny!"  
__"Sorry Georgy. I didn't expect to have a woman in my room tonight." Jim said but I could tell he was still laughing._

I jumped into his arms crying. He hugged me tight.

"_Why aren't you in here swimming?" Jim asked.  
_"_I can't swim. And I am afraid of the deep end." I explained as I put my legs back in the water.  
__Jim reached up and took my hands. "Come on in, I'll hold onto you."  
_"_No, Jimmy. I am really afraid." I said.  
_"_I won't let go, I promise." Jim said and tugged on my hands. _

I pulled back and lightly kissed Jim. "I know they say there's no crying in heaven…..but tonight, I think they're making an exception for your mom. She is crying tears of pride and joy at her son, who has just won an Olympic Gold Medal."

"I wish she were here." Jim said and I could see unshed tears.

"She would be so proud." I said.

_But I miss her, I miss her so much. And I hurt for my dad who misses her too." Jim said through tears. He cried harder and I pulled his head down onto my shoulder as I rocked him.  
_

_"Of course you do, she was a great mother. It would be disrespectful if you didn't miss her. But at the same time, I am sure she wouldn't be at peace if she knew you were suffering like this." I said and stroked his hair in an attempt to soothe him.  
__"But I don't know how else to feel." Jim said.  
__"You're mom…what was her name?" I asked.  
__"Margaret." Jim answered.  
__"Margaret would want you to remember her, but for you to be happy too. Take care of yourself, and your family. She'll rest better knowing that everyone is happy and cared for, but thinking of her in happier times." I said. "If you concentrate on doing that, it'll happen easier."_

"Pop, where's pop?" Jimmy asked me.

We looked around the arena full of screaming, cheering fans and saw Donald. Jimmy and I waved to him. The pride on Donald's face was worth more than I could say. He was happier than I had ever seen him.

"_So, I'll see you when we get to Cambridge?" I asked as I helped Jim pack the last of his things.  
__"Yeah, and Pop will be at the game. He really wants to meet you." Jim said.  
__"I am looking forward to it." I said. I stood on tiptoe and kissed both his cheeks. "One is for your brothers and one is for your dad. Tell all three that I say hello."_

Johnson came over to us. He hugged us both.

"_Where is Johnson!" Georgia yelled from the floor.  
__"Why do you need Johnson?" Buzz asked her while rubbing her back.  
__"He needs an exam. I have to check Johnson's johnson." Georgia said and collapsed giggling. Johnson, who was standing nearby turned three shades of red_.

I turned to the other boys celebrating on the ice. We had shared an incredible journey together. I loved them all in a special way. Memories came flooding back to me as I celebrated with those boys on the ice.

Rizzo  
_We watched as Rizzo and OC jumped up on stage. I couldn't believe Rizzo was actually up there. But OC could talk him into anything, and they were both buzzing from alcohol. OC said something to the band, then he and Rizzo stood behind one microphone.  
__The band started playing and we all immediately recognized the opening riff. We all started laughing, most of the guys even clapped and cheered.  
__"They say we're young and we don't know we won't find out until we grow." OC sang.  
__"Well I don't know if all that's true. But you got me and baby I got you." Rizzo sang._

OC  
_"Hell Jimmy, you don't date for over two years and now you're with the team nurse of our arch rivals." OC said but there was no malice behind it. He was smiling.  
__"We're all one team now." Jim said.  
__"And what's wrong with Gopher girls?" I asked with a wink.  
__"When they look like you, not a damn thing." OC said and blew a kiss at me_

Silky  
_"See, I told you women would like that costume, Johnson." Silk said walking up to us. Silk looked very sexy dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. The long cape and mask and Silk's natural good looks; he looked great.  
__"Where is Tarzan, Jane?" Johnson asked.  
__"Getting me a drink." I said.  
__"Georgia, I have to ask are you really dedicated to Jim. If you're not, and in that outfit, how about we meet…" Silk started.  
__"What is it with you boys? I put on a dress and suddenly you've all got more hormones than the locker room of a Jr. High football team." I said sarcastically_.

Mac  
_"Did you ever tell the guy you and Mac weren't married?" Pavelich asked.  
__"That would have been a lousy argument considering Mac and I were always together, we were lab partners and he consistently referred to me as his wife. I once had a professor write my name down as 'Georgia Nagobads-McClanahan'. I asked him about it and he told me he thought Rob and I had gotten married over summer break." I said and the boys cracked up.  
__"Geez Mac, just go ahead and marry her. At least you'd be getting laid for your troubles." Verchota said just before Janny slapped the back of his head.  
__"Georgy and I are getting married if we reach 35 and neither of us is married yet." Mac said._

Buzzy  
_"Georgy, I made the team!" Buzz said as he hugged me, squishing the tests into my stomach.  
__"I know, that is so great. You are obviously thrilled because I can't breathe." I told him. He laughed and stepped back.  
__"Listen, a few of the guys are going out tonight and you have to come. No ifs ands or buts." Buzz said.  
__"I have to? Dad did you hear this? I have to go out with them." I said, dad smiled.  
__"You might as well go. It's better than sitting around the hotel all evening." Dad said.  
__"Great, now I got parental consent." I said sarcastically._

But after hugging all the boys, I ended back in the arms of the man who had drastically changes my life and stolen my heart.

_I walked over and took the thermometer from his mouth. It was normal. "Everything is normal. How long you been feeling this way?" I asked him.  
_"_Since sometime in July." Jim said.  
_"_Why did you never talk to me or dad about it before?" I asked.  
_"_I wanted to but didn't want to sound ridiculous. But a few weeks ago I found out I might not sound so silly." Jim said.  
__I raised my eyebrows at him not understanding his rambling. I hopped up on the table next to Jim. "When do you feel these things? At practice?" I asked thinking it was stress.  
_"_Whenever I'm with you." Jim said.  
_"_What…"  
__I was cut off by Jim leaning over and pressing his lips against mine. I was so shocked that at first I didn't move but then realized who was kissing me and kissed him back. Jim's lips were gentle against mine. Just our lips were touching.  
__Jim pulled back and looked at me. His blue eyes were bluer than I had ever seen them. "And that's the cure." Jim said. _

"I am so proud of you, Jimmy. You have done so great and worked so hard." I said and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said.

"_Georgy, are you awake?" Jim asked, but I stayed still, just wanting to sleep.  
__I felt Jim stroke the hair back from my face. It was something that he often did. So many times he would brush the hair from my eyes or off my forehead.  
_"_I guess you're asleep, baby." Jim said and kissed my cheek. "There are some things I have wanted to tell you, but I always lose my nerve."  
__I was anxious for what I was about to hear but forced my breathing to remain even so Jim wouldn't know I was pretending to be asleep.  
_"_Georgia, I wake up and can't wait to see you. I fall asleep and whether you're here or not, you're the last thing on my mind. I think about you all the time. And……I think I'm falling in love with you." Jim said and kissed my forehead. _

I looked around the Olympic Ice Arena, the crowd on its feet cheering, flags were waving. For the first time in a long time, Americans had something to cheer about.

_Dad was watching the news while mom pestered him to go carve the turkeys for the boys. I started laying out the plates while Jim was counting out napkins.  
__Mom laid a hand on my arm. I looked up at her but her face was pale, her eyes were glued on the TV. I looked up at the screen and saw army tanks moving across the screen.  
__"In response to Afghan president ignoring Soviet warnings that they were too sympathetic to US causes, the Soviets have invaded Afghanistan taking hostage the Afghan president…"  
__I took Jim's hand and motioned for him to look at the TV. When he realized what was going on, he closed his eyes and sighed.  
__"Many fear that this is the Soviets first step in taking over land to expand their own territory all the way to the Middle East."  
__I sat down at the table. For the past week, I had been upset that the hostages in Iran wouldn't be released by Christmas. But now, on Christmas Eve, the Soviets had invaded another country.  
__Jim put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
_"_Why? World events are getting worse not better." I said.  
_"_It'll be okay, Georgy." Jim said kneeling down to hug me.  
_"_Will it? Are those hostages going to live? Is this invasion going to lead to war? What if we have even more fuel problems from the middle east?" I asked.  
_"_Georgia, things in the world are going to happen and we can't control them. And right now a lot of things look bad. But it's Christmas, and we're together. And no one can interfere with that." Jim said and kissed my cheek.  
__I smiled at him. "You're right. I'm sure everything will work itself out." I said and hugged him.  
__I looked over to see dad holding my mom._

I looked up at Jim. He had never looked more handsome than he did, in his hockey gear, American flag wrapped around him, smiling brighter than I had ever seen before. I made a mental note to get myself some tissues for the medal ceremony; I knew I would be crying!


	38. Celebration

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "R". **

_Nikkd03- I appreciate your advice on the Shamrock pic. I don't know much about computers though, so I was kinda confused! LOL_

_Meadow567- The wait is over. And thanks again for the shamrock pic._

_Killerkeanegirl- My high school principal's name was Mrs. Jackson. So when that song came out, everybody was going around singing 'I'm sorry Miss Jackson…' _

_BellaLou- So glad you liked the flashbacks. I thought they were a good way to tie up everything and people seem to agree. I didn't realize that not being able to read my story would make you 'desperate' and be considered a 'time of need'. LOL That just swelled my ego entirely too much! I hope that you are now back with Casey from the weekend. How is that sweetie? And don't forget, I want his reaction to this chapter! LOL (Just hit him with that towel I gave you if he gets 'ideas'. You're going to need that towel anyway to wipe your forehead!) I will be getting my shamrock tattoo this summer. I already have a tattoo of a butterfly on my shoulder; they don't hurt too bad. I am also getting my bellybutton pierced soon. Anywho, now I am way off topic. Talk later._

_TheBlackSoul- Yes, the Olympics are over, but Georgia and Jimmy's story has a few chappies left! And then you can start reading new other stories! LOL_

_Klinoa- No Crowd? Curses! LOL So glad you liked the flashbacks. PS- Is GAH a brother to Bah? Sorry, I couldn't resist the bad joke! _

_Lia06- Go to your prom. I never got to go to my senior prom and I regret it all the time! _

_Wakingbear- Yet another Flashback's fan!_

_Darkdestiney2000- Don't feel bad there's lots of popular things I haven't seen. Like 'Titanic'_

_Strangexbutxtrue- Here is a tissue. I am so happy to know that you have been reading. I love feedback, and if I made you cry…WOW! _

_Emador- My beautiful hero, I have missed you so much. I will be on around my usual time. And you like the flashbacks, too! Well honey, get out your towel for this chappie! _

_Miraclegirl- WOW, chills? Glad you enjoyed it so much! _

_**NOTE- **First off, part of this chapter is similar to meadow567's story. We planned it that way in advance, so I am not copying her or anything.  
__Also this chapter is semi-graphic and rated "R". Read at your own risk! _

**Medal Ceremony  
**I wiped away tears as I watched the boys getting their medals. I thought of how much they meant to me, what we had been through together.

Jimmy getting his medal was the greatest moment of the Olympics for me. He looked so wonderful. I knew that somewhere Margaret was smiling, and very proud of her son. He had made both their Olympic dreams come true, in a big way.

Mac, who had been my best friend for over fours years was getting a gold medal. I had watched him play hockey as a Gopher, I had helped him with his homework (once even writing a lab report for him), he was practically a son to my parents……now I was watching him get an Olympic Gold medal put around his neck.

Rizzo as team captain received his medal. As the flag raised and our national anthem played, I looked down the line of boys. They looked so handsome standing, hands over their hearts, singing the National Anthem. I leaned against my dad, who was also beaming with pride.

Seven months they had worked for this. Seven months of being prey to Herb's whims. Seven months of conditioning like never before. Sven months away from home, missing families and holidays. I don't think any of the boys would complain now.

As our anthem ended, Rizzo turned around and looked at us. He invited the boys on the podium with him. As the boys all crowded on the podium with him, I felt fresh tears coming on. They all hugged and huddled close together; holding up their fingers in victory. I knew the world was watching.

As the boys left the podium, they began hugging their families that were gathering to greet them. Jimmy came straight to me. I hugged him them touched his medal.

"It's looks so nice on you." I told him.

Dad hugged Jim as well. Then the three of us headed across the ice to where mom was standing with Donald.

"Well done son." Donald said and hugged Jimmy tight.

"Thanks Pop." Jim said but I could tell both he and his father were choked up.

I smiled watching them and hugged my mom.

"Donald, we have such wonderful, successful children." Mom said.

"We have so much to be proud of." Donald said.

"Oh no, they're going to start bragging about us again." I joked to Jim.

"We're going out for a late dinner, would you two like to join us?" Donald asked.

"No thanks. I'd like to just get back to the hotel and relax. But we'll meet for brunch tomorrow." Jim said.

"Sure thing." Donald said.

However, we didn't get to leave for another 15 minutes or so, because or parents kept hugging us and telling us how happy and proud they were. Finally Jim and I made our way out the back of the arena and hailed a taxi.

"Where's your medal?" I asked him as we rode back to the hotel.

"I put away to keep it from getting scratched." Jim said as we pulled up outside our hotel.

We got out and Jim turned to pay for the cab ride.

"It's on the house. You boys are heroes." The driver said.

"Thank you." Jim said and waved as the cab pulled away.

We walked through the lobby and climbed on the elevator. The doors closing behind us.

"Where is that edible body paint Johnson and Christian bought us?" Jim asked.

"In that velvet bag AKA 'the kit' that you put in your suitcase after we tried a few things out of it. Why?" I asked.

"I just won and gold medal, I gotta celebrate with my beautiful fiancée." Jim said and pulled me tight against him.

I chuckled. "And just what does the Gold medal winning, all-star goalie have in mind?"

Jim lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me with meaning. We heard the elevator doors open, so we separated and walked off the elevator. We walked to my room.

Once inside, Jim practically attacked me. Before I could think twice, he had me pinned up against the door and was kissing me hard. I worked at getting his jacket off of him

Suddenly Jim pulled back and lifted me into his arms, carrying me towards the bed. Setting me on the bed, he went to his suitcase and pulled out the infamous velvet bag; he carried it over and sat it on the nightstand before climbing on the bed beside me.

I leaned up and kissed him, unzipping his USA jacket. Jim pulled back and shrugged it off. Jim leaned in to kiss me again. I grabbed the hem of his red turtleneck and pulled on it. Jim pulled back so I could pull it over his head.

As clothes were strewn around the bed, Jim started to gently push me back against the bed.

"Wait a second." I said and leaned over to his bag. I grabbed his gold medal. "I have always had a desire to see you in an Olympic medal you won……and nothing else!" I said and put his medal around his neck.

Jim gave a small chuckle.

I ran my hands over the medal and down his chest. "That looks sexier than even Han Solo." I told him. "Leave it on."

"You've had fantasies of me screwing you with my medal on?" Jim chuckled.

"That medal has provoked thoughts so naughty you wouldn't believe sweet little ole me thought them." I winked.

"I like that." Jim said and grabbed 'the kit' off the nightstand. "Now, you just lay back and enjoy."

I laid back against the pillows, watching Jim. He looked so sexy in just his medal. He reached in the bag and pulled out a handful of condoms. He then threw them in the air like confetti; they scattered all around us.

I giggled. "What was that for?"

"We're going to use every one of those tonight." Jim said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jim reached into the bag again and pulled out the edible body paint. He picked what he wanted and then set the bag aside.

"What exactly are you going to do with those?" I asked.

"Well," Jim said, taking one of my arms and laying out slightly from my side. "I am going to pose you first. Then I am going to paint you all pretty in red, white and blue……after all the USA just won the gold. And then I'm going to lick off all that paint."

I moaned at the thoughts his words brought to mind.

"And lie as still as you can…..or I'll get OC's handcuffs." Jim smiled as he finished posing me by nudging my thighs apart.

"You're going to torture me?" I groaned.

"And you're going to love it." Jim said, opening the red paint.

"What exactly are you going to paint on me?" I asked, watching him dip his fingers in red.

"'USA' of course." He smiled and starting doodling on my left ankle. It kinda tickled.

Jim continued with the red paint, moving next to my right shin, then my left thigh. I stifled a giggle as Jim painted across the left side of my tummy. He then moved to my arm and painted across my left forearm.

"You know what you don't own." Jim said. "An edible bra…….. now I can draw one on you."

As Jim went about painting a bra on me, I closed my eyes to concentrate on slowing my quickly quickening breathing, and to keep from squirming too much.

"Georgia Grace, open your eyes." Jim said. I opened my eyes and Jim looked right into my eyes. "I want to see in your eyes what I am making you feel."

I moaned and sank further into the pillow as Jim continued his task.

Soon Jim was finished with the red and he was reaching for the white paint. Again he started at my ankles. This time he wrote 'USA' across my right ankle, my left shin, my right thigh. I was finding it harder and harder to lie still with Jim touching me so gently. Jim painted across the right side of my tummy and right forearm.

"Gotta finish the other side of your bra." Jim smiled. I moaned as Jim's fingers gently played over my skin.

Jim leaned down and kissed me gently, then grabbed the blue paint.

"There's hardly anywhere left to paint." I said.

Jim smirked at me and opened the blue paint. "How about a nice patriotic star?...Painted around your bellybutton." Jim said and started painting around my bellybutton.

I couldn't stop myself from arching up into that touch. Jim chuckled then leaned up and traced blue paint around my lips. I actually giggled at that, but allowed him to do as he wished. He then sat back on his haunches and looked at me. I grew even more aroused under his close scrutiny.

"You look so yummy." Jimmy told me. Jim picked up my left ankle and sat it on his shoulder. "Time for a snack."

Jim then began his task of licking off the paint. "Red first……mmmmmm, strawberry." Jim said. "Tastes better because it's on you."

Jim moved up my legs to my arms, all the red paint was gone except that on my edible bra. I was starting to squirm more.

Jim started on my right leg. "White paint now………coconut." Jimmy said, licking around my ankle and moving to my left thigh.

Jimmy moved up to my arms; by this point I was gripping the covers. "Jimmy……"

"Saved the best for last. The blue paint…..and the first edible bra." Jim said.

Jim moved up to kiss my blue-painted mouth. I could taste the blueberry flavor of the paint. Jim licked around my lips to gather the excess paint. Jim then moved down to lick the blue paint from my bellybutton.

"Jimmy……" I was nearly whimpering. I felt him chuckle against my tummy.

Jim looked up at me as he slowly slid further up my body. My breathing hitched as he, looking in my eyes, lowered his tongue and began licking off the bra he had painted on me.

"Jimmy……..oh god……" I moaned. I was starting to wonder if you could literally die from feeling too much pleasure at once.

As Jim moved his mouth across my skin, I couldn't help but bring up legs up around his waist. Jim pushed my legs back down, and moved to the other side of my body. At this point, I lost the ability to form coherent thought. I just moaned and thrashed my head on the pillow.

Finally Jim relented and sat back and looked down at me. "I've licked you clean; now it's time to get dirrty." Jim said.

I was too turned on to speak. I reached over and took his medal in my hand. I tugged gently and Jim followed my tug in to my mouth. I kissed him hard and thoroughly. With my other hand I reached till I found one of those condoms Jim had scattered on the bed. Finding one, I put it in Jim's hand; without breaking the kiss.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

"Are you nervous about leaving for Atlanta?" Jim asked me. I was snuggled up against his shoulder.

"Not at all. I'll have you with me. Mom and dad are going to look for us a house in Minneapolis, Donald is looking for us a house in North Easton; we'll have a home in each city so we divide our time between our families. I've started on the wedding plans. Life is perfect……all because I have you." I said and kissed him.

"I know how you feel." Jim said. "I am so excited to be starting out our lives together."

"I am excited to go to Atlanta, and see you start out your NHL career. But I am even more excited to go home with you. I can't wait to get to North Easton, meet your family, and see where you grew up." I told him.

"I can't wait to have you back home. Introduce you to my brothers and sisters; Jeff might kidnap you from me he is so excited to meet you. Keith wants to meet you, but is less obsessed with your anatomy." Jim laughed. "And by the time we get there, the drive-in should be open for the summer."

"I've never been to a drive-in before." I said.

"You've never been to a drive-in? Never? On a date?" Jim asked rising up to look at me.

"Like Mac was going to let a guy take me to a drive-in!" I said sarcastically. "I could just see it, Mac would have either parked right next to the car I was in, or he would have ran around like James Bond trying to spy on me."

I laughed at the thought.

"Well I am off to shower." I said and moved to the edge of the bed. "The remnants of that paint are making me all sticky." I giggled.

I leaned over and kissed Jim, then stood up and wrapping the comforter around me, walked to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, and adjusted the water temperature. I stepped under the spray and allowed the water to run over me. I relaxed, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

Suddenly I felt arms slipping around my waist. I leaned back and smiled.

"I was getting lonely out there." Jimmy said. "And I felt guilty because I was the one who made you so messy." Jim said with a snicker.

Jim turned me around to face him, then leaned down and kissed me. He pulled back and reached for the bar of soap.

"Since I made you messy, I'll clean you up." Jim said. And started washing my shoulders.

Jim lifted my left arm and washed it, then let it drop and reached for the other arm. I found myself quickly getting aroused again. I thought my knees would buckle under me, so I reached up to grip Jim's shoulders.

Jim continued washing me, although his touch was becoming less clinical and more sensual. I moved closer to Jim and licked the water droplets from his neck. Jim growled pulled my mouth his; moving us until my back was against the shower wall.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

I felt something brush across my face. I opened my eyes and saw Jim leaning over me brushing the hair away from my face. He then leaned down and kissed me.

"You're so pretty when you sleep." Jim said, and moved to kiss along my shoulder.

"Jimmy, I love you more than anything, but how can you be horny again?" I asked with a giggle.

"I just can't get enough of you tonight." Jim said.

"I do need to be able to walk when we get to Atlanta." I said lightly.

"You're woman enough to handle me." Jim said with a wink.

I chuckled then reached over and touched his cheek. "I love you so much."

He took my hand and kissed the palm. "I love you too. I feel like all of a sudden I have everything I have ever wanted. I just won a gold medal, I'm going to the NHL…..and then I have you. I think that is why while we've been in Lake Placid I have been hornier than Verchota at the Playboy Mansion." Jim said with a small chuckle. "Being so close to you just makes me feel so amazing."

"Well lately, you've either been on the ice, or naked in bed with me." I laughed.

"My two favorite places." Jim said and lowered his mouth to mine.

As always when Jimmy touched me, it didn't take long before as excited as he was. I nudged Jimmy to lie on his back and then I pinned him down.

"Let's see how still you can stay." I said, while looking around the bed for another of the condoms Jim threw everywhere.

"More paint?" Jim asked.

"Oh no, I have something else in mind for you." I said, reaching for one of the condoms. "Remember, all is fair in love and war."

Jim raised an eyebrow at me as I tore open the condom wrapper and rolled the condom onto him.

I straddled, slowly lowering myself onto him. Jim hissed as our bodies united. I stayed still a moment to adjust and relax.

"How're you doing goalie?" I asked.

"Just waiting on you." Jim said, though his breathing was shallow.

I clenched my muscles around him. His eyes flew open wide. "What……how did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked feigning innocence.

"You like tightened around me." Jim said.

"Ohhhhh, you mean this?" I asked and tightened my muscles again.

"uhhhhh…..yeah." Jim groaned.

"Those, my love, are called 'kegals'." I said and did another one. "You like?" I asked; and did another one.

Jim just nodded. I did two more, and Jim moaned aloud. "Georgia……..you're killing…..me."

I just giggled, and did a few more kegals. I watched Jim clench his hands in the sheets. I could tell he was trying to stay still like I had asked. I just kept doing kegals; seeing exactly how much he could stand.

"Georgy……ohhhhh god……ummmm….." Jim moaned.

"What do you want Jimmy?" I asked, and traced a finger down his chest and traced around his bellybutton.

"Ride me." Jim moaned, his hands coming up to rest on my hips.

"Like a prize bull at the rodeo." I said, gripping his shoulders.

Later, I was resting against Jim's chest as we both relaxed and caught our breath. I snuggled against him feeling content and satisfied.

"Georgia?" Jim asked running a hand through my hair.

"Hmmm?"

"Those kegal things….where did you learn that?" Jim asked.

I giggled and crawled up to kiss him. "Baby, I told you before, I'm a nurse. I know a lot of little tricks." I said and kissed him again. "You like them?"

"You're going to be the death of me." Jim chuckled. "You're going to send me to meet my mom with a smile and a hard-on."

I laughed.

vvvvvvvvvvv

I woke up, snuggled in Jimmy's arms. Sun was coming in through the blinds. I glanced at the clock, it said 8:54 AM. We were meeting our parents for brunch around 11:00. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the TV remote.

_"Around the nation this morning, celebrations continue for the USA Olympic Hockey team that won the Gold medal yesterday against Finland. More on this story at the top of the hour……."_

I elbowed Jim. "Baby, wake up. We're gonna be on the news."

"I already know what we look like." Jim mumbled.

I chuckled. "Wake up, it's going to be a story about the team winning the gold medal."

Jim moved his hand along the inside of my thigh. "I can think of better ways to wake up in the morning than just watching the news." Jim said.

"Don't you ever stop?" I asked.

Jimmy moved his hand between my thighs and leaned over and whispered, "There's one condom I threw on the bed last night left," Jim kept teasing me with his fingers and moved to kiss my neck. "Want me to stop?"

Rational thought was leaving my head from his wonderful torment, I fought hard to form words. "I…..ohhhhh……news….."

"We can compromise. Isn't that part of a healthy relationship?" Jim said with a mischievous smirk.

Jim threw back the covers, grabbed the condom he had spoke of and moved to the foot of the bed, he motioned for me to move there as well. I crawled to where he was. Jim took my hand and kissed.

"Hands and knees nursey!" Jimmy said. I raised my eyebrows at him as he crawled to sit behind me. I didn't move. "Don't tell me the nurse with all the secrets has never heard of doggy-style." Jim chuckled.

"But…." I blushed, it was a position I had never really considered.

"This way we can both watch the news and have sex at the same time." Jim said. I have no idea why, but I was suddenly a little shy. Jim sensed this. He pulled me back against him and started kissing on my neck. "Trust me, you'll love it."

The news blared on in the background, but I couldn't hear it over my own heavy breathing as I tried to calm down. I was lying flat on the mattress where I had landed; Jim was lying across my back. He was also trying to calm his breathing.

"Jimmy?"

"What baby?" he asked.

"I like the way you compromise." I said.

Jim chuckled. "I thought you would." Jim kissed my shoulder gently.

vvvvvvvvvv

At 11:00, Jim and I walked into the hotel lobby to find our parents waiting on us. We all exchanged greetings and hugs.

"Who's hungry?" Donald asked.

"I am." Jim said.

"Let's go ahead and get something to eat." Dad said and started walking towards the restaurant. Jim and I followed behind our parents.

"Georgia, what did you do this morning; your first morning to sleep in?" mom asked as we walked.

I blushed. "I watched the news." I told her.

Jim whispered, "While I gave it to her good from behind."

I elbowed him. "What if someone heard that?" I whispered.

Jim shrugged and smiled. I had to laugh, it was kind of funny.

"Something funny, Sissy?" Donald asked.

"I'm just in a good mood." I said as Jim pulled my seat out for me. "I had quite a good night last night. A lot of fun celebrating."

"You kids have a good time?" Donald asked.

"You have no idea." Jim said and smiled.

I picked up the menu and held it in front of my face to cover my blushing.


	39. Train Station

_Nikkd03- LOL, I knew you knew what you were talking about. It just sounded so smart! Loved your comments about being embarrassed at brunch. Luckily nothing like that has happened to me._

_Meadow567- I am glad last chapter didn't disappoint you. I wouldn't mind relaxing with Eddie Cahill the way Jimmy relaxed with Georgy! LOL Sure you can say you love me. I love getting love from the reviewers! LOL_

_Lia06- So what's up with the prom? Thanks for the review! I was a bit nervous about posting that chappie, so I am glad people liked it._

_Killerkeanegirl- No, you cannot have Jimmy. Georgia doesn't share him! How did that chappie give you standards? _

_Emador- Well, you know how I love picking on Philip. LOL_

_Strangexbutxtrue- But when this story ends, Rizzo and Chev come back._

_BellaLou- Wow, that towel is really coming in handy! Yay, I am on author alert. Yay, because I love your reviews. They're always fun to read and respond to. Casey didn't get any 'ideas' did he? I hope he behaved himself. My Georgy muse said for you to kiss Casey for her. (She would, but Jimmy keeps her lips busy! LOL) Yes, for some reason Verchota is just so easy to pick on! I have no idea how, but he has kinda became the team perv. You're in love with Jimmy? Oh no, now Georgy and Casey will be heart-broke! LOL JK Actually, don't worry about pining away for your own Jimmy. Casey is already reading the story, so he can take hints off Jimmy to keep you happy. LOL_

_Klinoa- I killed the crowd! (Sad tears.) I loved them. Did they die of happiness or boredom? Yeah, Georgy has much love for Jimmy's horniness too! LOL I hope you feel better soon. _

_Darkdestiney2000- It's a big long tale as to why I have never seen Titanic, and I more than likely ever will. I mean it would take like Paddy Demsey asking me on a stay-in date to watch it to actually get me to watch it. And then I wonder how much would we see! LOL, sorry my mind kinda drifted. _

_Icesk8er- Wow, a new reviewer. Thanks so much for reviewing and complimenting on my stories._

_TheBlackSoul- Yes he was. I am sure Georgia didn't mind too much. LOL_

**Train Station, Lake Placid  
**"Well everything is packed and ready to go." Jim said.

"Did you say goodbye to everyone?" mom asked.

"Yeah, most of the team is flying out today." I said.

"You'll call us as soon as you get to Atlanta?" Donald asked.

"Of course we will." I told him.

We were saying our goodbyes, as Jimmy and I were leaving for Atlanta. The Flames would have a furnished apartment waiting for us when we arrived. Mom and dad would be flying back to Minneapolis. Donald would be going back to North Easton.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." Dad said.

"And Jimmy, you take care of my baby." Mom told him and gave him a hug. "She can be stubborn so be patient with her. She can have a temper but don't let her walk over you. She's a good cook but don't let her get you too fat."

Jim chuckled. "I'll take good care of her Velta, I promise." Jim told mom.

Mom grabbed me in a hug. "And you take good care of Jimmy. Be a good companion for him. And make him coffee every morning."

"Coffee?" I asked.

"It's kept your father happy all these years!" mom said.

I laughed. "Mom, Jimmy and I will be fine. You and dad have given me a great marriage to observe all these years, so I am sure we'll be happy."

"You'll come to North Easton in April as planned?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, Georgia is anxious to meet everybody. And if Keith and Jeff don't meet her soon, they're gonna be crazy." Jim laughed.

"And I'll have a lot of the wedding planned by then, so I will be able to let everyone know what will be happening." I told him.

"You two take care of each other." Donald said. "Jimmy I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Pop." Jim said.

"Oh mom, don't cry. Jimmy and I will have a house in Minneapolis. We'll still see a lot of you." I said.

"It's just so hard to believe that you are grown up, getting married, moving out on your own." Mom said. "Things will never be the same."

"I know, but things can be even better." I told her. "Jim and me will have a family of our own; you get to be grandma and poppy. And now you and dad will have time for yourselves."

"It's never easy letting your child go. This is the sixth time I've had to do this." Donald said. "And it's just as hard now as it was when Donnie left home."

Jim hugged his dad. I couldn't begin to think of what they must be feeling after all that they had been through together.

"GEORGIA!" I heard being yelled from somewhere.

"That sounds like Robbie." Mom said.

"GEORGIA!"

I turned and saw Mac running down the stairs of the station, carrying his bags. He stopped almost out of breath when he got to where we were standing.

"I am so glad I caught you before you left." He said.

"Mac? You were supposed to leave for Buffalo." I checked my watch. "You've missed your flight!"

"I don't care. Some things in life are more important. I just had to see you before you left for Atlanta." Mac said.

I smiled. "Come on, let's go for a walk." I said taking his arm.

"I just couldn't let you leave without seeing you off. I was at the airport and all I could think is 'Georgy is leaving for Atlanta.'" Mac said. "I am going to miss you so much."

"I am going to miss you too. I can't think of a time in the past few years when you haven't been with me." I said.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Mac asked.

"Of course. It was the mixer dance for all incoming freshman. You asked me to dance when it was gentleman's choice." I said.

"Yeah, that's the first time we met. You never knew it, but I saw you a few days before that." Mac said. I looked up at him. " Strobel, Buzzy, Baker and me were sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Suddenly Strobel is telling us to 'Check out the blonde in the pink skirt.'. Of course we all looked over, and it was you. You were walking towards the student Union."

"Great, Strobel was checking me out." I said sarcastically.

Mac chuckled. "It might sound silly, but when I looked at you. I just knew we could be good friends. Something on your face said that you had a big heart."

"You never told me." I said.

"It sounded silly. But then when I saw you at the mixer dance. I just had to meet you…..we've been together ever since." He said.

"Truth is, it scares me to death to know that you're no longer going to be there all the time. I am sure Jimmy will always be there; but no one can replace you in my heart." I told him.

"I am going to miss you so much." Mac said and hugged me. "I have something for you." He reached in his pocket and took out a key. "This is a key to my new apartment. Anytime you need anything, or things get rough and you need a place to stay; you come stay with me. I don't care if it's next month, or ten years from now and you're toting three babies with you."

My eyes watered with tears. I didn't realize how hard leaving Mac behind would be. "Thanks Rob. It means a lot knowing that you care enough to give me an open invitation."

"I mean it." Mac said and wrapped my hand around the key. "No matter who you and I marry, we'll always be 'married'."

I laughed. "So if I should for some reason find myself single again……"

"We'll get married, just like we promised. Course, I might have to fight Janny away." Mac chuckled.

"What about Janny?"

"Well you would probably be a mom…..and let's face it you're pretty hott…..and well, Janny likes…."

"MILF's" I finished for him. "Have you been talking to Bah?" Mac looked confused. "Never mind. Just remind me after I have my first baby, to go visit Janaszak."

Mac chuckled. "I am going to miss you so much." He hugged me.

"You're always going to be a big part of my life. I am naming my first-born after you. You're going to be my babies' Godfather. And when I tell them bedtime stories, they'll hear great hockey stories about their daddy and their uncle Mac." I said.

"You're going to be such a great wife, and mother." He said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're already a great friend. The best anyone could ever ask for." Mac told me.

I hugged him.

"I better get going. We have to leave for Atlanta." I said. "See me off?"

"It's what I came here for." Mac said.

"At least you're not singing to me." I laughed.

"Singing?"

"Earlier when I said goodbye to Verchota. He started singing "Leaving on that Midnight Train to Georgia'." I laughed. "Then it dawns on him that my name is also a place and started suggesting porno movie film titles that Jimmy and I could star in. Such as "I Love Being In Georgia'."

"That's Phil for you." Mac said as we walked back to where everyone was waiting for us.

"You ready to leave now?" Jim asked.

I nodded.

"You be good to her Jim." Mac said.

"I will, I promise." Jim said. Mac hugged him.

After another round of hugs all around. Jim and I pulled away and climbed onto our train. I looked back at our families.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jim asked.

I nodded. "My place is with you." I told him.

Jim squeezed my hand as we went to find our cabin.


	40. North Easton, Part 1

_Meadow567- The 'One Night in….." has been way overdone. I was trying to avoid it because of the 'One Night in Chyna' that was a sex video involving pro-wrestlers Sean Waltman and Chyna Doll. _

_Emador- Here is a tissue, don't cry. Mac is a sweetie, and Janny….I dunno, he just seems like he would like older women! LOL And Phil, well, he goes without saying. _

_Gilmoregirl/Miraclegirl- Don't worry, I have a plan to wrap up the whole story. I didn't realize last chapter would make so many people cry._

_BellaLou- Wow, another person getting choked up by Mac and Georgia. I loved Velta saying goodbye too. Velta and Doc at the wedding will be so hard to write, because I will cry writing it. You trained Casey to behave himself? You trained a man and it worked? I may have to hire you next time I start dating someone! LOL Speaking of Casey, this chappie has Jeff, so he should enjoy it. I hope Casey is still reading, I always enjoy his reactions! _

_Klinoa- Well, I now have the challenge to see if I can resurrect the crowd! Maybe something in my Chev/Rizzo story will. Oh, I'll give Mac some love……oh, you meant write a girlfriend for him! LOL_

_Killerkeanegirl- Who is Brandon? Are you going to make your future boyfriend read this story and say 'Act like Jimmy did in his story'? LOL This story is almost over, but cheer up, I have others coming!_

_Darkdestiney2000- Yeah, all women need guys friends like Mac! _

_TheBlackSoul- Noooo, don't cry! Think happy thoughts._

_Icesk8er- This story will conclude so that I do not need a sequel. But a sequel to 'Do You Believe in Miracles?' is coming soon._

_Lia06- Well it sounds like you will be having a fun prom!_

_Tygr Lily- I am so happy to have a new reviewer! Thank you so much for your review and your comments. I am so glad to hear that you loved the story and that you liked how I portrayed OC. Thanks again._

**Late-April 1980, Massachusetts  
**Jim and I were flying to Massachusetts. We had a few days break, and I was finally going to meet his family. I was excited to finally meet his family. Things were great in Atlanta, although there was some talk of Jim going to Boston.

We stepped off the plane at Logan International Airport. Donald was waiting for us.

"Hey Kids." Donald said as we stepped into the terminal.

"Hey Pop." Jim said and hugged his dad.

"How was the flight?" Donald asked.

"It was great. I love flying first class." I said and hugged him.

"Well the family is all waiting back at the house. Between wanting to see the Olympic hero and meet Georgia, everyone is wound up." Donald said as we started towards baggage claim.

"Who's all back at the house?" Jim asked.

"Everyone. Donnie, Sharon and the girls drove in. Alice came over. Wendy and Nathan with baby Shawn. Richard is at the house. Laura and Mitch are there too. Of course Keith and Jeff have been waiting for so long to meet Georgia." Donald said.

"I can never remember all those names!" I said, starting to worry.

Jim smiled. "You'll be just fine."

"And everyone is so excited to hear about the wedding plans. Jimmy, I dunno if any of your brothers, or friends, or team mates is planning to have you a bachelor party, but please mention Jeff that he is too young to go." Donald said. "For some reason he wants to take pictures of Jimmy with a stripper to show Sissy."

"I know, he said that the other night on the phone." Jim said. "He wants to see how Georgy would react to seeing what goes on at my bachelor party."

"I didn't know you were having one." I said, narrowing my stare.

"It's tradition." Jim shrugged. "OC has been planning it since we got engaged."

"Remind me to talk to O'Callahan later. Be sure that he takes you to a club with a 'look but no touch' policy'!" I said. For some reason Donald stifled a laugh.

We waited at baggage claim for our luggage. Jim and his dad talking about things going on around North Easton, what Keith and Jeff had been doing in school, and other such family news.

Donald drove to North Easton. As we drove through the streets of North Easton, it looked exactly like the type of town that I imagined Jimmy growing up in. Children playing on the sidewalks, a playground on the corner, houses lining the streets, etc. I could easily spot which house was the Craig family's……..there was several cars sitting around it.

"You'll help me learn names?" I asked as we got out of the car.

Jim chuckled. "You'll be fine, and if you do get someone's name wrong……well we do allow you a last meal before execution." Jim joked.

"Gee Thanks. That makes me feel better." I rolled my eyes.

"You kids go on in; I'll take your luggage up to the guest room and your old room." Donald said.

Jim took my hand and we walked up the sidewalk to the front door. He gave me a reassuring smile, and opened the door.

Jim pulled me in the door, suddenly we were standing between a kitchen and living room, and people were all around us talking and hugging.

"Georgia, I'm Alice, Jimmy's sister." One lady said pulling me into a hug before I could speak. "I am so happy to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said. Jimmy pulled me over against him.

"Georgy, this is my oldest brother Donnie. And his wife Sharon." Jim introduced to his brother and sister-in-law. Looking at Donnie I would have never guessed he and Jim were brothers, they looked nothing alike.

"So nice to meet you both. Did you bring your daughters?" I asked, remembering that Donnie and Sharon had children.

"Oh yes, Cindy and Amy are in the backyard. They couldn't wait to see their Uncle Jimmy and their soon-to-be aunt." Sharon said.

Suddenly Jim was smothered in a big bear hug.

"Georgy, this is my brother Richard." Jim said. Richard smiled at me. He looked like a younger Donald, with blonde hair and a warm smile.

"Now I see what Jeff has been so excited about." Richard winked at me. "Georgia is quite pretty."

"Thanks. Where is Jeff?" I asked. "I almost expected him to attack me."

"He'll sneak in on you when you least expect it." Richard laughed.

I felt someone patting my knee. I looked down to see a toddler leaning against me and looking at the crowd around us. I reached for him and he held his arms up. I picked him up.

"And who are you?" I asked the toddler who immediately grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"That's my nephew Shawn. He belongs to my sister Wendy. Her and her husband Nathan should be here somewhere." Jim said.

As if on cue. "There you are Shawn. We were wondering where you got to." A lady appeared saying. "I'm sorry if he bothered you. Shawn likes women; he's such a little flirt. Every time we take him to a store, he flirts with the cashiers. And he loves his Sunday School Teacher."

"Oh he's no trouble." I said.

"Georgy, that's Wendy, my sister." Jim said.

"This is my husband Nathan." Wendy told me, gesturing to a gentleman that walked up beside her.

"Nice to meet both of you." I said.

Wendy reached for Shawn. "We'll let you enjoy meeting everybody without getting drooled on." Wendy said as Shawn went to her.

Before I could think, I was pulled into another hug. "Oh Jimmy, she is just adorable. I am so happy to finally meet you. Dad has talked so much about you." A very sweet looking young woman said.

Jimmy smiled. "Georgia, that is my sister Laura." Jim said as Laura hugged him.

"Nice to meet you." I said, before a man grabbed my hand.

"I'm Laura's husband Mitch." He said.

The crowd thinned down enough for us to walk towards the couch.

Suddenly an arm went around my waist that wasn't Jimmy. I looked over and knew it was Jeff. He was smiling big.

"You must be Jeff." I said.

"And I already know you're Georgia." He said. "You're even hotter in person than when the camera flashed past you at the Olympics."

"Jeff, Georgia has been here five minutes. Can you give her a moment to relax before you start your antics?" Jim asked.

"Okay, but how about a hug for your new brother-in-law?" Jeff said holding out his arms.

I laughed. "Oh sure." I smiled and started to hug him.

Jeff was about 9-10 inches shorter than me. Jim put a hand on Jeff's chin. "Don't even think of putting your face there." Jeff said and rolled his eyes.

"But I wanted to give my beautiful sister-in-law a tight hug!" Jeff whined, with a cheesy grin.

"Then put your head on her shoulder, like the song says!" Jim told him. "And be nice to Georgia, she doesn't hate you yet."

Jeff let me go and then sit down right next to me and Jim on the couch.

"Where is Keith?" Jim asked.

"He had to stay after school for something. Should be here soon." Richard answered.

"So how goes the wedding plans?" Laura asked me. "Two more months."

I smiled at her. Everyone in the room was talking among themselves and such.

"Well, I have been working with a bridal shop in Atlanta. I have my gown ordered; it will be delivered in a few weeks. The bridesmaids' dresses are pale blue. As it turns out the dress I picked out for you ladies is on stock at a bridal shop nearby here. So one day this week, you, Wendy, and Alice can go to be fitted. I am so excited to see how you all look." I told her.

"I can't believe that our little Jimmy is getting married." Laura said. "And thank you so much for asking that his sisters be bridesmaids."

"Oh I wanted Jim's family in the wedding. Actually, it made planning the wedding very easy. His three sisters as bridesmaids, Amy and Cindy as flower girls. Shawn as a ring bearer. It was like a pre-packaged wedding party." I laughed.

"Jeff, eyes up. Look at her face." Jim said.

I sighed and leaned back against the couch.

Later that night, after everyone had gone home for the night, I went to the guest room to settle in. It had been a long day, and I was looking forward to resting. Down the hall, I heard Pink Floyd playing in Keith and Jeff's room. Smiling, I stopped and peeked in their room.

Keith was sitting at his desk, doing his homework. Jeff was looking through a magazine that I was relieved to see was about sports.

"Need help with your homework, Keith?" I asked.

"No, it's just English. Boring but easy." He said with a smile.

"Georgia, will you walk me to school in the morning?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, do you need me to speak with a teacher or something?"

"Nah, I just want to show you off. I can just imagine the look on Gentry's face if I come walking up with a hottie like you. Do you mind if we hold hands?" Jeff said.

I rolled my eyes. "On second thought, Jimmy is taking me out tomorrow. Eyes on my face." I reminded him. "Besides, what would your girlfriend say if you tried showing me off? How would she feel?"

"Kathy…..well she's just a girl; but you're a WOMAN!" Jeff said.

"Ignore him Georgia." Keith said. "Jeff, she's a guest, not to mention Jim's fiancée, must you drool all over her?"

"You thought she was hott too!" Jeff reminded him.

"Georgia is hott, but I don't want her to walk me to school, and I haven't spent half the day staring at her chest." Keith said.

"That's because you're an ass man." Jeff snickered.

"Watch your mouth." Jim said walking into the room. "Keith finish your homework and then its lights out."

"Georgia, will you read me a bedtime story?" Jeff asked.

"Jeffrey, you're too old for a bedtime story." Jim told him. "Eyes on her face!"

Starting to get self-conscious, I crossed my arms. "Goodnight boys. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Georgia." They said.

Jim and I walked down the hall to the guest room. When Donald had just assumed we would be staying in separate rooms, we didn't arguing. We wanted to respect his wishes. And we didn't want to do anything inappropriate in front of the boys.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I thought we could go by my old high school, and I have some people I want to introduce you to." Jim said.

"This is almost like you're dropping me off from a date." I giggled.

"Yeah it is. I feel like I should be asking you to the prom." Jim laughed.

"Well I'll only go if you buy me a corsage." I winked at him.

"Night, Georgy." Jim kissed me. "Love you."

"Love you too." I said and went into my guest room.

The next morning, I was drinking coffee in the kitchen when Jeff and Keith came down the stairs.

"Morning boys. I made your breakfast. Sit and eat. You have plenty of time before you need to leave for school." I said.

"You're really domestic." Keith said, pouring milk for himself.

"I enjoy taking care of family." I smiled and handed them a plate of toast.

"Where is Jimmy?" Jeff asked.

"Jimmy is sleeping in. Your dad had some errands to run this morning, so he is out for the morning." I said

"Georgia, you and I should spend time together." Jeff said.

"Isn't it early in the morning to start flirting with her?" Keith asked.

"Jeff, I wouldn't mind spending time with you, as long as it didn't involve anything weird or an attempt to pass me off as your girlfriend." I said.

"Well, it's just, I might have to marry you someday and I want to get to know you." Jeff said.

"Why in the world would you be marrying Georgia? Jimmy is going to beat the shit out of you one of these days." Keith said, shaking his head.

"Watch you mouth." I told Keith. "What makes you think I would marry you?"

"In Biblical times, when one brother died, the other brother must marry the widow to produce children to carry on the family name." Jeff said.

"This isn't Biblical times. And if it was, I would marry Richard in the event that Jimmy should die. He's the oldest single brother. If something would happen to Richard, then I would marry Keith." I laughed.

"Don't encourage him to go on a crime spree." Keith said, sarcastically.

"Eyes on my face, Jeffrey." I said when I caught his eyes wandering.

"I'm telling you Jeff, Jimmy is going to kill you if you don't leave her alone." Keith said.

"Is he like this with your girlfriends?" I asked Keith.

"Keith doesn't like girls, he likes books and homework." Jeff said with a snicker.

"I do so like girls. It's just I don't have some great hockey ability like Jimmy, so I have to get good grades to get into college." Keith said.

"Good for you Keith." I said and put an arm around him. "You'll have plenty of time for girls once your education is complete."

"You sound like a mom." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Jimmy knock you up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up boys. Do you need anything before you leave? Papers signed, notes for a teacher, lunches packed?"

"We buy our lunch, and Jeff has managed to stay out of detention lately." Keith said.

Jeff shrugged as he had a mouthful of eggs. It was hard to get mad at Jeff no matter what he said. He looked so much like Jimmy; he had Jimmy's bright blue eyes and pretty smile. Jeff's hair was lighter, and his nose different. I wondered if Jimmy has ever been as mischievous as Jeff.

The boys finished their breakfast and stood up.

"I'll see you boys after school. Have a good day." I said.

Jeff nodded and walked out. Keith gathered his backpack.

"Thanks for breakfast." Keith said and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome." I told him and watched him walk down the sidewalk.

That afternoon, I decided to lie down for a short rest in the guest room. Jimmy had taken me to his old high school earlier. Seemed everywhere we went people recognized him and wanted to talk or an autograph.

I had just started to doze in that state between awake and asleep, when I felt the bed behind me dip and arms go around my waist.

"You came to nap too?" I asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Jim said.

I rolled over to face him and kissed him. "Keith kissed my cheek this morning before leaving for school." I said.

"We all used to kiss mom before leaving for school in the morning. He might have done it from old habit. Keith really likes you too. Did it bother you?"

"Goodness no. I never mind a kiss from a handsome man!" I said with a wink. "Especially one from a man with the last name Craig."

Jim smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I came in here to rest!" I said, mock accusing.

"I can get you relaxed." Jim smirked. "Luckily I locked the door when I came in."

"You're insatiable." I giggled.

"Well what do you expect? I have been with you all day while you've been wearing that cute little dress." Jim said.

"It's just a little spring dress." I said.

"You look great in it. Let's see if you're going commando." Jim said, sliding his hand under my dress and trailing up my thigh.

"I thought it best if I wear underwear with the breeze today!" I giggled.

"No breeze in here, so let's get these off." Jim said and gripped the top of my panties and slid them down and off my legs.

Jim leaned down to kiss me. I could feel Jim sliding his hand back up the inside of my thigh.

"Know what else I like about dresses?" Jim whispered. I was too turned on by Jim's teasing fingers to answer, so I shook my head no. "Very easy access."

I moaned and fell back against the pillows, as Jim slid down the bed, nudging my thighs farther apart.

(Jeff's Point of View)  
"I'm home." I said to an empty house. Jim must still be out with Georgia.

I went upstairs and headed for my room when I heard a noise out of the guest room.

I turned and headed towards the guest room. As I got closer I could hear Georgia's voice, but I couldn't tell if she was crying or groaning. Maybe she and Jimmy had a fight.

"Georgia," I knocked on the door.

Suddenly I heard commotion on the other side of the door.

When the door opened, Jim was standing there, looking calm enough, but his hair look like a cat had slept in it.

"Jimmy, what'd you do to your hair?" I laughed.

Behind him, Georgia was lying on the bed, rearranging her dress. Her face was red and her breathing was funny.

"Jeff, can we help you?" Jim asked.

"Huh? Oh right….." I was so busy trying to figure out exactly what I had interrupted that I forgot why I came here. "I'm home from school; Keith will be home after he stops at the library."

"Thanks for the update." Jim said.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"We're fine, we were just relaxing." Jim said.

'Relaxing my ass.' I thought. 'I interrupted something.'

"What did I interrupt?" I asked with a smirk.

"Our nap!" Georgia said.

"If you say so." I said even though I didn't believe it for a minute.

"We'll be downstairs in a few minutes, Jeff. I'll make snacks for you and Keith since dinner won't be for awhile." Georgia said.

"Eyes on her face, Jeffrey." Jim told me. How did he know I was looking?

I shrugged, and walked down the hall, figuring if I stayed much longer Jim would get mad. He was very protective of Georgia. Then I heard laughing from inside the guestroom. What was so funny?


	41. North Easton, Part 2

_Meadow567- Well here is the chappie you have been waiting on. I am so glad you like Jeff, he is fun to write._

_Killerkeanegirl- Ruined you? So glad you had fun at the prom. Keith isn't stupid. Both Craig boys are sweet, Jeff is just horny._

_Emador- A lad? Did I suddenly end up in Scotland? Is Paddy here? LOL Yes Jimmy loves his Georgy. Hope you like this chapter!_

_Lia06- Yeah, I got a big family too, which is helping me write the Craig's. Have fun at prom! _

_Klinoa- Jeff is a sweetie. Glad you like him. Sorry, I didn't mean to have dirty thoughts about Mac. (Actually, I am not too sorry, they were fun! LOL)_

_Nikkd03- Well the wedding is coming soon. I hope this update helps with the withdrawal. _

_Darkdestiney2000- Yeah, Keith is my new sweetie. Jeff is kinda horny, but he is only 14! Happy you were laughing._

_Tygr Lily- Thank you so much for your review! Another Jeff fan! I love making people's bad days better! _

_Icesk8er- Thanks, I am so happy people like Jeff and Keith._

_BellaLou- I LOVE THE TOP 5 LIST! I am like you, picking just 5 is so hard. A top 15 list would be easier. I think the toilet joke and Johnson's Johnson will live forever. Everyone really seemed to like those. I also like the exam with the crush symptoms. I thought it was such a cute way to flirt with a nurse. And everyone is interested in Jim and Georgy's love life! Wow, edge of your seats about the fight? Aww, the proposal was so fun to write. (Too bad I had to go back and take the song lyrics out!) How is the boyfriend? He'll love this chappie. Definitely want his reaction, LOL. (You'll see why!)_

**North Easton, Massachusetts  
**"Sissy, that was a fabulous meal." Donald said as I started gathering up the dinner dishes.

"It was no trouble. I knew you had things to do in town today, so I just fixed dinner for everyone." I said. "Jeff it's your night to do the dishes. Keith, take out the garbage and then both you boys have homework to finish."

"Till you've been helping with things this week, I didn't realize how much I missed having a woman around the house to take care of things." Donald smiled.

"It's no trouble. You're my family." I smiled back.

"She's a natural. So when are you and Jimmy having kids?" Jeff asked.

"When we decide the time is right. In the meantime, I'll practice on you and Keith." I winked at him.

Jeff got up and went to start washing the dishes. Keith went about his chores. I went into the backyard to relax. The sun was starting to set. After a bit Jimmy joined me.

"You got any plans for tonight?" Jim asked.

"I didn't plan anything special." I said.

"Good, I am taking you to the old drive-in." Jim said.

"Oh great, what are they showing?" I asked.

Jimmy snickered. "No one goes to the drive-in to actually watch the movie."

"Well maybe they are showing something I would like to see!" I said.

"Ah, a challenge to distract you from the movie." Jim said. "Let's go look in the newspaper and see what is listed."

Jim walked with me back into the house, where we found the newspaper on the kitchen counter.

I opened up the newspaper and began looking at the movie listings.

"Look 'Prom Night' is there. It's a horror movie." I said.

"What are they showing with it?" Jim asked.

"I dunno, I don't recognize the name of that movie." I said. "Can I see the horror movie?" I asked.

"Like Jimmy would deny you anything." Keith said as he walked through the kitchen.

"Where are you guys going?" Jeff asked as he finished washing the dishes.

"The old drive-in." Jimmy told him.

"Stranded at the drive in, branded a fool, what will they say Monday at school?" Jeff began singing, badly off-key. "Georgy, can't you see, I'm in misery. We made a start, now we're apart, there's nothin' left for me. Love has flown all alone, I sit and wonder why-y-y oh why you left me, oh Georgy."

"Are you done, John Travolta?" Jim asked, exasperated.

"Hey Georgia, if you get frightened by that horror flick, you can come to my room, I'll protect you." Jeff said.

"Eyes on her face!" Jim told him. "And for the record, Georgia loves horror movies and rarely gets so afraid she can't sleep."

"Just trying to take care of my sister-in-law." Jeff smirked.

"I'm sure you are." I rolled my eyes. "Let's go Jimmy."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

"So what's this movie about?" Jim asked me as we sat, waiting for the movie start.

"A bunch of high school kids go to their senior prom, and someone starts killing them." I said.

"A typical slasher flick." Jim answered and put an arm around me.

"I intend to watch 'Prom Night'. So no groping me, no kissing on me, and no making suggestions." I giggled.

"But I brought you here to make out." Jim mock-whined.

"We'll see about the second movie because it doesn't seem interesting." I said.

"Oh fine, who is in this movie?" Jim asked.

"Jamie Lee Curtis." I told him.

"The girl from 'Halloween'?" Jim asked. I nodded. "Alright, she is kinda cute."

The movie started. Jim behaved himself. As it turns out, the teens at the prom had been friends since childhood. When they were children, one of their little friends had been killed in an accident. Now one of those friends was killing the others involved as revenge for the death of their friend.

"Not a bad movie." Jim said when 'Prom Night' ended and we waited for the next movie to begin.

"Did you bring a lot of girls here when you were in high school?" I asked.

"Not a lot. Two maybe. In high school I was kinda busy with hockey and mom being sick." Jim said.

"I know you dated other girls, but it's hard for me to picture you with them. Not in a jealous way…….just like, I know you're so dedicated to me that I can't imagine you with anyone else." I said.

"Since I've been with you, makes all my old girlfriends seem like I was trying to date friends. I never felt this way till you came along." Jim said.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way." I said. I snuggled against Jim.

"You know, being here makes me a bit nostalgic…..but I've never been here with a girl I was in love with before." Jim said, though I could hear the mischief note in his voice.

"Jimmy, I love you, but that is the silliest pick-up line I have ever heard." I giggled.

"Well the movie you wanted to watch is over." Jim said. "And having you here at the old drive-in…."

I cut Jimmy off with a long kiss. Jimmy pulled me into his lap.

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"That's the one bad thing about going to drive-ins." Jim said as we were driving home.

"What is?" I asked.

"You go home with a bad case of blue-balls. Of course, if I was Keith's age, I would be excited to have gotten to second base with you." Jim winked.

I laughed. "Are you going to tell all your friends that tomorrow in the locker room?" I asked sarcastically.

We pulled into his driveway. We got out and walked up the sidewalk.

"I had so much fun. We should go to drive-ins more often." I said as we walked in the house.

Everyone seemed to be in bed, it was after midnight.

"Should I walk you to your room and kiss you goodnight?" Jim joked.

"You better." I said.

Jim walked me to the end of the hall to the guestroom.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Jim said and kissed me.

"See you in the morning." I told him.

The next morning, the house was all quiet. The boys were at school, and Donald had gone into town for the day. I got the boys off to school, cleaned up after breakfast, and wandered into Jimmy's old room while he was showering.

I looked around at some of his hockey trophies from high school, his high school team hockey pictures. I looked around, it was a typical teenager's room; he hadn't changed it since leaving for college. On the dresser were a few old Sports Illustrated magazines.

"Looking for something?" Jim asked. I turned and saw Jim standing in the doorway, wearing just a white towel, straight from the shower.

"Just looking at your old room. Trying to imagine you growing up in here." I said.

Jim walked over and sat on his bed. Jim ran a hand through his wet hair to get it out of his face. He then leaned against the headboard and stretched out on the bed.

"I'm glad dad kept my old room this way. It's been kinda nice to come back to every now and then." Jim said.

I went and sat on the bed next to him. "He's kept it just the same since you left for college?" I asked.

"What are you up to?" he asked, sensing curiosity in me.

I knelt next to the bed. "Well if this room is the same it was," I stuck my hands between the mattresses and felt around for a second. I felt magazines and pulled them out. "AH HA, your old Playboys!"

"Ummm, hey I was a teenager." Jim seemed a little embarrassed.

"It's so cute to imagine you as a teen looking at Playboys." I giggled.

"I can't believe that Jeff hasn't found those. Then again I didn't tell him they were there." Jim said. I climbed up on the bed next to him and opened one of them. "You're going to look at them?"

"Why sure? It's not like these girls have something I haven't seen before." I said with a wink. "Besides I wanna see what all you men find so exciting."

I looked through one of the magazines; Jim looked amused that I was looking at a Playboy.

"Jim, would you ever want two women at once?" I asked.

"Is this a trick question?" Jim asked.

"Just curious. They say every man's fantasy is to have two girls at once." I said.

"I'm not sure there is a safe way to answer that." Jim laughed.

I giggled. "Some of these girls are pretty." I said. "And some look a little overdone….too much make-up and such."

"It's kinda morbidly kinky that my fiancée is sitting on my bed looking at Playboy." Jim laughed.

I tossed the magazines aside. "So, when you were a teenager, what did you do when you had a girl in here?"

"Mom had a rule for all of us when we were dating. If we had a boyfriend or girlfriend in our room, the door had to be left open." Jim said. "So I never did anything with a girl in here."

I snuggled against him. "Well, what did you want to do with your girlfriends you brought in here?" I asked. Jim looked over at me. "No one is home but us, you could finally fool around in your room with a girl like you always wanted to."

Jim stifled a moan as he pulled me closer to him and captured my lips with his.

(Jeff's Point of View)  
It was 12:15 PM when I walked through the door. I half expected Georgia to have lunch ready for me. Keith as always wouldn't be home till he finished up some project at school. Dad wasn't home because the car was gone.

I started for the living room to watch TV when I heard a loud thump upstairs. 'Maybe someone is home after all' I thought, and headed up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear noise coming from Jimmy's old bedroom. I turned and walked that way to see what was going on.

As I got closer it sounded like moaning, but I couldn't tell for sure. The door was open a crack. I took a deep breath and then pushed the door open. I started to walk in and stopped dead in my tracks.

They didn't realize I had walked in. Jimmy was leaning against the headboard. His hands were balled up in the sheets, his eyes tightly shut and he was moaning as Georgia was riding him. She was straddling him, and using the headboard for leverage. She had her head thrown back and seemed to be chanting Jimmy's name.

I stood staring for a few seconds; I couldn't look away. I was stunned, and Georgia was naked.

"ahhhhh…..Georgy….." Jim moaned, clinching the sheets tighter. That snapped me out of my reverie.

"Heeeee Haw, Ride 'em cowgirl." I said; it just flew out of my mouth before I knew it.

Georgia's eyes flew open; she saw me and screamed, lunging at Jimmy. Jimmy's eyes flew open and he tried pulling the blankets up around her.

"JEFFREY MARK CRAIG!" Jim yelled, while covering up Georgia as best he could with her clinging to him. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

I turned and ran out of the room.

(Georgia's Point of View)  
When Jeff left the room, I looked up at Jimmy. "What is he doing home from school, it's only a little after noon."

"I have no idea; I am going to have to talk to him. Are you okay?" he asked and ran a hand over my face.

"Fine, just shocked and embarrassed. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm okay. I need to go to talk to Jeff. Little twerp knows better than to walk in and say something rude when someone is having sex." Jim said setting me next to him and getting up.

"Jimmy, you need to calm down before you talk to him." I said, watching Jim dig out a pair of jeans.

"Georgia, he has been gawking at you and making comments since you got here, now he walks in on us having sex." Jim said.

"Jimmy, this is partly our fault. We didn't lock the door." I said and reached for Jim's hand. "Baby, listen to me. When one of you kids hit puberty, who would talk to you about the birds and bees, dating and such?"

"Mom and Pop." Jim answered.

"And when one of you boys got a girlfriend, who would talk to you about respecting her and how to treat her?" I asked.

"Mom." Jim said.

"And when the older kids started dating, who made the younger ones leave them alone?" I asked.

"Mom."

"And your mom died before Jeff was old enough for any of that." I said.

Jim sighed. "She was always so good at those type things."

"And admit it, when you were his age, wouldn't you have loved catching Donnie or Richard having sex?" I asked.

"Well….it would've been funny but….." Jim shrugged.

"Jimmy, he's 14. He's going through hormone changes and feelings he probably doesn't understand. He doesn't have your mom here to guide him through it like she did all you other kids. And while I'm sure Donald is doing a great job, it's not the same." I said.

"But….but what should we do about him?" Jim asked. "You have to admit he has stepped over the line."

"Yes, but he's not so bad. Look at the situation he walked in on. His brother that he loves and adores so much, that has been his role model since losing his mom…..having sex with a woman that he has a teen crush on." I giggled. "It's kind of funny. If it happened to another couple, you'd be laughing yourself silly."

"So you want to talk to him with me?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, it's probably best." I said.

"Of course now that he has seen you naked, we'll never get him to keep his eyes on your face." Jim chuckled.

I shook my head and started digging for my clothes.

Once I was dressed again, Jim still in just the jeans he pulled on, we headed to talk to Jeff. We knocked on the door to his room.

"Jeff?" I asked and peeked in the boys' room. It was empty. "He's not in here."

"Jeff, where you at?" Jim called out. There was no answer. "Jeff?"

"Let's look for him." I said. We started looking in rooms going down the hall.

"Jeff, come out of there." Jim said, trying to get into the locked bathroom. Jim pounded on the door "JEFFREY!"

"I'm not coming out." I heard Jeff say. I walked up to where Jimmy was outside the bathroom.

"Jeff, so help me if you're in there jerking off!" Jim said.

"No, I'm not." Jeff sounded indignant.

"Come out of there." Jim told him.

"No, you'll kill me!" Jeff said.

"No, I won't, we just want to talk to you!" Jim said.

"Yeah right, I interrupt you getting laid….scare your fiancée half to death and you're not going to pound me!" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Jeff, I promise Jimmy won't beat you up!" I said. "Come on out we want to talk to you."

"How mad is Jimmy?" Jeff asked.

"He's calmed down, but we need to talk to you." I said. "Please come out. You're not in trouble, we just want to talk."

"If I come out, and Jimmy punches me, I'm telling dad what you two were doing!" Jeff said.

"We're consenting adults, getting married in two months. I am sure Pop wouldn't faint." Jim sighed.

The door opened a crack and Jeff peeked out. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No, I promise, but we do need to talk." I said. Jeff slowly stepped out of the bathroom and slowly walked to his room. We followed behind him.

"First of all, why aren't you in school?" Jim asked.

"We only had morning classes today. This afternoon is parent-teacher conferences." Jeff said. "I'm not skipping school, I swear!"

"Pop did mention something about meeting your teacher this week, so I believe you about that." Jim said.

"Jeff, first, we need to apologize. It was partly our fault for not locking the door." I told him. "But once you realized what we were doing, you should have left us alone."

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I never saw people actually having sex before. I've never seen a naked woman in person before!" Jeff said, eyes wide.

"Jeff, you're very curious about sex right now, I understand that, its part of growing up." Jim said.

"Jeff, you've done nothing out of the ordinary really. But sometimes the things you say are a bit too crass." I said.

"And while Georgia and I are willing to talk to you about anything, answer any questions you have about anything, help you in any way we can…..we are not going to tell you the intimate details of our relationship. That's private and special for just us." Jim said.

"So I am not in trouble?" Jeff asked.

"No, we realize that you're young and curious." I said.

"Can I talk to Jimmy alone? I have some guy questions." Jeff said.

"Sure." I said. I smiled and walked out of the room, but stood outside the door to listen. Partly from curiosity, but also to make sure Jimmy's temper didn't flare up again.

"Jimmy, what does having sex feel like?" Jeff asked.

"First of all, you're not going to have sex until you are older. And when you finally do, make sure you're ready for the responsibility that comes with it. I better never hear of you using girls. And so help me if you ever get a girl pregnant and don't marry her!" Jim said.

"Of course not. I would never do that." Jeff said.

"Remember you said that when you got a raging hard-on and some hottie breathing on your neck." Jim laughed. "As for what it feels like, it only feels good if Georgia is enjoying it. Never force yourself on a girl, wait till she is ready. Take cold showers, jerk off three times a day if you have to, but never force a girl. I waited a long time till Georgia was ready, but it was well worth the wait."

I smiled at Jim's answer.

"How do I know if a girl is ready?" Jeff asked.

"You talk to her. If you're both ready for sex, you will know her well enough to talk to her about it. Virginity is a big deal to girls, so be sensitive." Jim said. "And talk to the girl about protection, birth control and what will happen should the birth control fail."

"How often do you do it?" Jeff asked.

I heard Jimmy chuckle. "Whenever we want. See, I love Georgia a lot. And being intimate with her is the closest I can get to her." Jim told him.

"She is really hott." Jeff said. "I am going to have a hard time looking at her face now that I know what underneath her bra!"

"There is a lot more to Georgia than just her body. She's got a beautiful mind and spirit." Jim said.

"I know. It's great having her here. She's like a sister, but I try not to think of her that way. You shouldn't check out your sister." Jeff snickered.

"Any other questions?" Jim asked.

"What's going on?" Keith asked me.

"Jim and Jeff needed to have a little talk." I said. "Boys, Keith is home."

"Jim walked out. "How would you boys like to go to the movies for the afternoon?" Jim asked.

"We all going?" Keith asked.

"No, I'll treat you two boys to a movie. Georgia and I would like a quiet afternoon, alone." Jim said.

"Sure, I'll go." Keith said.

"Me too, can we see something rated 'R'?" Jeff asked.

"Don't push it." Jim said. "And on the way home, stop in at the Dragon Palace and get take-out for dinner."

"You got it." Keith said.

"Thanks boys, my wallet's on the mantle. I trust you to take just what you need." Jim said. "Eyes on Georgia's face, Jeffrey!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jeff mumbled as he and Keith walked down the stairs.

"Even after Jeff walking in, you're still horny?" I asked.

"Of course." Jim said and put his arms around me. "We got the whole house to ourselves now. What do you say we lock ourselves in my old room and pick up where we left off?"

"Sounds wonderful." I said and kissed him. "Maybe I'll put on your old high school jersey."

"I'll dig it out for you!" Jim said and picked me up and started walking towards his room.


	42. Velta and the Bachelor Party

_Killerkeanegirl- Yes, McBlue-eyes is fun to watch. I love CSI:NY! Glad you enjoyed the humor of last chapter. I think some people missed it!_

_Meadow567- What is so funny about Jeff saying 'laid'? And it was funny because Jimmy talked about waiting for Georgy? LOL Glad you liked the line!_

_Emador- Always a funny review! Are you wearing your T-shirt for Jeff? LOL_

_Darkdestiney2000- The chapter with Jeff walking in on them had been planned for awhile. _

_Lia06- Well maybe you will like this chappie better!_

_Klinoa- I am sorry to hear you're still having chem. Problems. I know how you feel; I struggled with chem too. But I am so glad my story was able to cheer you up a bit! _

_The story is almost over. I just want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed this story! You've all been so great and fun! Thanks so much! _

**June 27, 1980 Minneapolis  
**With the wedding two days away, I was glad to be relaxing at home for the evening. The boys had taken Jim out for his bachelor party that I insisted not be the night before the wedding. I didn't want hung over people at the wedding.

"I can't believe you're letting Jimmy have a bachelor party." Mom said, walking into my room.

"Oh it won't hurt anything. A lot of Jim's old team mates from college, came in and of course all the boys from he USA team. I think Mac said they were going to talk Craig Patrick into going!" I said and giggled.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" mom asked sitting on my bed.

"Not really nervous about marriage, I just want everything to go smoothly. I mean now Jim and I have bought a house here in Minneapolis. We bought our house in North Easton. We'll stay close to our families. I am just so excited to start my life with him." I said.

"For the past few months while planning this wedding, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you growing up." Mom said. "I remember that Christmas when you were just a little thing; Patti and Herb didn't have kids yet. We were at their house a few days before Christmas and you decided you had to sit Herb's lap the entire visit."

I giggled. "I remember being little and sitting on Herb's lap. He was very snuggly to a child. Sometimes he'd tell me stories, always about hockey."

"Do you remember those little plastic bracelets that you played with? The multi-colored ones?" Mom asked.

"No, why?"

"You used to hang those on Herb's ears; said they were 'his earrings'." Mom laughed.

"I can't imagine Herb sitting still for that." I said.

"Oh he would laugh and laugh." Mom said.

"Herb has always been close to me." I said. "Remember that wedding we went to, when I was about 10 years old? One of the coaches from the U got married."

"Yes, you were dancing on your father's feet, and then Herb cut in and you danced on his. Patti cried stating she couldn't wait to have children." Mom said.

"How is daddy doing? You know about the wedding and all?" I asked.

"Well he is very relieved that you got a house in here town. He was scared to death that Jimmy was going to take you far away. He knows Jimmy will be good to you. And the other day I caught him cleaning up your old tricycle." Mom said. "He says he 'just found it and was looking at it' but I know he was really thinking 'grandchildren'."

"That won't be right away, Jim and I want some time alone first. Although Bah is very interested in me having children." I giggled. "Long story."

"It's very rewarding being a mother. I loved every minute of packing lunches, school plays, PTA, puppy love, acne, the prom, Andy Gibb and the Bee Gees." Mom said.

"You were such a great mom. I never worried about anything. I was so happy and felt so safe at home." I said.

"And you're welcome back here anytime." Mom said and hugged me.

"What are you going to do with my old room?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I've toyed with the idea of a sewing room; perhaps a guest room." Mom said.

The phone started ringing. "I'll get it." I told mom and ran downstairs.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Georgy, thank God I found you." Mac said from the other end.

"Mac, what's going on? You're supposed to be at Jimmy's bachelor party." I said.

"Don't get mad, but there's been a problem." Mac said.

"What kind of problem? What's going on?" I demanded.

"Just stay calm everybody is okay, no one is hurt." Mac said.

"Then what is the problem?" I asked.

"Well, remember how you INSISTED that OC have the party at a strip club with a 'look only, no touching policy'?" Mac asked.

I asked, getting impatient.

"Well, Silky got really drunk and jumped on the stage with one of the girls. She tried to politely get him back to his seat, but he started dancing like 'Saturday Night Fever' and tried to get the stripper to join in." Mac explained. "Well the club bouncer jumped in and got a little rough with Silky so OC jumped in to help out Silk. Then a second bouncer got involved; causing Jimmy, Verchota and Christoff jumped in to help OC and Silk. Next thing we know, the police are there and those involved in the fight are being arrested."

I groaned and leaned against the doorway. "What do I need to do?"

"Well most of us just brought cash tonight, you know one dollar bills." I could hear Mac snicker. "So we don't have enough to get them out, could you come down and bail them out?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am on my way there. Tell everyone to relax, not to argue and I'll be there ASAP." I said and hung up the phone.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX

I walked up to the police station to find a lot of the boys waiting outside for me. I walked up and hugged Mac.

"You were supposed to keep Jimmy out of trouble." I said, mock-accusing.

"You know how Silky is when drunk, there is no telling him not to do something once the idea gets in his head." Rizzo said.

"The rest of you boys okay?" I asked, looking at them.

"We're fine." Buzz said.

"Were any of the boys injured in the fight?" I asked.

"No, everyone was okay, just tempers flared and such." Janaszak told me.

"I'll go get them." I said and headed inside.

I walked in and saw several officers sitting at desks.

"Excuse me, who is in charge here?" I asked.

"Depends on what you want." An officer said to me.

"I am here to bail out the United States hockey team!" I said.

"Who?" another officer said.

"Those boys you arrested at the strip club." I replied.

"They're hockey players?" a third officer chimed in.

"Not just hockey players, they were on the USA team that won an Olympic gold medal back in February. Didn't you recognize them?" I asked.

"Didn't have time to pay much attention." The first officer said. "One boy was drunk off his ass, one was throwing the mother of all tantrums, and one was trying to flirt with a female officer, while the other two were kind of quiet."

"Well what's it going to take to get them out of here? One of them is getting married in two days, while the others and the boys waiting outside are all groomsmen." I said.

"She's not kidding; they really did play in the Olympics." A fourth officer jumped up, holding papers. "We have a James Craig listed here, he was the goalie. I have a Sports Illustrated with him on it."

"Sarge, do we have to charge them? They're heroes. They beat the Russians!" the third officer said.

"Yeah, let 'em go Sarge. You know that 'Club Le Femme' is entirely too strict about their dancers. What's the point of seeing strippers if you can't grope little bit?" a fifth officer joined in.

I started to feel like I was in the 'Twilight Zone' listening to these officers carry on.

"Besides, you know guys, if one of their buddies is being threatened, they're gonna jump in to defend them." The second officer said.

"Awww, turn them loose. Consider it a wedding present for the one that is getting married. Chalk it up to boys being boys." Sarge said. "Go get the boys out of their holding cell."

"But wait, won't the club press charges?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about that. I'm sure that once I tell them who their bouncers assaulted…….national heroes and all…..they won't want any bad publicity." Sarge said.

After a few minutes, the boys were brought out.

"Georgy, boy are we glad to see you." OC said. "We wouldn't be here if you hadn't insisted that we go somewhere with no chance of Jimmy touching another girl!"

"I just got you out of here so hush up!" I told him.

"How'd you talk them into dropping the charges?" Jimmy asked and hugged me.

"I didn't. Once they found out who you all were, they decided to just drop the charges." I said.

"Where is that lady officer that was here earlier?" Verchota asked.

"Come on, Philip. We need to get out of here." I said. "Where is Coach Craig, he would never have let you boys get into so much trouble."

"He left early. Said at his age, if you've seen one topless woman, you've seen them all. And unless Dolly Parton was there, he was bored!" Christoff answered.

I laughed; that was a side of Craig Patrick I couldn't imagine. We walked out of the jail building,

"Did they beat you with a rubber hose?" Christian asked when we walked out.

"Nah, Georgy actually talked them into dropping the charges." OC said, as Silky stumbled and leaned against a light pole.

"I can't leave you boys alone for a minute!" I pretended to be angry and put my hands on my hips. "I should call your parents!"

"Now that the jailbirds are free, where to next? The night is young!" Bah said.

"Do you boys think you can stay out of trouble?" I asked.

"We'll be fine, and we'll sober up Silky." Ramsey said.

"Georgy, you mind if we go somewhere else?" Jim asked.

"Quit being whipped, you ain't married yet!" Baker yelled.

"Well she did just get us out of jail!" Jim said.

"I don't mind at all. I want you to have a fun bachelor party." I said and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna head home and relax. And all of you better be at rehearsal tomorrow evening!"

"Night Georgy!" Jim said and kissed me.

I turned to walk towards my car, stopping halfway there. "And no picking up hookers for entertainment!" I laughed.

"Yes Mother!" Johnson said in a high-pitched voice.


	43. James and Georgia Craig

_Sorry this chapter took so long. It was difficult to get inspiration for it, but I am finally satisfied with it. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for all the reviews and fun from this story. I have immensely enjoyed writing Jimmy and Georgy and reading all the reviews. I'll have a few new stories out soon, so be looking for them. Peace and Love! _

**June 29, 1980Minneapolis, MN  
All-State Chapel of Worship**

"Georgia, can I come in?" I head Mac knocking on the door.

"Come on in Mac. We're all dressed!" I called. Jim's sisters were busy finishing each other's make-up.

Mac walked in. He looked so great dressed up. "Wow, Georgy in a wedding gown…now I'm gonna cry!"

I laughed. "Not you too. Mom had to leave the room because she couldn't stop crying."

"I came back to see you. You look beautiful. I thought you weren't going to wear a veil?" Mac asked noticing I had opted for one.

"Well I wasn't because Latvian wedding tradition says that a veil is passed down from one sister to another. But Laura gave me hers'." I explained. "How's it going out there?"

"Doc is weepy already. Herb is telling Kelly not to get any ideas. Donald and Jimmy are off somewhere. And Rizzo is sitting with Jeff to keep him out of trouble." Mac said.

"Is the team ready to kidnap me?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's all set up." Mac said. "You nervous?"

"Not really. I'm more afraid of tripping over my train." I giggled.

"Feels like my sister is getting married. I should be out there threatening Jimmy to never hurt you." Mac said taking my hand. "I think I did that enough when you two first started dating."

"He'd never hurt me." I said with confidence.

"You still got the key to my apartment?" he asked and I nodded. "Use it anytime."

"I will." I said and hugged him.

A knock at the door signaled the 10 minute warning. Cindy and Amy rushed out the door to get their basket of flower petals. Keith was busy showing Shawn how to carry the pillow with rings on it. I peeked out front. The team was sitting in the front two pews reserved just for them. All of Jim's siblings were involved with the wedding and running around.

"Georgia, are you ready?" dad asked walking up to me.

"Yes, you gonna be okay?" I asked him.

"I knew the day would come when I would give you away, I just didn't realize it would come so fast." He said.

"I'm not going far away….just changing my name." I told him. "Although the sound of 'Georgia Craig' sounds so strange to me."

"You'll get used to it." Dad said.

"It's time." Dad said and kissed my cheek. He pulled the veil over my face.

"I love you daddy." And hugged him.

I peeked in the back door of the church to watch the proceedings. Jim walked down the aisle from the other side of the church beside Donald. Donald took his place at the altar after lighting his half of the unity candle trinity. Jimmy took a white rose from Jeff and Keith who were already standing up front. Jim laid the white rose on the altar in memory of Margaret. I watched Donnie walk mom down the aisle to take their places.

Cindy and Amy walked down the aisle, spreading petals all along the way, with Shawn toddling behind them………

The reception was a few blocks away. The team was excited to be apart of my 'kidnapping'. It was part of a traditional Latvian wedding. After the wedding party was introduced, Jimmy and I were to be introduced.

"Who talked Coach Craig into doing the announcing?" I asked Jim.

"Mac needed someone and Coach Craig volunteered." Jim said and squeezed my hand.

"And join me in welcoming the new Mr. and Mrs. James Craig!" Craig said as we walked out. Everyone was clapping.

Mac, Rizzo, OC, Silk, Buzzy and Janny pulled me away from Jimmy, and pulled me towards the door. The rest of the team joined in 'dragging me outside'. Once outside, the boys all took turns hugging me.

"We have to go demand our ransom to give the bride back." Bah said.

"I say we make Jimmy sing!" Strobel said.

"Nah, he'd sing the 'hokey pokey'." Verchota said.

I laughed as they pulled me back towards the door. The hid me behind them. I could see Jimmy standing with Craig waiting for the 'ransom demands'.

"We've kidnapped the bride!" Mac announced.

"What do you demand for her return?" Jim asked.

"Tradition holds that we will allow you to make an offer!" OC said.

"A round of drinks for my former teammates in return for my bride?" Jim offered.

"We accept!" Buzzy announced as Broten and Ramsey escorted me from the group of guys over to Jim.

Everyone clapped as I was 'safely returned'. Kidnapping of the bride by the groomsman was a Latvian Wedding Tradition.The band began playing as most of the team went to get their drinks, and guests approached us.

"Who's the girl with Pav?" I asked Jim.

"That's his girlfriend. He said her name was Billie." Jim answered.

"I'm glad he brought her. By the way, don't let Silky get drunk and then sing with the band." I said.

Guests began greeting us as the other festivities got underway.

"Georgia, you look so beautiful. When I saw you coming down the aisle with Doc, I couldn't breathe." Jim told me over dinner.

"Thank you. I was walking on the clouds all the way down that aisle." I told him.

Then we heard Mac tapping on his glass. Mac had asked to give the toast and Jim was more than happy to let him.

"Congratulations to Jim and Georgia, I am so happy for them both. I've been best friends with Georgy for a long time now, and I have never seen her as happy as she has been since Jimmy came into her life. Everyone asked me if I was going to tell funny stories on Georgy in my speech today…heaven knows I have enough of them…but I am simply going to ask all of you to raise in a glass in celebration of this tremendous day. I wish Jim and Georgy all the happiness in the world." Mac raised his glass and we heard glasses being clinked together. "And if anyone would like to hear those stories…catch me on the dance floor, I have a million of them!"

We all laughed.

The reception continued. Jim and I shared our first dance, then I danced with daddy. Dancing continued, Herb cutting in on Rizzo to dance with me.

Then it was time to cut the cake. Jim and I had made a pact not to fight with the cake because my gown was so expensive. So much to OC's disappointment, we didn't smear cake on one another.

Then Silky, who was pretty drunk, started hollering to throw the garter. And a few of the boys jumped in wanting to see 'some skin'. Buzzy decided to help things along by dragging a chair to the center of the dance floor and having me sit in it.

Whistles and catcalls started as I pulled my dress up so Jim could find my garter. Verchota was yelling for Jim to take it off with his teeth, but I refused that in front of my dad. So Jim took off my garter using his hands and the boys flocked to the dance floor.

I stood off to the side to watch Jim throw the garter. Jim threw the garter over his shoulder and at least 8 people at once dived for it. When the crowd finally dispersed Coxie had the garter in his hands. I cheered, glad that Cox had came to the wedding.

I then took to the dance floor to throw the bouquet, while all the single ladies scrambled behind me. I threw the bouquet over my head and turned around to see who caught it. It landed right in Billie's hands. We all clapped and cheered. I made my way over to stand with Jimmy.

As the wedding reception continued, Jimmy and I talked to some guests. Finally Billie found her way to us.

"This has been such a beautiful wedding." She smiled.

"Thank you. Thanks for coming it is so nice to finally meet you!" I said hugging her.

"So where do you two see yourselves in a few years?" Billie asked.

I smiled up at Jimmy.

**St. Michaels Hospital, Minneapolis MN  
****May 12, 1982**

(TPOV)  
Mac rushed into the hospital and straight to the maternity floor. Walking off the elevator he saw Doc and Velta sitting in the hallway. He walked up to them.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Georgia and the baby are both fine." Velta answered hugging him.

"She is resting now." Doc answered.

"How is Jimmy?" Mac asked.

"He went home to shower and pick up some food for Georgia, she refuses to eat hospital food." Velta said.

"He must be exhausted. I got here as fast as I could, called everyone who was waiting on the baby and let them know what was going on." Mac said.

"She was in labor for 30 hours, she is very tired. Donald and his boys are on a flight out as soon as Keith finishes his finals." Doc said.

"How are you two?" Mac asked them.

"I'm fine, George may need medicated." Velta said with a slight shake of the head. "He's been a doctor all these years, seen all there is to see, and then gets nervous when Georgia goes into labor."

"It's different when its your own daughter. I knew all that could go wrong…"

"And drove us all nuts worrying about it." Velta finished with a laugh.

"The baby in the nursery yet?" Mac asked.

"Yes, we were just down there a bit ago." Doc answered.

"How did Georgy handle being in labor?" Mac asked.

"She did good….except…strangest thing…..she kept yelling at Jimmy about Han Solo. Han Solo got her in trouble, and she hopes he dies in that carbonite freezing and on and on." Velta said.

Mac bit back a laugh, having a good idea at how Georgia got pregnant to start with.

"I am gonna go in and see her." Mac said. Doc and Velta nodded.

(FPOV)  
"Georgy?" I heard. I was in a haze between sleep and awake. I opened my eyes and saw Mac standing at the door.

"Robbie." I smiled, glad to see him.

"Wanna watch Star Wars?" Mac asked and snickered.

I groaned. "I hope Jabba the Hutt feeds Captain Solo to a rancor in the next movie!"

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked me.

"Tired mostly. They gave me a spinal so I am pretty numb below my waist." I said.

Mac sat on the edge of the bed beside me. "I came as soon as I could…..I can't believe you have a baby." Mac hugged me.

"I am so glad you're here. I want you to meet your namesake. Where is the call button, I'll have the nurse bring the baby from the nursery." I said, looking around my bed.

I called for the nurse.

"You need something Mrs. Craig?" nurse asked.

"Yes, please bring my baby from the nursery. I have company and it's almost feeding time." I asked.

She nodded and walked off.

A few minutes later she returned carrying the baby wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. She handed me the baby and walked out, saying to call if I needed anything.

"Robbie, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Robin Margaret Craig." I said.

"Georgy she is perfect, so tiny." Mac said reaching for her hand.

I took the cap off her. "She has a head full of Jimmy's black hair too." I giggled.

"She'll be a daddy's girl." Mac smiled.

"Are you kidding? He's already planning to cut down the trees next to her bedroom so that no boys can sneak in her room!" I laughed.

"I can't believe that two weeks ago she was kicking my hand from inside you and now she is here." Mac said tracing Robin's cheek.

"Don't go all Jimmy on me. He got so sappy before he left I thought he has taken on my pregnancy hormones." I giggled.

"Donald is going to be so excited. What time does his flight get in?" Mac asked.

"Late tonight." Jimmy answered from the doorway. "Keith had his last final this afternoon."

"Hey Jim, good to see you." Mac said.

"You too. Georgy couldn't wait for you to get here." Jim said and hugged Mac.

"You're baby is so pretty." Mac said.

"Just like her mother." Jim smiled at me.

"Say what you want, you're never touching me again." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right!" Mac said with a look that said he knew better.

"You feel up to some company?" Jimmy asked me.

"I am okay, who's here?" I asked.

"Well I found some stragglers downstairs that were just dying to see you and Robin." Jim said. "Come on in guys."

The door opened and in walked Janny, OC, Verchota, Buzzy, Ramsey, Baker, and Broten.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they hugged me.

"We live around here!" Buzz answered.

"And I caught a plane, Rizzo will be here soon too." OC said.

"You guys are so sweet, you didn't have to rush right over." I said.

"And miss the newest hott MILF!" Janny joked sitting on the opposite side of me.

"You're insane!" I laughed.

"How's Doc doing?" Rammer asked.

"He's okay now. He was a nervous wreck was Georgy was in labor. He was worse than me." Jimmy said.

"He's so excited to be grandpa. He's already brought over a bunch of my old toys." I laughed.

"Oh, Herb left us a message at home. Said he'd visit us as soon as you got home, but he hates hospitals." Jim said.

"What a beautiful baby…..you sure she's yours Jim?" OC asked.

Jim laughed good-naturedly.

Robin started fussing.

"She's hungry, I knew it was close to feeding time." I said.

"Your milk in yet?" Jim asked.

"No, but the doctor said to feed her the pre-milk that it has nutrients in it and it'll help my milk come in." I said.

"That's so gross." Broten looked sick.

"It's perfectly natural." Baker said, tolling his eyes.

"You're not gonna like just whip out your boobs are you?" Broten asked, looking uncertain.

"ARE YOU?" Verchota asked. "Motherhood just got a whole lot sexier!"

I shook my head. "No I am going to lay a blanket over myself." I said.

"Can I watch?" Verchota asked.

"Do you know what I have been though in the past two days? Now is not the time to be a pig!" I said sarcastically.

"Neal, you gotta get more comfortable with this nursing thing. In a few days, Georgy's gonna have a chest like Dolly Parton's!" Janny smiled.

I laughed….some things never change……and I wouldn't want them to!


End file.
